Consequences of Meddling With Time
by Alea Thoron
Summary: SSHG; DH-compliant. EWE? Hermione Granger wird ein Zeitumkehrer in die Hand gedrückt und die Anweisung erteilt, diesen zu benutzen. Lediglich – die Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers kann ein klein wenig heikel sein, falls man ihn nicht korrekt verwendet. Als ein solcher Unfall geschieht, verwendet Severus Snape Hermiones Zeitumkehrer, um ein entsetzliches Unrecht wiedergutzumachen.
1. Kapitel 1

**Consequences of Meddling With Time**

by beaweasley2

Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** SSHG; DH-compliant. EWE? Hermione Granger wird ein Zeitumkehrer in die Hand gedrückt und die Anweisung erteilt, diesen zu benutzen. Lediglich – die Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers kann ein klein wenig heikel sein, falls man ihn nicht korrekt verwendet: Ein Fehler, der beim Zählen unterläuft, oder ein Abrutschen der Finger können den Benutzer außerplanmäßig springen lassen, und folglich könnte sie ihre Zeitachse versehentlich verändern. Und als ein solcher Unfall geschieht, verwendet Severus Snape Hermiones Zeitumkehrer, um ein entsetzliches Unrecht wiedergutzumachen. Allerdings ist es sein jüngeres Selbst, der zu der Person wird, die sicherstellen muss, dass der Lauf der Geschichte nicht verändert wird.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meins. Ich borge sie mir nur für eine Weile aus. Und ich verspreche, sie zurückzustellen, wenn ich fertig bin. Oh, nee, auch keine Knete – nur aus Spaß an der Freud'.

**RATED:** NC17

**GENRES:** Romance, Time Turner

**WARNINGS:** Character Death, Violence

**TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

**A/A:** Ich möchte gern EverMystique eine dicke fette Umarmung als Dankeschön schenken, dafür, dass sie das hier durchkämmt hat, um auf meine zahlreichen Fehler hinzuweisen und mir zu helfen, diese Story für die Leser präsentabel zu machen. Du bist die Beste! Danke!

beaweasley2

**A/Ü:** Dieses Mal begeben wir uns alle zusammen auf eine Zeitreise, die in Hermiones drittem Jahr in Hogwarts ihren – zugegebenermaßen traurigen – Anfang nimmt. Die Story ist lang, sehr lang, und es wird eine geraume Weile dauern, bis Severus und Hermione endgültig in der Zeitachse ankommen, in der JKR's Harry Potter-Romane spielen. Habt also ein wenig Geduld. Es lohnt sich.

Dies ist die Übersetzung der Fanfiction "Consequences of Meddling With Time" von beaweasley2. Das Original ist unter

Granger Enchanted

The Petulant Poetess

Ashwinder

zu finden. Vielen Dank an _beaweasley2_ für die beste Zeitreise-Story, die ich jemals gelesen habe, und für die Genehmigung zur Übersetzung.

Die Original-Geschichte ist bisher noch nicht abgeschlossen, genausowenig wie meine Übersetzung. Es wird keine regelmäßigen Updates geben, und doch hoffe ich inständig, dass Euch diese Geschichte genauso in ihren Bann ziehen wird, wie mich.

AleaThoron

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Hermione zog ihren Zeitumkehrer heraus, während sie den Korridor betrat und dabei zu vermeiden versuchte, von den anderen Schülern, die aus dem Klassenzimmer hasteten, irgendwie gegen die Wand gestoßen zu werden. Sie versuchte, die Ringe zu justieren und fluchte, als ein Ravenclaw versehentlich in sie hineinkrachte.

»Entschuldigung«, sagte er, während er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

»Ist nicht schlimm«, sagte sie zu seiner sich von ihr entfernenden Rückseite.

_'Okay'_, dachte sie, während sie sich in eine Türöffnung duckte. Sie musste zwei Stunden zurückgehen, damit sie es rechtzeitig zu Alte Runen schaffen konnte. Hermione starrte auf den Zeitumkehrer und richtete sorgfältig die Ringe an dem winzigen Stundenglas aus. Die Tür hinter ihr öffnete sich und brachte sie gerade in dem Moment zum Stolpern, als sie das Stundenglas für eine Rotation drehte. Der Korridor und alles um sie herum wirbelte in einer Schwindel erregenden Geschwindigkeit, und sie fand sich selbst dabei wieder, wie ihr übel wurde.

Als die Kreiselbewegung stoppte, fiel Hermione auf ihre Knie und ihre Hand krachte hart auf den Boden, um zu verhindern, dass sie auf ihrem Gesicht aufschlug. »Scheiße!« Sie krabbelte auf ihre Füße und hob ihre Tasche auf, um sie wieder über ihre Schulter zu werfen. Sie schaute sich um, während sie sich fragte, ob sie sich bei der Ausrichtung verkalkuliert hatte. »Was zum—?« Der Korridor war dunkel und gespenstisch still.

Hermione betrachtete ihren Zeitumkehrer und versuchte dahinterzukommen, was schief gegangen war. Gedankenverloren begann sie, sich auf den Weg in Richtung des Büros von Professor McGonagall zu machen, während sie die Ringe justierte und den Zeitumkehrer solcherart einstellte, damit dieser sie zu dem Zeitpunkt zurückzubringen würde, an dem sie ihre Zeit verlassen hatte. Wenn sie in die richtige Zeit zurückkehren könnte, würde alles in Ordnung sein. _'Eine Rotation des äußeren Ringes in die umgekehrte Richtung und das Stundenglas dazu entgegengesetzt drehen, dann werde ich an den Zeitpunkt zurückkehren, den ich verlassen habe …'_

»Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, Miss…«, sagte eine seidige Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken.

»Granger, Professor«, sagte sie automatisch, während sie sich wunderte, welchen Verstoß sie dieses Mal begangen haben musste. »Sperrstunde! Verflixt, ich bin – es ist – ups!«

»Äußerst sprachgewandt artikuliert, Miss… Granger.« Professor Snape trat aus dem Schatten heraus. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab wie beiläufig in seinen Fingern, während seine Augen misstrauisch über sie schweiften. »Wer sind Sie?«

Hermione keuchte auf, wobei sie sich darüber Gedanken machte, worauf er hinauswollte. Möglicherweise konnte er sie im schwach beleuchteten Korridor nicht gut erkennen. »Miss Hermione Granger. Ich bin eine Drittklässlerin, Sir. Ich habe an Dienstagen und Donnerstagen Zaubertränke bei Ihnen.«

»Ja, ich habe an jenen Tagen Zaubertränke mit Gryffindor- und Slytherin-Drittklässlern, aber Sie sind keine Schülerin in meiner Klasse«, sagte er kühl und kreuzte seine Roben über seinem Brustkorb, als er seine Arme verschränkte. Sein Zauberstab zeichnete sich gegen die dunklen Roben ab, obwohl er beinahe ebenso dunkel war. »Deshalb werde ich nochmals fragen. Wer sind Sie?«

Hermione trat schockiert einen Schritt zurück. »Ich bin keine – aber ich bin Schülerin!«

»Nein, sind Sie nicht«, erklärte er spöttisch lächelnd.

Hermione keuchte auf. »Ich muss Professor McGonagall sprechen«, sagte sie und versuchte, die Panik in ihrer Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

»Nein. Sie kommen mit mir, und dann werde ich Professor McGonagall holen lassen.« Er packte fest ihren Arm und zog sie hinter sich her den Korridor hinunter, die ganze Strecke zu seinem Büro.

Hermione fügte sich, da sie wusste, dass – sobald sie mit Professor McGonagall sprach – sich alles aufklären würde.

Er stieß sie in sein Büro und befahl ihr, sich hinzusetzen. »Jetzt erklären Sie mir noch einmal – und lügen Sie mich nicht an, Miss Granger«, sagte er in einer kalten, bedrohlich gedehnten Sprechweise. »Wer sind Sie und wie sind Sie ins Schloss gekommen?«

»Ich-ich bin eine Schülerin, Sir. Ihre Schülerin. Ich bin eine Drittklässlerin«, wiederholte sie, während sie sich wunderte, warum er sie nicht wiedererkannte.

Er funkelte sie wütend an, und Hermione begann wirklich, ihn zu fürchten. »Spielen Sie nicht mit mir. Mir ist jeder Schüler in diesem Schloss namentlich und dem Gesicht nach bekannt, und Sie sind keiner davon. Sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit.«

Sie saß für einen Moment in fassungslosem Schweigen. Sicherlich hatte der Zeitumkehrer sie nicht so weit in die Vergangenheit zurückgebracht, dass sie sich in einer Zeit befand, bevor sie in Hogwarts begonnen hatte, doch dies war die einzige Erklärung, die irgendeinen Sinn ergab. »Professor McGonagall wird mich kennen«, sagte sie, während sie bereits wusste, dass sie log.

Er starrte sie zornig an und lächelte dann zynisch. »Das wird sich zeigen.« Er drehte sich herum, als ob er gehen wollte und blieb dann stehen. »Bleiben Sie hier. Wenn Sie versuchen, den Raum zu verlassen, werde ich das wissen. Die Banne werden Sie nicht hinauslassen.« Er drehte sich auf seinem Stiefelabsatz herum und ließ sie im Raum zurück.

Hermione schluckte ihre Furcht hinunter, zog erneut den Zeitumkehrer heraus und drehte das Stundenglas in der Hoffnung darauf, in ihre eigene Zeit zurückzukehren. Der Raum wirbelte dermaßen schnell, dass alles, was sie erkennen konnte, absolute Dunkelheit mit kurzem Aufflackern von Lichtern war. Als die Kreiselbewegung stoppte, strauchelte Hermione abermals, und sie packte den Stuhl. Das Büro war ihr vollkommen unbekannt. Das Bücherregal war mit einem Sammelsurium aus Objekten, Gläsern und Büchern in einem kunterbunten Durcheinander vollgestopft, und auf dem Schreibtisch lagen Papiere, angeordnet in mehreren Stapeln. Selbst die Federkiele in der Schreibfederhalter sahen zerzaust aus.

Hermione schlüpfte mühelos genug aus dem Büro und starrte den Korridor hinunter. Er war menschenleer. Sie war erst wenige Schritte weit gekommen, bevor sie eine ihr nicht vertraute Stimme rufen hörte: »Bleib stehen, du dreckiges Schlammblut.«

Sie drehte sich herum und sah zwei sehr bärbeißige Slytherins sich ihr nähern. Sie drehte sich herum, um zu fliehen, doch ihr Weg wurde durch drei weitere Slytherins blockiert, die ein wenig älter zu sein schienen, als die Jungen, die jetzt hinter ihr waren. »Schaut so aus, als ob wir uns eine Gryffindor eingefangen hätten«, sagte einer der größeren Jungs.

»Ich kenne sie nicht«, sagte ein magerer Junge zu ihrer Linken.

»Spielt keine Rolle«, antwortete ein dunkelhaariger Junge, der zuerst gesprochen hatte. »Du kannst Potter sagen, dass Slytherins zu verhexen nicht toleriert wird.«

»Yeah«, sagte das schmutzig-blonde Individuum, während er seinen Zauberstab herauszog.

»Nee, das möchte ich höchstpersönlich tun«, sagte der dunkelhaarige Junge, während er seine Ärmel hochschob.

»Bitte, tut das nicht. Lasst mich einfach gehen«, bat Hermione.

»Nein!«, sagte er. Bevor sie sich bewegen konnte, schlug er ihr mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Sie taumelte rückwärts und ihr Auge fühlte sich an, als ob er sie stark genug getroffen hätte, um es aus seinem Sockel platzen zu lassen. »Du Schlammblut-Abschaum, du hast nicht das Recht, in dieser Schule zu sein.«

»Yeah«, sagte der magere Junge mit einer schiefen Nase. Er packte sie fest an den Armen, und der dunkelhaarige Junge schlug ihr mit der Faust in den Bauch.

Hermione versuchte, sich aus dem Griff des Jungen zu winden, der sie festhielt, doch er war überraschend stark. Sie war wehrlos, während zwei der Jungen sich dabei abwechselten, sie mit der Faust zu schlagen oder Flüche auf sie zu werfen. Sie sank auf ihre Knie, doch ihre Arme wurden nach wie vor hinter ihrem Rücken im festen Griff des Jungen gehalten. Der große Junge boxte sie noch einmal, wobei er sie durch den Faustschlag aus dem Griff desjenigen riss, der sie hielt, als ein weiterer einen Fluch auf sie warf. Er traf sie hart an der Seite des Kopfes, was alles um sie herum sich rasend schnell im Kreis drehen ließ, als sie buchstäblich zu Boden geworfen wurde. Der magere Junge trat ihr gegen ihre Seite, was sie dazu brachte, sich in einer Embryonalstellung zusammenzurollen, und warf noch einmal einen Fluch auf sie. Sie kämpfte darum, Atem zu holen und zwang ihre Lungen, trotz des Schmerzes in ihrem Körper zu funktionieren.

»Das ist dafür, dass Potter und Black Snape verletzt haben«, knurrte einer von ihnen und trat ihr in den unteren Rücken. »Erinnere dich daran, Schlammblut: Rosier, Mulciber, Thortenson, Hurshiser und Rowe.« Diejenigen vor ihr drehten sich herum und gingen weg, wobei alle fünf lachten, während sie sich von ihr entfernten.

Es schmerzte zu atmen. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Ihr Gesicht, ihre Rippen und ihr ganzer Körper pulsierten unter hochgradigem Schmerz. Das Klingeln in ihren Ohren wurde lauter und der Korridor schien zu verschwimmen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und ergab sich der Dunkelheit.

Wieder zu sich kommend, fragte sich Hermione, wie lange sie auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Nicht lange, vermutete sie, da niemand sie gesehen zu haben schien. Sie versuchte, klar zu denken. _'Jahre. Ich bin Jahre__ in der Zeit __zurückgegangen, nicht Tage.'_ Sie veränderte ihre Position, was beinahe dazu führte, dass der Schmerz sie erneut das Bewusstsein verlieren ließ, und zog den Zeitumkehrer heraus. Die Überempfindlichkeit ihres Bauches ignorierend, justierte sie das äußere Rad, um dieses an den inneren Ring anzupassen, damit die Runen für die Rückkehr übereinstimmten. Während sie einen Atemzug einsog und ihre Tasche zu sich heranzog, setzte sie den Zeitumkehrer in Bewegung und betete, dass es funktionieren würde. Der rotierende Sinneseindruck in der Position, in der sie sich auf dem Boden befand, ließ sie sich übergeben. Sie überprüfte ihre Umgebung. _'Ich bin an den ersten Haltepunkt zurückgekehrt. Als Professor Snape mich nicht wiedererkannte.'_ Hermione sah, wie sich ihr ein Mädchen näherte. »Welches Jahr haben wir?«, fragte sie, ihre Stimme kaum ein Krächzen.

Das Mädchen blieb stehen und kniete nieder, ihre Stirn sowohl voller Besorgnis als auch voller Verwirrung gerunzelt. »Es ist 1984. Bist du in Ordnung?«, fragte sie, während ihre Hände über Hermione schwebten, als ob sie Angst hätte, sie zu berühren. »Ich kann Professor Snape holen gehen?«

»Ja, bitte«, sagte Hermione nickend. _'Neun Jahre – ich liege um neun Jahren__daneben__.'_ Sobald das Mädchen davoneilte, öffnete Hermione ihre Hand und justierte die Ringe des Zeitumkehrers für eine Rückkehr von neun Jahren. Sie hörte das Mädchen mit irgendjemandem sprechen – vermutlich mit Professor Snape – und ihn darum bitten, sich zu beeilen. Hermione aktivierte rasch das Gerät, bevor sie sie sehen konnten. Die Kreiselbewegung machte den Schmerz in ihrem Kopf unerträglich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob es funktionierte oder nicht; sie verlor das Bewusstsein und atmet kaum noch, als der Zeitumkehrer in ihrer Handfläche zum Stillstand kam.

* * *

Severus verließ die Große Halle und steuerte in Richtung seines Büros, um die Aufsätze einzusammeln, die er während seines Zaubertränke-Unterrichts bei den Fünftklässlern zensieren wollte. Er bog um die Ecke, und sein Herz blieb für eine Sekunde stehen, bevor er zu der Schülerin rannte, die auf dem Kerkerboden lag. Es war Hermione Granger, die Prinzessin von Gryffindor. _'Scheiße!'_

Er kniete neben ihr nieder, zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und beobachtete, wie die Spitze in einem grellen Blutrot zu erglühen begann, was interne Verletzungen signalisierte. Er schaute auf, während er sich Gedanken darüber machte, welcher von seinen Slytherins sie dermaßen schwer traktiert hatte. _'Sicherlich würde Malfoy das nicht tun? Der Junge war nicht der Kämpfertyp. Möglicherweise Goyle? Crabbe? Flint? Einer von den Älteren?'_

Er schob das Haar aus ihrem Gesicht und runzelte über die Verfärbung die Stirn. Etwas Goldenes, das an einer sehr langen Goldkette befestigt war, glitt aus ihrer Hand, als er sie behutsam auf ihren Rücken rollte. Severus hob es auf und identifizierte es als ihren Zeitumkehrer. _'Wenigstens hat keiner meiner Slytherins das hier in die Finger bekommen.'_ Er löste behutsam den Artefakt und ließ ihn in seine Tasche gleiten.

Er rief mit einem Aufrufezauber einen Stuhl aus seinem Büro herbei und verwandelte ihn in eine Trage. Er ließ sie mit Hilfe eines Levitation-Zaubers auf die Trage schweben und hörte sie stöhnen. Das war ein gutes Zeichen.

Er ließ die Trage mit Hilfe eines Levitation-Zaubers schweben, wobei er diese vorsichtig den ganzen Weg zum Krankenflügel manövrierte und sich Gedanken darüber machte, wie das Mädchen derartig schnell in die Kerker gelangt war. Sie war beim Mittagessen gewesen und hatte dabei mit Potter und Weasley zusammengesessen.

Er stand daneben, während Poppy ihre Wunden heilte und ihr Wiederbelebungs-Zaubertränke gab. »Gib ihr jetzt noch nicht den Schlaftrank«, sagte er leise und versuchte dabei, die Sorge aus seinem Ton herauszudrängen. »Ich muss ihr ein paar Fragen stellen.«

»Severus?«

»Falls einer von meinen Slytherins dies getan hat, muss ich das jetzt wissen – nicht später«, sagte er in einem Ton, der keinen Platz für Diskussionen ließ.

Sie nickte und trat zurück.

Severus kniete nieder und berührte sacht das Gesicht des Mädchens. »Miss Granger, können Sie Ihre Augen öffnen?«

Sie bewegte sich leicht, und er umschloss behutsam ihren Kopf mit seinen Händen. »Schauen Sie mich an, Miss Granger«, sagte er so ermutigend, wie er konnte.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen. »Sie kennen meinen Namen?«

»Oh, ja, ich kenne Ihren Namen«, antwortete er, über ihr Delirium schmunzelnd. »Er ist mir seit Jahren bekannt. Wer hat Ihnen dies angetan?«

»Ich weiß es nicht, Sir«, antwortete sie, während sie versuchte, ihren Kopf zu heben, um ihn richtig anzuschauen.

»Sie haben sie nicht erkannt?«, fragte er, zufrieden darüber, dass es nicht Malfoy gewesen war, jedoch besorgt darüber, weil dies bedeutete, dass es einer der älteren Schüler gewesen war.

»Nein«, sagte sie und versuchte, ihren Kopf zu schütteln. Sie schluckte. »Warten Sie, ich erinnere mich, glaube ich.« Sie schluckte und schaute so aus, als ob sie versuchte, es sich ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen. »Oh, Rose … Rowe und McCulver, nein, irgendetwas Ähnliches.«

Severus' Stirn runzelte sich, während er versuchte, die Namen, die sie nannte, mit irgendjemandem in seinem Haus in Übereinstimmung zu bringen. Sich dahingehend sicher, dass es ihre Verletzungen waren, was ihre Verwirrung verursachte, entschied er sich dazu, das effizienteste Mittel zur Beschaffung der notwendigen Informationen einzusetzen. »_Legilimens!_«, sagte er leise und tauchte in ihren Geist ein. Es war einfach für ihn, an die Gesichter der Jungen heranzukommen. Severus keuchte auf, brach den Kontakt ab. _'Das ist nicht möglich!'_ »Danke, Miss Granger«, sagte er, während er aufstand.

»Severus, hast du gesehen, wer das getan hat?«, fragte Poppy über seine Schulter hinweg.

»Ja, habe ich. Ich werde mich mit meinen Slytherins auseinandersetzen. Du musst sie nur wieder auf die Beine bringen«, sagte er und drehte seinen Kopf ab, bevor sie die Besorgnis in seinen Augen sah. _'Rosier, Mulciber, Hurshiser, Thortenson und Rowle. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, sie zu verwechseln. Sie waren es – Rosier, Mulciber und Thortenson, so, wie sie in ihrem sechsten Jahr ausgesehen hatten – Rowle und Hurshiser, die in ihrem siebten Jahr__waren.'_ Er blickte auf das schwer verletzte Mädchen – das geschwollene Auge, der blutunterlaufene Kiefer, das Blut, das aus ihrem rechten Ohr sickerte und von einem linken Haken herrührte, und ihre blutige Nase. _'Rosier ist Linkshänder.'_

Poppy nickte und nahm eine Flasche zur Hand, aus der sie eine kleine Menge an bläulicher Flüssigkeit in eine Schale goss. »Mach' dir keine Sorgen, sie wird in Ordnung kommen«, sagte sie, während sie sich hinunterbeugte, um Hermione zu helfen, den Zaubertrank zu trinken.

Severus nickte und zog sich zurück, nicht willens, den Raum zu verlassen, jedoch wissend, dass er nicht bleiben konnte. Schlussendlich, als Poppy damit fertig war, Hermione den Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf einzuflößen, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum und schritt aus dem Raum.

* * *

Severus wanderte einige Tage später in Richtung der Großen Halle zum Abendessen, nachdem er gerade erst aus Krankenflügel gekommen war. Miss Granger schwebte weiterhin in Lebensgefahr. Sie hatte Schaden an Niere und Leber erlitten, und zuzüglich eine Gehirnerschütterung, die eine Schwellung ihres Gehirns hervorrief. Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag Zaubertränke für sie gebraut, doch bislang half Miss Granger nichts davon, und sie war im Begriff, ihnen zu entgleiten.

Nicht nur das, sondern – Potter und Weasley hatten herausgefunden, was geschehen war, und verlangten nun, dass die dafür Verantwortlichen aus der Schule verbannt würden. Severus konnte sie nicht hinauswerfen – sie waren jetzt Erwachsene – Todesser. Genau genommen, Rowle und Hurshiser waren bereits Todesser gewesen, als Miss Granger zusammengeschlagen worden war – vor siebzehn Jahren.

Eine laute, verärgerte, hitzig geführte Auseinandersetzung kam aus der Richtung der Eingangshalle, während er die Treppe herunterstieg. Beinahe ganz Gryffindor und ein Großteil des Hauses Slytherin lieferten sich Faustkämpfe und hetzten Zaubersprüche aufeinander, während die Professoren Flitwick, Sprout und Lupin gemeinsam mit den Vertrauensschülern aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff versuchten, die Kampfhandlungen zu beenden. Mehrere der Schüler waren von Schockzaubern betäubt worden und einige waren durch Ganzkörperklammern erstarrt, die von den Professoren geworfen worden waren, um die Kontrolle zu erlangen. Offensichtlich waren außerdem mehr Kämpfe in der Großen Halle in Gange.

Severus war gerade im Begriff, Mr. Wood gewaltsam von Mr. Flint abzudrängen, als Dumbledore erschien, dessen Augen blitzten und dessen Energie sichtbar von seiner Person ausgehend wütete.

»HÖRT AUF DAMIT … SOFORT!« Dumbledores Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider und machte den Kämpfen der meisten Schüler erfolgreich ein Ende.

»Diejenigen, die an dieser Schlägerei teilgenommen haben, setzen sich auf den Boden – JETZT«, verlangte Dumbledore. Viele der Schüler setzten sich, mit Ausnahme von Mr. Potter, drei von den Weasleys und Mr. Colin.

»Ihr fünf – hier die Treppe herauf«, befahl Dumbledore und schaute dann zu Severus hinüber. »Professor Snape, bitte lassen Sie Ihre Slytherins, die nicht bewegungsunfähig gemacht wurden oder verletzt sind, im ersten Klassenzimmer den Korridor hinunter warten. Ich komme binnen kurzem nach. Professoren Flitwick und Lupin, ich möchte, dass Sie den Verletzten in den Krankenflügel helfen. Professor Sprout, seien Sie den Professoren in der Großen Halle dabei behilflich, dort drinnen die Kampfhandlungen zu beenden.«

Severus nickte und ergriff Flint am Kragen, während er seine Slytherins, von denen viele humpelten, torkelten oder sich zur Unterstützung auf einen Freund lehnten, in das Klassenzimmer hineingeleitete. Er ließ das Gegrummel und die höhnischen Bemerkung durchgehen, während er den mannigfaltigen Beschwerden lauschte. Sobald sich die Tür schloss, attackierte er sie: »Was zum Teufel haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Sich in der Eingangshalle wie Muggel zu prügeln!«

Etliche von ihnen begannen, gleichzeitig zu sprechen, die Lautesten erklärten: »Die sagten, dass wir Granger umgebracht hätten.«

»Sie beschuldigten uns, sie zusammengeschlagen—«

»Keiner von uns berührte dieses—«

»… als ob es einer von uns gewesen wäre, die dieses—«

»Wir haben das Mädchen nicht angefasst!«

»Ruhe!«, schnappte Severus, während er so finster blickte, wie er konnte. »Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass keiner von Ihnen sie angerührt hat.« Er wartete nur eine Sekunde ab, bevor er abermals sprach. »Aber das entschuldigt nicht Ihre Beteiligung an den Schlägereien.«

Viele der älteren Jungen blickten mordlustig.

»Die sagten, dass wir Siebtklässler es gewesen wären«, knurrte Mr. Runyan aus dem Hintergrund, der seine Arme verschränkt hatte und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe zur Schau trug. »Sie alle – Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter – beschuldigten uns, diese Drittklässlerin zu Tode geprügelt zu haben.«

»Miss Granger ist nicht tot. Ja, sie wurde ziemlich schlimm zusammengeschlagen, aber sie wurde nicht zu Tode geprügelt, und es war kein Siebtklässler, der dies getan hat«, sagte Severus kalt lächelnd.

»Aber wer dann?«, knurrte Malfoy. »Sie wurde in den Kerkern gefunden, oder nicht?«

»Ist es Ihnen vielleicht schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass es möglicherweise Sirius Black gewesen sein könnte?«, fragte Severus und hoffte, die Schuld abzuschieben.

Keiner der älteren Jungen kaufte ihm den Trick ab.

Severus sprach eindringlich. »Ich weiß nicht, wer dies getan hat, aber ich weiß mit aller Sicherheit, dass es niemand von Ihnen war, und ich werde an Ihrer Seite stehen, selbst gegen den Schulleiter.«

* * *

Hermione Granger starb nur eine Woche später. Die Feindseligkeiten zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor eskalierten in einem Ausmaß, wie es der Dimension entsprach, als Severus ein Schüler gewesen war. Rigorose Sperrstunden wurden in Kraft gesetzt, und alle Professoren waren in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Dutzendfach brachen Scharmützel aus. Kontinuierlich ereigneten sich Schlägereien in leeren Klassenzimmern und in den Korridoren. Alle unbenutzten Klassenzimmer wurden magisch versiegelt, so dass niemand außer dem Schulleiter sie öffnen konnte. Die Professoren versahen sorgfältig jedes Klassenzimmer mit Bannen, sobald der Unterricht beendet war, und ein Porträt wurde dem Inneren zugewiesen, um den Schulleiter zu alarmieren, falls nach den Schulstunden irgendjemand in irgendeines der Klassenzimmer einbrach.

Auroren patrouillierten die Korridore.

Und Severus bemerkte, dass sein Dunkles Mal immer dunkler wurde.

* * *

Im folgenden Jahr entwickelten sich die Dinge nahezu verheerend.

Drei Wochen nach Beginn des Semesters erhielt Severus eine Eule von Lucius Malfoy. Über den Sommer hinweg hatten viele der jungen Männer, die so wütend gewesen waren, der Ermordung von Granger beschuldigt zu werden, erklärt, dass sie dem Dunklen Lord die Treue schwören wollten. Gerüchte gingen um, dass der Dunkle Lord es geschafft hätte, eine Wiedergeburt zu bewerkstelligen, und irgendwo als Kleinkind lebte. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wie dieses Gerücht wahr sein könnte, doch es war unleugbar, dass sein Dunkles Mal auf seinem Arm wieder erschienen war und gelegentlich juckte oder einen brennenden Schmerz verursachte.

Potter wurde irgendwie zum Champion im Turnier der drei Zauberer. Seine erste Aufgabe, ein Ei von einem brütenden Drachen zu stehlen, brachte ihn beinahe um. Bei der zweiten Aufgabe, die beinhaltete, Weasley von den Wassermenschen zu retten, ertrank der idiotische Junge beinahe, weil er darauf bestand, alle Geiseln zu retten. Nach der dritten Aufgabe kehrte Potter zurück, wobei er Diggorys Körper fest umklammerte, während er lautstark verkündete, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückgekommen war.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste Severus bereits, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte seinen erwachsenen Körper aus dem Körper des Kleinkindes wiederhergestellt. Was ihn allerdings wirklich beunruhigte, war die Anzahl von Slytherins aus seinem Haus, die darüber sprachen, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen, und er war sich dessen bewusst, dass es Ravenclaws gab, die derselben Meinung waren.

Als Severus zum Schloss zurückkehrte, um Dumbledore Bericht zu erstatten, hatte er sehr schlechte Nachrichten an ihn weiterzugeben. Die Anzahl der Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords war bereits jetzt gigantisch, und Severus rief sich die Gesichter der Nachwuchs-Todesser in Erinnerung, die niedergekniet waren, um das Dunkle Mal zu empfangen. Auch Flint, Pucey, Warrington, Montague, Bole und Derrick gehörten zu ihnen – all diejenigen, die beschuldigt worden waren, Miss Granger zu Tode geprügelt zu haben.

* * *

Severus stand in einem kleinen unbenutzten Klassenzimmer, während er Miss Grangers Zeitumkehrer auf seiner Handfläche hielt. Der Kampf in Godric's Hollow wütete nach wie vor, und die Dinge sahen wirklich trostlos aus. Nagini hatte Potter erfolgreich nach oben gelockt, weg von Weasley, und der Dunkle Lord war vor Ort gerufen worden. Glücklicherweise war Severus in der Lage gewesen, Phineas Black rechtzeitig ins Hauptquartier zu schicken, um den Orden zur gleichen Zeit reagieren zu lassen, als die Todesser ankamen, um mitzuerleben, wie der Dunkle Lord Potter tötete. Nun gab es keine Hoffnung mehr.

Severus las nochmals Miss Grangers Tages-Terminplaner, wie er dies immer wieder über die letzten Jahre hinweg getan hatte und prüfte nochmals die Anmerkungen, die sie hinsichtlich des Gebrauchs ihres Zeitumkehrers angefertigt hatte. Er würde zurückgehen. Er kannte den Zeitpunkt – dieser spezielle Tag war tief im Gedächtnis des Todessers eingebrannt, der bewusstlos auf dem Boden seines Büros lag, genauso, wie auch in seine eigene Erinnerung. Die Kerle aus seinem Haus hatten mit der 'Verteidigung seine Ehre' gegenüber einem Drittklässler-Gryffindor-Schlammblut geprahlt, als er aus der Bibliothek zurückgekommen war, nachdem er eine Woche im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte. Zu dieser Zeit hatte sich Severus nicht dafür interessiert – er war zu wütend über Potter und Black gewesen, um irgendwelche weitergehenden Gedanken an diese Tatsache zu verschwenden. Als er jedoch Bilder seiner Hausgenossen in Miss Grangers Erinnerung sah, die Miss Granger zusammenschlugen, passten alle Puzzleteile plötzlich zusammen.

Trotzdem hatte Severus nichts unternommen. Sich an der Zeit zu schaffen zu machen, war eine gefährliche Sache.

Sein Hasardspiel hatte sich nicht ausgezahlt, er hatte sich verzockt und alles verloren – sie würden alle verlieren.

Severus betrachtete das goldene Artefakt auf seiner Hand und tastete mit den Fingern nach dem Kästchen in seiner Tasche. Wenn sein Plan Erfolg hatte, würde alles in Ordnung kommen. Er justierte die Ringe, passte die winzigen Runen an und atmete tief ein, bevor er das Gerät auslöste. Der Raum wirbelte mit einer Desorientierung verursachenden Geschwindigkeit, ein dunkler verschwommener Fleck, bis er sich – im gleichen Raum stehend – wiederfand.

Der Inhaber des Raumes sprang auf seine Füße und zog seinen Zauberstab. »Wer sind Sie?«, verlangte der Junge zu wissen.

»Das wird einiges an Erklärungen brauchen«, sagte Severus leise.

_Fortsetzung folgt_

* * *

**A/A: **Bereit für ein paar Drehungen und Wendungen?

beaweasley2


	2. Kapitel 2

**Consequences of Meddling With Time**

by beaweasley2

Chapter 2

**SUMMARY:** SSHG; DH-compliant. EWE? Hermione Granger wird ein Zeitumkehrer in die Hand gedrückt und die Anweisung erteilt, diesen zu benutzen. Lediglich – die Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers kann ein klein wenig heikel sein, falls man ihn nicht korrekt verwendet: Ein Fehler, der beim Zählen unterläuft, oder ein Abrutschen der Finger können den Benutzer außerplanmäßig springen lassen, und folglich könnte sie ihre Zeitachse versehentlich verändern. Und als ein solcher Unfall geschieht, verwendet Severus Snape Hermiones Zeitumkehrer, um ein entsetzliches Unrecht wiedergutzumachen. Allerdings ist es sein jüngeres Selbst, der zu der Person wird, die sicherstellen muss, dass der Lauf der Geschichte nicht verändert wird.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meins. Ich borge sie mir nur für eine Weile aus. Und ich verspreche, sie zurückzustellen, wenn ich fertig bin. Oh, nee, auch keine Knete – nur aus Spaß an der Freud'.

**RATED:** NC17

**GENRES:** Romance, Time Turner

**WARNINGS:** Character Death, Violence

**TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

**A/A:** Ich möchte gern EverMystique eine dicke fette Umarmung als Dankeschön schenken, dafür, dass sie das hier durchkämmt hat, um auf meine zahlreichen Fehler hinzuweisen und mir zu helfen, diese Story für die Leser präsentabel zu machen. Du bist die Beste! Danke!

beaweasley2

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Der Sechstklässler stand einfach nur dort und starrte ihn an – mit gezogenem Zauberstab und bereit, ihn anzugreifen. Es war ein phantastischer Anblick, sein junges Selbst in Kampfposition, die Instinkte durch die Jahre der Selbstverteidigung trainiert – geistig hellwach, argwöhnisch, fest entschlossen.

Severus wartete geduldig darauf, dass er sein äußerliches Erscheinungsbild in sich aufnahm und die naheliegenden Fragen stellte, die er Jahre zuvor gefragt hatte.

„Sind Sie ich? Was für eine Art Betrügerei ist dies?", sagten sie beide synchron, der Jugendliche misstrauisch, der Erwachsene in einem Ton, der an Langeweile grenzte.

„Und bevor du fragst, Vielsaft-Trank würde mich nicht als eine erwachsene Version von dir selbst tarnen. Er würde denjenigen, der ihn trinkt, in eine exakte Kopie verwandeln, und wie du sehen kannst, bin ich nicht sechzehn", sagte Severus in einem fließenden Tonfall, währenddessen er weiterhin in einer entspannten Haltung verharrte – mit einer Hand noch immer den Zeitumkehrer umklammernd und mit seinem anderen Arm an seiner Seite.

„Sie könnten einen Alterungstrank benutzt haben", sagte der Junge, der nach wie vor mit seinem Zauberstab auf Severus' Brustkorb zielte.

„Welcher bestenfalls unkalkulierbar ist und für weitere zehn Jahre nicht ausgereift sein wird", sagte Severus in fließendem Tonfall. _'Von mir, genau genommen.'_ „Der Alterungstrank hat noch dazu eine gefährliche Nebenwirkung, wenn er zusammen mit Vielsaft-Trank verwendet wird, solchermaßen, dass die Kombination die inneren Organe schwächt, insbesondere die Leber, die sich in Brei verwandelt, da das Runspoor-Schlangengift des rechten der drei Köpfe der Schlange die Wirkung der Baumschlangenhaut sabotiert." Sein jüngeres Selbst sah ziemlich beeindruckt aus. „Du weißt dies bereits. Du hast mit Slughorn darüber eine Woche lang debattiert."

Sein junges Selbst feixte. „Wenn ich die weibliche Schlange durch das passivere Männchen ersetze, wird der Alterungstrank …"

Severus schmunzelte. _'Verdammt, ich habe vergessen, dass ich dieses spezielle Problem in meinem sechsten Jahr gelöst habe.'_ „Hör zu, es ist sehr gefährlich – meine Anwesenheit hier." Er öffnete seine Hand und ließ den Zeitumkehrer gegen seinen Brustkorb fallen, wohl wissend, dass das Gold deutlich gegen seinen schwarzen Gehrock herausstechen würde. „Ich bin aus der Zukunft. Ich bin in der Zeit zurückgegangen, um ein Unrecht zu verhindern – ein Unrecht, dass, genau genommen, _du_ korrigieren musst, wenn ich mein Ziel erreichen soll, etwas, wofür ich hierhergekommen bin, um dich zu sehen. Die—"

„Oh, das sagt echt der Richtige", spottete sein junges Selbst und unterbrach ihn damit.

„Unterbrich mich nicht", sagte Severus streng. „Du weißt sehr genau, dass ich keinen Vielsaft-Trank zusammen mit dem Alterungstrank genommen habe. Ich bin du, lediglich – aus deiner Perspektive gesehen – aus der Zukunft, und wenn du dich selbst überhaupt kennst, dann weißt du, dass ich dieses Zusammentreffen nicht riskiert haben würde, wenn es nicht von großer Wichtigkeit wäre. Jetzt hör' zu. Heute Abend wirst du von Potter und Black angegriffen, aber Lily wird im Kreuzfeuer verletzt. Morgen werden sie dafür Rache üben. Du wirst für eine Woche im Krankenflügel sein. Madam Pomfrey wird sich allzu konservativ verhalten … Du musst den Krankenflügel am sechsten Tag verlassen."

Der Teenager verengte seine Augen und funkelte ihn an. „Was sind Sie – ein Seher?"

„Nein, ich erinnere mich daran, dass es geschah", sagte Severus ruhig, während er es genoss, sein jüngeres Selbst dabei zu beobachten, wie er mit dem Offensichtlichen rang.

„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht", sagte der Junge, derweil sein Arm sich entspannte und er sich aufrecht hinstellte, obgleich seine Füße fest in der ersten Verteidigungsposition aufgestellt blieben.

Severus grinste innerlich. Der Trick war, seinen Angreifern ein falsches Sicherheitsgefühl zu vermitteln, sie denken zu lassen, dass er in seiner Verteidigung nachgelassen hatte. „Offensichtlich", sagte er, wobei er den Jungen mit einem amüsierten Lächeln beobachtete. „Schau, ich muss dir einige Fakten erzählen, aber ich kann dir nicht alles sagen. Etwas ist geschehen, das nicht hätte geschehen dürfen, und ich – das heißt – _du_ bist die einzige Person, die sicherstellen kann, dass es nicht geschieht."

„Warum ich?", fragte der Junge, seine Körperhaltung unverändert.

„Wir", korrigierte Severus ihn.

„Okay, warum _wir_", antwortete die jugendliche Version seiner selbst, schmunzelnd.

„Was weißt über die Verursachung eines Paradoxons in der Zeitachse, über das Zeit-Kontinuum, Zeitdilatation oder Zeitschleifen?", fragte Severus, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er dasselbe gefragt hatte. Das hatte Jahre zuvor seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt – die Tatsache, dass die ältere Version von ihm selbst über sein Interesse an diesem Thema Bescheid gewusst hatte. „Ich weiß, dass du von Zeitreisen fasziniert bist – warst. Ich weiß, dass du _Die Zeitmaschine_ von H.G. Wells besitzt, und den Film mit Rod Taylor, Alan Young und Yvette Mimeux zweimal gesehen hast. Du hast ebenfalls **_____Paris Avant Les Hommes_** von Pierre Boitardin der französischen Original-Fassung, _Der__Zeit__r__eisende_ von Twainright, ___El anacronópete_ von Enrique Gaspar y Rimbau und _Memoiurs of the Anachronism_ von deAngelo gelesen."

„Und?", spöttelte seine jüngere Version.

Dies hier lief nicht auf die Art, wie Severus die Begegnung in Erinnerung hatte; er war damals kooperativer gewesen, als es dieser Teenager war. Severus spottete über sich selbst. _'Ich muss mich noch mehr vorsehen, wie viel ich ihm erzähle. Ich bin bereits dabei, meine eigene Vergangenheit viel zu sehr zu beeinflussen. Nun ja, wenn dies hier funktioniert, wird meine Zeitachse sich nicht ereignet haben. Das ist es doch, was ich will.'_ „Die Zeit ist eine verzwickte Angelegenheit. Schreckliche Dinge geschehen Hexen und Zauberern, die sich an der Zeit zu schaffen machen. Alles, was ich dir jetzt erzähle, kann in hohem Maße das beeinflussen, was in meiner Zeit – deiner Zukunft – geschieht. Dies ist absolut entscheidend; du darfst nicht in die Zeitachse eingreifen, aber du _musst_ eine junge Hexe beschützen, die genau das tun wird."

„Das alles ist wegen eines Mädchens?", höhnte der junge Severus anklagend.

Severus war in Begriff, von sich selbst die Nase voll zu haben. „Ein junges Mädchen, das einen gewaltigen Unterschied für die Welt ausmachen würde – sollte sie am Leben bleiben. Es ist zwingend erforderlich, dass sie lebt."

„Ich verstehe das nicht", erklärte der Junge, während er seine Arme verschränkte. „Sie verlangen von mir, dass ich ein Mädchen schütze – vor wem?"

„Deine Hausgenossen werden sie töten. Sie wird an dem Tag, an dem du aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden wärst, im Korridor in den Kerkern außerhalb des Büros des Zaubertränke-Professors um sieben Uhr in deiner Zeit ankommen. Deshalb darfst du nur sechs Tage dort bleiben—"

„Warum erklären Sie mir dann nicht, an welcher Stelle ich Potter und Black aus dem Weg zu gehen habe, damit Lily nicht verletzt wird und ich damit überhaupt nicht im Krankenflügel lande?", fragte sein jüngeres Selbst.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das irgendetwas verändern würde? Gut, du würdest einer Konfrontation entgehen, Lily würde nicht verletzt werden, und Potter und Black würden keine Rache nehmen! Würde das Miss Granger daran hindern, in der Zeit zurückzuspringen? Nein. Würde das Potter und Black davon abhalten, dich zu verhexen oder Schlimmeres und dich ohnehin irgendwie in den Krankenflügel zu befördern? Nein. Was geschehen wird, ist, dass Miss Granger in der Zeit zurückspringt und von deinen Hausgenossen als Vergeltung dafür zu Tode geprügelt wird, dass Potter und Black dich angegriffen haben."

Sein jüngeres Selbst schaute nachdenklich, während er anscheinend darüber nachdachte, was Severus sagte, also fuhr er fort: „Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass sie dich ohne jegliche Provokation bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit attackieren. Das verändert sich nicht, oder? Aber Miss Granger ist die Problematik, um die wir uns Sorgen machen müssen. Falls die Dinge so laufen, wie ich mich daran erinnere, dann bist du in der Lage, das Mädchen zu retten – wenn nicht, wird sie sterben. Und die Konsequenzen werden schwerwiegend sein."

„Also, warum sollte ich mich um dieses Mädchen sorgen?", fragte der Teenager, während er Severus voller Misstrauen anfunkelte.

„Deine Zukunft hängt von ihr ab", sagte Severus. Es war keine komplette Lüge, doch es war auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

„Aber Sie haben erklärt, dass Lily verletzt wird", sagte der Teenager.

Severus schmunzelte spöttisch. _'Das würde meine größere Sorge sein, ja.'_ „Lily wird verletzt, aber nicht ernsthaft. Madam Pomfrey bringt sie im Nu wieder in Ordnung, und Lily verbringt nur zur Beobachtung die Nacht im Krankenflügel. Aber Potter und Black üben aus Prinzip Vergeltung - nichts Neues für uns, wenn ich mich recht zurückerinnere. Seit wann bedarf es für Black überhaupt einer Entschuldigung dafür, dich zu tyrannisieren?" Er wusste, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, doch der junge Zauberer sah dennoch nicht überzeugt aus. „Miss MacDonald und Miss Vargas sind jetzt beste Freundinnen von Lily. MacDonald hat derzeit eine Beziehung mit Black, und Lily verbringt automatisch ihre Zeit mit Lupin – egal, wie sehr du es hasst, sie mit diesem Werwolf zu sehen. Also setzt die Tatsache, dass sie sich in der Nähe der Marauders bewegt, sie sowieso den Gefahren aus. Es ist nicht deine Schuld und nicht vermeidbar." Er wusste urplötzlich, was den Plan voran bringen würde. „Zumindest dieses Mal wird sie Potter dafür verantwortlich machen und nicht dich. Sie wird sich sogar bei dir im Krankenflügel entschuldigen."

Sein jüngeres Selbst schien diese Vorstellung zu mögen, und zum ersten Mal entspannte er sich wirklich. „In Ordnung, ich denke darüber nach."

Severus nickte und zeigte dem Jungen ein kleines blaues Kästchen. Er wusste, dass er es geschafft hatte; er hatte Granger beschützt. _'Sein Plan funktionierte.'_ „Ihr Name ist Hermione Granger—"

„Die Tochter von Menelaos und Helena von Troja, die schönste Frau in der Welt … Sie wollen mich doch auf den Arm nehmen? Oder ist sie Königin Hermione von Sizilien aus Shakespeares Stück _Das Wintermärchen_?", fragte der Junge und unterbrach ihn abermals mit seiner Naseweisheit.

„Eine Hexe", korrigierte Severus den Jungen. _'Verdammt, ich habe vergessen, dass ich das über den Sommer hinweg vor meinem sechsten Schuljahr lesen würde.'_ Er machte mit seiner Hand eine geringfügige Bewegung, um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Kästchen zu lenken, das er hielt. „Auf diesem Kästchen liegen Zauber, die dabei helfen, den Zeitumkehrer wieder in den alten Zustand zu versetzen. Leg' ihn hier hinein, bis die kristallinen Sandkörner von ihrer Reise abgekühlt sind. Es sollte ungefähr eine Woche oder so dauern – unglücklicherweise. Die Sandkörner im Stundenglas werden transparent aussehen, als ob sie dabei wären, zu Glas zu zerschmelzen. Dieses Kästchen kühlt den Sand ab, so dass er nicht flüssig werden wird, und es hindert die Konfiguration daran, sich zu verändern, so dass sie zu demselben Ort und derselben Zeit zurückkehren kann, die sie verlassen hatte. Das ist entscheidend – sie muss zu demselben Ort und in dieselbe Zeit zurückkehren, die sie verlassen hat. Behalte das Kästchen in deiner Tasche."

Er stellte es unmittelbar neben ihn auf den Schreibtisch. Der Junge starrte das Kästchen einfach nur an und schaute ihm dann in die Augen. „Sie gehen von der Annahme aus, dass ich damit einverstanden bin, dies zu tun."

Severus lächelte, während er den Zeitumkehrer einstellte, der ihn zu seiner eigenen Zeit zurückbringen würde. „Ja, genau das", sagte er, als er den Zeitumkehrer aktivierte.

* * *

Severus starrte auf die Stelle, von der der Zauberer verschwunden war. _'Zeitumkehrer?'_ Es war unfassbar, dass sie überhaupt existierten. Scrantons Gesetz der Zeit verbot deren Existenz, dem Severus mehr glaubte, als Valerians romantischer Version über Zeitreisen. Doch er hatte den Beweis dafür gesehen. Sein älteres Selbst war direkt vor seiner Nase erschienen und wieder verschwunden, und dieses goldene Ding um seinen Hals, das winzige Stundenglas umgeben von Ringen – das war der Zeitumkehrer. Er hatte es gesehen – tatsächlich gesehen. Doch wenn der Zauberer Recht hatte, würde Lily verletzt werden, und er würde eine Woche im Krankenflügel verbringen. _'Nein, sechs Tage; es wird von mir erwartet, dass ich nach sechs Tagen den Krankenflügel verlasse. Wenn ich entscheide, dass dies der Wirklichkeit entspricht und ich diesem Mann glaube.'_ Aber er sagte, dass Lily sich bei ihm entschuldigen würde. Das war eine gute Sache. Severus stellte fest, dass sein älteres Selbst ihm nicht gesagt hatte, wann oder wo das Scharmützel mit Potter und Black stattfinden würde. _'Scheiße. Es wird also dann einfach geschehen, oder nicht?'_

Severus' Verstand bekriegte sich in seinem Inneren selbst, außerstande, _nicht_ zu glauben, was der Zauberer gesagt hatte, und es ihm auch nicht abzukaufen. Das machte ihn verrückt. Severus gab es auf, sich Gedanken über die verschiedenen Theorien zu Zeitreisen zu machen und ging zurück zu seinem Schlafsaal. Avery würde nach wie vor mit Victoria im Schlafsaal sein, doch hoffentlich würden sie mittlerweile fertig sein. Falls er leise genug war, könnte er sich hineinschleichen und möglicherweise auf sich aufmerksam machen.

* * *

Nichtsdestoweniger stand er zu dem exakten Zeitpunkt in dem Korridor, den der Zauberer genannt hatte. Er hatte den Krankenflügel um sieben Uhr dreißig verlassen und Madam Pomfreys Proteste ignoriert, dass er einen weiteren Tag unter ihrer Betreuung verbleiben sollte. Wenn er richtig lag, würde diese Miss Granger aufkreuzen, und er würde sie in Sicherheit zerren müssen, bevor seine Hausgenossen sie sahen. Severus lehnte sich an die Wand, verborgen durch einen Beachte-Mich-Nicht-Zauber. Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt hatte sich alles, was der Zauberer erzählt hatte, als wahr erwiesen, genau so, wie er gesagt hatte, dass es sein würde. Sogar der Besuch im Krankenflügel, als sie kam, um sich zu entschuldigen – was keine Entschuldigung war, die Lily und ihn wieder zusammenkommen ließ, allerdings eine Entschuldigung, in der Lily gesagt hatte, dass es ihr leid tat, dass Potter ihn ohne Provokation angegriffen hatte. Aber immerhin _hatte_ sie ihn besucht.

Plötzlich war sie da – ein Mädchen, das er nie zuvor gesehen hatte, das aus Slughorns Büro herauskam. Sie stand an der Stelle, von der der Zauberer gesagt hatte, dass sie dort sein würde, und schaute sich nervös und verwirrt um. Severus sprang mit einem Satz vorwärts, ergriff ihren Arm und riss sie zu sich heran. Sie begann sofort zu strampeln und schlug ihn. „Wenn du überleben möchtest, dann hör' auf, mich zu bekämpfen", knurrte er, als er sie zurück in die Türöffnung zerrte und einen Beachte-Mich-Nicht-Zauber, einen Verblendungszauber und einen Ohrenbetäubenden-Geräusch-Zauber, der die Geräusche, die sie verursachten, unhörbar machte, über sie beide warf, um sie zu verbergen. „Ich bin Severus Snape, du bist Hermione Granger, und dies ist das Jahr 1976. Jetzt sei ruhig." Er konnte Thortenson, Rosier und Mulciber miteinander sprechen hören, während sie sich näherten, wobei sie über Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter im Haus Gryffindor schimpften und und sich darüber ausließen, was sie machen würden, wenn sie einem davon allein begegneten.

Hermione hörte zu kämpfen auf und lauschte, und sog über Rosiers heftige Aussage scharf ihrem Atem ein. „Oh, wie sehr ich es lieben würde, ein Exempel an einem der kleinen Gryffindors zu statuieren", sagte er, während er seine Faust in seine Handfläche krachen ließ.

„Yeah, würde ihnen recht geschehen – sie wissen zu lassen, wie es sich anfühlt, ohne Grund attackiert zu werden. Voll auf die Fresse!", sagte Mulciber und schwang seine Faust in der Luft. „Mitten ins Gesicht! Ich würde mich nicht einmal mit irgendwelchen von diesen kleinen Verwünschung aufhalten, die wir hier in der Schule lernen. Nee, ich will richtigen Schaden anrichten."

„Von Angesicht zu Angesicht und persönlich", sagte Rosier und lachte. „Oh, ja, einfach zum Schlag ausholen und – rums! Genau so, wie Black es mit Snape gemacht hat."

„Yeah! Oh, was ich nicht dafür geben würde, um einen von ihnen jetzt sofort aufzumischen", erklärte Thortenson ebenso vehement.

Der Zauberer hatte bislang Recht behalten; seine Hausgenossen wollten Rache und dieses Mädchen, Hermione Granger in ihren Gryffindor-Schulroben, wäre ihrer Vergeltung zum Opfer gefallen. Keiner von ihnen würde der Kategorie 'nur große Klappe und nichts dahinter' zugerechnet werden wollen, wenn sich die Situation genau in diesem Moment angeboten hätte. Selbst Mulciber hatte ein boshaftes Leuchten in seinen Augen, während er sprach. Severus verschränkte seine Arme und nahm sich die Zeit, ihr Gesicht zu mustern. „Du hast sie also gehört, richtig? Dir ist klar, dass sie meinen, was sie sagen?"

Sie nickte stumm, und er war froh, dass sie so schnell kapierte. „Mach', was ich sage und dir wird nichts geschehen." Seine Hausgenossen schritten direkt an ihnen vorbei, während sie auch jetzt noch vor sich hin schimpften und höhnische Anmerkung über Schlammblüter und Gryffindors machten, wobei sie keinerlei Anzeichen dafür zeigten, dass sie sahen oder wussten, dass sich Severus direkt vor ihren Augen mit einer Gryffindor versteckte. Eine Dritt- oder Viertklässlerin, wenn er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag.

„Wenn sie dich anstelle von mir gefunden hätten, hätten sie dich attackiert. Das kannst du mir glauben", sagte er unverblümt. Er öffnete die Tür und schob sie nach drinnen. _'Es wird den ollen Slughorn einige Minuten kosten, um hier herunter zu kommen. Ich sollte zumindest genügend Zeit haben, dass meine Hausgenossen den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichen.'_ Er ließ die Spitze seines Zauberstabes erglühen und zündete die Wandleuchten an, so dass sie Licht haben würden. „Zeig' ihn mir", verlangte er.

Sie schaute ihn an, als ob sie sich noch immer nicht darüber im Klaren war, was vor sich ging.

Er rollte seine Augen. „Du bist 'ne ganz Helle, nicht? Der Zeitumkehrer – zeig' ihn mir."

„Woher wusstest du …?", fragte sie und öffnete ihre Hand, und der Zeitumkehrer baumelte von ihren Fingern.

„Ich wusste es. Ich sah dich, und ich kenne diese Leute … Stell' keine Fragen." Er krallte seinen Finger um die Kette, so dass er ihn genau in Augenschein nehmen konnte, ohne die Konfiguration zu verändern. „Gut, der Sand ist nicht zu Glas zerschmolzen oder flüssig geworden, aber er ist für den Gebrauch zu heiß. Bis der Sand abkühlt und wieder in den Normalzustand zurückkehrt, sitzt du hier fest – mit mir." Er ließ die Kette los und fischte das Kästchen heraus.

„Ich sitze hier fest – mit dir?", fragte sie, erschrocken und offensichtlich nervös.

„Ja", sagte er scharf. „Leg' ihn hier hinein." Er öffnete das Kästchen und hielt es in ihre Richtung.

„Wie lange werde ich bei dir bleiben müssen?" Ihr Gesicht nahm einen panischen Ausdruck an. „Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach hier bleiben, oder? Ich muss den Schulleiter aufsuchen, oder Professor McGonagall, oder nicht?", fragte Hermione, während sie zu ihm mit riesigen Rehaugen aufsah. „Warum hilfst du mir? Du kennst mich nicht, nicht jetzt jeden—"

„Schau, du darfst nicht gesehen werden. _Niemand_ darf dich sehen. Ich wusste, dass du hier sein würdest, okay? Leg' das Ding hier hinein", unterbrach er sie ungeduldig. Er feixte, als sie den Zeitumkehrer sorgsam in das Innere legte und er den Deckel mit einem Knacken schloss. Er starrte sie an und ließ ihre Schulroben auf sich wirken, welche wie diejenigen aussahen, die die Mädchen trugen, mit Ausnahme davon, dass ihre eine andere Art Absteppung hatte, eine doppelte Reihe Versteppung auf allen Nähten. Doch das rote Futter in der Kapuze bestand aus dem gleichen Stoff wie die Gryffindor-Roben. Sie hielt eine Tasche in ihrer Hand, vermutlich vollgestopft mit ihren Schulsachen. „Beim Geist von Salazar, was soll ich nur mit dir anfangen?", fragte er, während er zur Tür blickte und wieder zurück. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du irgendetwas anderes in deinen Taschen hast als Pergament und Tinte."

Hermione blickte ihn finster an. „Ich habe eine Menge in meinen Taschen", schnappte sie. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Wie soll ich das wissen – du bist die Zeitreisende", schnappte er und hielt eine Hand hoch, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ich meine, ich kenne mich nicht mit Zeitumkehrern aus. Sie sind zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal erfunden – ich habe es überprüft. Ich kenne dich – ich kann dir absolut nichts erzählen, oder, was noch wichtiger ist, du darfst mir _nichts_ über deine Zeit sagen. Verstehst du mich?"

„Ja", sagte sie und ließ ihre Tasche mit einem heftigen dumpfen Schlag zu Boden fallen. „Wenn ich dir zu viel erzähle, kann und wird dies meine Zeitachse verändern und die Zeit, in die ich zurückkehre, wird nicht meine Zeit sein, sondern eine abgeänderte Variation des Zeit-Kontinuums, das auf Variablen von Ereignissen basiert, die ich verändere… Ich verstehe das sehr wohl."

„Schreckliche Sachen geschehen Zauberern, die sich an der Zeit zu schaffen machen, Hermione", warnte er sie. „Ich bin überrascht, dass du daran herumpfuschst."

„Das habe ich nicht!", bestritt sie vehement.

Severus verspürte das Gefühl von Erheiterung, als für einen kurzen Augenblick ein Feuer der Entrüstung in ihren warmen braunen Augen aufblitzte. „Und doch – hier bist du, und ich soll dafür sorgen, dass du dich nicht an meiner Zeitachse zu schaffen machst oder nichts von deiner enthüllst." Er ergriff ihre Tasche und drehte sich herum, um zu gehen_.__ 'Die Tasche ist für eine Drittklässlerin verdammt schwer, also ist sie vermutlich eine Viertklässlerin.'_ „Okay, folge mir und halt' dich in meiner Nähe."

Er führte sie zu einem nicht genutzten Klassenzimmer, in einen alten Raum, in dem ein Dutzend altmodische Schreibtische von der Art standen, dass vier Schüler an einem Schreibtisch saßen und es Bänke anstelle der Stühle gab. Er verwandelte den großen Lehrer-Schreibtisch des Professors in einen akzeptablen Bettrahmen. „Ich hole dir eine Matratze und Bettwäsche. Warte hier."

Avery, Thortenson, Rosier und Mulciber saßen alle um den Kamin, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Sie versuchten, ihn zu sich herüber zu rufen, doch Severus sagte, dass er ein paar Dinge an seinen Aufsätzen nacharbeiten müsse. Der Schlafsaal war leer, als Severus hereinkam. "Oh, danke, Merlin", hauchte er erleichtert und zog Pettigrews Zauberstab heraus, den er direkt nach Zaubertränke geklaut hatte. Die Signatur würde die Ratte ganz nett in die Sache verwickeln. "Geschieht ihm recht dafür, dass er mich bespitzelt hat", murmelte Severus vor sich hin. Er schrumpfte seine Bettwäsche und eine Lampe und steckte beides ein. Gehässig grinsend, nahm er die Bettwäsche von Townsends und Rosiers Bett, schrumpfte Mulcibers Matratze, da sie neu war – nachdem dieser wohl seine vorhergehende verbrannt hatte – und nahm Averys Roben, da sie ansehnlicher waren, und schrumpfte auch sie.

Avery fragte ihn, wohin er ginge, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. „In die Bibliothek", sagte er, wobei er erleichtert war, als Avery mit den Schultern zuckte und sich umdrehte, um Thortenson zu antworten.

Er ließ Pettigrews Zauberstab einige Schritte vom Zaubertränke-Klassenraum entfernt im Korridor zurück, verstaut in einem Spalt am Sockel der Wand, und eilte zurück zu Hermione.

Als er in das kleine Klassenzimmer zurückkam, war er zufrieden zu sehen, dass Hermione produktiv gewesen war. Sie hatte die Bänke gegen die Wand gestapelt, einen der Schreibtische in einen ziemlich großen Schreibtisch vergrößert und zwei bequeme Sessel fabriziert. Nur neun Schreibtische blieben übrig, geschrumpft und gegen die Wand geschoben. „Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass dies hier mein Schlafzimmer sein soll, bis ich in meine eigene Zeit zurückkehren kann."

„Ja", sagte er, während er und den gestohlenen Krempel aus seinen Taschen zog. „Hier sind Bettwäsche und Roben. Es wird kalt hier unten. Benutze einen der Schreibtische, um einen Schrankkoffer herzustellen. Weißt du, wie man das macht?" Er begann damit, alles in seine normale Größe zurückzuverwandeln.

„Ja", sagte sie nickend, betrachtete jedoch besorgt die kleinen Schreibtische.

„Ich werde dir Bücher bringen", schlug er vor. Er hoffte, dass sie sich hier in diesem Raum aufhalten und nicht herumwandern würde. Wenn sie gern las und wenn er ausreichend Bücher holte, würde sie nicht allzu gelangweilt sein.

„Darf ich eine Liste von denjenigen zusammenstellen, die ich schon immer gern lesen wollte?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Klar", sagte er, obwohl er sich bei dem Gedanken innerlich krümmte, in den Bereich mit den Liebesromanen zu gehen. „Hast du Hunger? Ich hole Essen und … Ich komme wieder. Wandere nicht umher, Hermione, es ist nicht sicher für dich."

„Nein, ich warte hier auf dich, und ja, ich würde ein wenig Essen zu schätzen wissen", sagte sie sanft, als sie ihre Arme verschränkte. „Wie kommt es, dass du mich kennst?"

„Ich erkläre dir das später", sagte er, ergriff einen Kissenbezug und drehte sich herum, um zu gehen. Severus rannte den ganzen Weg zu den Küchen und zurück, während er darauf hoffte, dass ihn niemand dabei beobachtete, wie er einen Kissenbezug mit Essen trug, oder das Besteck, den Becher und den Teller klirren hörte.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er zurückgekehrt war, war das Bett gemacht, eine Steppdecke hing an der Wand neben dem Bett, und ein Schreibtisch war umgestaltet worden, um als eine Art Schrankkoffer auf Beinen zu dienen. Hermione faltete gerade die Extradecken zusammen und stapelte sie auf den Bänken. Er stellte das Essen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und entfernte den Anti-Klecker-Zauber vom Krug mit dem Kürbissaft. „Es ist nicht viel: Sandwichs, Käse, Früchte, Eclairs, ein paar Möhren… Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du magst."

„Nein, dies ist in Ordnung. Ich weiß es wirklich zu würdigen, danke", sagte sie, während sie sich in in einen der Sessel setzte. „Bleiben du für eine Weile bei mir oder musst du gehen?"

„Yeah, okay. Wir müssen vermutlich sowieso für einige Dinge eine Lösung ausarbeiten", sagte er, setzte sich ihr gegenüber und nahm sich eine Karotte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange der Sand braucht, um abzukühlen, und wenn das eine Weile dauert, vermute ich mal, dass du baden musst und solche Sachen, nicht?"

„Nun, ja, das wird notwendig werden", sagte Hermione zwischen zwei Bissen.

Severus beobachtete sie lauernd, damit sie ihn nicht dabei erwischen würde, dass er sie anstarrte. Sie war ausgehungert, nach der Art und Weise zu urteilen, wie sie aß, allerdings versuchte sie dennoch, mit etwas Anstand zu essen. Ihre Serviette lag auf ihrem Schoß, wie dies die Mädchen in seinem Haus taten – diejenigen aus den besseren Familien, also nahm er an, dass sie aus einem guten Haus stammte. „Es wird knifflig sein, aber ich schlage vor, nachts zu baden. Ich mache das sowieso immer. Ich kann dich nicht in das Badezimmer der Mädchen schleusen, daher musst du das Bad der Jungen benutzen. Ich kann die letzte Kabine mit Bannen versehen, damit niemand auch nur in die Nähe davon gehen möchte, während du dort drinnen bist. Ich kann einen Verblendungszauber auf dich werfen, um dich in das Badezimmer hinein und wieder hinaus zu schmuggeln, aber du wirst mir vertrauen müssen."

Sie nickte einfach nur und trank einen Schluck ihres Safts.

„Und du kannst tagsüber nicht in die Korridore hinaus – selbstredend, dass du auch nachts nicht hinaus kannst. Es ist nicht so, dass ich versuche, dich einzusperren, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange du hier sein wirst und …"

„Ich darf nicht gesehen werden", sagte sie. „Ich weiß das. Trotz der Tatsache, dass ich unbekannt bin – wenn ich von einem Professor gesehen werde, werden sie sofort misstrauisch werden und mich befragen wollen. Dort draußen herrscht Krieg. Du-weißt-schon-wer lenkt dort draußen die Todesser und… Naja, es ist nicht sicher für ein Mädchen wie mich."

„Also, ich bringe dir Essen und solche Dinge. Was magst du zu essen?", fragte er.

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich esse, was auch immer du mir bringst. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass ich dir genug zur Last falle, auch ohne übermäßig wählerisch zu sein."

Severus seufzte erleichtert. _'Wenigstens wird sie kooperativ sein.'_ Er bemerkte, dass Hermione ihn beobachtete, während er seine Möhre aß, wobei sie ihm immer wieder schüchtern verstohlene Blicke unter ihren Wimpern hervor zuwarf, während sie aß. Es war neckisch. Ihre offensichtliche Neugier hinsichtlich seiner Person berührte ihn unangenehm.

„Ich muss den Unterrichtsstoff wiederholen", sagte er schließlich. „Wirst du zurechtkommen – hier?"

Sie schaute auf und ein Anflug von Traurigkeit kreuzte ihre Züge. „Ja, ich komme klar."

Er konnte das schlechte Gewissen in ihrer Stimme wahrnehmen. _'Naja, in Anbetracht der Situation, nehme ich an, dass sie nicht wirklich allein sein möchte.'_ „Lass' mich meine Bücher holen, und ich komme zurück." Der Blick voller Erleichterung auf ihrem Gesicht war köstlich. _'Verdammt, dieses Mädchen ist daran gewöhnt, ständig von Leuten umgeben zu sein.'_

Als er zurückkehrte, hatte sie die Teller gereinigt, einen Stasis-Zauber über das übrig gebliebene Essen geworfen, und es ordentlich auf einen Arbeitstisch an der Wand gestellt. Sie saß am Schreibtisch, ihre Büchertasche lag neben ihr leer auf dem Boden, und sie hatte Stapel aus Büchern, Pergament, Federkiel und Tinte vor sich stehen und war damit beschäftigt, einen Aufsatz zu überarbeiten. Er fand es amüsant, dass in Längsrichtung die Hälfte des Schreibtisches in Erwartung seiner Rückkehr leer geblieben war. Severus setzte sich auf seinen Platz ihr gegenüber und zog seine Zaubertränkebücher heraus, um seinen eigenen Aufsatz zu beenden. Er blickte flüchtig auf ihre Aufzeichnungen und bemerkte die klare ordentliche Handschrift, die genauso klein war, wie seine eigene, schräg geneigte Handschrift.

Sie arbeiteten schweigend, bis sie ein Gähnen unterdrückte. „Du bist müde. Ich sollte gehen und dich schlafen lassen", sagte er, während er seine Bücher schloss.

„Ich bin in Ordnung. Ich bleibe normalerweise sowieso lange auf", antwortete sie, während sie etwas in einem großen roten Buch überprüfte. „Wenn du müde bist, solltest du jedoch gehen, um etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Ich nehme an, dass du morgen Unterricht hast."

„Ich schlafe nicht viel, aber man wird mich vermissen", log er sie an.

Sie lächelte und zog eine Liste heraus, die sie ihm übergab. „Hier sind einige Bücher, die ich möchte, wenn das okay ist."

Er las die Liste durch. Er war sprachlos über ihre Auswahl. „Wenn es irgendwelche Bücher auf der Liste gibt, die du nicht finden kannst, kann es sein, dass die Bibliothek diese nicht noch in Besitz hat, also, wenn du etwas für mich als Ersatz dafür mitbringen würdest, würde ich es zu schätzen wissen."

„Sicher", sagte er und dachte, dass Landrys _Verwandlung von__lebenden in unbelebte Objekte_ wirklich ein wenig weit fortgeschritten für sie war, kurz bevor er aufschaute. „Welche Themenkreise möchtest du?"

„Beliebig – alle, was auch immer du bringst, wird großartig sein", sagte sie lächelnd.

Sie hatte wirklich ein hübsches Lächeln, auch wenn ihre Vorderzähne ein Stückchen zu groß waren. Aber wer war er, jemanden wegen übermäßig großer Körpermerkmale zu verunglimpfen? Gewiss nicht er. Seine große Nase und die großen Ohren, die wie die seines Vaters waren, hatten im Laufe der Jahre genügend Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen.

Am nächsten Morgen häufte Severus seinen Teller so hoch auf, wie er konnte, griff nach seinem Becher und trug alles zu ihrem Raum. Er machte beim Mittagessen und beim Abendessen dasselbe, sorgsam darauf bedacht, einen Beachte-Mich-Nicht-Zauber auf den Teller hinzuzufügen, da Avery über seinen gesteigerten Appetit eine Bemerkung gemacht hatte. Er hatte seine zweite Pause zwischen den Schulstunden mit Hermione verbracht, und außerdem den größten Teil des Abends bis wirklich spät in die Nacht. Gerade, als er im Begriff war zu gehen, fragte Hermione, wann sie die versprochene Dusche haben könnte. Severus schmuggelte sie um Mitternacht in das Badezimmer der Jungen und wartete, bis sie fertig war. Er hatte sich an der Wand zusammensacken lassen, weil er davon ausgegangen war, dass sie sich Zeit dafür nehmen würde, war jedoch ungemein zufrieden, dass sie nur eine schnelle Dusche genommen hatte.

Er schaffte es, sie sicher zurückzubringen, zufrieden damit, dass er es durchgezogen hatte. Er nahm die Teller mit zum Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor er schlafen ging, obgleich sie gefragt hatte, ob sie seinen Becher behalten könne. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, danach zu fragen, warum sie zwei benötigte; er hatte lediglich mit den Schultern gezuckt und ihn bei ihr gelassen.

Am dritten Tag verbrachte er die erste Pause damit, sowohl für ihn selbst als auch für Hermione Bücher zusammenzustellen. Er war davon überrascht, dass sie ein genauso unersättlicher Leser wie er selbst war, noch in größerem Maße, wie er annahm, da sie ansonsten wenig anderes hatte, um ihre Zeit auszufüllen.

Er stellte fest, dass er es mochte, zusammen mit Hermione den Unterrichtsstoff zu wiederholen. Sie war nicht geschwätzig wie andere Mädchen und genoss es, in Diskussionen mit ihm hineinzugeraten – selbst in hitzige –und obgleich er einige Jahre älter war, wusste sie eine Menge. Nichtsdestotrotz beließ er ihre Diskussionen bei den akademischen Themen und weigerte sich, irgendwelche Fragen persönlicher Natur zu beantworten und vermied es, ihr irgendwelche Fragen zu ihrer Zeit zu stellen.

Das einzige Problem war Averys zunehmendes Misstrauen darüber, was Severus im Schilde führte. Falls der Sand im Zeitumkehrer nicht wieder in den Normalzustand zurückkehrte, würden sich die Dinge wahrscheinlich schwierig gestalten. _'Sie hat ihn als glitzernden Sand mit einem irisierenden weißen Schimmer beschrieben. Für mich sieht er nach wie vor wie Milchglas aus, aber er verändert sich—'_

„Severus?", fragte sie, die Stille durchbrechend.

„Hmm?", murmelte er und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er von vornherein den Schulleiter hätte bitten sollen, ihm mit ihr zu helfen. _'Sie ist nicht gerade ein Problem, und sie bleibt hier im Raum, aber sie …'_

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Hermione unschuldig genug.

„Über meine Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke von heute morgen", log er, während er sich über sein Buch lehnte, so dass sein Haar sein Gesicht verbarg, und geistesabwesend immer wieder leicht und kurz auf das gleiche Wort auf der Zaubertrank-Anleitung tippte.

„Oh, ich verstehe. Es ist nur so, dass sich weder deine Augen noch deine Finger jetzt für eine Weile bewegt haben", betonte sie mit einem Anflug von Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme.

Er blickte flüchtig zu ihr auf und ertappte sie dabei, dass sie ihn mit ihren großen Rehaugen anschaute, die Finger ihrer Hände auf ihrem Buch miteinander verflochten.

„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte er und lenkte seinen Blick zurück auf die Zaubertrank-Anleitungen vor ihm.

Sie lachte leise. „Du wirst in der Zukunft definitiv zu einem besseren Lügner", sagte sie und kehrte zu ihrem eigenen Buch zurück.

„Und was genau soll das bedeuten?", schnappte er.

„Oh, nichts", sagte sie und blätterte beiläufig die Seite um. „Nur, irgendetwas _macht_ dir Sorgen, und du hast mich heute Abend ignoriert."

„Nichts macht mir Sorgen", sagte er, schob das Buch vor ihm in die richtige Lage und beugte sich über die Seite. _'Verflixte Gryffindors.'_

„Das hab' ich gehört", tadelte sie ihn.

Er setzte sich gerade hin und blickte sie an. „Nein, hast du nicht", schnappte er.

„Äh, ich hab' mich gewundert", sagte sie, während sie an der Seite herumfingerte, als ob sie im Begriff wäre, sie umzublättern.

Er stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Schreibtisch und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. „Was jetzt noch?", fragte er und rieb seine Stirn.

„Reagier' nicht so gereizt", blaffte sie und funkelte ihn an.

„Was ist denn nun wieder?", fragte er, regungslos. Er wollte keine Szene. Wenn sie das Gefühl verspürte, dass ihr die Decke auf den Kopf fiel, konnte er es nicht ändern; sie musste hier bleiben.

„Lass' gut sein", sagte sie und blätterte die Seite um.

„Okay", sagte er und kehrte zu seiner gedanklichen Diskussion darüber zurück, den Schulleiter davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass er sie in diesem Raum hatte. Sein älteres Selbst hatte nachdrücklich darauf bestanden, dass _er_ ihr half. Er hatte sich nicht dahingehend geäußert, sich dabei nicht Hilfe zu besorgen, nur, sie von seinen Hausgenossen fernzuhalten.

„Ich muss meine Bettwäsche wechseln", verkündete sie nonchalant.

Er schaute erneut zu ihr auf. „Warum?"

„Sie müffelt", ließ sie es sich nehmen zu behaupten, wobei sie es ablehnte, ihn anzusehen. „Die Manager des Haushaltswesens kommen nicht hier herein und Auffrisch-Zauber funktionieren nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad."

„Von allen verdammten … Warum hast du nicht …" Er sah sie an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Du könntest sie hier waschen und aufhängen. Du weißt, wie du es schaffen kannst, dass Wasser aus der Spitze deines Zauberstabes herauskommt, oder nicht?"

„Ja, danke, und ich weiß, wie ich es heißmachen kann", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Aber das ist nicht dasselbe."

„Verdammte Mädchen!", machte er sich über sie lustig und packte seine Sachen ein, um zu gehen. „Ich tausche sie morgen, okay?"

„Danke", sagte sie zu ihm, während er aufstand.

_Fortsetzung folgt_

* * *

**A/A:**Um ehrlich zu sein, Severus ist bis jetzt richtig galant, meint Ihr nicht?

Ich würde unheimlich gern wissen, was Ihr denkt. Reviews sind wie Schokolade und sehr hochgeschätzt.

beaweasley2


	3. Kapitel 3

**Consequences of Meddling With Time**

by beaweasley2

Chapter 3

**SUMMARY:** SSHG; DH-compliant. EWE? Hermione Granger wird ein Zeitumkehrer in die Hand gedrückt und die Anweisung erteilt, diesen zu benutzen. Lediglich – die Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers kann ein klein wenig heikel sein, falls man ihn nicht korrekt verwendet: Ein Fehler, der beim Zählen unterläuft, oder ein Abrutschen der Finger können den Benutzer außerplanmäßig springen lassen, und folglich könnte sie ihre Zeitachse versehentlich verändern. Und als ein solcher Unfall geschieht, verwendet Severus Snape Hermiones Zeitumkehrer, um ein entsetzliches Unrecht wiedergutzumachen. Allerdings ist es sein jüngeres Selbst, der zu der Person wird, die sicherstellen muss, dass der Lauf der Geschichte nicht verändert wird.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meins. Ich borge sie mir nur für eine Weile aus. Und ich verspreche, sie zurückzustellen, wenn ich fertig bin. Oh, nee, auch keine Knete – nur aus Spaß an der Freud'.

**RATED:** NC17

**GENRES:** Romance, Time Turner

**WARNINGS:** Character Death, Violence

**TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

**A/A:** Ich möchte gern EverMystique eine dicke fette Umarmung als Dankeschön schenken, dafür, dass sie das hier durchkämmt hat, um auf meine zahlreichen Fehler hinzuweisen und mir zu helfen, diese Story für die Leser präsentabel zu machen. Du bist die Beste! Danke!

beaweasley2

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Severus betrat den Raum, überrascht, ihn noch immer in Dunkelheit vorzufinden. Er zündete eine von zwei Wandleuchten an und ging hinüber zum Bett, um zu sehen, ob sie nach wie vor hier war. Hermione schlief, leicht auf die Seite gerollt in Richtung zu ihm, mit einer Hand, die neben ihrer Wange platziert war, und die Decken bis zu ihrem Kinn hochgezogen. Eine Haarsträhne lag auf ihrer Wange, und für eine Sekunde dachte er darüber nach, diese zurückzustreichen. Sie sah beinahe bezaubernd aus, während sie schlief: ihre Wimpern in zwei filigranen Fächern gegen ihre Haut, kleine Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase und ihre Lippen geringfügig geteilt. Sie hatte eine traumverlorene Art von Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Er wandte seinen Kopf, während er erwog, die Bettlaken auf einer der Bänke zu lassen, als sie sich rührte, als ihr Kopf sich ein wenig bewegte.

Er hielt seinen Atem an, da er sie nicht aufwecken wollte. Hermione schien wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen, und er stieß den Atem aus, von dem er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er ihn für so lange angehalten hatte. Sie stöhnte, veränderte fast unmerklich die Lage ihres Körpers, seufzte genüsslich auf, und atmete tief ein. Es war förmlich hypnotisierend, sie zu beobachten. Er schluckte und zwang sich zu atmen. _'Sie ist nur ein Kind. Ein kleines Kind'_, erinnerte er sich selbst. Hermione atmete noch einmal tief ein – wie zur Erwiderung auf seine Gedanken – rollte sich auf ihren Rücken und streckte sich, wobei beide ihrer Hände sich zum Kopfende des Bettes emporreckten, ihre Beine gerade ausgestreckt und ihre Brüste sich aufwärts gegen die Decken spannten, die nach unten rutschten, um den Blick auf nackte Schultern freizugeben. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus_. 'Sie ist nackt? Nein! Sie würde nicht – konnte nicht nackt sein!'_ Er schluckte abermals, sich jetzt vollauf bewusst, dass sie so gut wie nichts unter den Decken trug – und der Teil seiner Anatomie, der nicht auf ein dreizehnjähriges Mädchen reagiert haben sollte, reagierte dennoch_. 'Oder vierzehnjährig – sie war möglicherweise vierzehn … Oh, Scheiße! __Reiß dich zusammen! __Sie ist bloß ein kleines Mädchen, das am Ende der Woche meine Zeit verlassen wird!'_

Sie entspannte sich erneut, und er zwang mit purem Willen seinen Körper dazu, dasselbe zu tun. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn, im Begriff, seine Bettlaken und die Decke auf ihr Bett fallen zu lassen, als sie sich nochmals streckte und damit die Decken dazu brachte, noch ein wenig weiter hinunterzurutschen, was die obere Kurve ihrer Brüste enthüllte. Es nahm ihm fast den Atem. Ihre Augen öffneten sich blinzelnd und sie murmelte heiser »Guten Morgen« mit einem Gähnen, was seinen Penis sich sogar noch mehr versteifen ließ.

Er ließ seine Bettwäsche auf das Fußende ihres Bettes fallen und wandte sich schnell um, bevor sie seine beschämende Reaktion auf sie bemerken konnte. «Morgen«, sagte er und hastete aus dem Raum, während er betete, dass niemand im Korridor war und ihn sehen würde. _'Gut, bei Merlins Mutter! Ich bin kein Perverser! Sie ist – sie – oh Scheiße! Bei allen Göttern, ich hoffe, dass sie es nicht gesehen hat.'_ Er hastete zum Klo. _'Es ist noch früh. Jedermann schläft, hoffe ich.'_

* * *

Wie er versprochen hatte, hatte er neue Bettwäsche für sie gebracht und war dann zum Frühstück davongeeilt. Hermione hatte sich ausgestreckt und zu ihm aufgeschaut, während sie ihn groggy mit einem durch ihr Gähnen undeutlichen «Guten Morgen« begrüßte, doch er hatte sich schnell umgedreht und war davongestürzt, gerade noch «Morgen« als Erwiderung murmelnd. Sie war aufgestanden, hatte ihr Bett abgezogen und die Bettwäsche ausgewechselt. Als sie das Kissen unter ihr Kinn stopfte, bemerkte sie, dass die Kissenbezüge benutzt worden waren, obgleich sie dieses Mal angenehm rochen, nicht ranzig. Da war eine Kräuter- und Rauchduftnote in seinen Laken, vermischt mit seinem eigenen Geruch, den sie durchaus anziehend fand. Sie inhalierte den Duft des Kissenbezugs, bevor sie das Kissen hinlegte. _'Nee, nicht schlecht. Seine Bettwäsche muss gestern gewechselt worden sein.'_ Sie fragte sich, wie oft in Hogwarts die Manager des Haushaltswesens die Bettwäsche wechselten. Sie hatte nie irgendjemanden anderen als Mr. Filch irgendwelche Reinigungsarbeiten durchführen sehen und sich gewundert, wie das Personal es schaffte, sich dermaßen effizient durch das Schloss zu bewegen. _'Sie müssen sich um die Schlafsäle kümmern, während jedermann im Unterricht ist.'_

Hermione wusste, dass sie sich zügig würde ankleiden müssen. Sie hatte anscheinend ein klein bisschen verschlafen, da er bereits vorbeigekommen war, um nach ihr zu sehen. Sie hoffte, dass er bald mit Frühstück zurückkehren würde. Die Roben, die er ihr gegeben hatte, rochen anders als die Bettwäsche, die er gerade hiergelassen hatte und waren von besserer Qualität, als diejenigen, die er normalerweise trug. _'Er trägt Second__-__Hand__-Roben__ wie Ron, also – wem gehören diese, frage ich mich?'_ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, warf einen Auffrisch-Zauber über ihre Roben am Fußende ihres Bettes und zog sich an. Er hatte eine Haarbürste und eine Zahnbürste für sie gefunden oder sie für sie gemacht, da sie unbenutzt aussahen, doch Hermione empfand, ihre Zähne in einer Tasse Wasser zu putzen, unbefriedigend. Vielleicht würde er sie heute Abend nochmals zum Badezimmer bringen. _'Was ich nicht für ein Waschbecken geben würde! Sogar so eins wie im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke.'_

Sie ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber, um die Bücher, die sie bereits gelesen hatte, von denjenigen auseinander zu klamüsern, die sie noch nicht gelesen hatte und setzte sich hin, um mit dem Buch _Die physische Gestaltwandlung durch Verwandlung_ von Phaedrus Goldschlager auf ihn zu warten. Sie öffnete die Seite mit dem Vorwort des Autors und begann zu lesen. Seine Herangehensweise an Techniken und die Grundlagen der Konzentration auf das Ziel war faszinierend, wenn auch ein wenig trocken. Er wiederholte beständig – zahlreiche Male – dass man den Hauptaugenmerk auf den gewünschten Effekt aufrechterhalten müsse, dass man felsenfeste Entschlossenheit haben müsse, um die Veränderung vorzunehmen, eine hohe Konzentration auf das Bild in der Vorstellung, das man zu erreichen wünschte und die Grundfesten der Gestalt nachvollziehen konnte, um in genau diese Gestalt transformiert zu werden. Nichtsdestoweniger stellte Hermione fest, dass er einige gute Gesichtspunkte aufführte, die er offensichtlich versuchte, unmissverständlich klarzumachen. Der Hinweis, dass man nicht nur die Anatomie des Geschöpfs oder Objekts kennen muss, um verwandelt zu werden, sondern auch die der gewünschten Gestalt, war sinnvoll. Professor McGonagall hatte dies zahlreiche Male erklärt. Doch es ließ Hermione gewahr werden, dass sie über den anatomischen Aufbau von Tieren jämmerlich unwissend war, obwohl sie sich gut in ihrer eigenen anatomischen Struktur auskannte.

»Denkst du daran, dein äußerliches Erscheinungsbild zu verändern?«, fragte Severus und erschreckte Hermione damit für einen Moment fast zu Tode.

»Es lag auf dem Schreibtisch – ich habe dich nicht hereinkommen gehört!«, stammelte sie rasch ihre Rechtfertigung.

»Offensichtlich«, sagte er, während er einen stark vergrößerten Teller mit Essen abstellte und seine Arme verschränkte, als er darauf wartete, dass sie ihm Gesellschaft leistete. Er schien über irgendetwas verärgert zu sein, distanziert. Hermione starrte auf den beeindruckenden Umfang an Essen, und er runzelte die Stirn. »Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, was du zum Frühstück magst, also habe ich ein wenig von allem mitgebracht.«

»Toast und Marmelade sind normalerweise genug für mich«, sagte sie und stand auf, um ihren Teller und ihr Besteck zu holen. »Ich esse zuweilen ein Stück Ei, Wurst oder Schinkenspeck.« Er saß bereits und wartete auf sie, als sie sich herumdrehte. »Aber du musst am Verhungern sein.«

Er hatte sich nicht bewegt, saß immer noch mit verschränkten Armen da und starrte sie ausdruckslos an. »Nein«, sagte er und wartete, bis sie ein Schottisches Ei und eine Scheibe Toast nahm. »Das ist alles?«

Hermione nickte, während sie das Ei in Häppchen schnitt. »Das ist genug. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen eine Menge an Bewegung bekommen werde, also werde ich nicht so hungrig werden, wie ich es normalerweise sein würde.«

»Oh, richtig«, antwortete Severus, während er den Teller in seine Richtung zog und seine Gabel ergriff. »Das ist ein schlecht geschriebenes Buch«, sagte er nach einer Weile, wobei er mit seiner Gabel auf das Buch zeigte, das neben ihr lag.

»Er hat ein paar gute Theorien«, antwortete sie, nach wie vor perplex über seine kühle Attitüde.

»Wie weit bist du gekommen?«, fragte er und füllte den Krug mit Wasser.

Wenigstens sprach er mit ihr. Vielleicht hatte zuvor irgendjemand irgendetwas gesagt, was ihn aufgebracht hatte. »Ich habe die Anmerkungen des Autors durch und bin bei der Einleitung«, sagte sie im Plauderton, wobei sie hoffte, er würde sich für eine Diskussion über das Buch begeistern lassen.

»Von da an geht es bergab«, sagte er wegwerfend und goss Wasser in ihren Becher. »Black hatte das Buch in seinem fünften Jahr eine Ewigkeit.«

Sie seufzte. Offensichtlich schien er nicht danach aufgelegt zu sein, heute Morgen darüber sprechen. »Danke. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du heute zur Bibliothek gehen würdest?«, fragte sie und sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf.

Er lächelte sie spöttisch auf eine Art und Weise an, die nur allzu vertraut war, allerdings freundlicher, als bei der älteren Version seiner selbst. »Ich gehe jeden Tag dorthin, manchmal zweimal. Das ist der Ort, an dem ich im Laufe des Tages zu finden bin, wenn ich keinen Unterricht habe. Warum? Hast du bereits alles ausgelesen?«

Hermione deutete auf die Bücher am Ende des Tisches. »Diese – ja.«

Seine Augen weiteten sich für eine Sekunde überrascht. »Ich werde sie umtauschen. Sie liebst es zu lesen, nicht wahr?«

»Sehr«, antwortete sie.

»Gut«, sagte er und beugte sich über seinen Teller, während er aß.

* * *

Hermione streckte sich und gähnte, während sie sich fragte, wieviel Uhr es war und wie bald Severus kommen würde, um sie zu besuchen. Er hatte gestern gesagt, dass er gelegentlich in der Großen Halle würde essen müssen, oder seine Freunde würden hinsichtlich seiner Abwesenheit misstrauisch werden, daher war er die meiste Zeit des Tages absent gewesen. Er hatte ihr Frühstück und Mittagessen gebracht, sie jedoch kurz danach verlassen. Sie hatte ihn nur zum Abendessen gesehen, als er mit ihr bis zu seiner Schlafenszeit am Schreibtisch an seinen Aufsätzen gearbeitet hatte.

Sie stand auf, kleidete sich an und machte ihr Bett, dann schaute sie sich um. Es gab nicht viel zu tun. Sie ging hinüber zu den Bänken und liebkoste wehmutsvoll seinen Kessel. »Ich werde ihn fragen, ob ich sie benutzen kann«, sagte sie leise zu sich selbst. Sie betrachtete das Essen, das nach wie vor unter einem Stasis-Zauber lag, und wählte ein Hühnerbein, einen Apfel und Käse zum Frühstück. Sie tastete die Titel mit den Augen ab und wählte _Der 1000-Jahre-Sprung: Die 100 großartigsten Ideen, die die Welt veränderten_ und kehrte zum Bett zurück. Sie setzte sich darauf, um zu lesen und ließ ihre Füße in der Luft baumeln, als sie in den Apfel biss. Sie war gerade dabei, über Ignatia Wildsmiths Entdeckung von Flohpulver im Jahre 1291 zu lesen, als Severus in den Raum kam. Er warf einen grauen Haufen Kleidung neben ihre Roben zum Wechseln und hob seinen Kessel hoch.

»Hallo«, sagte sie fröhlich und krabbelte vom Bett, um ihn zu begrüßen.

»Du kannst genausogut lesen«, sagte er mürrisch.

»Warum? Was hast du vor zu brauen? Darf ich helfen?«, fragte sie, während sie zu ihm hinüberging.

»Unvergänglicher-Blumenfrische-Zaubertrank und Blaue-Augen-Farbveränderungs-Elixier«, sagte er barsch. »Und nein. Dies sind Zaubertränke aus dem sechsten Schuljahr – weit über deinem Ausbildungsstand.«

Hermione reagierte gereizt auf seine Bemerkung. »Ich habe lediglich angeboten zu helfen. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, Anweisungen zu folgen, und ich könnte sie brauen, wenn ich das wollte—«

»Ich benötige keine Hilfe«, sagte er scharf.

»Was hat dir den Zauberstab verknotet?«, fragte sie sanft und legte ihre Hand auf die seine.

Er versteifte sich und schüttelte sie ab. »Nichts.«

»Nichts?«, fragte sie verunsichert.

»Yeah, nichts«, schnauzte er erneut, während er ein Kästchen von vom Boden unterhalb der Bank aufhob, das sie zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte.

Sie drängte die Tränen der Wut über seiner Schroffheit zurück. Er war der Einzige, mit dem sie sprechen konnte, die einzige Person, die überhaupt wusste, dass sie hier war. »Warum blaffst du mich dann wegen nichts an?« Sie war dermaßen gelangweilt und sie hatte sich darauf gefreut, ihn zu sehen, nur, um jemanden zu haben, mit dem sie sprechen konnte… und er benahm sich wie ein Arsch.

»Ich blaffe dich nicht an«, schnappte er abermals und drehe sich herum, um das Kästchen auf dem Schreibtisch abzustellen, den sie teilten.

Hermione wandte rasch ihr Gesicht ab, damit er nicht die Tränen sehen würde, die zu fallen drohten.

»Oh, von all den … In Ordnung«, sagte er verärgert. »Aber, wenn du meinen Zaubertrank ruinierst, werde ich dir den Hintern versohlen.«

»Du wirst was?!«, keuchte sie schockiert und wirbelte herum, um ihn anzustarren – die mit Tränen gefüllten Augen vergessen – wobei sie kaum glauben konnte,  
dass er 'den Hintern versohlen' gesagt hatte.

»Oh, bei Merlins Mutter«, sagte er, während er sich von ihr abwandte und Indigoblätter aus einem Beutel zog. Dann nahm er einige Phönizische Seeschnecken aus seiner Tasche. »Weißt du, wie man das Schleimsekret aus der Hypobranchialdrüse extrahiert?«

Falls er glaubte, dass, indem sie ihr die ekelerregendere Zutaten-Vorbereitung überließ, sie ihre Meinung ändern würde, irrte er sich gewaltig. »Ja, aber ich muss mir einen Messingbohrer von dir borgen. Ganz offensichtlich habe ich meinen nicht dabei.«

Er reichte ihr das Werkzeug mit einem Grinsen. »Stell' sicher, soviel wie du kannst herauszuholen.«

Hermione unterdrückte ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln und drehte die Schnecke in ihrer Hand um. Sie stimulierte sorgfältig das untere Drittel der Unterseite der Schnecke, um die Bildung des Sekrets anzuregen. Indem sie auf diese Weise verfuhr, würde es mindestens eine Stunde dauern, um ihm genügend Sekret zu verschaffen, um den kleinen Messlöffel zu füllen, den er vor sie hingelegt hatte. Sie schaute auf und sah eine Flasche mit Salinen-Salz in seiner Ausrüstung. »Darf ich das verwenden, bitte?«

»Warum?«, fragte er.

Sie schaute ihn überrascht an. »Weil du … ich meine, mein Zaubertränke-Lehrer, uns erklärte, dass die Anwendung von verschwindend geringen Mengen Salinen-Salz die Schnecken dazu veranlasst, mehr Sekret zu produzieren«, erläuterte sie, dankbar dafür, ihren Ausrutscher in der Zeit gerade noch aufzufangen. Es entsprach der Wahrheit, dass er es ihr gesagt hatte, allerdings in ihrer eigenen Zeit, nicht in seiner, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob er diesen Fakt bereits kannte oder nicht. _'Ups! Jetzt weiß er es! Ich muss aufpassen, was ich sage! Verdammt __noch mal__. Naja, möglicherweise macht er die Entdeckung ohnehin.'_

»Salz wird die Schnecke schädigen und das Sekret ruinieren«, sagte er, während er seine Hand ausstreckte, um ihr die Schnecke wegzunehmen.

»Nein, wird es nicht!«, rief Hermione aus, als sie ihre Hand, welche die Schnecke hielt, mit einem Ruck von ihm wegzog. »Salz – ja. Salinen-Salz in einer klitzekleinen Menge nicht.«

Seine Augen verengten sich misstrauisch, um sich dann zu weiten. »Verflixt, du wurdest dahingehend instruiert?«

»Ja, in Zaubertränke«, gab sie zu und seufzte, als sie ein Stückchen in ihrem Stuhl heruntersank. »Ich soll dir nichts über meine Zeit erzählen.«

Er drückte ihr das Salinen-Salz in die Hand. »Naja, du hast es gesagt – also kannst du mir genauso gut zeigen, wie es geht.«

Hermione goss eine kleine Menge in die Kappe und tauchte bloß die Spitze ihres Werkzeugs in das Salinen-Salz, schnipste ihr Handgelenk, um den Überschuss zu entfernen und rieb mit der Spitze behutsam über der Unterseite der Schnecke. Das Sekret quoll um den Bohrer herum heraus. Sie hielt die Spitze des Werkzeugs über den Messlöffel und warf leise den Zauberspruch, um das Sekret von ihm herunter und in den Löffel gleiten zu lassen. Severus beobachtete sie ohne irgendeine Andeutung einer Expression, die seine Gedanken preisgeben würde, nickte einmal und kehrte dazu zurück, seine Indigoblätter zu zerreißen.

Eine Stunde später, als der Zaubertrank fertig war, stellte er ihn zum Abzukühlen zur Seite und ging hinüber, um seine Tasche aufzuheben. »Ich habe Unterricht«, sagte er und drehte sich herum, um zu gehen. »Ich fülle die Zaubertränke später ab.«

»Ich kann das für dich tun, wenn du magst«, bot sie süß an.

_'Warum eigentlich nicht.'_ »In Ordnung«, ließ er sich erweichen. Er griff unter die Bänke und zog eine flache Holzkiste heraus. Hermiones Augen weiteten sich, als sie sie konkrete Formen annehmen sah. »Was ist? Ich benutze diesen Raum, um meine Zaubertränke zu brauen, weil meine Schlafsaal-Mitbewohner die Gerüche nicht mögen.«

»Nein! Ich erinnere mich nur nicht daran, dass diese Kiste dort war, als ich die Bänke aufgestapelt habe«, sagte sie, während sie die Kiste mit Flaschen entgegennahm.

»Sie stand unter dem Schreibtisch. Ich habe sie an die Wand gerückt, bevor ich dein Bett fabriziert habe«, erklärte er, während er sich wunderte, warum es sie überraschen würde, dass er zusätzliche Flaschen in seinem Zaubertränkelabor hatte. »Schau, niemand kommt hier herein, weil ich willens bin, Zaubertränke für die anderen zu brauen. Der Unvergängliche-Blumenfrische-Zaubertrank und das Blaue-Augen-Farbveränderungs-Elixier sind für zwei der Mädchen aus dem siebten Jahr. Sie bezahlen mich dafür.«

»Okay«, antwortete sie mit einem Achselzucken. »Ich habe dich nicht gefragt oder erwartet, dass du etwas erklärst. Ich war einfach nur überrascht, das ist alles.«

Er schüttelte ihre Äußerung ab. »Ich kann nicht zurückkommen – erst spät in der Nacht. Avery möchte ein wenig Hilfe bei irgendetwas, also kann ich erst diese Nacht zurückkommen.«

»Das ist in Ordnung, ich werde lesen oder sonst irgendetwas«, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Dieses 'oder sonst irgendetwas' ließ ihn sich Sorgen machen. Bis jetzt war sie kooperativ gewesen und war im Raum geblieben, wie er gebeten hatte. »Schau, du kannst nicht hinausgehen und—«

»Gesehen werden. Ich weiß – ich hab' dich nur geneckt«, hatte sie seinen Satz beendet, obgleich das nicht war, was er im Begriff gewesen war zu sagen.

»Ich werde morgen die Bücher, die du gelesen hast, gegen andere umtauschen«, offerierte er, wobei er hoffte, dass dies sie davon abhalten würde, einen Rappel zu bekommen. »Bei diesem Tempo wirst du jedes Buch in der Bibliothek gelesen haben.«

»Das ist mein persönliches Ziel«, antwortete sie und grinste ihn an.

Irgendwie glaubte er ihr das aufs Wort. »Bis später.«

»Tschüss.«

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und verließ den Raum. Er hoffte, dass Avery ihm glauben würde, dass er beide Zaubertränke in eineinhalb Stunden gebraut hatte, doch er bezweifelte dies. Bis jetzt hatten Rosier und Mulciber seine Abwesenheiten nicht bemerkt, doch das war reines Glück, und Severus wusste, dass er selten derart viel Glück hatte. Thortenson hatte damit begonnen, sich mehr mit Severus zu unterhalten, doch Miss Linnet hielt ihn bis in die Nacht hinlänglich beschäftigt. Nein, der Einzige, der etwas bemerkte, war Avery.

* * *

Hermione wachte an diesen Morgen auf und machte schnell ihr Bett. Sie hatte das graue Flanellnachthemd gefunden, das Severus für sie zurückgelassen hatte und war einmal mehr von seiner Zuvorkommenheit beeindruckt. Er hatte Recht gehabt; der Raum war – insbesondere nachts – kalt. Sie hatte damit begonnen, seine Roben zu benutzen, da ihre ein wenig widerlich rochen, nachdem sie diese für einige Tage getragen hatte. Sie versuchte, ihren Schlüpfer zu waschen, und er trocknete auf einem der Schreibtische in der Ecke. Ein Luftzug war unter der Robe entlanggestrichen, als sie sich herumbewegt hatte, und dies ließ sie sich lasziv fühlen, aber dem konnte nicht abgeholfen werden. Sie hatte nur einen. Sie hatte seinen Becher in einen Nachttopf verwandelt, den sie unter ihrem Bett versteckt und nach jedem Gebrauch gesäubert hatte. Wenigstens hatte er daran gedacht, ihr eine Rolle Toilettenpapier und einen alten Kessel zu bringen. Was sie daran erinnerte, dass sie eine weitere Rolle benötigen würde, wenn sie noch länger bleiben musste – und keiner von ihnen schienen zu wissen, wie lange sie hier sein würde.

Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und wartete darauf, dass Severus nach dem Frühstück eintrudelte, wie es zu seiner normalen Routine geworden war.

Severus unterschied sich so sehr davon, was sie erwartet hatte. Während Professor Snape hoch aufgerichtet und aufrecht vor ihnen stand – Selbstvertrauen ausstrahlend – machte sich sein jüngeres Selbst normalerweise klein, war auf der Hut und misstrauisch. Gut, möglicherweise war das Misstrauen nicht ganz so anders geartet. Dieser Severus hier schien umgänglicher zu sein, allerdings mochte er nach wie vor nicht, über sich selbst sprechen. Er zitierte hingegen Bücher und Literaturhinweise, wenn sie sich unterhielten, insbesondere dann, wenn die Sache sich zu einer hitzigen Diskussion entwickelte. Und er liebte es zu debattieren, wobei er bei ihren Themen häufig die Position des Advocatus Diaboli einnahm. Er war dermaßen belesen, derartig intelligent und – in gewisser Hinsicht – humorvoll. Er war bissig, besaß einen scharfen Verstand und einen trockenen Humor. Er war ihr gegenüber zurückhaltend, es sei denn, dass sie über akademische Dinge sprachen, oder wenn sie ihm über Sachen erzählte, die sich in London während seiner Zeit – in ihrer Vergangenheit – ereignet hatten. Er war außerordentlich amüsiert darüber, dass sie die Beatles, Chicago, Elton John und Fleetwood Mac liebte. Sie beide mochten die Rocky Horror Picture Show, und er hatte über sie gelacht, weil sie es abgelehnt hatte, sich den Film _Der weiße Hai_ anzusehen.

Hermione gab sich die größte Mühe, seine Last nicht noch zu vergrößern, doch jeden Tag, wenn er den Zeitumkehrer betrachten würde, würde er die Stirn darüber runzeln und ihn in ihre provisorischen Regale zurücklegen.

* * *

Severus beobachtete sie durch den Vorhang aus seinem Haar hindurch. Hermione ließ ihren Kopf in ihrer Hand ruhen, die andere Hand hielt den Rand der Seite, bereit, diese umzublättern, sobald sie das Ende erreichte. Sie besaß eine niedliche, kecke Nase und sanfte, kurvige Augenbrauen über ihren warmen, braunen Augen, die dermaßen vertrauensvoll blickten, dass sie ihn an die Augen eines Rehs erinnerten. Sie war smart – zu smart – und mochte es, stolz zur Schau zu stellen, was sie wusste. Sie war ein unersättlicher Leser und las alles und jedes, was er ihr brachte. Zweimal jetzt hatte er sie dabei erwischt, wie sie Zaubersprüche versuchte, die weit über ihrer Jahrgangsstufe lagen und es schaffte, die schwierigen Zauber zu bewerkstelligen.

Er fragte sich gelegentlich, wieviele der Zaubersprüche aus den Büchern, die er ihr mitgebracht hatte, sie ausprobiert hatte. Sie war ziemlich gut in Zauberei und Verwandlung, liebte Arithmantik und Runen – sogar Alchemie. Er stellte sich die Frage, welche anderen Lehrfächer sie in der Schule belegt hatte. Da er die breite Auswahl an Büchern kannte, die er für sie mitgebracht hatte – dort gab es kein Thema, kein Lehrfach oder keine praktische Anwendung von Magie, die sie nicht interessierten, mit Ausnahme der Dunklen Künste. Er war anfänglich vorsichtig gewesen, ihr Bücher zu bringen, die die Nummer drei und vier auf dem Regal-Chiffre hatten, doch er hatte sie oftmals seine Bücher lesen gesehen, die er im Raum liegen gelassen hatte.

Nicht zum ersten Mal wunderte er sich darüber, woher sein älteres Selbst Hermione kannte. Sie war muggelstämmig; dies hatte sie ihm gegenüber an ihrem dritten Tag hier eingeräumt. Magie begeisterte sie einfach. Sie hatte die Sommerferien mit ihren Eltern verbracht, die Weihnachtsferien in ihrem ersten Jahr mit Skifahren und ihr letztes Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts. Sie hatte bei der Beschreibung der Dekorationen wie ein Wasserfall geredet: unvergängliche Eiskränze, Mistelzweige, die Weihnachtsgirlanden, die Weihnachtsbäume und die magischen Zauberkräcker – als ob er niemals irgendwelche Sachen dieser Art gesehen hätte. Sie war auch ziemlich vernarrt in Hagrid, den Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er die Art und Weise genossen, in der ihre Augen aufgeleuchtet waren, während sie gesprochen hatte.

Die Wahrheit war, dass, wenn sie einige Jahre älter und nicht aus einer anderen Zeit wäre, er sie wirklich hätte kennenlernen wollen. Sie war intelligent, allerdings auch viel zu vertrauensselig und viel zu offen. Sie kommandierte gern herum, war jedoch aufgeweckt und es machte Spaß, sie zu ärgern. Sie war nicht auf herkömmliche Weise hübsch, doch er war ebenfalls nichts, was sich zu betrachten lohnte, mithin ergänzten sie sich gegenseitig. Ihr Haar war immer eine schwer zu bändigende Masse aus Locken, und sie hatte Flecke auf ihren Fingern von der Tinte, die sie benutzte … Ihre Finger waren zwar lang und gerade, und ihre Nägel waren schön, doch ihre Vorderzähne waren wirklich groß. Gewiss – er selbst hatte schreckliche Zähne, folglich sollte er ihre nicht so wichtig nehmen.

Er machte ein finsteres Gesicht und zwang sich, sein Buch zu lesen. Sie würde ohnedies höchstwahrscheinlich morgen seine Zeit verlassen. Die Sandkörner im Zeitumkehrer hatten letztendlich damit begonnen, annähernd so auszuschauen, wie sie sie beschrieben hatte – bloß nicht derartig funkelnd, wie sie sich daran erinnert hatte, dass sie es wären. Demnach – falls die Sandkörner bis morgen einwandfrei aussahen, würde sie ihn verlassen, und das war's dann. Er hatte sein Versprechen sich selbst gegenüber erfüllt, und sein Leben konnte wieder zur Normalität zurückkehren.

Er betrachtete sie abermals. _'Es ist ein Jammer, dass du nicht aus meiner Zeit stammst'_, dachte er erneut. _'Nein, dies ist am besten.'_ Sie würde den Krieg ohnehin nicht überleben. Sie würde sich niemals dem Willen der Reinblüter beugen, ihnen hörig zu sein, sondern sich selbst zweifellos als ihnen ebenbürtig ansehen. Ihr drohte eines Tages ein böses Erwachen. _'Wenngleich auch nicht heute.'_

Hermiones Hand bewegte sich, um ihren Becher zu erreichen, und er senkte sofort seine Augen auf sein Buch. Er blätterte die Seite um, damit sie nicht wissen würde, dass er sich Hirngespinsten über sie hingegeben hatte.

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	4. Kapitel 4

**Consequences of Meddling With Time**

by beaweasley2

Chapter 4

**SUMMARY:** SSHG; DH-compliant. EWE? Hermione Granger wird ein Zeitumkehrer in die Hand gedrückt und die Anweisung erteilt, diesen zu benutzen. Lediglich – die Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers kann ein klein wenig heikel sein, falls man ihn nicht korrekt verwendet: Ein Fehler, der beim Zählen unterläuft, oder ein Abrutschen der Finger können den Benutzer außerplanmäßig springen lassen, und folglich könnte sie ihre Zeitachse versehentlich verändern. Und als ein solcher Unfall geschieht, verwendet Severus Snape Hermiones Zeitumkehrer, um ein entsetzliches Unrecht wiedergutzumachen. Allerdings ist es sein jüngeres Selbst, der zu der Person wird, die sicherstellen muss, dass der Lauf der Geschichte nicht verändert wird.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meins. Ich borge sie mir nur für eine Weile aus. Und ich verspreche, sie zurückzustellen, wenn ich fertig bin. Oh, nee, auch keine Knete – nur aus Spaß an der Freud'.

**RATED:** NC17

**GENRES:** Romance, Time Turner

**WARNINGS:** Character Death, Violence

**TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

**A/A:** Ich möchte gern EverMystique eine dicke fette Umarmung als Dankeschön schenken, dafür, dass sie das hier durchkämmt hat, um auf meine zahlreichen Fehler hinzuweisen und mir zu helfen, diese Story für die Leser präsentabel zu machen. Du bist die Beste! Danke!

beaweasley2

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

Am Mittag sahen die Sandkörner im Zeitumkehrer normal aus. Hermione seufzte traurig, legte die Kette um ihren Hals und schaute zu Severus auf.

Er stand geduldig da, sein Gesichtsausdruck neutral, und nickte ihr zu. „Es ist Zeit, Hermione. Du musst nach Hause zurückkehren."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie leise. „Es wird schön sein, zurück zu sein." Sie meinte, was sie sagte, doch auf eine eigentümliche Art und Weise würde sie diesen Severus Snape vermissen. Aber so sehr sie es auch gemocht hätte, bei ihm zu bleiben und ihn wirklich kennenzulernen – sie durfte es nicht, und er konnte nicht mit ihr zurückkommen. Deshalb bedeutete dies ein Auf Wiedersehen.

Sie ergriff ihre Tasche, schlang sie über ihre Schulter und schaute erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf. Sie wollte ihn beim Lebewohl sagen umarmen, doch seine Körperhaltung war so steif und distanziert, dass sie wusste, ihre Geste würde nicht willkommen sein. „Danke. Du hast diese letzte Woche so viel für mich getan. Ich werde das niemals vergessen."

Er schnaubte. „Es wäre möglicherweise am besten, wenn du es vergessen würdest."

Sie drehte sich ab und seufzte.

„Gern geschehen. Geh' jetzt", murmelte er sacht und ließ seinen Kopf sinken, so dass sein Haar sein Gesicht verbarg.

Hermione stellte die Runen auf 'Rückkehr' ein. Severus beobachtete sie mit einer entschlossenen Miene. Es gab so viel, was sie zu ihm noch sagen wollte, aber er weigerte sich, ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Sie ließ das Stundenglas wirbeln, und er verschwand, als der Raum aus der Fokussierung geriet.

Sie traf wiederum in dem kleinen Klassenraum ein und fragte sich, wie spät es war. Während sie den Weg hinauf zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurücklegte, um sich umzuziehen, stellte sie fest, dass der Unterricht ungefähr zu Ende sein musste. Neugierig geworden, beeilte sie sich, um zu ihrer Alte Runen-Klasse zu gelangen. Sie traf in dem Korridor ein wenige Schritte entfernt von der Stelle, um von dort aus sich selbst dabei zu beobachten, wie sie umgerempelt wurde, als einige Fünftklässler aus der Tür hinter ihr herauskamen. Ihr anderes Selbst verschwand, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Hermione zog ihren Zeitumkehrer heraus. Das Stundenglas fühlte sich heiß an, und der Sand sah beinahe wie Flüssigkeit aus. _'Er muss abkühlen, aber ich darf nicht gesehen werden. Es dauerte das erste Mal eine Woche, bis er abkühlte … Würde eine Woche auch jetzt noch ausreichen? Oder sollten es zwei sein? Ich werde mit einer beginnen.'_ Sie drehte rasch den Ring für einen Eine-Woche-Sprung zurück und betete. Der Zeitumkehrer verbrannte beinahe ihre Hand, doch er führte dennoch den Sprung aus. Hermione überprüfte sorgfältig den Korridor, bevor sie losrannte, um nach Professor McGonagall zu suchen, um dieser zu erzählen, dass sie falsch kalkuliert hatte, damit man sie für eine Woche verstecken konnte, bis die Zeit sie wieder einholte.

* * *

Cronus Latimer begutachtete den Zeitumkehrer in seiner Hand. „Das Gerät ist übermäßig in Anspruch genommen worden, denke ich. Es ist noch ziemlich heiß." Er schaute über seinen Arbeitstisch hinweg mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck zu Albus auf. „Du sagst, dass sie sich eine Woche zurückbegeben hat? Ist das alles?"

Albus ließ seine Ellbogen auf dem Arbeitstisch ruhen, der auf seinem Hochsitz mit dem gepolsterten Stuhl stand. „Minerva informierte mich darüber, dass Miss Granger falsch kalkuliert hat und anstelle einer Stunde eine Woche zurücksprang", sagte er, während er seine Hände vor sich in die Form eines Turms brachte und Cronus dabei beobachtete, wie dieser das Stundenglas umdrehte, um die Sandkörner genau in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Sie brachte Miss Granger für die Dauer ihrer Überlappung zum Haus ihrer Schwester, und Miss Granger wird am Mittwoch zurück in Hogwarts sein."

„Sonderbar, sehr sonderbar", murmelte Cronus. „Wieviele Male hat sie fehlberechnet?"

„Ich bin mir keiner weiteren Fehlkalkulationen bewusst", bekundete Albus. „Allerdings habe ich andererseits seit Neuestem viele andere Sorgen: Sirius Black zum Einen, zum Anderen die Dementoren, welche die Schule umzingeln, die Bedenken und vielen Einmischungen durch Minister Fudge und selbstverständlich viele Eltern, die in hohem Maße um die Sicherheit und das Wohlergehen ihrer Kinder besorgt sind. Ich bin damit zufrieden zu sagen, dass Miss Granger selbst augenscheinlich bei guter Gesundheit und bei gesundem Verstand ist."

„Nun, Albus, dies hier muss abkühlen – allerdings nicht zu schnell … und bei der korrekten Temperatur. Feuchtigkeit ist von Bedeutung – es darf dabei kein Tropfen Kondenswasser entstehen …" Cronus begann, über seinen Bart zu streichen, während er auf- und abschritt und seine Gedanken in rascher Abfolge deutlich vernehmbar umherschweifen ließ, und Albus lächelte. „Ich bin beunruhigt, dass das Gerät sich selbst in die Ausgangsstellung zurücksetzt …" Cronus hielt inne und richtete den Blick auf das schwarze Brett, das sich über eine gesamte Wand seines Arbeitsraumes erstreckte. „Und das muss gemacht werden mit – ich habe niemals mit unsachgemäßem Gebrauch gerechnet – Einsteins Relativitätsprinzip … der Galilei'schen Invarianz der Zeit im Arithmantik-Prinzip… bis hin zu Pilsners' Äquivalenz der rotierenden Zeit", sagte er, während er seine Hand wellenartig bewegte, um die Formeln auf seinem schwarze Brett erscheinen zu lassen. „Ich muss möglicherweise Haughtons Theorie von kollateralen Parallelzeit-Dimensionen betrachten … Die Konfiguration muss vermerkt werden, so dass Miss Granger nicht in die Zeit zurückkehrt, die sie verlassen hat. Sie ist im Moment damit beschäftigt, das Ende dieser Woche in den Highlands abzuwarten. Der Zeitumkehrer muss in die Ausgangsstellung zurückversetzt werden …"

Albus stand auf und ging um den Arbeitstisch herum, um den Zauberer dabei zu beobachten, wie er die Runen und Nummern hinzufügte, die zu dem Zeitpunkt die Konfiguration verkörperten, als Hermione zurückkehrte.

„Sie verschwand am Donnerstag, ungefähr um zwei Uhr. Gleich nach ihrem Unterricht in Alte Runen. Wir dürften drei Minuten addierten, um ihr Bedürfnis zu kompensieren, nach einer geeigneten Örtlichkeit zu suchen, an der man den Zeitumkehrer unbeobachtet verwenden kann", sagte Albus, während er zusätzliche Informationen für die Berechnung hinzufügte, wo diese erforderlich waren. Sie arbeiteten gemeinsam eine Stunde lang an der Berechnung und korrigierten zweimal die Zeit von Miss Grangers Aufbruch, bevor sie den äquivalenten Nenner ermittelten. „Also, ja, der Zeitumkehrer muss in Stasis verbleiben und für eineinhalb Wochen abkühlen", räumte Cronus ein. „Aber die Abkühlung – das ist nicht meine starke Seite."

„Ach, aber dabei kann ich dir helfen", sagte Albus mit einem Lächeln. „Ich habe mir die Sache durch den Kopf gehen lassen, während wir uns unterhielten, und ich glaube, dass ich genau die benötigten Zaubersprüche kenne. Selbstverständlich braucht es zwei Zauberstäbe und vorzugsweise jemanden mit einem Zauberstab aus Eichenholz mit einem Zauberstabkern aus Drachenherzfaser – das magisch komplementäre Holz zu meinem eigenen Zauberstab. Glücklicherweise kenne ich genau den geeigneten Zauberer, und ich kann dir garantieren, dass er äußerst diskret ist."

„Wen?", fragte Cronus. „Es sind nur die wenigsten, die innerhalb dieser Korridore und Hallen geduldet werden, Albus."

„Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt", antwortete Albus mit vollem Vertrauen in seiner Stimme. „Ich selbst kann mich für den Mann verbürgen."

Cronus strich über seinen Bart, während er den Vorschlag erwog. Albus wartete geduldig, wohl wissend, dass sein Freund alle Konsequenzen würde in Betracht ziehen müssen, Kingsley den Zutritt in die Abteilung für Mysterien zu erlauben, um Albus zu unterstützen, wenn dieser das kleine blaue Kästchen verzauberte, das auf dem Arbeitstisch stand. „Also gut, Albus. Ich werde ihn zur Unterstützung holen lassen", stimmte er schließlich zu.

„Ausgezeichnet", sagte Albus, wobei seine blauen Augen zwinkerten, und kehrte zu seinem Arbeitssessel zurück, um die Ankunft seines Ordensmitgliedes zu erwarten.

* * *

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete Hermione, wie sie an ihrem Zaubertrank arbeitete. Von Zeit zu Zeit stupste sie Longbottom an oder zischte ihm leise Anweisungen zu. „Miss Granger, machen Sie gefälligst Ihre eigene Arbeit und hören Sie damit auf, Mr. Longbottom Anweisungen zu erteilen. Das ist mein Job, Sie unerträgliches Mädchen", schnappte er ihr gegenüber. „Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley, zerreißen das Zitronengras, zermatschen Sie es nicht." _'Oh ja, eine typische Zaubertränke-Unterrichtsstunde mit Gryffindor-Drittklässlern.'_

Es hatte funktioniert. Das Unglück war vermieden worden und alles war wieder normal. Oder schien normal zu sein. Nur die Zeit würde zeigen, ob alles nach Plan laufen würde. Das Gute daran war, dass Miss Granger zurück war, deren Hand bei jeder Frage emporschoss, die er stellte, rhetorisch oder nicht, die Neville bei jeder Gelegenheit coachte und Potter und dem Anhängsel Weasley folgte und dabei jede Schulregel brach, die sie brechen konnte. Er musste einen grimmigen, bissigen Ton beibehalten, wann auch immer er in ihrer Nähe war, doch bis jetzt hatte sie keinerlei unangebrachte Vertraulichkeit mit ihm demonstriert oder keine Anspielung betreffend der Woche gemacht, die sie in der Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen verbracht hatten.

Er erhob sich und strich durch den Raum, während er den Fortschritt der Schüler bei der einfachen Brandsalbe überwachte. Sie würde nicht von der außergewöhnlichen Qualität sein, die er zu Stande brachte, doch, wenn irgendjemand von ihnen in der Zukunft eine geringfügige Verbrennung erlitt, würden sie – nun, die meisten ihnen – in der Lage sein, den Wundschmerz durch die Salbe zu lindern. Hermiones Brandsalbe war perfekt; genau genommen stellte er fest, dass sie die gleichen Anweisungen verwendet hatte, die sie beide benutzt hatten, als sie in der Zeit zurückgesprungen war, und nicht diejenigen an der Tafel. Er runzelte ihr gegenüber die Stirn, und sie hatte die Dreistigkeit, zu ihm aufzuschauen und ihn anzulächeln, während sie ihm ein schwaches Kopfnicken schenkte. Er zog lediglich ihr gegenüber eine Augenbraue hoch und versuchte, geringschätzig zu schauen, bevor er sich umdrehte, um Longbottoms Brandsalbe zu überprüfen. Seine war unbrauchbar; diese würde kaum ein Annehmbar erhalten. Goyles war jämmerlich und würde gerade noch durchgehen, genau wie Crabbes. Malfoys Zaubertrank war etwas von der Farbe abweichend, sich allerdings als adäquate genug herausstellen, falls er es aufgeben würde zu versuchen, ihn mit dem Glasstab auszupeitschen. Potters war passabel und Weasleys war … rotbraun.

„Wenn Sie fertig sind, füllen Sie den Zaubertrank in den großen Flaschen auf dem Beistelltisch ab und bringen Sie diese zu mir", sagte er, während er in einer fließenden Bewegung zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückkehrte. „Weasley, machen Sie sich nicht die Mühe, dieses Machwerk abzufüllen – es ist fürchterlich." Er setzte sich hin, wobei er Potters und Weasleys Beschwerden über Fairness ignorierte. _'Ja, alles war wieder alles beim Alten –__glücklicherweise__.'_ Er blickte flüchtig zu Hermione hinüber, und ihre Augen trafen sich. Severus starrte sie an, während er seinen Gesichtsausdruck so neutral wie möglich hielt. Hermione wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Zaubertrank zu, wohin diese auch gehörte.

* * *

Severus verfluchte sich selbst. Das Mädchen hatte ein weiteres Missgeschick mit dem Zeitumkehrer und war abermals in seine Zeit zurückgegangen – nicht ein einziges Mal, sondern noch zwei weitere Male!

So, wie er sich an die beiden Sprünge erinnerte, wurde sie beim ersten Mal beinahe im Kreuzfeuer zwischen ihm selbst, Potter und Black erwischt, und das zweite Mal verschlug es sie für einen Monat in den Gryffindor-Turm. Einen verdammten Monat lang! Dann verschwand sie spurlos. Sie hatte mit Lily Evans und Potter gelebt – sie hätte die Zeitachse ändern können! Wer wusste, welche Ereignisse das Mädchen geändert _hatte_.

Er wusste, dass sie sich zu seiner Zeit zurückbegeben würde, wusste sogar, wann – ungefähr jedenfalls.

„Minerva, geben Sie mir den Zeitumkehrer und ich kann dies regeln", sagte er, wohl wissend, dass er sich selbst würde davon überzeugen müssen, auf das unerträgliche Mädchen während der zwei zusätzlichen Male aufzupassen, die sie in der Zeit zurückgegangen war.

„Nein, Severus", sagte Dumbledore, während er traurig seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Dies ist ein Problem, das am Besten in dieser Zeit angegangen wird, nicht in der Vergangenheit. Außerdem sind wir uns nicht einmal sicher, wann genau Hermione zurücksprang und wohin."

„Ich weiß, wohin sie ging, oder wichtiger, wann", sagte Severus fest, während er seine Hand auf Minervas Schreibtisch platzierte. „Sie erinnern sich nicht an das erste Mal, weil ich sie versteckt habe. Ich erinnere mich auch an das zweite Mal. Ich war nicht in der Lage einzugreifen, da das Mädchen genau mitten in einem Duell zwischen Potter, Black und mir selbst auftauchte. Ich konnte sie nicht daran hindern, an allem Möglichen herumzupfuschen, weil Ihre Goldjungs mich in den Krankenflügel beförderten."

Dumbledore schaute mit Feuer in seinen Augen zu ihm auf. „Erklären Sie genauer, was Sie mit 'das erste Mal' meinen", sagte er mit enormer Nachdrücklichkeit in seiner Stimme. „Und warum ich nicht darüber unterrichtet worden bin?!"

Minerva prallte schockiert zurück. „Miss Granger berichtete mir nicht, dass sie … Ich dachte, dass sie sich nur um eine Woche verkalkuliert hat! Mit all den Sorgen um Mr. Potter und Sirius Black, dachte ich nicht daran, sie zu befragen …"

Severus hielt sich davor zurück, mit seinen Augen zu rollen. „Offensichtlich hat sie sich nicht wirklich offen und ehrlich Ihnen gegenüber geäußert." Er drehte sich herum, um sich dem Schulleiter zu stellen. „Sie wurden zu dieser Zeit nicht darüber unterrichtet, weil ich sie versteckt habe, um ihr Erscheinen während meines sechsten Schuljahres vor jedermann geheimzuhalten. Ich dachte, dass, indem ich ihren Kontakt limitiere, so dass sie nur mit mir – meinem jüngeren Selbst – und sonst niemandem interagiert, wir uns also nur selbst gegenseitig beeinflussen, ich in der Lage wäre zu gewährleisten, dass das Mädchen nichts preisgibt oder das stört, was hätte geschehen sollen, und auf diese Weise die Ereignisse aufgehalten werden, die aus ihrem Tod resultierten – das ist der Grund", sagte er trocken. „Ich hatte gehofft, das wäre das Ende der Geschichte. Allem Anschein nach befand ich mich im Irrtum."

Minerva legte ihre Hand über ihr Herz, während sie schockiert den Atem einzog. „Ihr Tod – sicherlich …?"

„Ja – ihr Tod. Sie starb. Diese Zeitachse wurde offensichtlich ausradiert, weil ich in der Zeit zurückging und meinem jüngeren Selbst erklärte, Miss Granger außer Sichtweite zu halten, bis sie zurückkommen könnte, wobei sich daraus ergab, dass ich die damalige Zeitachse auslöschte und diese hier neu kreierte", legte Severus dar. „Ich habe es bereits einmal getan; ich kann abermals ihre sichere Rückkehr gewährleisten."

„Severus, Sie können sich nicht an der Zeit zu schaffen machen—"

„Und was genau macht sie überhaupt erst mit einem Zeitumkehrer? Waren Sie sich überhaupt dessen bewusst, dass es offenbar genauso einfach ist, eine Dekade oder zwei in der Zeit zurückzugehen, wie eine Stunde oder zwei? Jedes Mal, wenn das Mädchen in der Zeit zurückgesprungen ist, hat sie falsch kalkuliert und geht zwei Jahrzehnte anstelle von zwei Stunden zurück. Demnach, bis sie lernt, wie man das Gerät beherrscht, muss ich sie jedes Mal verstecken, bis sie zurückkommen kann. Und jedes Mal dauert es länger." Severus erhob sich und tigerte einige Schritte hin und her. „Es ist nicht einfach, wissen Sie, sie von Jedem fernzuhalten. Sie darf nicht gesehen werden. Meine Bindung zu meinen Hausgenossen ist in meinem sechsten Jahr stärker; ich stehe am Anfang, akzeptiert zu werden … und Avery, Mulciber, Thortenson und Rosier beginnen damit, mich in Schutz zu nehmen. Sie fangen an, die Sechst- und Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor zu bekämpfen. Sogar Hurshiser und Rowe … Erinnern Sie sich nicht?" Er hielt inne und drehte sich herum, um dem alten Zauberer ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich habe es geschafft – jedes Mal – ihre Anwesenheit als Geheimnis zu bewahren. Doch, wenn ich nicht in der Zeit zurückgehe und mich selbst dazu veranlasse, dies zu tun, könnte es möglicherweise sein, dass es nicht geschieht."

Dumbledore beobachtete ihn nachdenklich, doch Minerva sah empört aus. „Sie haben ein dreizehnjähriges Mädchen in Ihren Schlafsälen versteckt?"

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich", schnappte Severus. „Ich nutzte einen alten—"

„Genug, Severus. Minerva, haben Sie ihm zugehört? Er hat seine Argumente von Wahrscheinlichkeit zu jenen der Tatsache verändert. Er ist bereits in der Zeit zurückgegangen und wird es wieder tun", sagte Dumbledore und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Minervas Schreibtisch.

„Aber, Albus—"

„Keine 'Aber'. Sie haben ihn gehört. Er sagte, dass er nicht imstande war zu verhindern, dass Miss Granger verletzt wurde, als sie mitten in einem Duell auftauchte und dann behauptete er, dass er in der Lage war sicherzustellen, dass Miss Granger nichts preisgab oder nicht die Ereignisse dieser Zeitachse durcheinanderbrachte, ganz so, als ob es bereits geschehen wäre. Ich denke nicht, dass es sich um einen Versprecher handelt. Obgleich, Severus, diese Behauptung ist, genau genommen, nicht gänzlich wahr. Wahrscheinlich haben Sie ein schlimmeres Unrecht durch Ihr Vorgehen verhindert. Doch, Minerva, ich glaube, dass Severus tatsächlich in der Zeit zurückging, um mit seinem jüngeren Selbst zu sprechen." Er schaute zu Severus auf. „Sie sagten, dass es jedes Mal länger dauerte. Bereit, das zu erklären?"

Severus seufzte. „Das erste Mal brauchte der Sand im Stundenglas eine Woche, um abzukühlen und wieder in den Normalzustand zurückkehren, das zweite Mal brauchte er fast zweieinhalb Wochen, das dritte Mal dauerte es einen Monat."

„Sie haben sie einen Monat lang versteckt?", fragte Minerva in bestürzter Fassungslosigkeit. „Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht?"

„Ja, Minerva, es dauerte einen Monat. Wir haben zusammen den Unterrichtsstoff wiederholt, sie in Bezug auf ihre Schulaufgaben, ich auf meine. Ich habe sie mit Essen versorgt, sie ins Bad geschmuggelt, wenn sie mich darum bat, und ließ die schmutzige Bettwäsche für die Hauselfen auf meinem Bett zurück", erklärte er. „Aber sie war kooperativ – meistens. Merlin sei Dank, liest sie gern."

„Welchen Raum haben Sie benutzt?", fragte Dumbledore, während er seine Hände vor sich in die Form eines Turms brachte. „Ich kann mir nicht ins Gedächtnis zurückrufen, sie gesehen zu haben, also haben Sie sie offensichtlich erfolgreich verborgen gehalten. Steht dies zufällig in irgendeinem Zusammenhang mit der Tatsache, dass Mr. Pettigrew der Plünderei im Jungen-Schlafsaal von Slytherin beschuldigt wurde?"

„Das mag möglich sein", antwortete Severus ausweichend über seinen Gebrauch von Pettigrews Zauberstab beim ersten Mal.

„Das dachte ich mir. Sehr raffiniert von Ihnen …" Dumbledore lächelte. „Also, wo _haben_ Sie sie versteckt?"

„Ich habe ein altes Klassenzimmer benutzt, um sie zu verbergen, dort, wo ich als Schüler meine Zaubertränke zu brauen pflegte", erklärte Severus.

„Ah, ja, ich kenne den Raum. Äußerst clever, mein Junge." Er erhob sich vom Stuhl. „Minerva, geben Sie ihm den Zeitumkehrer. Severus, kommen Sie mit mir. Es gibt einen Lagerraum in den Kerkern, den ich Ihnen allem Anschein nach zeigen muss. Miss Granger sollte ein anständiges Bett haben."

Auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern war Dumbledore gespenstisch schweigsam. Das konnte nur eins von zwei Dingen bedeuten: entweder der alte Mann war aufgebracht über ihn, oder er ließ sich alles durch den Kopf gehen.

„Erklären Sie mir, wie Sie es bewerkstelligt haben, mein Junge."

Severus schmunzelte. _'Darüber nachgrübelnd.'_ „Diese Zeitachse existiert nicht – keine davon. Wenn ich in der Zeit zurückgehe, wenn ich meinem jüngeren Selbst die Tatsachen erkläre – das Wenige, was ich ihm sagen kann – dann ändere ich die Zeitachse … abermals. Ich kann Ihnen erzählen, dass ich mir selbst dabei zusehen habe, zu erscheinen und wieder zu verschwinden, als ob ich Apparieren würde, etwas, von dem wir beide wissen, dass dies eine Unmöglichkeit ist. Wie auch immer, da der Zeitumkehrer, den Miss Granger verwendet, die Fähigkeit besitzt, jemanden an den Zeitpunkt zurückzuschicken, an dem man seine Zeit verlassen hat – eine äußerst vorteilhafte Funktion – würde ich es als gegeben annehmen, dass ich dasselbe tat. Allerdings weiß ich, dass dies eine Unwahrscheinlichkeit ist. Es dauerte eine Woche, damit der Zeitumkehrer genug abkühlt war, damit Miss Granger zurückkehren konnte. Wenn ich also eine Woche in meinem Haus abgewartet hätte, während das Gerät abkühlt, ihn dann benutzt hätte, um mich selbst zu sehen und dann das Gerät justiert hätte, damit es mich zu meiner natürlichen Zeit zurückzubringt … Selbstverständlich ist das nur meine eigene Spekulation."

„Klingt durchaus praktikabel, weit genug in der Zeit zurückzugehen, um den Zeitumkehrer abkühlen zu lassen und anschließend zurückkehren", sinnierte Dumbledore. „Trotzdem – nur wenig ist wirklich über diese Geräte bekannt, da sie eine dermaßen neue Erfindung sind. Die Urform der Zeitumkehrer konnte nur in der Zeit zurückgehen, und das lediglich um ein paar wenige Stunden. Als ich bei Miss Granger vorstellig, wurde, um mir von ihr den Zeitumkehrer geben zu lassen, war ich durch Cronus Latimers Gebrauch von einer Kombination aus Runen und arithmetischen Berechnungen in Verbindung mit dem Gerät fasziniert. Ich dachte, mit der Liebe, die Miss Granger für die beiden Disziplinen hegt, würde sie in der Lage sein, die Brauchbarkeit des Exemplars zu beweisen, und Cronus und ich könnten die Aufzeichnungen danach miteinander vergleichen." Er schaute zu Severus mit diesem verdammten Blick eines Ränkeschmiedes in seinen Augen auf. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie zwei alten Männern das Vergnügen gönnen möchten zu offenbaren, was Sie wissen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Cronus ein hübsches Sümmchen für Ihre Erkenntnisse zahlen würde."

„Nein", sagte Severus rundheraus.

„Ah, schön", seufzte Dumbledore. „Ich muss Sie also einfach nur überreden."

* * *

Severus nahm das unscheinbare, in braunes Leder gebundene Tagebuch und dessen älteren, leicht angestoßenen Zwilling zur Hand und stopfte beide in seine Tasche. Er hatte Einträge in dem älteren Buch vorgenommen mit den Einzelheiten, die er sich selbst hinsichtlich Hermiones Sprüngen zurück in der Zeit zukommen lassen konnte. Er schrieb einen Brief an sich selbst, worin er erklärte, warum er ursprünglich in der Zeit zurückgekehrt war – Miss Grangers Tod und ihr Aufenthalt bei Lily, was eine, das ganze Schloss umfassende Hetzjagd nach ihr verursachen würde, nachdem sie verschwunden war – wobei er sich selbst warnte, die Aufgabe, Miss Granger zu verstecken, ernst zu nehmen. Er hoffte, dass der Plan diesmal funktionieren würde, doch er verließ sich auf sein jüngeres Selbst, ihn zum Erfolg zu führen. Unter den gegebenen Umständen würde er einen Monat in seinem Haus verbringen müssen, bevor er sich dem Jungen nähern könnte. _'Spielt keine Rolle – es fühlt sich für mich so an, als ob ich dies bereits mehrfach getan habe.'_

Severus erreichte Spinner's End und schaute sich um. Der Platz war genauso, wie er jedes Mal gewesen war, wenn er nach Hause zurückgekehrt war – verstaubt, muffig und nasskalt. Eines Tages würde er sich des Hauses entledigen müssen. Einstweilen jedoch war es seinen Zwecken dienlich. Er warf eine Reihe Reinigungs- und Staub-Heber-Zauber auf seine Bücher. Der Staub-Abwehr-Zauber hatte gute Arbeit verrichtet; der Staub, der sich angesammelt hatte, fiel leicht herunter und verschwand. Er ging die Stufen nach oben, um den Stasis-Zauber auf seinem Schlafzimmer zu heben und seine ganze Bettwäsche und alle Vorhänge aufzufrischen. Sobald er damit fertig sein würde, würde er sich um die Aufstockung der Vorräte in den Schränken in der Küche kümmern und überprüfen, wie zugewachsen und wild der Garten hinterm Haus geworden war.

In jener Nacht nahm Severus die Möglichkeit wahr und speiste außer Haus. Im Anschluss daran machte er einen Spaziergang eine Strandpromenade hinunter. Er war eigentümlich, alle Zeit der Welt nach seinem Belieben zu haben. Am nächsten Morgen beschloss er, die Salisbury Plains zu besuchen und in Romaldkirk zu Abend zu essen.

Über die nächsten Tage hinweg brachte er seinen Garten hinterm Haus in Ordnung. Doch zumeist nahm sich Severus die Zeit, Örtlichkeiten zu besichtigen, die er schon immer hatte sehen wollen, aber nie die Gelegenheit zu besuchen hatte. Bedauerlicherweise würde diese Zeitachse verschwinden, als ob sie niemals existiert hätte, sobald er mit sich selbst gesprochen hatte. Trotzdem, während er die Seemöwen über den felsigen Klippen von Schottland beobachtete, fühlte er sich mit sich selbst im Einklang.

Einen Monat nach jenem ersten Tag zog Severus den Zeitumkehrer heraus und schlicht in das Schloss für seine von ihm selbst getroffene Verabredung mit seinem jüngeren Selbst.

* * *

Severus humpelte immer noch ein bisschen. Wer auch immer Black gelehrt hatte, wie man jemandes Füße in Krebsbeine verwandelte, sollte auf der Stelle umgebracht werden, und den Avada Kedavra dafür zu verwenden, wäre viel zu human. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn in Nullkommanichts in Ordnung gebracht, aber der ungünstige Winkel hatte seine Sehnen und Bänder überstrapaziert. Jetzt hatte er für eine Woche Arbeit aufzuholen und drei Zaubertränke zu brauen. Immerhin erlaubte Slughorn ihm, die Zaubertränke zu vervollständigen. _'Recht gerissen von dem Blödmann, wenn man bedenkt, dass es in seinem Unterricht direkt unter seiner Nase geschah.'_ Severus verfügte über die Brandsalbe für Slughorn und die Luxation-Emulsion für seinen Knöchel, die beide in seinem geheimen Raum vor sich hin köchelten. Sie würden heute Abend vollendet und fertig zum Abfüllen sein. _'Eine geschafft, bleiben noch zwei.'_

Er stieß die Tür auf, überrascht darüber, den Raum erleuchtet vorzufinden. Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, nicht seine Schutzbanne an der Tür errichtet zu haben. Er zog rasch seinen Zauberstab und betrat den Raum, während er hoffte, dass niemand an seinen Zaubertränken herumgepfuscht hatte. Der Schreibtisch, den er in ein Bett für Hermione verwandelt hatte, war wieder in seiner Ursprungsform. Seine Zaubertränke köchelten in seinen Kesseln auf den hitzebeständigen Platten auf dem Schreibtisch vor sich hin, genau so, wie er sie verlassen hatte. Auf seinem Stuhl allerdings, mit seinen Stiefeln oben auf dem Schreibtisch, saß der Zauberer, sein älteres Selbst, frech wie Oskar. „Oh, Sie sind es", schnappte Severus. „Sie …Du bist zurück."

„Offensichtlich", sagte der ältere Zauberer in einem fließenden Tonfall. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du dies hier zum Verkauf und nicht für Slughorn braust?"

Severus verschränkte seine Arme und betrachtete den Zauberer, während er sich darüber Gedanken machte, welchem Umstand er das Vergnügen dessen Rücksprung-Besuchs verdankte. „Ich habe getan, worum du mich gebeten hast. Das Mädchen hat diese Zeit wieder verlassen und niemand sah sie."

„Oh, mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass du erfolgreich warst", sagte er, während er einen frischen Stengel Drachenwurz durch seine Finger zog und dabei die stachelig aussehenden Blätter glatt strich.

„Und doch – du bist zurück", sagte Severus argwöhnisch, ohne auch nur für eine Sekunde den Blick von dem Mann abzuwenden.

„Slughorn hat sich wieder einmal seine Hand im Unterricht verbrannt?", fragte der ältere Mann mit einem leichten Zucken seiner Lippen. „Dies hier ist unter deinem Niveau. Das ist bestenfalls ein Zaubertrank für Viertklässler, kaum der Anstrengung wert."

Severus grinste ihn an. „Nee, er will ihn für den Krankenflügel, und für mich fließt die Herstellung in die Benotung ein."

Sein älteres Selbst legte den Stengel, mit dem er gespielt hatte, auf den Schreibtisch neben bei Severus' Zutaten. „Benutze einen gewöhnlichen Kaffeefilter, um das Beinwell-Präparat durchzusieben. Er wird es verfeinern, und verwende den Drachenwurz gleich nach dem Beinwell-Öl. Das wird deinen Zaubertrank stärker machen."

„Du hast in meinem Buch gelesen", knurrte Severus, während sich seine Augen verengten und sein Kiefer sich versteifte.

Der Mann lachte. „Selbstverständlich habe ich das – ich habe die Anmerkungen selber geschrieben – vor Jahren. Überprüfe das Buch selbst, das Lesezeichen wird genau an der Stelle und in der Position sein, wo und wie du es platziert hast."

Severus durchquerte den Raum und hob sein Buch auf, wobei er es auf der Seite öffnete, die er markiert hatte. Das Stück grünes Band lag unter der gleichen Zeile der Anweisungen, wo er es platziert hatte. „Ich war am Überlegen, den Drachenwurz hinzuzufügen, allerdings vor dem Öl, und den Anteil der Aloe zu erhöhen."

Der Zauberer lächelte und stellte seine Füße auf den Boden. „Jedes Mal, wenn du den Drachenwurz vorher hinzugefügt hast, gerann der Zaubertrank. Füg' ihn nach dem Öl hinzu, und der Zaubertrank wird einen dunkleren Farbton annehmen, wird jedoch auch dicker und stärker. Was die Aloe betrifft – ich würde den Anteil der Ringelblume erhöhen, wenn der Benutzer Verbrennungen zweiten oder dritten Grades hat, aber ja, erhöhe den Anteil der Aloe, wenn es sich lediglich um eine Verbrennung ersten Grades handelt", sagte er in völliger Gewissheit. Er zeigte mit einem Finger auf Severus' Füße. „Apropos, was machen die Knöchel?"

„Beide sind entzündet", sagte Severus und presste seinen Kiefer zusammen, verärgert darüber, dass sein älteres Selbst sich an seine Demütigung erinnerte.

Der ältere Zauberer fuhr fort, ihn mit einer gelassenen, entspannten Haltung zu beobachten und wies dann auf den anderen Kessel. „Füge _zerdrückte_ Ananas vor der Zaubernuss hinzu und binde die Zwiebelhaut ein, wenn du die Zwiebel würfelst. Ich lege dir ebenfalls nahe, dass du Lavendelöl zusammen mit dem Spitzwegerich verwendest", schlug er vor.

Severus legte leicht den Kopf schief – seine Stirn in Falten gelegt – während er den Vorschlag in Erwägung zog, und dann verzog sich eine Seite seines Mundes, als er über ihn spöttelte. „Du bist verrückt. Man kann das nicht zusammen mit geriebener Menkle-Haut verwenden! Das Lavendelöl würde den Spitzwegerich enthärten und dessen Eigenschaften verändern …"

„Ganz genau. Okay, dann vertrau' mir eben nicht", sagte der Mann mit einer abweisenden Miene.

Severus' Spott verschwand. „Also, warum bist du hier? Ich habe mich um das Mädchen gekümmert, wie du mir gesagt hast", erklärte er und ging zu seinem Arbeitsplatz. Die Zaubertränke waren in Ordnung. Sobald er den Stasis-Zauber entfernen würde, würde er sie beenden und mit der Brandsalbe von vorn beginnen – dieses Mal unter Verwendung des Drachenwurzes, wie sein älteres Selbst vorschlug.

„Sie wird zurückkommen", sagte er unverblümt, und Severus schaute zu ihm auf, kaum dazu fähig, seinen Mund davor zu bewahren aufzuklappen.

„Sie wird was? Ich dachte … Wann?"

„In zwei Tagen", verkündete sein älteres Selbst.

„Du magst es, einem Kumpel rechtzeitig genug Bescheid zu geben, nicht wahr?", fuhr Severus auf. _'Verdammt, noch einmal?'_

„Rede nicht so unverschämt mit mir", schnauzte der Mann zurück.

Severus ließ seine Hände auf den Schreibtisch herunterkrachen. „He, du bist derjenige, der von mir verlangt, für dieses kleine Mädchen den Hals zu riskieren", schnappte er.

„Sie ist wichtig", beharrte der Zauberer, während seine dunklen Augen Severus' festen Blick trafen.

„Ich weiß. Das ist, was du beim letzten Mal sagtest", spottete Severus und presste seine Hände auf das solide Holz. „Also muss ich eine weitere Woche den Babysitter für sie spielen?"

„Zwei", sagte der Zauberer und nickte einmal. „Vielleicht zweieinhalb."

„Was?", rief Severus aus und lehnte sich leicht nach vorn.

Der andere Zauberer kreuzte seinen Knöchel auf seinem Knie und legte seine Hand auf sein Bein. „Jeder Rücksprung lässt den Zeitumkehrer länger brauchen, um wieder abzukühlen. Sie benutzt das Gerät jeden Tag."

„Du willst mich wohl veräppeln?", sagte Severus, stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab und machte einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Du weißt sehr genau, dass ich niemals über so etwas meine Scherze machen würde", sagte der Mann ruhig, und Severus wusste, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach. „Da ist noch mehr."

„Phantastisch!", rief er aus, warf eine Hand in die Luft und rollte seine Augen.

„Du wirst Tagebuch führen müssen—"

„Ein Tagebuch – du hast keine Ahnung, worüber du redest, wenn du glaubst—"

„Unterbrich mich nicht", schnauzte der Zauberer.

Severus lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch, an dem er und Hermione zusammen den Unterrichtsstoff wiederholt hatten, verschränkte seine Arme und funkelte sein älteres Selbst an.

„Ja. Du musst darüber Buch führen, wann sie in deiner Zeit auftaucht", sagte der Zauberer, während ein nervöses Zucken über seine Wange lief, „weil ich mich leider nicht an das genaue Datum und die genaue Uhrzeit jedes Vorkommnisses erinnere. Ich weiß ungefähr, wann und wo … was ich getan habe; bei einem ihrer Sprünge zurück in der Zeit fand Lily sie. Das darf nicht geschehen, da sich dieser Umstand als verhängnisvoll herausgestellt hat."

Severus' Arme fielen an seine Seiten und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Lily findet sie? Würde das nicht für alle Beteiligten besser sein? Sie _ist_ ein Mädchen …"

Dieses ältere Selbst funkelte ihn an, als ob er seinen Verstand verloren hätte. „Ja, Lily entdeckte sie und nahm sie bei sich im Gryffindor-Turm auf. Dann verschwand Miss Granger – unglücklicherweise am gleichen Tag, an dem Mary MacDonald und drei andere Muggelstämmige ernsthaft verletzt wurden – und eine Schloss-weite Suche wurde nach dem Todesser eingeleitet, der in Hogwarts getarnt als ein kleines Mädchen einbrach." Der ältere Zauberer zog etwas heraus, was wie ein Paar Tagebücher aussah. „Dies eine hier ist für dich zum Hereinschreiben, worin du insbesondere die Zeiten, wann Hermione ankommt, Daten und Orte, alle möglichen Aufzeichnungen notieren sollst, die dir selbst helfen werden, sie zu finden und sie zu verstecken, bevor sie entdeckt wird. Das zweite hier ist dasjenige, in das ich die Dinge eingetragen habe, an die ich mich erinnere. Es ist vage, enthält größtenteils Stichworte und … Wenn du in dieses hier schreibst, hast du mehr, was du der jüngeren Version deiner selbst übergeben kannst, wenn du in der Zeit zurückspringst, wie ich es in dieser Zeitschleife getan habe. Wenn du es nicht benutzt, dann tust du das blind. Ich kann nicht immer wieder hierher zurückkommen."

„Das ist ein Tagebuch für Mädchen", mokierte er sich, während er mit Widerwillen den weichen braunen Umschlag und den Schnappverschluss betrachtete.

„Es ist klein und braun", beharrte der Mann. „Einfach zu verstecken und identisch. Ich habe sie in einem Geschäft nahe Harrods gekauft. Da sie aus der Welt der Muggel stammen, gibt es keine magischen Rückstände auf ihnen, so dass sie niemandem verdächtig vorkommen werden. Du weißt, auf welche Art du deine Aufzeichnungen verbergen kannst, ohne eine magische Spur auf den Seiten zu hinterlassen. Sobald du dieses Schuljahr beendet hast, lege es an einen sicheren Ort, an den du dich erinnern wirst, wo jedoch niemand sonst nachschauen wird."

Severus verschränkte seine Arme und weigerte sich, die Tagebücher anzunehmen. „Erklär' mir noch einmal, warum dem Mädchen ein Zeitumkehrer anvertraut wird, wenn sie ihn nicht richtig bedienen kann?"

Sein älteres Selbst legte sie mit einem leisen dumpfen Aufschlag auf den Schreibtisch, ohne Frage aufgewühlt. „Sie sind relativ neu in meiner Zeit. Sie sind trickreich. Um in der Zeit zurückzugehen, müssen die Ringe korrekt justiert und das Stundenglas in Konjunktion mit der Ausrichtung der Runen gedreht werden. Miss Granger ist ein aufgewecktes Mädchen, normalerweise verantwortungsbewusst, aber sie ist ein Overachiever und versucht, sich in unserer Welt zu beweisen. Sie wollte fast jedes Schulfach belegen, das Hogwarts zeitgleich anbietet, und ihre Hauslehrerin ließ sie genau dies tun."

„Du meine Güte!", rief er aus, während seine Arme von selbst an seine Seite fielen.

„Nach dem, woran ich mich erinnere, habe ich in dieses Buch zu schreiben begonnen, als ich in deinem Alter war, und dies beibehalten", sagte er und griff nach dem gebrauchten Tagebuch. „Du hast es getreulich behütet, aber du wirst das Neue in dieser Zeitachse behalten müssen, so dass dieses ältere, gebrauchte Buch bereits wird ergänzt worden sein. Ich hatte es dort gefunden, wo du es versteckt hast – ein Teil des Zeitschleifen-Problems. Es ist ein Paradoxon, wird allerdings helfen. Deshalb gebe ich dir mein Tagebuch und ein Neues. Nach dem Ende deines Schuljahres, verbrenne das alte, und du wirst das Neue haben, das du dir selbst wieder mitbringst. Du kannst dir aus dem alten alles herausschreiben in das neue, was auch immer ich schrieb, von dem du glaubst, dass du es wissen solltest."

„Dies ist verwirrend", sagte Severus, platzierte seine Hände auf dem Schreibtisch und lehnte sich mit gebeugtem Kopf nach vorn.

„Erzähl mir darüber", sagte der andere Mann.

Severus hob sein Kinn an, um ihn zu betrachten. „Und warum genau mache ich mir all die Mühe?"

Der ältere Zauberer verschränkte seine Arme. „Glaub' mir, Miss Granger _wird_ gebraucht. Du kannst mit ihr über jedes beliebige Thema sprechen oder sogar Zaubertränke mit ihr zusammen brauen. Sie ist sehr intelligent. Nur – unter keinen Umständen darf sie gesehen werden oder irgendeinem deiner Hausgenossen, Potter, Black, Lupin oder Lily begegnen. Ist das klar?"

„Yeah, ich hab's kapiert", sagte Severus, während er sich vorkam, als wäre ihm eine schwerwiegende Aufgabe übertragen worden, eine Aufgabe, die er jedes Mal würde wiederholen müssen, wenn dieses Mädchen ihre Fehlkalkulationen anrichtete, und folglich wurde die Aufgabe ihm in den Schoß fallen gelassen. „Nun ja, zumindest ist sie kein hirnloser Schwachkopf."

„Du hast keine Ahnung", spöttelte sein älteres Selbst.

Severus schaute auf – dunkle Augen trafen auf identische, aber mit leichten Falten gezeichnete dunkle Augen. „Möchtest du wetten?"

_Fortsetzung folgt_

* * *

**A/A: **Um etwas Klarheit in das Durcheinander zu bringen: Der Zeitumkehrer in dieser Geschichte ist komplizierter, als der in der Buchversion. Hermione testet ihn für Mr. Latimer aus, und Dumbledore ist hinsichtlich der neuen Erfindung ebenso neugierig, wie sein Schöpfer.

Ich habe auch versucht, eine Verschiebung im Zeitparadox aufzuzeigen – in der Art und Weise, wie sich Severus' Wortwahl verändert, während er mit Dumbledore spricht, weil Dumbledore seine Meinung änderte und Severus zurückging. Okay, ich werde versuchen, die Sprünge zu erklären, nur für alle Fälle, dass Ihr unterwegs verloren gegangen seid. (Bewahre! Ich kann das nicht geschehen lassen): Der Sprung, in dem Hermione starb, war das erste Unglück. (Hermiones erster Doppelsprung - die erste Zeitachse) Professor Snape ging Jahre später in der Zeit zurück, um das Unglück zu reparieren. (Severus' erster Sprung - als er mit seinem Teenager-Selbst sprach, TeenSeverus, erzeugt eine zweite Zeitachse) Auf diese Art wird Hermiones erster Sprung, genau wie die erste Zeitachse, annulliert – sie existiert nicht mehr. Wie in: Es ist niemals geschehen. Deshalb (in der zweiten Zeitachse) wartet TeenSeverus auf Hermione, wie ihm gesagt wurde, und versteckt sie. (Dies ist Hermiones zweiter Sprung), aber, weil Sprung1 gelöscht ist, erinnert sich nur Professor Snape (aus der Zeitlinie eins) wirklich daran, dass Hermione starb – _er_ erzählt sich selbst darüber, TeenSeverus, dass es geschah; deshalb erinnert sich Professor Snape2 später an Hermiones Tod. Gleichwohl in der zweiten Zeitlinie (Zeitachse zwei) macht Hermione zwei weitere Sprünge, nur, dass die Dinge schieflaufen, (Hermiones dritter und vierter Sprung, die Professor Snape erwähnt).

Also geht Professor Snape in der Zeit zurück, um mit TeenSeverus zu sprechen, (das ist Severus' zweiter Sprung zurück, um sich selbst zu sehen, Hermione hat jetzt vier Unglücksprünge gehabt. Welches uns die dritte Zeitachse in diesem Durcheinander beschert. Teenager-Severus ist die Verbindung der Zeitlinien, die sich alle von seiner Person aus ausauseinanderentwickeln. Ja, das Tagebuch ist wichtig, es existiert außerhalb der Zeitschleifen und in seinen Seiten sind ALLE Sprünge notiert, beide Sprünge von Severus (bis jetzt) und Hermiones Sprünge zurück, sowie die sachdienlichen Informationen dazu. Nun, was Severus denkt, ist sachdienlich. Bis hierher mitgekommen?

beaweasley2

**A/Ü:** Das ist meine Kurzfassung der bisherigen Geschehnisse:

Sprung 1 Hermione à Kapitel 01

Rücksprung ins Jahr 1984 (trifft adultSeverus, der sie nicht erkennt), und dann ins Jahr 1976, Hermione1 wird in Zeitachse 1 von den Slytherins erwischt und verprügelt - Hermione1 stirbt 1993 - Voldemort gewinnt Jahre später (199?) - adultSeverus'1 Sprung1 erfolgt direkt nach Harrys Tod (199?) - Zeitachse1 endet

Sprung 2 Hermione à Kapitel 02-04

Hermione2 wiederholt ihren Sprung1 mit anderem Ausgang - Hermione2 trifft auf teenSeverus1 in der neuen Zeitachse2 und kehrt unbeschadet in ihre Zeit (Zeitachse2) zurück - Zeitachse2 läuft weiter

Sprung 3 Hermione à Kapitel 04

Hermione2 gerät in Zeitachse2 mitten in ein Duell von SB, JP und teenSeverus1 und kehrt unbeschadet in ihre Zeit zurück - Zeitachse2 läuft weiter

Sprung4 Hermione à Kapitel 04

Hermione2 verbringt einen Monat bei Lily im Gryffindor-Turm und kehrt unbeschadet in ihre Zeit zurück - Geschehnisse in Zeitachse2 noch unbekannt - Jahre später (199?) und aus jetzt noch unbekannten Gründen erfolgt Severus' Sprung2 (adultSeverus trifft teenSeverus2)

Alea


	5. Kapitel 5

**Consequences of Meddling With Time**

by beaweasley2

Chapter 5

**SUMMARY:** SSHG; DH-compliant. EWE? Hermione Granger wird ein Zeitumkehrer in die Hand gedrückt und die Anweisung erteilt, diesen zu benutzen. Lediglich – die Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers kann ein klein wenig heikel sein, falls man ihn nicht korrekt verwendet: Ein Fehler, der beim Zählen unterläuft, oder ein Abrutschen der Finger können den Benutzer außerplanmäßig springen lassen, und folglich könnte sie ihre Zeitachse versehentlich verändern. Und als ein solcher Unfall geschieht, verwendet Severus Snape Hermiones Zeitumkehrer, um ein entsetzliches Unrecht wiedergutzumachen. Allerdings ist es sein jüngeres Selbst, der zu der Person wird, die sicherstellen muss, dass der Lauf der Geschichte nicht verändert wird.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meins. Ich borge sie mir nur für eine Weile aus. Und ich verspreche, sie zurückzustellen, wenn ich fertig bin. Oh, nee, auch keine Knete – nur aus Spaß an der Freud'.

**RATED:** NC17

**GENRES:** Romance, Time Turner

**WARNINGS:** Character Death, Violence

**TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

**A/A:** Ich möchte gern EverMystique eine dicke fette Umarmung als Dankeschön schenken, dafür, dass sie das hier durchkämmt hat, um auf meine zahlreichen Fehler hinzuweisen und mir zu helfen, diese Story für die Leser präsentabel zu machen. Du bist die Beste! Danke!

beaweasley2

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Aufgrund des Tagebuches wusste Severus, dass er nach Alte Runen auf seinem Weg zu Kräuterkunde in einen Kampf mit Potter und Black geraten war. Er wusste, wo – gleich nachdem er um die Ecke gebogen war, um in Richtung der Treppe zu gehen – allerdings nicht genau, wann – nur in etwa. _'Wenn ich also warte, wenn ich Zeit schinde, würde möglicherweise der Kampf nicht geschehen. Vielleicht gelange ich dann zu Hermione, bevor entweder Potter oder Black mich – oder sie – sehen, und ich kann den Kampf im Ganzen vermeiden.'_ Er überprüfte den Korridor, um nachzusehen, ob irgendwelche Gryffindors in der Nähe waren, während er den Klassenraum verließ und so beiläufig den Korridor hinunterging, wie er konnte, angesichts der Tatsache, dass seine Nerven in höchster Alarmstufe für einen Angriff waren. _'Merlin, ich hasse dies – im Nachhinein bereits geschehene Ereignisse korrigieren zu müssen.'_ Dieser Gedanke allein machte ihn fest entschlossen, bessere Aufzeichnungen vorzunehmen, als sein älteres Selbst dies getan hatte. In der Tat würde er all seine 'Begegnungen' mit Potter und Black niederschreiben und möglicherweise sie alle vermeiden … _'Wem will ich etwas vormachen, das würde mir jetzt jede Menge Nutzen bringen!'_

Er sah Danny Wang im Korridor, der anscheinend dabei war, zu seinen Freunden aufzuschließen. „Wang, warte einen Moment", rief Severus aus, während er eine Hand hochhielt, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Er hatte selten mit dem Typ gesprochen und niemals außerhalb des Unterrichts, also war es kein Wunder, dass der Junge sich misstrauisch zu ihm umblicke. Die vier Ravenclaws standen zusammen, während Severus sich ihnen näherte.

Jetzt musste er den Kerl irgendetwas fragen, ohne wie ein Idiot zu klingen. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich dich etwas über die Aufgabenstellung für den Aufsatz in Arithmantik fragen könnte", log er. Das war das Beste, das ihm in diesem Moment einfiel.

„Okay", antwortete Wang, seine Augen nach wie vor misstrauisch verengt. Alle vier Jungen betrachteten ihn erwartungsvoll, zwei von ihnen mit ihren Armen herausfordernd verschränkt.

Sie alle hatten das Fach belegt, also würde er schnell irgendetwas erfinden müssen. _'Und was jetzt?'_ „Wegen der Länge – meinte Professors Goddard, dass der Aufsatz insgesamt vier Fuß lang sein soll oder soll die Antwort auf die einzelnen Fragen jeweils vier Fuß lang sein?"

Alle vier schauten einander verwirrt an, als ob Severus eine neue Theorie verkündet hätte. Wuhin zuckte mit den Schultern, Wang sah Severus mit geweiteten Augen an, und Cox schüttelte seinen Kopf und zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern. Es war Daniels, der antwortete: „Alle vier zusammen, denke ich."

„Oh. Gut, äh", täuschte Severus vor zu stammeln, als ob dies nicht die Antwort war, die er erwartet hatte.

Wang schluckte den Köder. „Was? Ist das falsch? Ist es vier Fuß pro Frage?"

Severus konnte Black am Kreuzungspunkt der Korridore warten sehen und in seine Richtung zeigen. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Wang. „Ich dachte, dass es vier Fuß pro Frage wären und ich habe die ersten drei Fragen fertig, aber ich kann nur zwei Fuß Material für die Dritte finden, Ferris' Theorie, einschließlich einen Komparativ zu Wentworths Gleichung von ebenbürtig deckungsgleichen Wahrscheinlichkeiten." Dies war eine glatte Lüge. Er konnte ein Buch über die Unwahrscheinlichkeit von Ferris' Theorie schreiben, da er der Meinung war, dass der Zauberer ein Dummkopf war.

„Also", Wang dehnte dieses einzelne Wort aus, während sein Verstand auf Touren kam. „Es gibt das offensichtliche Loch in seiner Theorie über die Anwendung von Dreiergruppengleichungen … und Kincaids Prinzip …"

Severus riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick und bemerkte, dass Black davonzog. „Großartig, weil ich im Begriff war, parallele gegen deckungsgleiche Wahrscheinlichkeiten mit multiplen Vektoren einzukalkulieren", sagte er und widerstand dem Grinsen, als Wang, Cox und Daniels beeindruckt schauten. Es war schwerlich eine großzügige Auslegung der Thematik, da die Theoreme ohnedies kompatibel waren. „Okay, danke, ich muss gehen."

Er ging zum Kreuzungspunkt der Korridore hinüber und kniete nieder, um seinen Schuh neu zu schnüren, während er unauffällig auf seine Uhr schaute. _'Sie ist jeden Moment fällig – es sei denn, dass der Zauberer sich geirrt hat.'_ Andererseits hatte sein älteres Selbst gesagt, dass Hermione mitten in dem Duell erschienen und getroffen worden war. Keine Angabe dazu, wie lange der Kampf in der Zeitlinie des alten Zauberers angedauert hatte, doch in seiner Zeitlinie verliefen die Kämpfe mit Potter und Black normalerweise ziemlich zügig. Weder Black noch Potter wollten von einem Professor dabei gesehen werden, einen Zauberspruch auf ihn abzufeuern – allerdings, wenn er dabei gesehen wurde, einen Zauberspruch auf sie abzufeuern – das stand auf einem ganz anderen Pergament. Er richtete seine Socke und blickte dabei flüchtig den Korridor hinunter. Lupin war im Anmarsch, was nichts Gutes verhieß. Severus wechselte seine Position, um seinen anderen Schuh neu zu binden. Lupin nickte, als er vorbeischritt, und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er konnte nicht länger warten. Er öffnete seine Tasche, als ob er etwas kontrollieren wolle, und sah, wie Potter zu Lupin aufschloss. Severus stand auf, zog sich in den Korridor außer Sicht zurück und stieß mit einer verdutzten Hermione Granger zusammen.

„Autsch!", rief sie aus und lächelte dann, obwohl sie immer noch ein wenig verwirrt schaute. „Oh, hi."

„Ruhig", zischte er, während er ihre Hand in seine nahm, um sie dazu zu bringen, mit ihm zu rennen. „Hier lang. Komm schon!" Er startete zum Ende des Korridors, während er sie mit sich zerrte und ließ ihre Hand fallen, als sie die Statue von Anuguard dem Beleibten erreichten. Er musste sie vom fünften Stock in die Kerker schaffen und durfte dabei nicht den Gryffindor-Rowdies begegnen, die nach wie vor in den Korridoren auf ihrem Weg zu Zauberkunst waren, oder auf irgendeinen seiner eigenen Hausgenossen treffen.

„Warum rennen wir?", fragte sie leise genug.

„Weil ich dich sicher versteckt haben muss, bevor ich zu spät zum Unterricht komme", sagte er, während er sie einen anderen Korridor hinunterführte. Er war sowieso im Begriff, zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen. Zumindest hielt sie mit ihm mit oder versuchte es immerhin, angesichts der Tasche, die sie trug. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sie wirklich schwer und voller Bücher war – und nicht nur mit ihren Schulbüchern. Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und verzauberte die Tasche, leichter zu sein, so dass sie mit ihm besser Schritt halten konnte.

„Danke", sagte sie und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. „Warum verstecke ich mich nicht in der Bibliothek, bis …?"

„Bist du närrisch?", fragte er und geriet fast aus dem Tritt, weil er seinen Kopf zu schnell drehte, um sie anzuschauen. „Du darfst nicht gesehen werden. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Wann gibt's Mittagessen?", fragte sie.

Er fluchte stumm. „Vorüber", schnappte er, wobei er unbedingt wollte, dass sie still war. „Abendessen gibt's in vier Stunden." Er wollte nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen, als sich nicht ändern ließ.

„Oh", sagte sie, und er konnte ihre Enttäuschung heraushören.

„Yeah – oh." Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr, um die Tatsache in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass sie möglicherweise ihrs verpasst hatte. Das Buch informierte ihn darüber, zu welcher Uhrzeit sie ankam, jedoch nicht, wann sie ihre Zeit verlassen hatte. Es konnte für sie ein langer Zeitraum bis zum Abendessen sein. „Bist du hungrig?"

„Ich kann warten", antwortete sie, während sie mit den Achseln zuckte und mit einem Ruck ihre Tasche auf ihre Schulter schob.

Er nickte einmal, öffnete eine Tür und hastete eine Wendeltreppe hinunter.

„Führt dieser Weg zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte sie, wobei ihre Stimme laut in dem steinernen Treppenhaus hallte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber sie führt hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Ich … die Einzigen, die ich kenne, sind die Gemeinschaftsräume von Slytherin und Gryffindor", antwortete er ihr, während er ein wenig ungeduldig mit ihren Fragen wurde.

„Warum das?", fragte sie und stoppte auf der letzten Stufe, als Severus stehen blieb, um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Immer gut zu wissen, wo das Vipernnest ist", sagte er. Er zog das kleine blaue Kästchen heraus und öffnete es. „Leg' ihn wieder hier hinein. Auf diese Art und Weise wird die Konfiguration nicht verändert, es sei denn, dass dies bereits geschehen ist, während wir rannten."

Sie zog die Kette über ihrem Kopf und ließ den Zeitumkehrer in das Innere fallen. „Er sollte in Ordnung sein", antwortete sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln, als er ihren Zeitumkehrer einsteckte.

Severus überprüfte, ob die Luft rein war, wobei er ihre offensichtliche Enttäuschung ignorierte. Bis jetzt hatten sie Glück gehabt; sie waren nicht von irgendjemandem der Professoren und nur sehr wenigen Schüler gesehen worden.

Als sie an die breite Marmortreppe zu den oberen Etagen gelangten, zögerte Severus und hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit, falls er ein Ablenkungsmanöver machen musste. „Okay, mach' den Nogschwanz und renn' so schnell du kannst in die Kerker. Bleib' nicht stehen. Ich bin direkt hinter dir." Sie rannte los, und er holte leicht zu ihr auf, während er über ihren netten, gleichmäßigen Schritt grinste. Sie lief wie ein Reh: sie manövrierte flux, war sicher auf ihren Füßen, und ihre Schritte machten nur leise dumpfe Geräusche auf den Steinböden.

Sobald sie es zu ihrem Raum geschafft hatten, keuchte Hermione über die Veränderungen auf, die Severus und Snape vorgenommen hatten, und die sein älteres Selbst vorgeschlagen hatte. Sie hatten so viel an dem Raum getan, wie sie konnten, um ihr einen komfortablen Wohnraum zu bieten. „Ich habe einige Änderungen vorgenommen", sagte er, während er ihren Zeitumkehrer herauszog und ihn sorgfältig untersuchte. „Gut, keine Schäden. Aber der Sand ist durchsichtig, und er ist richtig heiß."

„Wie kommt es, dass du weißt, wann ich auftauchen werde?", fragte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme, als ob ihr kalt wäre.

„Ich kann dir das nicht erzählen", sagte er und drehte sich herum, um zu gehen. „Ich bin nach Kräuterkunde zurück. Also geh nicht irgendwo hin."

„Nein, ich warte auf dich", hörte er sie sagen, bevor er den Raum verließ. Er rannte den ganzen Weg zum Unterricht, und hoffte, dass er nicht allzu spät dran war und dass Professor Sprout ihm die Ausrede abkaufen würde, nämlich, dass er versucht hatte, einen Kampf mit Black zu vermeiden.

* * *

Hermione schaute sich in dem kleinen Klassenzimmer um. Was ihr sofort nach dem Hereinkommen ins Auge gefallen war, waren das Slytherin-Vierpfosten-Bett in der Ecke und die Gobelins an den Wänden, um die Kälte draußen zu halten. Die grünen Vorhänge am Bett waren zurückgebunden, und sie konnte eine am Fußende des Bettes gefaltete zusätzliche Steppdecke sehen. Ein Nachttisch mit einer Lampe stand gegen die Wand gerückt, und ein kleiner Teppich lag auf dem Boden, so dass sie in der Lage sein würde, vom Bett zu gleiten und sich ihre Füße nicht auf dem Steinboden abzufrieren. Der Schreibtisch, den sie in eine Art Schrankkoffer verwandelt hatte, war modifiziert worden und stand jetzt einige Schritte vom Bett entfernt am Rande des Teppichs, was einen klar abgegrenzten Schlafbereich entstehen ließ. Er hatte einen großen Krug und eine Waschschüssel mit einigen Handtüchern für ihren Gebrauch auf ihn gestellt. Es gab sogar einen bequemen Chintzsessel neben einer Leselampe in der Nähe des Fußendes des Betts. Ihr Blick schweifte über den Raum, wobei sie bemerkte, dass der Lehrer-Schreibtisch nach wie vor neben dem vergrößerten Schreibtisch für Schüler stand, den sie und Severus beim letzten Mal, als sie hier gewesen war, benutzt hatten, um zu lesen und den Unterrichtsstoff zu wiederholen. Sie fragte sich, woher das Bett gekommen war, um alsdann zu vermuten, dass er das Bett gefunden und es für sie hierher transportiert hatte.

Die Bänke waren genauso aufgestapelt, wie sie sie hinterlassen hatte, und die Decken lagen nach wie vor ordentlich auf ihnen aufgeschichtet, zusammen mit ihrem Teller, dem Becher und dem Essbesteck. Seine zwei Kessel, einige Zaubertrankzutaten, ein Stapel Bücher und einige Utensilien, Waagen und ein Set aus Messlöffeln und Schalen nahmen eine Bank ein. Sie berührte die alten Waagen ehrfürchtig mit einem leichten Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. _'Ich frage mich, was er brauen wird, während ich hier bin – oder, ob er überhaupt irgendetwas brauen wird?'_

Sie ging hinüber und spähte unter das Bett. Ihr Nachttopf war immer noch da, sowie sechs Rollen Toilettenpapier. Hermione stand auf und lachte. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und ließ ihren Blick wiederum wandern. _'Er hat wirklich versucht, dies hier für mich so behaglich wie möglich zu machen.'_ Solch eine Rücksichtnahme versetzte sie in Erstaunen. Sicher, er war das letzte Mal, als sie versehentlich in seine Zeit zurückgesprungen war, wirklich fürsorglich gewesen, doch damals hatte er sich wirklich nur um ihre Bedürfnisse gekümmert. Er hatte nicht derartig sein Äußerstes für sie gegeben. Sie ließ ihre Hand über die grün-schwarze Steppdecke streichen und lächelte, als sie das Velveton spürte. Die Vorhänge waren aus einem schweren, grünen Damast mit durchsichtigen weißen Gardinen darunter. Sie würden perfekt sein, wenn sie Privatsphäre wünschte, allerdings immer noch etwas Licht haben wollte, während sie im Bett saß.

Sie wanderte hinüber, um die Gegenstände im Schrankkoffer zu betrachten. Die Roben, die er ihr zum Gebrauch gegeben hatte, lagen ordentlich gefaltet dort drinnen, zusammen mit drei Paar Socken und zwei Nachthemden, ein graues und das andere weiß. Ihre Haarbürste und ihre Zahnbürste lagen im Schrankkoffer, ebenso wie Shampoo, Haarspülung, Seife, Zahnpasta … und sogar Zahnweiß-Pfefferminzlakritze. Severus hatte an alles gedacht.

Sie ging hinüber, um ihre Tasche auf dem Tisch abzustellen und wünschte, dass sie ihre Bücher hätte, um ihren Zaubertränke-Aufsatz für Professor Snape zu schreiben, und lachte dann über die Ironie ihrer Situation leise in sich hinein.

* * *

Severus schlich sich nach Kräuterkunde geduckt die Treppen zu den Küchen hinunter. Er hatte noch Zauberkunst, doch, wenn er sich beeilte, könnte er einen kurzen Stop in den Küchen einlegen und anschließend Hermione für eine kurze Weile vor dem Unterricht besuchen.

Sein älteres Selbst hatte vorgeschlagen, die Hilfe von Mystery in Anspruch zu nehmen, einem der Hauselfen, die sich um die Slytherin-Schlafsäle kümmerten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er den Elf davon überzeugen könnte, ihm zu helfen, da diese es nicht mochten, in die Angelegenheiten der Schüler hineingezogen zu werden und vor Schulleiter Dumbledore kein Geheimnis für sich behalten würden.

Alle Elfen scharten sich in dem Moment um ihn, in dem er die Küchen betrat.

„Ist Sir irgendetwas nötig haben?", fragte eine weibliche Elfe in einer Geschirrhandtuch-Toga, als ein männlicher Elf, der sein Geschirrtuch um seine Taille gebunden trug, fragte: „Wie können wir Ihnen dienen, Sir?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich etwas zu essen haben könnte?", fragte er, nicht sicher, was Hermione mochte. „Sie wissen schon – Knabberzeug."

Mehrere der Hauselfen traten sofort in Aktion und brachten alle möglichen Arten von Essen, von Süßigkeiten bis hin zu einer Vielzahl von Früchten, Mais, Fritten, Hähnchenkeulen, Käse und Cracker. Ein anderer Elf drückte ihm eine Servierplatte in die Hand, während Severus damit begann, verschiedene Esswaren für Hermione auszuwählen, und die eifrigen Elfen ihm halfen, die guten Sachen darauf aufzuhäufen.

Als er sich umdrehte, um zu gehen, reichte ihm eine weibliche Elfe einen Krug Kürbissaft. „Tut Sir noch etwas brauchen, Sir?"

„Ah, nein danke. Dieses ist so viel … mehr", sagte er und versuchte dabei, die Tür mit seinen vollen Händen zu öffnen, „als ich erwartet habe."

Eine kleine Elfe stieß die Tür für ihn auf, während er mit einem breiten Lächeln grinste. „Danke, Sir. Wir hat Freude gehabt, Ihnen zu dienen, Sir. Tschüss, Sir."

Er stellte den Krug ab und warf einen Zauberspruch, um das Essen vor dem Herunterfallen zu bewahren und fügte einen Beachte-mich-nicht-Zauber auf sich selbst, das Servierbrett und sodann den Krug hinzu. Er schaffte es ohne Zwischenfälle in die Kerker und kickte mit seiner Zehe gegen die Tür zu dem alten Klassenzimmer. „Ich bin's, lass mich rein."

„Severus?", fragte Hermione, während sie die Tür öffnete, mit ihrem Zauberstab in ihrer Hand – bereitgehalten zum Angriff.

„Also, wer dachtest du, dass es wäre?", knurrte er, während er das überfrachtete Servierbrett und den Krug zum Schreibtisch trug.

„Okay, keine Ahnung, Filch möglicherweise? Vielleicht einer deiner Hausgenossen? Selbst Professor Dumbledore", ratterte sie mit ihren Händen auf ihren Hüften herunter. „Es ist schließlich nicht so, dass wir ein geheimes Passwort oder einen Code oder irgendetwas in der Art haben."

„In Ordnung, ich benutze Menelaos", sagte er sarkastisch und drehte sich herum, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Sehr witzig", schnaubte sie und steckte ihren Zauberstab weg. „Du bist nicht mein Vater, und obgleich mein Vater sagt, dass meine Mum die schönste Frau der Welt ist, hat sie niemals tausend Schiffe versenkt."

„Also kennst du deine Mythologie", sagte er, trotz alledem beeindruckt. _'Interessant.'_ Naja, sie hatte einen Muggel-Hintergrund, und ihr Vater mochte es, ihr historische Geschichten vorzulesen. _'Wenn sie aus einer Zauberer-Familie stammen würde, würde sie ihre Sagenwelt der Zauberer ebenfalls kennen …'_ „Also hast du die Geschichten über die Schöne Helena gelesen."

„Ich habe alle Geschichten der griechischen Legenden und der griechischen Mythologie gelesen. Mein Vater liebt Geschichte und Mythologie, deshalb hat er sie mir als Gutenachtgeschichten vorgelesen", bekundete sie.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass du beim letzten Mal irgendetwas in dieser Hinsicht gesagt hast. Also, was sollen wir jetzt mit dir machen?", fragte er und lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch, den er als Arbeitstisch benutzte. „Letztes Mal hast du es recht gut geschafft, hier drinnen zu bleiben, aber dieses Mal braucht der Zeitumkehrer möglicherweise länger, um wieder einsetzbar zu werden. Soweit ich mich zurückerinnere, ist dir am Ende ein klein wenig die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen, und ich muss wissen, dass ich dir vertrauen kann."

„Ich konnte es nicht ändern. Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte Hermione sich und schaute zu Boden, als ihr Gesicht in einem tiefen Pink errötete. „Warum glaubst du, dass es länger dauern könnte?" Sie schaute auf, die Schamesröte, die ihre Wangen färbte, auch jetzt noch präsent. „Und woher kanntest du mich – beim letztem Mal? Woher kommt es, dass du gewusst hast, wo und wann ich auftauchen würde? Warum versteckst du mich und nicht der Schulleiter? Weiß der Schulleiter überhaupt, dass ich hier bin? Oder Professor McGonagall? Sollte ich mich nicht unter deren Beaufsichtigung befinden?"

Severus ließ sie all ihre Fragen heraussprudeln. Er hatte über die zweite Frage seine Augen gerollt und bei der vierten seine Hände über sein Gesicht in sein Haar streichen lassen, und seine Hände fielen an seine Seiten bei ihrer Letzten. „Bist du durch oder ist da noch mehr?", fragte er, aufgebracht durch die endlosen Fragen, die er nicht beantworten konnte. „Ich kann dir nicht erklären, warum ich dich kenne, oder woher ich irgendetwas von dem hier weiß. Ich versichere dir, dass es nicht durch Weissagung ist. Was den Schulleiter betrifft – ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe ihm nichts gesagt. Aber ich denke, dass, da ich anscheinend der _Einzige_ bin, der davon wissen darf, es das Bestes sein wird, wenn wir es dabei belassen – in Ordnung? Je weniger Leute von dir wissen oder dich sehen, desto weniger Einfluss und Interferenz gibt es auf meine – deine Zeitachse. Dies hier – wir beide – es ist riskant genug, aber, wenn du herummurkst, würde ich hassen, an die Konsequenzen zu denken, die du verursachen würdest."

Sie seufzte schwer und schaute auf ihre Tasche auf dem Boden. „Ich habe nicht genügend Arbeit mit, um mich für eine Woche beschäftigt zu halten, geschweige denn länger."

„Ich werde dir Bücher bringen. Wir können zusammen brauen, wenn du magst. Wir können … keine Ahnung … Zaubersprüche üben", schlug er vor, sich daran erinnernd, was sein älteres Selbst gesagt hatte. Er bezweifelte, dass er daran Gefallen finden würde, Zaubertränke auf Viertklässler-Niveau zu brauen, doch dies würde sie beschäftigt halten. Immerhin schienen sie seine Vorschläge aufzumuntern, und er konnte die Zaubertränke Slughorn geben, um Madam Pomfreys Anforderungsliste nachzukommen. „Ich verbringe normalerweise meine Zeit in der Bibliothek, wenn ich nicht im Unterricht bin. Ich denke, dass ich mindestens in einer Pause pro Tag hierher kommen kann, ohne dass es bemerkt wird. Ich werde dir Essen bringen und ich kann an den Abenden hierher kommen, wie beim letzten Mal." _'Obgleich Avery beim letzten Mal ziemlich neugierig wurde.'_ „Aber, wenn meine Hausgenossen anfangen, misstrauisch zu werden und nach mir zu suchen beginnen – wenigstens kommt keiner von ihnen hier herein. Sie wissen allerdings, dass ich hier herkomme, um zu brauen. Das Bett kann versteckt werden, wenn das zu einem Problem wird …"

„Ich weiß das zu schätzen, und ich werde so viel wie möglich in diesem Raum bleiben." Sie drehte sich herum, um seine Zaubertränkeausrüstung auf den Bänken zu betrachten. „Was hast du gebraut?", fragte sie und klang hoffnungsvoll dabei.

Er schmunzelte. „Wonach auch immer mir gerade war, genau genommen. Du weißt, dass ich manchmal gegen Geld Zaubertränke braue, die meine Hausgenossen haben wollen. In letzter Zeit, als Pot— äh … Madam Pomfrey benötigt irgendetwas für den Krankenflügel, Professor Slughorn gibt mir zusätzliche Punkte dafür, dass ich aushelfe." Er verfluchte sich im Geiste. Er hätte ihr beinahe erzählt, dass er seine eigenen Zaubertränke gebraut hatte, um das zu lindern, was auch immer Potter und Black ihm antaten. Er bewahrte sogar ein Journal mit Gegenflüchen und Verwünschungen in einer Tasche seiner Roben auf, doch das wollte er ihr ebenfalls nicht erzählen.

„Ich würde es lieben, Zaubertränke für Heiler zu lernen", sagte sie enthusiastisch.

„In Ordnung, wir werden nach dem Abendessen in den nächsten paar Tagen Brand-, Luxations- und Fieber-Zaubertränke herstellen. Madam Pomfrey ist immer froh, diese auf Vorrat zu haben. Wir können Aufpäppeltrank und Schmerztränke brauen, falls diese nicht zu schwierig für dich sind", schlug er vor. „Selbstverständlich hast du beim letzten Mal, als wir zusammen brauten, alles richtig gemacht." Außerdem hatte Madam Pomfrey bereits erklärt, dass sie ihn für seine Zaubertränke bezahlen würde. Die Verbesserungen, die er allein bei den Brandsalben gemacht hatte, hatten sie wirklich beeindruckt. Er wollte den Versuch starten, die antibakterielle Salbe für Schnitte zu verbessern, damit sie weniger brannte, wenn sie angewandt wurde.

In dieser Nacht zeigte er ihr seine Anweisungen für die Brandsalbe bei Verbrennungen zweiten oder dritten Grades.

„Du schreibst in deine Bücher?", fragte sie und schaute zu ihm auf, als ob er eine Todsünde begangen hätte.

„Yeah, ich schreibe in meine Bücher. Machst du keine Anmerkungen, während du den Unterrichtsstoff wiederholst?", fragte er, genau wissend, dass all seine Bücher mit seiner Handschrift bedeckt waren.

„Ich benutze ein Journal oder Notizbuch", bekundete sie, während sie die Seite mit einem bedauernden Blick mit dem Finger berührte. „Ich nehme an, dass ich Bücher zu sehr respektiere und hege, um sie zu verschandeln."

Er machte sich über sie lustig und zog sein Buch weg von ihr. „Du klingst wie Madam Pince."

„Ich mag sie", erklärte sie, als ob sie über einen lange verloren geglaubten Freund sprach.

„Niemand mag sie", machte sich über sie lustig und begann, die Zutaten aus seinem Kessel herauszuziehen, die er benötigen würde.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und grinste ihn an. „Du magst sie – naja, du wirst sie mögen, und die Professoren kommen gut genug mit ihr aus." Sie hob den Kaffeefilter auf, legte dann verwirrt ihre Stirn in Falten und legte dann den Filter wieder hin. „Es gibt ein Gerücht, wonach sie und Mr. Filch ein Paar sind."

Er legte den Filter auf das Glasgefäß mit dem Schnabel. „Okay, das ist ein Phantasiebild, das ich nicht brauche, vielen Dank auch." Er reichte ihr den Beinwell. „Glaubst du, du kannst den Saft aus den Stengeln pressen und die Blätter dann würfeln?"

„Gewiss", sagte sie und griff nach dem mit Einschnitten durchzogenen Schneidbrett und der Mörserkeule, die er sich aus dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke ausgeborgt hatte. Er beobachtete sie aufmerksam, während sie beide arbeiteten, wobei er ihre Technik nur wenige Male korrigieren musste.

Als der zweite Zaubertrank bei geringer Hitze vor sich hin köchelte, war er sogar ein wenig beeindruckt. Sie war ziemlich tüchtig dabei, seinen Anweisungen zu folgen. Ihr hatten nur einmal Sachen erklärt oder gezeigt werden müssen, und sie hatte bloß sachbezogene Fragen gestellt, während sie beide arbeiteten. _'Vielleicht wird dies hier am Ende doch nicht so schlimm werden.'_ Er schaute auf seine Uhr. „Verdammt, es ist spät. Bereits nach der Sperrstunde!"

„Ich kann das hier fertig machen, wenn du magst?", offerierte sie.

Er sammelte rasch seine Utensilien ein. „Ich muss meine Gerätschaften säubern, und es gibt kein Waschbecken hier drinnen." Die Zaubertränke mussten einige Stunden lang ruhen.

„Ich überwache die Zaubertränke. Der erste ist fast fertig und der zweite muss nach deinen Anweisungen noch eine Stunde vor sich hin köcheln. Da ich sowieso hier bin, werde ich mich darum kümmern. Wirklich. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich irgendwo hinzugehen habe oder morgen irgendwo sein muss."

Er überprüfte den Timer und den Zaubertrank.

„Wenn der Timer rasselt, stelle die Flamme kleiner, bis sie kaum noch sichtbar ist und lasse ihn eine weitere halbe Stunde ruhen", sagte sie, als ob sie seinen Verstand las. „Stell' anschließend die Flamme ab, und lass' ihn weitere fünfzehn Minuten abkühlen, bevor du ihn abfüllst. Du sagtest, dass wir die durchsichtigen, braunen Gläser für die Brandsalbe benutzen."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er, den Zaubertrank niemandem außer ihm selbst anvertrauen wollend, selbst ihr nicht. Er bekam sechs Sickel pro Kessel für diese Zaubertränke.

„Ich bin mir sicher", sagte sie, während sie mit reiner Aufrichtigkeit in ihren großen, sanften, braunen Augen zu ihm aufschaute.

Er zögerte, für einen Augenblick in ihrem Blick verloren, drehte dann seinen Kopf und ergriff seine Gerätschaften. „Danke."

„Kein Problem", sagte sie, als er zur Tür hastete. „Gute Nacht, Severus."

„Nacht."

* * *

Am nächsten Tag suchte Severus einen Berg Bücher aus allen möglichen Themenbereichen zusammen, sich immer noch nicht darüber sicher, welche Lehrfächer Hermione belegt hatte. Er grabschte einfach aufs Geratewohl aus jeder Abteilung etwas. Madam Pince zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er den Stapel auf ihrem Schreibtisch abstellte. „Sie werden zweifellos ein eifriger Leser", spottete sie. „Sie haben eine Obergrenze von zwölf Büchern, Mr. Snape."

„Einige sind für Avery", log er und fragte sich, wo Averys Buch-Obergrenze lag.

Anscheinend wusste auch Madam Pince dies nicht, da sie es nachschauen musste. „Er leiht niemals mehr als drei aus."

„Er befindet sich für eine Woche im Krankenflügel, Ma'am", erklärte Severus und kreuzte mental seine Finger. Er war im Krankenflügel und erholte sich von einer üblen Reaktion darauf, von zwei unterschiedlichen Zaubersprüchen getroffen worden zu sein. „Ich dachte, dass es ihm dabei helfen würde, bei seinem Unterrichtsstoff auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben."

„Also gut, aber Sie müssen die Bücher quittieren", antwortete sie. „Und _Sie_ sind verantwortlich für ihre Rückgabe – und ihren Zustand."

„Jawohl", stimmte er zu, wohl wissend, dass jemand, der Bücher so sehr liebte, wie Hermione dies tat, sie nicht verschandeln würde. Hermione Begeisterung, als sie die Bücher sah, machte es der Mühe wert, alle zwanzig Bücher in die Kerkern hinunter zu transportieren. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, welche Lehrfächer du belegst, also habe ich von allen Fächern etwas gegriffen—"

Oh! Dieses hier ist verlorengegangen – und dies hier ist seit Ewigkeiten aus den Regalen verschwunden!", rief sie aus, hob die oberen Bücher hoch und las die Titel. „Dies hier stand in der Kartei als vermisst … und du hast Mertensens _Hydrop__flanzen und pflanzliche Extrakte_! Oh, Severus, danke!"

„He! Das ist für meine Kräuterkunde! Ich brauche das hier!", sagte er und nahm es zurück. „Es ist über Unterrichts-Lehrstufe sechs … Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du Kräuterkunde-Bücher für Sechstklässler liest!"

„Ich wollte über Korallen der Gattung Lophelia in den Darwin Mounds von Cape Wrath Bescheid wissen", sagte sie und schielte sehnsüchtig auf das Buch.

„Das ist eine Zaubertränke-Zutat für den Nagel-Stärkungstrank", sagte er und legte das Buch vor sich hin, während er die Bücher, die er für seine eigenen Aufsätze mitgebracht hatte, von denjenigen separierte, die er für sie ausgeliehen hatte.

„Verwendet für Haar- und Nagel-Stärkungstränke, genau genommen", erklärte Hermione, während sie immer noch hoffnungsvoll auf das Buch schielte.

„Ist klar, dass ein Mädchen das wissen würde", spottete er. Er hatte nicht angenommen, dass sie zu dem Typ Mädchen gehörte, die sich um ihr Erscheinungsbild sorgten. Sie hatte dies sicher nicht, während sie damals hier gewesen war – außer der Forderung nach regelmäßigen Abstechern zu den Duschen.

„Meine Schlafsaal-Mitbewohnerinnen, Lavender und Parvati, mögen diesen ganzen Mädchenkram. Ich bin an der Koralle interessiert, wie sie geerntet wird und ihre Eigenschaften …"

Severus lachte schnaubend und übergab ihr das Buch. „Wir teilen es uns", sagte er. „Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ich habe Unterricht. Ich bin zum Mittagessen zurück."

Hermione hob das Buch auf und eilte zu ihrem Sessel am Bett hinüber. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er sie ihrem Vergnügen überließ.

_Fortsetzung folgt_

* * *

**A/A:**Erkennt Ihr viel von Professor Snape in den Handlungen des jungen Severus?

beaweasley2


	6. Kapitel 6

**Consequences of Meddling With Time**

by beaweasley2

Chapter 6

**SUMMARY:** SSHG; DH-compliant. EWE? Hermione Granger wird ein Zeitumkehrer in die Hand gedrückt und die Anweisung erteilt, diesen zu benutzen. Lediglich – die Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers kann ein klein wenig heikel sein, falls man ihn nicht korrekt verwendet: Ein Fehler, der beim Zählen unterläuft, oder ein Abrutschen der Finger können den Benutzer außerplanmäßig springen lassen, und folglich könnte sie ihre Zeitachse versehentlich verändern. Und als ein solcher Unfall geschieht, verwendet Severus Snape Hermiones Zeitumkehrer, um ein entsetzliches Unrecht wiedergutzumachen. Allerdings ist es sein jüngeres Selbst, der zu der Person wird, die sicherstellen muss, dass der Lauf der Geschichte nicht verändert wird.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meins. Ich borge sie mir nur für eine Weile aus. Und ich verspreche, sie zurückzustellen, wenn ich fertig bin. Oh, nee, auch keine Knete – nur aus Spaß an der Freud'.

**RATED:** NC17

**GENRES:** Romance, Time Turner

**WARNINGS:** Character Death, Violence

**TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

**A/A:** Ich möchte gern EverMystique eine dicke fette Umarmung als Dankeschön schenken, dafür, dass sie das hier durchkämmt hat, um auf meine zahlreichen Fehler hinzuweisen und mir zu helfen, diese Story für die Leser präsentabel zu machen. Du bist die Beste! Danke!

beaweasley2

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Nachdem Severus seine Bücher für seinen morgendlichen Unterricht gegen die Bücher für seine Doppelstunde in Verteidigung nach dem Mittagessen ausgetauscht hatte, schlüpfte in das Klassenzimmer. Da sein Aufsatz für Professor Molina fertig war, hatte er Zeit für sich. Also entschied er sich, diese mit Hermione zu verbringen. Sie saß im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett und übte Zaubersprüche, die ein Buch sich durch den Raum bewegen ließen. „Ich sehe, du hast den Aufrufezauber in Angriff genommen."

„Ich bin allerdings nach wie vor nicht in der Lage, den Abwehrzauber zu kontrollieren", sagte sie, wobei ihr Gesicht den Ausdruck einer angestrengten Konzentration trug, während sie versuchte, das Buch zum Tisch zurückzubringen. Es fiel mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag. „Scheiße."

„Du versuchst es zu stark. Entspann dich und es wird ganz natürlich kommen", legte er ihr nahe, während er sie dabei beobachtete, das Buch mit Hilfe eines Aufrufezaubers zu ihr zurückzurufen.

„Du bist wirklich ein guter Lehrer", sagte sie, während sie das Buch problemlos mit einer Hand auffing.

„Ich hasse es zu unterrichten", sagte er und verfrachtete seine Tasche auf den Arbeitstisch.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen, als das Buch zurück in seine Richtung segelte. „Aber du bist gut darin. Also hast du jetzt Pause?"

Er zog ihr gegenüber eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bekundest du immer das Offenkundige?" Er drehte sich herum, um seine Kessel zu greifen, bevor sie antworten konnte, und sah, wie das Buch auf dem Schreibtisch neben ihm landete. „Wenn du damit fertig bist, mit dem Buch herumzuspielen – möchtest du mir helfen, etwas zu brauen?"

„Sicher!", sagte sie überglücklich und sprang vom Bett.

Er lachte über ihre Begeisterung, während er sein _Vollumfängliches Kompendium__der__Elixiere und Zaubertränke_ und _Die__Elixiere__und__Extrakte des Heilers_ herauszog, um sein _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ aus der Tasche holen zu können. „Okay, ich muss nur schnell ein paar Blätter Pergament holen, um die Anweisungen herauszuschreiben", sagte er, wobei er bemerkte, dass er bei seinen letzten Blättern angekommen war, die er später für Verteidigung benötigen würde.

Hermione hob ihre Tasche hoch und nahm ein Blatt für ihn heraus. Er war von der Qualität des Pergaments überrascht. „Du hast mir dein gutes Zeug gegeben", sagte er und reichte es zurück.

„Das ist das, was ich für meine Aufsätze verwende", antwortete sie, während sie neugierig zu ihm aufschaute.

Severus betrachtete das Blatt und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Danke. Ich zahle es zurück", sagte er und stellte seine Tasche auf dem Boden ab.

Sie begann zu lachen. „Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Mein Dad kaufte mir ein Paket davon für die Schule", sagte sie, während er sein Buch an der Stelle der Luxation-Emulsion öffnete und damit begann, die Anweisungen für den Zaubertrank abzuschreiben, wobei er die Veränderungen aus seinen Anmerkungen hinzufügte. Hermione beobachtete ihn dabei, offensichtlich überrascht.

„Was denn?", fragte er, wobei er sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte aufzuschauen.

„Wie kannst du das lesen? Du hast auf jede verfügbare leere Stelle auf der Seite gekritzelt!", sagte sie in einem ungläubigen Ton.

Er zog sein Buch näher an sich heran beugte sich darüber, während er die Anweisungen herausschrieb. „Es ist kein Gekritzel – das hier sind meine Anmerkungen. Ich experimentiere mit den Zaubertränken und versuche, sie zu verbessern", sagte er kühl, wobei er sie mit einem flüchtigen Blick durch sein Haare streifte. Sie wusste schließlich, dass er in seine Bücher schrieb. Es war ja nicht so, dass er sich Journale leisten konnte, um seine Gedanken und Anmerkungen hineinzuschreiben, oder dass er mittelgewichtiges Pergament benutzen konnte, wie sie dies anscheinend konnte. Er musste sich mit dem zufriedengeben, was er hatte.

Hermione errötete und spielte mit ihrem Daumen. „Das ist nicht, was ich meinte! Ich habe nur – ich kann nicht verstehen, wie du das entziffern … entschuldige."

Sein Kopf zuckte mit einem Ruck nach oben. „Ich weiß es einfach." Er schob die Anweisungen, die er kopierte, in die Mitte des Tisches zwischen ihnen. „Ich zerdrücke die Ananas, und du kannst die Zwiebel und die Zaubernuss würfeln." Hermione nickte und griff nach dem Schneidbrett und seinem Messer. „Pelle die Zwiebel nicht ab; Ich will auch die Haut." Sie nickte, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte, und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Als der Zaubertrank halbfertig war, zeigte er ihr, wie man das Messer gleiten ließ, um die Menkle-Haut zu zerschneiden. Er musste sie zweimal korrigieren, bevor sie es schaffte, ihre Scheiben dünn genug und im richtigen Winkel zu erhalten. Anschließend zeigte er ihr, auf welche Art man die Schnitte quer dazu setzen musste, so dass sie genauso dünn sein würden. Er beobachtete sie, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie die Schnitttechnik verinnerlicht hatte, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zur Präparation seines geraspelten Spitzwegerichs. Er überzog sie leicht mit Lavendelöl und drückte sich mental die Daumen, dass sie nicht zu viel Öl aufgesaugt hatten. Als der Timer rasselte, fügte Hermione die Häute hinzu und begann zu rühren.

Severus wartete, bis sie fertig war. „Okay, jetzt stell' dich hinter mich." Sie machte nur einen Schritt zurück, wobei es ganz offensichtlich war, dass sie den Ablauf der Arbeitsvorgänge des Zaubertrankes beobachten wollte. Severus holte tief Atem und bereitete sich mental auf das Schlimmste vor. Er schob den Spitzwegerich an die Kante seiner Platte und schob ihn dann vorsichtig in den Zaubertrank. Er zuckte zusammen, als das ölige Durcheinander mit einem Platsch im Inneren des Kessels landete. Er vergrößerte die Flamme unter dem Kessel und hielt seinen Atem an. Hermione sah erwartungsvoll zu. Der Zaubertrank begann zu rotieren, kam in die Mitte hoch und rollte innerhalb des Kessels an den Seiten herunter zurück, und eine große Blase brach langsam an der Oberfläche hervor, einige Sekunden später gefolgt von einer weiteren. Er wartete, während er die Oberfläche für Anzeichen beobachtete, dass sich die Farbe in braun und nicht in leicht violett veränderte.

„Der geraspelte Spitzwegerich absorbiert das Lavendelöl, das seine magische Eigenschaft verändert", erklärte er. „Menkle-Haut reagiert heftig auf Lavendelöl, also wird üblicherweise niemals das eine gleich nach dem anderen hinzugefügt. Normalerweise würde der Spitzwegerich als Stabilisator fungieren, wenn ich ihn zuerst beigemischt hätte, und danach kommt das Öl, aber auf diese Weise hat der Zaubertrank eine bessere Qualität – _falls_ ich es richtig mache. Das Problem besteht darin, dass, wenn zu viel überschüssiges Lavendelöl auf dem Spitzwegerich vorhanden ist, oder, wenn dieser zu viel des Öls absorbiert, der Spitzwegerich nicht nicht als Puffer auftreten kann oder wird. Das andere Problem ist, dass ich die Flamme größer stellen muss, damit sich der Spitzwegerich mit der Menkle-Haut vermischt. Und außerdem muss die gesamte Menge des Spitzwegerichs komplett mit einem Mal hinzugefügt werden. Das ist der knifflige Teil – ich kann ihn nicht einfach reinkippen – er muss behutsam hereingleiten. Zu schnell und der Zaubertrank explodiert. Zu langsam und er wird aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, so dass die stärkere Hitze ihn zu kochen beginnen lässt, was ihn in einen giftigen Schlamm verwandelt."

Hermione betrachtete tief in Gedanken ihr Bett. „Hast du in Betracht gezogen, einen Schaumlöffel, Bratenheber oder eben einen Frittierlöffel zu verwenden?"

„Ein Frittierlöffel – Bratenheber – dies hier ist Zaubertränke, nicht Kochen", sagte er, während eine Seite seines Mundes sich zu einer Grimasse verzog.

Sie starrte nach wie vor auf die Bettvorhänge, tief in Gedanken versunken. „Ein Frittierlöffel wird bei einer Fritteuse benutzt … Oder ein Bratenheber – er ist mit flach mit Schlitzen – und beide haben lange Griffe." Sie drehte sich herum, um ihn anzusehen und ignorierte sein spöttisches Grinsen. „Du könntest einen davon benutzen, um den Spitzwegerich im Kessel näher an die Oberfläche herunterzusenken. Beide würden auch das überschüssige Öl vom Spitzwegerich abtropfen las…sen", erklärte sie, und errötete dann, als sich sein Ausdruck in ein ungläubiges Starren veränderte. „Entschuldige, ich schweife vom Hundertsten ins Tausendste ab. Kümmere dich nicht darum."

„Nein, das hat etwas für sich. Ich weiß, was ein Bratenheber ist", sagte er, während er einen Vermerk in seinen Anweisungen machte. „Wie konntest du das so einfach aus dem Ärmel schütteln? Aber was ist eine Fritteuse?"

„Eine Fritteuse mit heißem Öl? Meine Mum hat eine. Das ist ein Küchengerät", erklärte sie. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sie fuhr fort. „Mum liebt es, in der Küche zu experimentieren. Sie wird richtig kreativ bei Horsd'œuvre, Appetithäppchen und Desserts." Hermione biss auf ihre Lippe, als ob sie warten würde, um zu sehen, ob er verstehen würde, was sie sagte.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und zuckte mit den Achseln – ihm fehlte der logische Zusammenhang. Seine Mum machte niemals Nachtisch, und er hatte keine Ahnung, was or-durves waren.

Sie gab ihre Lippe frei und fuhr fort. „Wenn du Gebäck oder Appetithäppchen in einer Fritteuse oder in einer Pfanne mit heißem Öl machst, möchtest du sie nicht einfach in das Öl hineinplatschen lassen – du möchtest sie behutsam hereinsetzen, knapp über die Oberfläche, damit das Öl nicht sprudelt oder spritzt."

Severus schaute sie an und begann zu kapieren, was sie sagte, und grinste. „Genau. Wie kann ich an solches Ding herankommen?"

Hermione biss erneut auf ihre Lippe. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Unter normalen Umständen würde ich meine Mum bitten, mir einen zu schicken. Aber es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihr _jetzt_ einfach eine Eule schicken kann, um sie zu bitten, ihn für mich zu besorgen – ich meine, ich befinde mich in meiner Vergangenheit, richtig? Sie dürfte nicht einmal wissen, wer ich bin, und ich kann dir keinen geben, sobald ich in meine Zeit zurückgekehrt bin. Naja, ich könnte schon, aber der hilft dir nicht jetzt."

Severus nickte, sich enttäuscht fühlend, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Zaubertrank zurück. Er fügte den Beinwell hinzu und rührte siebenmal, ergänzte danach am Ende die Umdrehung entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn mit dem Glasstab, während er in Gedanken jedwede Möglichkeit erwog, wie er an einen Bratenheber oder einen Frittierlöffel herankommen könnte.

„Kennst du irgendwelche Muggelgeborenen?", fragte Hermione und neigte ihren Kopf, als sie ihn betrachtete.

Er schnaubte. „Massenhaft. Muss nur im Gemeinschaftsraum herumfragen. 'Hat irgendjemand von Euch über Nacht ein Muggel-Elternteil erhalten, das mir einen Bratenheber oder einen Frittierlöffel schicken kann?' Ich würde allein dafür verhext werden, überhaupt eine solche Frage gestellt zu haben."

Hermione atmete laut aus und verschränkte ihre Arme über seine bissige Antwort.

Er grinste und neigte seinen Kopf. „Hermione, ich bin in Slytherin, erinnerst du dich? Reinblüter – oder verwandt mit Reinblütern. Keine Muggelgeborenen."

„Und keine Freunde in anderen Häusern?", verfolgte sie das Thema weiter, eine Angewohnheit, die nervig wurde.

Severus drehte seinen Kopf ab und stieß seinen Atem aus, während er an Lily dachte. „Nicht mehr." Er begann, den Arbeitsplatz aufzuräumen. „Ich muss zum Unterricht. Wir sehen uns nach dem Abendessen."

Hermione seufzte, half ihm jedoch beim Aufräumen. Er wusste, dass sie sich wünschte, dass er bei ihr blieb, doch er benötigte etwas Raum für sich. Er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, dass er und Lily nicht mehr miteinander sprachen – na ja, nicht als Freunde jedenfalls. Er überprüfte den Zaubertrank und stellte die Flamme kleiner, um den Zaubertrank bei geringer Hitze vor sich hin köcheln zu lassen.

„Wann soll ich das hier auf Flaschen ziehen?", fragte sie und deutete auf den Zaubertrank.

„Es ist eine Paste. Dies muss eine Stunde lang ruhen; mach' dann die Flamme aus. Lass sie vollständig abkühlen, kratze sie dann in die Gläser. Ich habe eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen, wenn nicht eher", sagte er, ergriff seine Tasche und hastete zum Unterricht.

„Viel Spaß", rief sie ihm nach.

* * *

Hermione durchstöberte in ihrer Tasche, bis sie einen verbogenen Federkiel fand. Es war eine hübsche Feder, die sie letztes Weihnachten von ihrem Dad geschenkt bekommen hatte, und sie war untröstlich gewesen, als er sich verbogen hatte. Sie zog ihr Verwandlungs-Lehrbuch heraus und suchte nach dem Zauberspruch, um einen Löffel zu fabrizieren. Sie hatte Kaninchen in Pantoffel, eine Schildkröte in eine Teekanne, einen Igel in ein Nadelkissen transformiert … und eine Maus in einen Teelöffel. Der Zauberspruch, eine Maus in einen Löffel zu verwandeln, war ihre beste Chance, doch sie benötigte dafür eine Maus – eine Maus, die hoffentlich nicht jemandes Haustier war. Nur, sie hatte im Schloss niemals eine Maus oder – was das betraf – eine Ratte gesehen, die nicht jemandes Haustier war. Sie versuchte, den Zauberspruch zu verwenden, um den Federkiel in einen Löffel zu verzaubern und bewerkstelligte lediglich, den Federkiel schmelzen zu lassen. Sie lief im Raum auf und ab und beschloss, den Aufrufezauber zu versuchen, um sich eine Maus zu besorgen und hoffte, sie würde einen Plagegeist und nicht jemandes Haustier fangen.

Sie nahm sich einen Kessel und zog ihren Zauberstab heraus, ging hinüber zur Tür und öffnete diese ungefähr zwei Zoll. „_Accio_ Maus!", flüsterte sie mit so viel Entschlossenheit, wie sie konnte. Nichts geschah. Sie versuchte es noch einmal, wobei sie deutlich und mit großer Bestimmtheit sprach. Dieses Mal konnte man ein leises Quietschen hören, als eine Maus durch die Luft in ihre Richtung segelte. Sie grinste, als sie die bräunlich-graue Maus im Kessel fing und die Tür schloss. Das Nagetier bot keinen wohlgenährten, liebevoll umsorgten Anblick und war zweifellos nicht zahm. „Also, ich werde es als gegeben voraussetzen, dass du niemandem gehörst", erklärte sie der Maus.

Das Nagetier huschte voller Panik im Kessel umher, und es versuchte, in ihre Finger zu beißen, als sie in das Innere griff, um seinen Schwanz zu packen. Mit einem Lächeln verwandelte Hermione die Maus in einen Teelöffel, verwandelte sie zurück, und versuchte dann, die Maus in einen größeren Löffel zu transformieren. Er sah wie ein geringfügig vergrößerter Suppenlöffel aus. „Einfach genug, aber nicht die richtige Form." Sie stellte sich in ihrem Geist den Frittierlöffel ihrer Mum bildlich vor und versuchte es wiederum. Es endete überhaupt nicht gut. Sie versuchte es mehrfach und scheiterte jedes Mal am Nachbau des von ihr gewünschten Löffels. „Also, ich kann dich in einen Teelöffel oder in einen Suppenlöffel, sogar in einen Vorlegelöffel verwandeln – nur nicht in einen Frittierlöffel. Wie wäre es, einfach einen langstieligen Vorlegelöffel zu fabrizieren, bloß ausladend und flach mit Schlitzen?" Zwei Versuche später hatte sie etwas, das Severus' Bedürfnissen dienen würde.

Sie stellte den Kessel zurück auf die Bank und legte den Löffel daneben, während sie sich schon jetzt gespannt Severus' Ankunft zur Essenszeit vorstellte.

* * *

Severus nahm seinen Löffel hoch, begutachtete ihn für einen Augenblick, und lächelte, während er einen sonderbaren Blick von Avery auffing. Sie aßen Shepherd's Pie aus individuellen Tontöpfen, die auf jedem Gedeck auf dem Tisch erschienen waren. Severus liebte Shepherd's Pie – insbesondere die in Hogwarts, da sie Fleischbrocken und massenhaft Erbsen und Karotten enthielten. Er hatte einfach zwei Töpfe greifen und gehen wollen, doch seine Freunde hatten ihn aufgehalten, da sie wollten, dass er blieb. Also hatte er sich erweichen lassen und optierte dafür, eilig zu essen und dann die Große Halle zu verlassen und zum Klassenzimmer zu gehen.

Er freute sich wirklich darauf, Hermione zu sehen. Sie war ein 'Prachtkerl', seine Hermione. Vor zwei Tagen hatte sie ihm die Stirn geboten und war in die Korridore hinausgegangen, um eine Maus zu finden, obgleich sie dies hartnäckig abgeleugnet und behauptet hatte, die Tür nur einen Zoll breit oder so geöffnet zu haben. Zumindest war sie nicht gesehen worden.

Aber Tatsache war, dass sie ihm einen Löffel angefertigt hatte – aus einem lausigen Nagetier.

Überdies richtig clever – nahezu wie ein langstieliger Bratenheber, lediglich geschwungen, die Löffelschale ausladend und flach, mit Löchern. _'Sie hat gesagt, dass sie dies speziell für mich__modifiziert hat__,__damit der Löffel__meinen__Anforderungen am besten entspricht'_, grübelte er, während er die Kruste des Shepherd's Pie mit seinem Esslöffel aufbrach.

Sie hatte ihm tatsächlich ein Geschenk gemacht, eine Tatsache, die ihn auch jetzt noch überraschte. Sie hatte den Löffel aus keinem anderen Grund gefertigt, außer dem einen – ihm etwas zu geben, das er verwenden konnte.

Er war allerdings perfekt. Er hatte ihn in jener Nacht benutzt, und die Luxation-Emulsion war im Ergebnis genauso ausgefallen, wie sein älteres Selbst gesagt hatte, dass sie sein würde.

Er schaufelte einen Bissen seines Shepherd's Pie auf die Löffelschale und lächelte den Löffel in seiner Hand an, bevor er den Bissen Kruste, Soße und Erbsen aß.

Er schätzte den Tiefgang ihrer Gedanken.

Sie hatte in nur zwei Tagen den gesamten Stapel Bücher gelesen, den er in den Raum hinuntergeschleppt hatte. Alle vierundzwanzig. Wirklich ziemlich eindrucksvoll, in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie obendrein seine Bücher gelesen hatte. Er lächelte, während er sein Shepherd's Pie aß und Hurshiser und Rowe zuhörte, die über den Tisch hinweg darüber diskutierten, wen sie fragen würden, mit ihnen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Severus wusste, dass Thortenson Linnet mitnehmen würde, und Avery würde den ganzen Tag mit Victoria Myers verbringen.

Severus wünschte sich, dass er Hermione mitnehmen könnte, doch das würde viel zu riskant sein. Trotzdem – es wäre nett gewesen, ein Mädchen zu fragen, mit ihm nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, das tatsächlich mit ihm gesehen werden wollte. _'Gesehen.'_ Er schreckte unbehaglich zurück. _'Oh, __yeah, __das__ wäre __großartig __–__ mit__Hermione__gesehen__zu werden__.'_

„Also, Snape, wen fragst du?", erkundigte sich Rowe.

Glücklicherweise hatte er gerade einen Löffel voll Shepherd's Pie in seinem Mund geschoben.

„Er nimmt dieses Mystery-Girl mit – das ist, wen er fragt", erklärte Avery.

Severus wollte Averys Eier weghexen. Er brauchte nicht Avery dazu, um Rowe hinsichtlich irgendeiner nicht vorhandenen Freundin neugierig zu machen. Rowe könnte möglicherweise Hermione finden, wenn er zu neugierig werden würde und falls er die Mühe auf sich nehmen würde, in dem alten Klassenraum nachzuschauen.

„Nee, Snape hat kein Mädchen", sagte Mulciber und stupste gut gelaunt Averys Schulter an, was Avery ein wenig von seinem Kürbissaft auf seine Roben verschütten ließ.

„Pass auf!" Avery funkelte ihn an, während er den verschütteten Saft abwischte.

Severus trank einen Schluck von seinem eigenen Saft, so dass er für sich selbst sprechen konnte.

„Ich wettete, dass er sich mit einem Stapel Bücher irgendwo eingraben wird und meinen Aufsatz für Verwandlung für mich beendet", erklärte Mulciber in einem vergeblichen Versuch – einmal mehr – Severus dazu zu bringen, seinen Aufsatz für ihn zu schreiben. Mulciber grinste, wobei er Severus' finsteren Blick ignorierte, und machte sich über sein Abendessen her.

Severus setzte seinen Kelch so nachdrücklich auf, dass der Teller vor ihm einen Hopser machte. „Verdammt unwahrscheinlich—"

„Also hast du ein Mädchen?", fragte Avery ein wenig zu laut, so dass dies einige Köpfe dazu veranlasste, sich in ihre Richtung zu drehen.

„Nein, ich frage kein Mädchen danach, mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen", sagte Severus und schaufelte einen weiteren großen Bissen in seinen Mund.

Rowe schaute zu ihm hoch, seine Gabel einige Zoll von seinem Mund entfernt in Positur. „Du fragst keinen Kerl, oder?", fragte er feixend.

Hurshiser kicherte.

Severus schenkte ihnen einen harten wütenden Blick. „_Willst_ du den Haar-Wiederherstellungs-Zaubertrank oder nicht?", blaffte er Rowe an. „Weil ich die Zeit stattdessen zur Wiederholung von Stoff verwenden könnte."

Rowe besaß den Anstand, beschämt zu blicken. „Entschuldige, Kumpel."

Rosier hörte zu lachen auf und betrachtete Severus mit Ehrfurcht. „Also – hast du es dann geschafft?", fragte er, seine Augen weit aufgerissen und sein Mund offen. „Das wird dir einen Batzen Gold einbringen!"

„Nö, lässt noch immer dein Haar in Nase, Ohren, Achselhöhlen und in der Leiste wachsen – nicht das Haar auf deinem Kopf", sagte Severus, nach wie vor enttäuscht über die letzte Charge, die er ausgetestet hatte. Mr. Rowe bot Severus ein Vermögen dafür, wenn er den Zaubertrank dazu bringen konnte, gegen Glatzköpfigkeit zu wirken. „Also, wenn du wie ein kahlköpfiger _Mongoloth_ aussehen möchtest – dann ist er perfekt."

„Glatter Reinfall", sagte Avery und grinste über den Rand seines Bechers hinweg.

„Ich hab' drüber nachgedacht, ihn Black unterzujubeln", sagte Mulciber, während er sich leicht in seinen Sitz drehte, um zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinüberzusehen.

„Schon erledigt", sagte Avery, der noch immer über seinen Becher hinweg grinste.

„Du hast was?!", knurrte Severus und schaute hinüber zum Gryffindor-Tisch, gerade als Pettigrew seinen Becher Black hinüberreichte. „Slughorn weiß von dem Projekt …" Seine Stimme verstummte allmählich, als Haar aus Pettigrews Nase und seinen Ohren zu sprießen begann, was alle um ihn herum – außer Lily, Black und Potter – in Gelächter ausbrechen ließ.

„Entspann dich", sagte Avery und stellte seinen Becher ab. „Alles ist im—" Just in diesem Moment sprangen Black und Pettigrew auf und rannten zur Tür – ihre langen Nasenhaare sahen wie ein Walrossbart aus – während sie dicke Haarbüschel aus ihren Ohren zur Schau trugen. „Oh, dieser blöde Trottel ist so leicht hereinzulegen!"

„Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte Severus, während er aufstand.

„Du bist nicht mal mit deinem Shepherd's Pie fertig?", protestierte Mulciber. „Ich wollte dich etwas fragen über die Umwandlung von—"

Aber Severus war bereits auf seinen Füßen.

„Er isst nie", hörte Severus Avery sagen, während er in Richtung Tür steuerte.

„Du wirst mir doch mit meinem Aufsatz helfen, oder?", rief Mulciber ihm hinterher.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern, während er davonging.

Lily fing ihn an der Tür ab. „, Was hast du getan—"

„Was hab' ich getan – was, Lily?", fragte Severus und unterbrach sie damit, sehr genau wissend, wessen sie ihn am Beschuldigen war. Er wollte in die Küchen gelangen, ein weiteres Shepherd's Pie für sich und eines für Hermione besorgen, und seine Notizen überarbeiten.

„Ich weiß über dein Projekt Bescheid, Severus", schnappte sie ihm gegenüber beschuldigend.

„Und genau das tut auch Professor Slughorn. Hältst du mich wirklich für dumm genug, um den Zaubertrank bei Black und Pettigrew _hier_ – in der Großen Halle – direkt vor der Nase von Slughorn, Schulleiter Dumbledore _und_ Professor McGonagall zu benutzen?", knurrte er sie an, während er mit einer fegenden Handbewegung auf den Lehrertisch deutete. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass Professor McGonagall verlangen wird, dass ich mich schuldig bekenne, es getan zu haben, damit sie mir Nachsitzen für die Anwendung eines experimentellen Zaubertrankes gegen ihre Löwenbabies aufbrummen kann – was ich nicht getan habe – aber ich werde dessen beschuldigt, bedenkenlos!"

„Sev—"

„Nein, Lily, ich habe es nicht getan!", blaffte er sie an. „Ich bin keiner dieser Dummköpfe, der dies in der Großen Halle versuchen würde – nur, damit deine Hauslehrerin mich zusammenstauchen kann, _wieder mal_, für etwas, das ich nicht getan habe!"

„Dann – wie ist es in ihr Essen gelangt?", schnauzte sie zurück, ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften gestützt.

„Keine Ahnung? Frag' Potter? Frag' die Hauselfen. Frag' deine Hausgenossen. Möglicherweise hat Pettigrew irgendjemanden in deinem Haus auf die Palme gebracht", erklärte er ihr spöttisch lächelnd. „Slughorn hatte den Zaubertrank in seinem Büro. Vielleicht solltest du ihn fragen, warum er nicht weggeschlossen war." Er drehte sich um und stürmte von ihr davon.

Trotz seines Ausbruches in der Großen Halle waren die Hauselfen mehr als glücklich, ihm zwei Shepherd's Pie, Äpfel, Käsescheiben und einige mit Schokolade bedeckte Éclairs zu geben. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, das Essen zu verbergen, als er zu seinem Labor davonstürmte.

Hermione saß auf ihrem Bett und las, als er hereinkam. „Hallo! Ich … Was ist los?"

„Avery hat den Zaubertrank in Blacks und Pettigrews Essen geschüttet. Das ist, was los ist", fuhr er sie an und ließ das Tablett auf den Schreibtisch fallen. „Du wirst Wasser trinken müssen. Ich hab' den Saft vergessen."

„Das ist okay", sagte sie und schlenderte vom Bett herüber. „Wann bist du zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen?"

„Nach Verwandlung", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er hatte die gesamte Unterrichtsstunde mit dem juckenden Gefühl von außerordentlich langen Haaren in seinen Achselhöhlen, an Armen, Beinen und in der Leiste verbringen müssen. Glücklicherweise hatte die Charge, die sie an diesem Morgen gebraut hatten, keine Auswirkungen auf seine Ohren oder Nase gehabt.

Sie nickte langsam und betrachtete ihn von unter ihren Ponyfransen hervor mit erwartungsvollen Augen. „Und du warst spät dran, als du Verwandlung verlassen hast, nicht wahr?"

Er schaute auf, überrascht von ihrem Wahrnehmungsvermögen. „Yeah, Professor McGonagall hielt mich nach dem Unterricht auf, um mir und Black Nachsitzen aufzugeben. Ich hatte vor dem Abendessen gerade genug Zeit, um hochzurennen und Madam Pomfrey zu sehen und sie um des Antidot zu bitten, weil meins nicht funktioniert hat …" Seine Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. „Wie hast du darüber gehört? Du solltest nicht aus dem Raum gehen – du hast es versprochen!"

„Ich hörte deine Hausgenossen im Korridor über Black lamentieren. Einer von ihnen war echt wütend, also öffnete ich die Tür einen Spalt breit, um zu lauschen, und ich habe dabei von ihnen aufgeschnappt, wie Black dich in Verwandlung in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat", sagte sie ohne weitere Überlegung und winkte verwerfend ab. „Deshalb – sofern du es nicht bewerkstelligt hast, das Essen zwischen dem Zeitpunkt, als du von Professor McGonagall dein Nachsitzen erhalten hast, und dem Zeitpunkt, als du zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen bist, um das Haarwachstum stoppen zu lassen, mit dem Trank zu versetzen, konntest du nicht die Zeit dafür gehabt haben, früh genug hinunter zur Großen Halle zu laufen, um den Zaubertrank in Blacks Becher zu schütten, bevor irgendeiner der Gryffindors nach unten zum Essen kam."

„Pettigrews Becher – er übergab seinen Becher an Black", korrigierte er sie, als er sich daran erinnerte, was er gesehen hatte. „Ich traf Professor Slughorn in der Eingangshalle. Er sagte zu mir, ich solle zu rennen aufhören und mich beeilen oder ich würde zum Abendessen zu spät sein." Severus erzählte in Gedanken sein Gespräch mit seinem Hauslehrer nach. „Ich sagte zu ihm, dass ich gerade von einem Besuch bei Madam Pomfrey kommen würde, und er hat mich gefragt, warum."

„Also hast du ein Alibi, genau genommen zwei", sagte Hermione triumphierend.

„Danke", er sagte, wirklich froh, dass sie hier war, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. „Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du die Tür öffnest – was, wenn einer von ihnen dich gesehen hätte? Erinnerst du dich daran, was sie beim ersten Mal gesagt haben, als du in dieser Zeit ankamst?"

Hermione ließ ihren Kopf fallen und ihr Gesicht errötete. „Ja, ich erinnere mich." Sie schaute zu ihm händeringend auf. „Sicher sind sie nicht derartig irrwitzig, dass sie mich jetzt verletzen würden?"

„Warum ein Risiko eingehen?", fragte er. „Komm, lass uns essen. Erzähl' mir darüber, welches Buch du heute verschlungen hast."

* * *

Hermione beobachtete ihn heimlich, während er an seinem Aufsatz für Alte Runen arbeitete. Es überraschte sie immer noch, dass er die gleichen Kurse belegte, die auch sie nahm. Na ja, weitestgehend. Er belegte nicht Muggelkunde oder Wahrsagen, nannte Wahrsagen schwammig und Muggelkunde Zeitverschwendung für sie, da sie muggelgeboren war. Sie hatte auch Magische Künste und Literatur belegt, von dem er dachte, dass es für Dummköpfe war, denen gesagt werden müsse, was Kunst war, und die nicht nachvollziehen konnten, was sie lasen, so dass es ihnen erklärt werden musste. Nichtsdestotrotz mochte Hermione Magische Künste und Literatur, obgleich sie zweifellos mit ihm über Wahrsagen einer Meinung war.

Severus überprüfte irgendetwas in einem seiner Bücher, dann verglich er dies mit irgendetwas in einem anderen. Er hatte eine Intensität an sich, wenn er studierte, dieselbe, die er besaß, wenn er Zaubertränke braute – als ob nichts seine Aufmerksamkeit ablenken könnte. Auf irgendeine Art wusste sie, dass er sich allem um ihn herum ganz genau bewusst war, zumindest wusste sie, dass sein älteres Selbst dies war. Er neigte auch dazu, sie durch sein Haar hindurch zu betrachten, ein Angewohnheit, die Professor Snape hatte, wenn er im Unterricht an seinem Schreibtisch schrieb.

Anders als sein älteres Selbst hatte Severus die Angewohnheit, seinen linken Ellbogen auf dem Schreibtisch zu behalten, und entweder mit einem Finger über seine Lippen zu streicheln oder seine Stirn auf seinen Fingerspitzen ruhen zu lassen, wenn er las, danach seinen Kopf gegen seine Faust zu lehnen, wenn er schrieb. Er tippte auch gelegentlich mit seinem Federkiel leicht auf seinen Daumen, wenn er tief in Gedanken versunken über ein Problem war. Davon abgesehen war sein Gesicht nahezu ausdruckslos, seine dunklen Augen immer angestrengt fokussiert. Und seine Hände … Er hatte die unglaublichsten Hände überhaupt: lange, geschmeidige Finger, ziemlich stark, äußerst geschickt und immer akribisch manikürt, ohne irgendwelche Niednägel oder Schnitte, die seine Haut verunstalteten. Hermione mochte es wirklich, seine Hände zu beobachten …

Er schaute auf, als er seinen Federkiel eintauchte. „Warum starrst du mich an?"

„Ich habe bloß nachgedacht", antwortete sie und starrte in seine dunklen Augen und auf die Linien in seinem Gesicht. Er war auf seine eigene Weise irgendwie attraktiv – faszinierend und mysteriös. Er hatte diesen hinreißend linkischen 'noch-nicht-in-seine-Züge-hineingewachsen'- Blick, der sich verändern würde, wenn er erwachsen wurde. Selbstverständlich würden die Jahre schwer auf ihm lasten und die Belastung, ein Sp…

„Über was?", fragte er, was ihren Gedankengang unterbrach.

Hermione bewegte ihren starren Blick mit einem Ruck von seinen Lippen zu seinen Augen. „Ah, was?"

„Worüber denkst du nach? Du starrst immer noch", blaffte er sie gereizt an.

„Über Sachen", sagte sie unverbindlich, um dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Zaubersprüche-Buch fallen zu lassen, das er ihr mitgebracht hatte.

„Gut, starr' die Wand an anstelle von mir, wenn du denkst", knurrte er leise, während er sich derart über sein Papier lehnte, dass seine Nase beinahe das Pergament berührte.

Sie mochte es nicht, ihn mit gerundetem Rücken und nach vorn gezogenen Schultern vornüber gebeugt sitzen zu sehen. „Warum tust du das?", fragte sie.

Er schaute erneut auf. „Was tun?"

„Auf diese Art sitzen – mit gerundetem Rücken und nach vorn gezogenen Schultern vornüber gebeugt", sagte sie und zeigte auf ihn. „Du machst das nicht ständig, deshalb weiß ich, dass es nicht wegen deines Sehvermögens ist."

„Ich habe ausgezeichnetes Sehvermögen", sagte er, und es bildete sich eine Falte zwischen seinen Augen, während er sie betrachtete. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Du sitzt mit gerundetem Rücken und nach vorn gezogenen Schultern vornüber gebeugt, wenn du am Essen oder Schreiben bist, mit Ihrer Nase kaum über dem Teller oder dem Pergament. Aber du machst das nicht ständig. Es ist, als ob du mich abblockst oder dich selbst abriegelst, und du tun das, wenn du verärgert bist", erklärte sie, so gut wie sie konnte.

Seine Augen verengten sich und die Falte zwischen seinen Augen wurde ausgeprägter, und sie hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht beleidigt hatte. „Ich meine nur, du scheinst auf diese Art – mit gerundetem Rücken und nach vorn gezogenen Schultern vornüber gebeugt – zu sitzen, wenn du verärgert bist oder so was. Als ob ich von deinem Blatt abschreiben könnte oder, als ob du mich nicht sehen lassen willst, was du schreibst. Aber du machst das nicht ständig. Ich war einfach nur neugierig."

„Bist du fertig?", fragte er und Hermione spürte, wie sich ihre Wangen erhitzten. „Es ist eine Angewohnheit, nehme ich an. Ich hab' dem noch nie wirklich Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte, und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Buch zu.

„Warum beißt du auf deine Lippe?", fragte er, während er sie durch einen Spalt in der Wand aus seinen Haaren betrachtete.

Sie gab ihre Lippe frei, sich nicht bewusst darüber, dass sie sie unter ihre Vorderzähne gezogen hatte. „Ich hab' keine Ahnung. Ich mache das, wenn ich nachdenke, vermute ich?"

„Du machst es, wenn du nervös bist, wenn du am Lesen bist und schreibst, Zutaten zerhackst oder zerschneidest und wenn du einen Zaubertrank rührst. Sie tust es sogar, wenn du dein Haar flechtest", hielt er entgegen, während er sie immer noch durch sein Haar hindurch beobachtete, das über die Hälfte seines Gesichtes verdeckte.

„Du hast das bemerkt?", fragte sie, überrascht darüber, dass er ihr tatsächlich diese Menge an Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hatte.

„Es ist … auffallend", sagte er und duckte seinen Kopf wieder über sein Pergament.

_Fortsetzung folgt_

* * *

**A/Ü: **Am Sonntag Nachmittag hat mich eine wundervolle Überraschung erreicht. Kyo Uchia hat für diese Geschichte zwei wundervolle Bilder gezeichnet, die ich unter den Links, die in meinem Profil zu finden sind, in Photobucket eingestellt habe. Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie überwältigt ich bin. Vielen, vielen Dank, Kyo! Ich habe Dein Geschenk an beaweasley2 weitergereicht.

Alea


	7. Kapitel 7

**Consequences of Meddling With Time**

by beaweasley2

Chapter 7

**SUMMARY:** SSHG; DH-compliant. EWE? Hermione Granger wird ein Zeitumkehrer in die Hand gedrückt und die Anweisung erteilt, diesen zu benutzen. Lediglich – die Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers kann ein klein wenig heikel sein, falls man ihn nicht korrekt verwendet: Ein Fehler, der beim Zählen unterläuft, oder ein Abrutschen der Finger können den Benutzer außerplanmäßig springen lassen, und folglich könnte sie ihre Zeitachse versehentlich verändern. Und als ein solcher Unfall geschieht, verwendet Severus Snape Hermiones Zeitumkehrer, um ein entsetzliches Unrecht wiedergutzumachen. Allerdings ist es sein jüngeres Selbst, der zu der Person wird, die sicherstellen muss, dass der Lauf der Geschichte nicht verändert wird.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meins. Ich borge sie mir nur für eine Weile aus. Und ich verspreche, sie zurückzustellen, wenn ich fertig bin. Oh, nee, auch keine Knete – nur aus Spaß an der Freud'.

**RATED:** NC17

**GENRES:** Romance, Time Turner

**WARNINGS:** Character Death, Violence

**TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

**A/A:** Ich möchte gern EverMystique eine dicke fette Umarmung als Dankeschön schenken, dafür, dass sie das hier durchkämmt hat, um auf meine zahlreichen Fehler hinzuweisen und mir zu helfen, diese Story für die Leser präsentabel zu machen. Du bist die Beste! Danke!

beaweasley2

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

Es hatte für Madam Pomfrey nicht sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen, um Black und Pettigrew wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Allerdings bedeutete dies nicht, dass Potter und Black nicht auf Vergeltung aus waren. Genau wie Severus vorausgesagt hatte, hatte Professor McGonagall nach seinem Zauberei-Unterricht einen Fünftklässler mit einer schriftlichen Mitteilung geschickt und darin verlangt, dass er am Ende seiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde in ihrem Büro zu sein habe. Severus hatte entschieden, die Mitteilung so zu interpretieren, dass seine letzte Unterrichtsstunde des Tages gemeint war, nicht die letzte Unterrichtsstunde am Morgen. Also hatte er beim Mittagessen Avery erzählt, dass sich sein Zaubertrank in einem kritischen Stadium befand, als er Roastbeef-Sandwiches und Maiskolben in seine Serviette gerollt und gefüllte Äpfel und Orangen in seine Taschen gestopft hatte, bevor er die Große Halle verlassen hatte, um mit Hermione im Klassenzimmer zu essen.

Er war nach Arithmantik auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek gewesen, als Black und Potter ihn von zwei Seiten aus angriffen. Glücklicherweise war Severus wachsam gewesen, da er erwartet hatte, dass irgendetwas geschehen würde. Er hatte es geschafft, sich zu ducken, sich abzurollen und auf Black zu feuern, dankbar dafür, Potters Verwünschung vermieden zu haben. Er hatte nicht so viel Glück gehabt mit Blacks Gegenfluch. Severus feuerte eine Ganzkörperklammer auf Potter ab, doch Blacks Abtrennzauber schnitt über seinen linken Arm und ließ sein Blut seinen Ärmel besudeln.

„_Engorgio!_", schrie Potter. Der Zauberspruch zischte neben Severus' Kopf vorbei und prallte von der Wand hinter ihm ab. Zu allem Unglück traf er seinen Fuß.

„Jungs!", schrie Lupin, während er hinter Potter zum Halt schlitterte. „Aufhören, er blutet!"

„Hast du nicht gesehen, was er Peter und mir angetan hat?", knurrte Black, wobei er nach wie vor mit seinem Zauberstab auf Severus zielte.

Severus kroch in eine geduckte Position, seine Augen jetzt auf Black gerichtet, während Potter durch Lupin abgelenkt war.

„Lily sagte, dass er es nicht getan hat!", schrie Lupin Black an, als Potter knurrte: „Es war sein Zaubertrank! Jedermann weiß, dass er ihn hergestellt hat!"

Severus wusste, dass, sobald er sich bewegte, einer von ihnen ihn angreifen würde. Er spannte seinen Körper an, während er sich zwischen der Anwendung eines Schockzaubers oder des Wabbel-Gehirn-Fluches entschied, und einen Schockzauber für den Fall wählte, dass ein Professor aufkreuzte. Er hatte den Zauberspruch auf seinen Lippen, bereit aufzuspringen.

„Nur, weil er ihn hergestellt hat, bedeutet das nicht, dass er ihn gegen dich eingesetzt hat!", sagte Lupin und versuchte, seine Freunde dazu zu veranlassen, Vernunft anzunehmen.

Black zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn, und Severus sprang auf und feuerte den Schockzauber ab, während er zu rennen begann. „Nein", hörte er Lupin rufen, als Black rückwärts gegen die Wand flog. Ein gelber Lichtstrahl traf die Wand neben Severus, als er die ersten Treppenstufen nahm.

„McGonagall erwartet ihn in ihrem Büro, und jetzt blutet er …", hörte er Lupin sagen, während er die Treppe so schnell hinunter lief, wie er sich dies mit seinem grotesk vergrößerten Fuß traute. Bis er es zur Eingangshalle geschafft hatte, humpelte er erneut. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Verdammt, Scheiß Potter!", fluchte er, als er den Schwellzauber umzukehren versuchte.

Wie das Glück es wollte, erschienen Avery, Rosier und Rowe auf der Treppe, die aus den Kerkern führte. _'Scheiße, heute ist nicht mein Tag!'_

„He, Kumpel, bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Rosier, als er die letzten Stufen heraufrannte und zu ihm herübereilte, mit den beiden anderen hart auf seinen Fersen.

„Yeah, ich bin okay", schnappte Severus und testete seinen Fuß aus. Der Fuß war auch jetzt noch groß, doch glücklicherweise nicht verstaucht oder gebrochen. Er versuchte, einen Schritt in Richtung der Treppe zu unternehmen und bemühte sich, dabei nicht zu humpeln.

„Black und Potter schon wieder, oder nicht?", fragte Avery, in dessen Augen Ärger loderte. In Rowes beiden Wangen waren Ticks von seinem Kiefer sichtbar, so fest wurde dieser zusammengepresst.

„Du blutest!", sagte Rosier, als er eine Hand ausstreckte, um seinen Ärmel zu berühren, doch Severus tat es gelassen mit einem Schulterzucken ab.

„Ich bin glimpflich davonkommen. Es ist nur ein Kratzer."

„Wo?", fragte Avery, wobei er zornig vor sich hin starrte. „Wo sind die Scheißkerle?"

Severus' Kopf zuckte mit einem Ruck in Richtung Treppe. „Vierte Etage", sagte er widerstrebend.

„Das bedeutet, du warst außerhalb der Bibliothek! Diese Wichser!", knurrte Avery.

Rowe nickte, als Rosier fragte: „Brauchst du irgendetwas?"

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe Diptam-Essenz in meinem Raum. Ich bin okay", sagte er, als Avery an Rosiers Ärmel zupfte und knurrte: „Kommt Jungs! Ich wette, dass sie damit bereits prahlen."

Rowe war bereits in Richtung Treppe unterwegs. Rosier zog seine Augenbraue hoch, wobei er Severus eine letzte stillschweigende Befragung zukommen ließ, sich dann umdrehte und Avery und Rowe folgte.

Severus stürmte in das alte Klassenzimmer und sprengte einen der alten Schreibtische in Splitter, was Hermione Deckung suchen und sich ducken ließ.

„Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los!", schrie sie.

„Potter und Black – was sonst! Ich bin wieder angegriffen worden!", knurrte Severus und warf den Abtrennzauber auf einen der Schreibtische, was tiefe Furchen im Holz hinterließ. „Und ich muss immer noch Professor McGonagall aufsuchen gehen und werde vermutlich dafür zusammengestaucht, dass ich den Zaubertrank bei ihren Lieblingen angewandt habe."

Hermiones sanfte, braune Augen weiteten sich alarmiert, als sie auf seinen Arm starrte. „Du blutest!"

„Es ist nur ein Kratzer", antwortete er beiläufig, wobei er innerlich über den mitfühlenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht lächelte. Es war nett, jemanden zu haben, der sich sorgte – wirklich sorgte. „Ich benötige meine Diptam-Essenz." Er versuchte nochmals, seinen Fuß zu verkleinern und lächelte, als die Schwellung zurückging. Er würde später einen Schmerztrank nehmen, falls der Schmerz nicht verging.

Hermione rannte quer durch den Raum, um den Zaubertrank zu holen, und hob einen Lappen und einen Becher auf. Er hoffte, dass der Lappen sauber war. „Severus, zieh deine Kleidung aus, damit ich den Schnitt sehen kann", sagte sie und drehte sich herum. „Oh!", keuchte sie auf, als sie sah, dass er bereits dabei war, seinen Pullover und sein Hemd auszuziehen.

„Dermaßen begierig, mich strippen zu sehen?", neckte er sie. „Na ja, du wirst nur die Hälfte von mir zu sehen bekommen."

Sie errötete zwei Rosaschattierungen und wandte dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Arm. „Oh, Merlin! Dies ist schlimm."

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es ausschaut", sagte er und überprüfte den Schnitt auf seinem Arm, was mehr Blut herausquellen ließ.

Hermione erblasste ein wenig. Sie begann, seinen Arm mit dem Lappen und dem Wasser im Becher zu säubern. „Rede mit mir, ja? Erzähl' mir etwas über dich – irgendetwas."

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen", sagte er, überrascht darüber, wie behutsam sie die Wunde säuberte. „Benutz' das Diptam, Hermione. Ich kann das Blut später abputzen." Er beobachtete sie, während sie seinen Schnitt untersuchte. Hermione kommandierte manchmal herum, doch sie hatte ein gutes Herz, was er an ihr mochte. „Nur ein Tropfen oder zwei auf die Wunde, bis sich die Haut schließt."

„Willst du, dass ich in Ohnmacht falle?", fragte sie, als sie die Flasche mit Diptam auf eine Ecke des Lappens senkte.

Er schaute sie zu ihr auf, und sie schluckte, bevor sie mit dem Lappen seiner Wunde berührte. „Nicht mit dem Lappen, Hermione – direkt auf die Wunde", erklärte er ihr, als er erkannte, dass sie vermutlich niemals vorher Diptam benutzt hatte. „Lass einfach ein paar Tropfen in den Schnitt fallen, okay?"

Sie nickte und hielt den Lappen unter den Schnitt und kippte die Flasche vorsichtig, so dass nur ein einzelner Tropfen Diptam auf dem Schnitt landete. Hermione schluckte und räusperte sich beim Anblick des grünlichen Rauches, der in ihrer beider Gesichter quoll. „Oh, bei allen Göttern. Bitte, sprich mit mir. Erzähl' mir irgendetwas über dich selbst. Erzähl' mir über deine Eltern."

Er wollte ihr nichts darüber erzählen.

„Bitte, Severus. Lenk' mich ab", bettelte sie und saugte ihre Lippe unter ihre Vorderzähnen, als sie einem weiteren Tropfen erlaubte, auf seinem Arm zu landen. Dummerweise, mit ihrer Hand, die – wie es aussah – ein bisschen zitterte, verfehlte sie den Schnitt. „Wie ist deine Familie so?"

Er konnte sehen, dass er irgendetwas würde sagen müssen; sie sah aus, als wäre sie drauf und dran, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. „Ich komme nicht aus einer reichen Familie; wir hatten nicht viel, als ich heranwuchs." Er schaute sie an, während sie zurückschrak, als ein weiterer Tropfen auf seinem Schnitt landete, und änderte seine Meinung hinsichtlich dessen, ihr etwas über sich selbst zu erzählen. „Mum ist eine Hexe; sie ist wirklich gut in Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde und solchen Dingen. Sie gewann eine Koboldstein-Medaille und eine Trophäe, als sie hier an der Schule war. Sie brachte mir bei, wie man spielt. Aber Dad mag es nicht, wenn sie ihren Zauberstab benutzt. Er ist ein Muggel", sagte er und betrachtete ihre Hände anstelle ihres Gesichtes. „Er arbeitete als Doffer (*) in der Fabrik und wurde Aufseher, kurz bevor er meine Mum heiratete. Er wollte, dass ich auch Doffer werde. Mum nicht – aber er – bis die Fabrik schloss. Er tut jetzt nichts mehr, außer trinken."

Sie hatte zwei weitere Tropfen von Diptam hinzugefügt, während er gesprochen hatte, und betupfte jetzt leicht das heilende Fleisch. Er mochte es, sie zu beobachten; sie besaß eine anmutige Fragilität, was darüber hinwegtäuschte, was für eine fähige Hexe sie war. Sie war sehr zart und zeigte leicht ihre Gefühle. Ihre zierlichen Finger waren geschickt und geschmeidig und bisweilen dermaßen behutsam. Ihre Handgelenke und Arme waren wie der Rest von ihr dünn, doch er wusste, dass sie stärker war, als sie ausschaute. Genau wie seine Mum.

„Wo bist du aufgewachsen?"

„Manchester", sagte er. „Das ist nur eine Textilstadt. Bloß, dass nicht mehr viele Leute weiterhin dort leben, zumindest auf unserer Seite der Brücke." Er beugte seinen Arm und lächelte über die gute Arbeit, die sie geleistet hatte. „Sieht gut aus." Sie tauchte den Lappen in ihren Becher ein und begann, seinen Arm abzuputzen. „Du musst das nicht tun. Ich kann ins Badezimmer gehen und ihn dort säubern."

„Okay." Sie schaute zu ihm auf mit ihren gütigen Augen, die denen eines Rehs ähnelten, und ihre Lippe entkam aus ihrer Gefangenschaft. Ihr weiches, buschiges, braunes Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht. Es passte zu ihr.

„Weißt du, mein bester Freund kommt aus einer Familie, die nicht reich ist. Es ist nichts Schlimmes daran, nicht Massen an Geld zu haben. Einige der glücklichsten Familien, die ich kenne, haben begrenzte Mittel", sagte sie, als er sein Hemd anzog.

Er drehte sich ab, während er seine Robe anzog. „Es nervt, arm zu sein." Er seufzte, während sie alles einsammelte und sich abdrehte. „Danke. Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass du dies tust."

„Kein Problem", sagte sie, warf den Stoff beiseite und stellte das Diptam weg.

Severus ging hinüber und nahm den Stoff und den Becher auf, und sie reichte ihm seine Phiole mit Schmerztrank. Er trank einen Schluck und legte die Phiole zurück in ihre ausgestreckte Hand. „Danke. Ich bin bald zurück", sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

Rowe stand direkt vor ihm, als er die Tür öffnete, als ob dieser im Begriff gewesen wäre, sie selbst zu öffnen. Severus machte rasch einen Schritt hinaus in den Korridor und schloss die Tür. „Ich hab' dich gesucht. Avery ist im Schlafsaal", sagte Rowe und betrachtete Severus' Arm. „Wie steht's damit?"

„Geheilt, nun, da ich ein paar Tropfen Diptam draufkippen konnte", sagte er, während er an ihm vorüberging und sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machte. „Ich muss mich umziehen. Kommst du?"

Rowe schaute auf die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und drehte sich dann herum, um ihm zu folgen.

„Also, habt Ihr Potter und Black erwischt, dafür dass sie mich aufgeschnitten haben?", fragte Severus und Rowes besorgter Blick veränderte sich in ein boshaftes Grinsen.

„Oh, sie werden für einige Tage humpeln", sagte er, während er die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete. „Also, mit wem hast du da drinnen gesprochen?"

Severus fluchte mental über sich selbst. „Mit niemandem – mit mir selbst – ich war wirklich wütend. Dieses Diptam tut weh, wenn du es benutzt."

Rowe nickte und ließ ihn zuerst eintreten. „Ich weiß, wie dieses Zeug brennt."

Severus seufzte erleichtert, dass er ihm die Lüge abkaufte. Wenn Rowe die Tür geöffnet hätte, hätte er wirklich eine Ausrede für die Art und Weise erfinden müssen, wie der Raum eingerichtet war – ganz zu schweigen davon, Hermiones Anwesenheit zu erklären. Er würde irgendetwas hinsichtlich des Raumes unternehmen müssen, etwas, wie die Geräusche zu dämpfen und das Bett zu verstecken.

* * *

Hermione lief einen Graben in den Teppich, nachdem Severus gegangen war, und fragte sich, warum Harrys Dad und Sirius Black ihn so sehr hassten. Von dem, was sie an Fakten zusammengetragen hatte, verbündeten sich Sirius Black und Potter häufig gegen Severus. Nicht allzu unterschiedlich zu Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle, außer, dass normalerweise nur Malfoy dämlich genug war, seinen Zauberstab gegen sie zu richten. Crabbe und Goyle ließen nur ihre Fingerknöchel knacken und warfen ihr finstere Blicke zu, während sie versuchten, einschüchternd zu schauen, und ließen Malfoy die Drecksarbeit mit dem Zauberstab ausführen. Gewiss – Hermione musste sich außerdem obendrein mit den gelegentlichen höhnischen Bemerkungen und Verwünschungen von Bulstrode und Parkinson auseinanderzusetzen, doch wenn Ron und Harry mit ihr zusammen waren, war alles, was Bulstrode und Parkinson taten, höhnisch zu grinsen und rüde Kommentare abzugeben.

Sie wünschte, dass Severus nicht den Becher mitgenommen hätte. Sie war durstig. Sie füllte den Krug und trank daraus, wobei sie bei dem Gedanken daran schmunzelte, wie sehr ihre Mum sie gescholten haben würde, wenn sie Zeuge dieser Szene geworden wäre. Auch jetzt noch schlotterig davon, Severus heilen zu müssen, legte sie sich auf das Bett. Sie war davon zunehmend gelangweilt, nur ständig in dem Raum bleiben zu müssen. Severus war aufmerksam genug, und er brachte ihr Stapel von Büchern aus allen Themenbereichen, doch der kleine Raum fühlte sich manchmal klaustrophobisch an.

Sie schlief ein, während sie sich Gedanken darüber machte, was Ron und Harry gerade anstellten.

Das Geräusch von jemandem, der am Türknauf ratterte, ließ Hermione aus dem Schlaf auffahren. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wieviel Uhr es war, oder wie lange sie geschlafen hatte.

Wer auch immer auf der anderen Seite der Tür war, hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, sie zu öffnen, und für eine Minute wunderte sich sie, ob Severus sie verschlossen hatte. Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür, um den Blick auf die Hälfte eines Körpers freizugeben, der einen Stapel Bücher gekrönt mit einem Tablett Essen hielt. Sie sprang auf und rannte los, um ihm zu helfen. „Es tut mir leid, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob du es warst, oder ich hätte die Tür für dich geöffnet", sagte sie und hob das Tablett herunter.

„Es wäre mir lieber, du würdest keine Tür öffnen", sagte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Rowe wäre beinahe hier hereingekommen. Genau genommen – meine Freunde werden allzu neugierig dahingehend, warum ich derart oft hier drinnen bin. Wir werden irgendetwas wegen des Bettes unternehmen müssen." Er ließ die Bücher auf den Tisch fallen. „Fang an und iss, ich hab' ein paar Dinge, die ich ausknobeln muss."

Hermione griff nach ihrem Besteck und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin. Er hatte ihr eine Schüssel Eintopf und heiße, mit Butter bestrichene Rollen mitgebracht. „Gibt es irgendetwas, was ich tun kann?"

Er betrachtete die Ecke des Raumes, die ihr Schlafzimmer bildete. „Wir müssten möglicherweise die Sachen ein wenig umräumen. Schiebe die Schreibtische und den Nachttisch auf die andere Seite des Bettes gegen die Wand oder hänge irgendwie Decken auf. Keine Ahnung." Er wandte sich wieder seinen Büchern zu. „Wenn dies hier ein Zelt oder eine Art Fort wäre, würde es einfacher sein." Er schaute auf. „Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich mir etwas Pergament ausborge?"

Sie lächelte und fischte einige Blätter für ihn aus ihrer Tasche heraus, wobei sie zusätzlich einen Federkiel und Tinte herauszog. Während sie aß, beobachtete sie ihn dabei, wie er die Bücher durchblätterte. Er hatte diesen entschlossen-konzentrierten Blick auf seinem Gesicht, der so faszinierend war. „Ich weiß, was an der Tür funktionieren wird …"

„Wonach suchst du?", fragte sie leise zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Nach Möglichkeiten, dich zu verbergen, falls irgendjemand die Tür öffnet", antwortete er. „Protego und Salvio, falls sie versuchen, Zaubersprüche zu verwenden …" Er zog seinen Zauberstab und zielte mit ihm auf den Krug. „_Occaeco_, _Occare_ …" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte es noch einmal. Der Krug verschwand nach dem vierten Versuch. Er machte aus dem Handgelenk eine wedelnde Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab, während er, „_Finite!_" sagte, und der Krug kam wieder zum Vorschein. „_Invisum perlucidulus!_", sagte er einige Male – beim dritten Mal verschwand der Krug. „_Finite!_. Okay, möglicherweise. _Transmitto__!_" Nichts geschah. Er versuchte es einige Male mehr. „Nein … _Tramissum caecus_ – ja, das funktioniert. _Finite!_"

Hermione beobachtete, wie der Krug erschien und verschwand. Er erhob sich, und sie folgte ihm.

„_Circumventum!_", sagte er, während er mit seinem Zauberstab einen Kreis beschrieb. Hermione sah keinerlei Unterschied. „_Occare inclusium_, _Invisum perlucidulus_, _Tramissum caecus_ – _Protego__totalum__!_ _Salvio__-__hexia!_", sagte er und warf in schneller Abfolge einen Zauberspruch nach dem anderen. Das Bett und der Nachttisch verschwanden. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und beendete das Resultat seiner Zaubersprüche. „Verdammt. _Finite!_ _Circumventums totalum!_", sagte er, beschrieb einen größeren Kreis mit seinem Zauberstab und fügte die anderen Zaubersprüche erneut hinzu. Dieses Mal verschwand auch der Schreibtisch. Zufrieden gestellt drehte er sich herum, um ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen. „Was ist?"

„Das ist derartig verblüffend!", sagte sie, während sie nach vorne ging, bis ihre Hand das Bett berührte. Sie machte einen Schritt in den Bereich zwischen dem Bett und dem Schreibtisch. „He, sie sind wieder da!"

„Du befindest dich innerhalb des Rings der Zaubersprüche", sagte er, unfähig, seine selbstzufriedene Genugtuung zu verbergen. „Von hier aus, wo ich stehe, sind alles, was ich sehe, dicke Steinwände."

Hermione drehte sich herum, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Also kannst du mich nicht sehen?"

„Nein", grinste er, während er seinen Zauberstab lässig in der Hand hielt. „Wenn also irgendjemand versucht, hier hereinzukommen, duck dich auf dein Bett. Sie werden dich nicht sehen. Ich könnte einen Abwehrzauber hinzufügen, so dass niemand dem Bett zu nahe kommen möchte, aber du würdest die Auswirkungen ebenfalls bekämpfen müssen. Komm wieder heraus, ich habe da etwas, was ich dich fragen möchte."

Sie wanderte aus ihrer magischen umschlossenen Kapsel heraus. „Sicher, was brauchst du?"

Severus lachte über sie. „Hermione, offeriere niemals blindlings einem Slytherin, ihm zu helfen, es sei denn, dass du weißt, was er will und wie die Bedingungen aussehen."

„Okay", sagte sie und nickte, als ob sie verstand. „Also, was brauchst du?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir mit den Schwell- und Verkleinerungszaubern helfen würdest."

„Sicher!", sagte sie enthusiastisch.

Er lachte und schüttelte abermals seinen Kopf. „Bedingungen – erinnerst du dich? Was ich möchte, ist, sie an dir auszuprobieren. Sagen wir, deine Hand vergrößern und sie danach wieder verkleinern."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Okay, aber nur, wenn du mir ebenfalls zeigst, wie man das macht."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und ließ seine Hand durch sein Haar streichen. „Oh, meine tapfere kleine Gryffindor, jetzt redest du endlich wie ein Slytherin. Okay, hol' deinen Zauberstab."

* * *

Als Severus um die Ecke kam, erspähte er Potter und Lupin, die im Außenhof standen und mit irgendjemandem sprachen, oder mit mehreren, die anscheinend in einem Bogengewölbe der Außenmauer saßen. Er erhaschte einen flüchtigen Eindruck eines Mädchenbeines, während es vorwärts schwang. Dankbarerweise war Potters Rücken ihm zugewandt, eine Hand an der Wand, als er sich über sie lehnte. Die Geräusche von zwei Mädchen, Lilys Lachen und das Gekicher eines anderen Mädchens, erhoben sich über die anderen Geräusche des offenen Gewölbes. „Ich kann nicht! Ich habe zu viel Unterrichtsstoff zu wiederholen", hörte er Lily erklären.

„Aber, wie soll ich mein Mädchen mit einem Tag voller frivolem Shopping verwöhnen, wenn sie hier oben im Schloss festsitzt?", fragte Potter, während er mit seiner freien Hand in Richtung Lily hinüberreichte.

Severus wusste, dass Potter versuchte, Lily davon zu überzeugen, mit ihm zu gehen. „Ich würde es lieben, aber ich habe Remus versprochen, das ich auf meinem nächsten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade zusammen mit ihm gehen würde", sagte Lily.

Lupin drehte seinen Kopf ab, um Potters flüchtigen Blick auf sich zu vermeiden, und sein Blick verhakte sich in Severus' Augen.

„Du weißt, dass du zu Honeydukes gehen möchtest und in die Buchhandlung", sagte Vargas mit einem weiteren Kichern.

Severus warf bei Lupins Kopfnicken diesem nur einen finsteren Blick als Bestätigung zu, und er duckte sich rasch zurück um die Ecke, um einen hastigen Rückzug anzutreten. _'Die Buchhandlung. Lilys zweitliebstes Geschäft in Hogsmeade … Potter wird sie davon überzeugen zu gehen. Aber, selbst wenn ich hoffe, sie dort zu sehen, wird sie mit Lupin und Potter zusammensein.'_ Severus entschied, darauf zu verzichten, hinunter zum See zu gehen, um seine Freunde zu treffen. Er war plötzlich nicht in der Stimmung. Stattdessen steuerte er seinen Arbeitsraum an, um Hermione zu besuchen. Er würde den Jungs später erzählen, dass er in Potter und in Lupin hineingerannt war, und dass diese ihn verhext hätten, um Lily und Vargas zu beeindrucken.

Er sah Hurshiser und Rowe sich mit zwei Ravenclaw-Mädchen in der Eingangshalle unterhalten, während sie die Marmortreppen hinaufgingen. Er grinste sie an und beobachtete Hurshiser dabei, als er anscheinend seine Manöver bei derjenigen mit den langen, blonden geflochtene Zöpfen ausprobierte. „Du hast einen Versuch, um zu erraten, wen er mit nach Hogsmeade nimmt", murmelte er zu sich selbst, während er zur Treppe rannte, die hinunter zu den Kerkern führte. Zum hundertsten Mal in dieser Woche wünschte er sich, dass er jemanden fragen könnte – gut, einen besonderen Jemand – mit ihm nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Aber er wusste, dass er dies nicht konnte.

Als er das Klassenzimmer betrat, war Hermione nirgendwo zu sehen. Er rief ihren Namen, während er den Raum rasch mit den Augen abtastete und hinüber zum Bett hastete. _'Nichts. Verdammt, sie ist nicht hier!'_ Er versuchte, unter das Bett und dahinter zu schauen, weil er dachte, dass sie vielleicht feststecken könnte, weil sie sich vor einem seiner Hausgenossen versteckt hatte, aber auch dort war sie nicht. Verärgert drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum und dachte, sie hätte sich über alles hinweggesetzt und den Raum verlassen, um durch das Schloss zu wandern.

Er machte zwei Schritte in Richtung zur Tür und hörte ein klitzekleines Quieken. Er schaute hinunter, während er sich fragte, worauf er getreten war oder ob sich eine Maus im Raum befand, und dachte, dass er seinen Namen gehört hätte. Er drehte sich wieder herum und entdeckte sie, hinter einen ihrer Schuhe gekauert. „Was ist mit dir passiert?", fragte er und zog seinen Zauberstab, während er niederkniete.

„Du kennst diese Kommentierung zu den Zaubern in deinem Buch – der Zauber, der den Zauberspruch steigert", schrie sie mit ihrer winzigen Stimme zu ihm hoch. „Ich kann dies nicht umkehren." Sie deutete auf ihren Zauberstab, der einige Fuß entfernt auf dem Boden lag. „Ich kann meinen Zauberstab nicht einmal anheben!"

Severus hob ihn auf und hielt seine Spitze gegen seine eigene Zauberstabspitze, wobei er den _Priori__Incantatum_ anwendete, um den Zauberspruch zu identifizieren, den sie ausprobiert hatte. Der Zauberspruch, den sie geworfen hatte, hatte einen bläulich-weißen Farbton. Die Schattierung ließ erkennen, dass der Zusatz 'Maximus' in Verbindung mit einem Zauber verwendet worden war. „Welchen Zauberspruch hast du damit benutzt?"

„Reducio", schrie sie.

Severus grinste, hob das Ergebnis mit ihrem Zauberstab auf und beobachtete amüsiert, wie sie sich zurück zu ihrer normalen Höhe ausdehnte. Dank des Trainings mit Hermione war er darin wirklich gut geworden. „Wie in aller Welt hast du es geschafft, ihn auf dich selbst zu werfen?", fragte er und übergab ihr ihren Zauberstab.

Hermione errötete verlegen. „Er prallte vom Kessel ab. Der ist auf dem Boden, dort drüben irgendwo, bei den Schreibtischen. Gib nur acht – er ist jetzt winzig klein."

Er stand über ihr, während sie auf allen vieren um die Beine seines Arbeitstischs kroch, über ihren niedlichen Hintern grinsend. „Es gibt eine einfachere Möglichkeit", suggerierte er, kaum fähig, die Heiterkeit in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

„Oh, richtig", sagte sie, während sie sich auf ihre Fersen setzte. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und versuchte, den Kessel mit Hilfe eines Aufrufezaubers herbeizurufen. Derjenige auf dem Arbeitsplatz rollte los und fiel auf den Boden neben ihr. Severus brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, und sie drehte sich zu ihm herum, um ihn wütend anzufunkeln. „Was ist so lustig?", schnappte sie, und stellte den Kessel mit Hilfe eines Abwehrzaubers zurück.

„Hermione, du warst ganze achtundzwanzig Zentimeter groß; der Kessel mag ungefähr zwei, vielleicht drei Zentimeter sein. Versuch zuerst den Ortungszauber, vergrößere ihn danach", schlug er vor. Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus, wobei er ihn flach auf seiner Handfläche platzierte, und sagte: „_Weise mir die Richtung!_" Der Zauberstab nahm eine geringfügige Korrektur vor. „_Excussum inveni!_", sagte er, während er mit seinem Zauberstab in die Richtung zeigte, die sein Zauberstab angezeigt hatte. Der winzige Kessel glühte in einer Ritze im Fußboden in einem hellen Blau auf. Severus machte aus dem Handgelenk eine wutschende Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und der Kessel stieg nach oben und dehnte sich auf seiner normalen Größe aus. Er drehte seinen Kopf, um Hermione dabei zu entdecken, wie sie den Ortungszauber versuchte, indem sie ihren Zauberstab an den verschiedenen Sachen im Raum hin und her schwingen ließ. „Bitte schön."

„Oh, entschuldige! Es ist nur – es war einfach so cool, wie du das gemacht hast!", stammelte sie und betrachtete ihn mit staunender Anhimmelei.

„Hermione, das ist nur Magie", sagte er, seinen Kopf drehend. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich an das Bein des Arbeitstischs. Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor ihn hin. „Du möchtest von mir, dass ich dir den anderen Zauberspruch zeige?"

„Oh, ja! Bitte", antwortete sie ihm, während sich ihre Augen, die denen eines Rehs ähnelten, voller Entzücken weiteten.

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er leise vor sich hin lachte. Ihre Begeisterung und ihr Lächeln waren ansteckend genug, um Severus' Stimmung aufzuhellen.

_Fortsetzung folgt_

* * *

**A/A: **Das Latein, das in diesem Kapitel verwendet wird, entspricht:  
invisus - [ungesehen, Geheimnis]  
perlucidulus - [transparent]  
transmitto und tramissum - [überqueren, durchgehen oder übergehen; unbemerkt gehen]  
circumventum [wiederkommen, umschließen, umzirkeln]

occaeco-are - [erblinden lassen, blenden, verdunkeln; verbergen, unsichtbar machen, unverständlich machen]  
invisus - [ungesehen, Geheimnis]

caecus - [blind, nicht sehend; intellektuell oder moralisch blind; unsicher, ziellos, ungesehen, versteckt, obskur, dunkel]  
beaweasley2

**A/Ü:** (*) Doffer – Berufsbezeichnung für einen Arbeiter in einer Spinnerei, der an der Drossel volle Spulen durch leere Spulen ersetzt

Alea


	8. Kapitel 8

**Consequences of Meddling With Time**

by beaweasley2

Chapter 8

**SUMMARY:** SSHG; DH-compliant. EWE? Hermione Granger wird ein Zeitumkehrer in die Hand gedrückt und die Anweisung erteilt, diesen zu benutzen. Lediglich – die Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers kann ein klein wenig heikel sein, falls man ihn nicht korrekt verwendet: Ein Fehler, der beim Zählen unterläuft, oder ein Abrutschen der Finger können den Benutzer außerplanmäßig springen lassen, und folglich könnte sie ihre Zeitachse versehentlich verändern. Und als ein solcher Unfall geschieht, verwendet Severus Snape Hermiones Zeitumkehrer, um ein entsetzliches Unrecht wiedergutzumachen. Allerdings ist es sein jüngeres Selbst, der zu der Person wird, die sicherstellen muss, dass der Lauf der Geschichte nicht verändert wird.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meins. Ich borge sie mir nur für eine Weile aus. Und ich verspreche, sie zurückzustellen, wenn ich fertig bin. Oh, nee, auch keine Knete – nur aus Spaß an der Freud'.

**RATED:** NC17

**GENRES:** Romance, Time Turner

**WARNINGS:** Character Death, Violence

**TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

Severus und Mulciber gingen gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade. Bevor er das Schloss verlassen hatte, hatte er sichergestellt, dass Hermione genügend Essen hatte, so dass es für sie bis zur Abendessenzeit **ausreichen** würde. Weiter vorn, vor ihnen auf der Straße zum Dorf, spazierten Black und McDonald Arm in Arm neben Lily, die Händchen mit Potter hielt. Lupin sprach mit Vargas und Potter, während Pettigrew hinter jedermann wie ein Groupie hinterherschlenderte. Severus biss seine Zähne zusammen und zwang sich selbst, den Blick abzuwenden.

„Es fuchst dich, nicht wahr?", fragte Mulciber, während er den Gryffindors gegenüber die Stirn runzelte.

„Nee, sie hat ihre Wahl getroffen", erklärte Severus spöttisch lächelnd.

„Dreck wie sie und ihre dreckigen Freunde. War zu erwarten, dass sie mit diesen Blutsverrätern, Black und Potter, dicke Freunde sein würden. Man sollte meinen, dass die beiden sich hüten würden, sich selbst derartig zu erniedrigen", fuhr Mulciber fort, als ob Severus nicht gesprochen hätte. „Du kannst viel Besseres haben als sie, Kumpel."

„Bücher oder Zonko's …", begann Severus vorzuschlagen, gerade bevor Black an Potters Ärmel zupfte und mit seinem Kopf in Richtung des Scherzartikelladens zuckte. „Bei nochmaliger Überlegung – wie wäre es mit Scrivenshafts Federladen oder dem Honigtopf?"

„Alles trifft sich um elf in den Drei Besen", erinnerte Mulciber ihn. „Der Honigtopf ist ein Muss, Kumpel. Möchte mir jedoch zuerst einen Federkiel besorgen – und ich brauche etwas Tinte."

Im Federladen flirtete Hurshiser mit der blonden Ravenclaw, die Severus mit ihm im Schloss gesehen hatte. Hurshiser ließ seine Finger ihr langes, blondes Haar hinunterlaufen und lehnte sich enger an sie heran. „Such' dir eine aus und ich kauf' sie für dich", sagte er anzüglich.

„Und was würdest du als Gegenleistung erwarten, Slytherin?", neckte sie ihn zurück.

Er lehnte sich näher an sie heran, um in ihr Ohr zu flüstern. „Einen Kuss", sagte er, während er Severus zuzwinkerte, und sie küsste.

„Kess", rügte sie ihn und schob ihn weg.

„Vielleicht, aber du würdest es mögen", sagte Hurshiser mit einem Grinsen. „Wenn du mich lassen würdest."

Severus erspähte einen sehr schönen, schwarzen Schwanenfederkiel, der ihm wirklich gefiel, runzelte jedoch über den Preis die Stirn. Er seufzte und wählte stattdessen zwei schwarze Federkiele, die von Kanadagänsen stammten, aus.

Rowe machte zusammen mit einem Ravenclaw-Mädchen, das ihm folgte und ein Paket mit Pergament mittlerer Stärke in ihren Armen hielt, ein paar Schritte um ein Regal mit Pergament-Warenbestand herum. „He, Severus, Kumpel."

„Hi", brummte Severus als Gruß mit einem Ruck seines Kopfes.

„Das hier ist Brenda", stellte Rowe das lächelnde Mädchen, das ihm folgte, vor. „Geh'n um elf in die Drei Besen. Komm'ste?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und wählte ein Paket Pergament aus, das er erschwingen konnte. „Ich habe keine Lust, den Anstandswauwau abzugeben."

„Sei nicht so. Komm einfach", sagte Rowe, während er einen weißen Schwanenfederkiel hochnahm. „Wir gehen alle hin. Das hat nichts mit Dates zu tun oder so was. Na ja, einige von uns haben eine Begleitung, aber nicht jeder."

Severus wusste, dass er Mulciber und ihn selbst meinte. „Ich denke darüber nach", sagte er, als er zur Ladentheke ging, um für seine Federkiele und das Pergament zu bezahlen.

Avery und Miss Myers gingen am Fenster vorbei, sein Arm um ihre Taille gelegt, während sie jemandem zuwinkte, den sie kannte.

Im Honigtopf neckte Thortenson Linnet mit einem länglichen, Creme-gefüllten Karamell-Knall, und Avery und Miss Myers häuften Süßigkeiten in einem Körbchen an. Severus kaufte seine Lieblingssachen und ein wenig Zahnweiß-Pfefferminzlakritze für Hermione. Gerade als Severus im Begriff war, den Honigtopf zu verlassen, kamen der Gryffindor-Vierer-Club mit ihren Dates herein. Er manövrierte vorsichtig um den Süßigkeiten-Schaukasten mit Kieferbrechern in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, Buttertoffeebällen, und Fruchtsaft-Knallern in zwölf Geschmacksrichtungen herum, angelte nach der Tür und hoffte, unbemerkt zu bleiben.

Lily quietschte, als Potter einen Schokoladen-Himbeer-Knall vor ihrem Gesicht öffnete. „James, hör' auf damit!"

„Oh, Pfefferminz-Ticker!", rief McDonald aus und versuchte, nach einem Glas auf dem obersten Regal zu angeln. Als Black sich über sie lehnte, um das Glas herunterzuholen, machte sich Severus aus dem Staub.

Er hörte Mulciber ihn rufen, und er drehte sich herum. „He, wo gehst du hin?"

„In die Buchhandlung", schrie Severus zurück.

„Dachte, dass wir die Drei Besen ansteuern würden?", fragte Mulciber, als er zu Severus hinüberrannte.

„Danach", sagte Severus, während er zügig zum anderen Ende der Straße lief. Die alte Buchhandlung war sein Lieblings-Zufluchtsort. Innerhalb von Minuten hatte er eine Masse an Büchern neben sich in einem der Gänge aufgestapelt.

„Sev, Kumpel, es ist fast elf. Jedermann wird auf uns warten", sagte Mulciber und lehnte sich an das Bücherregal, wobei er ein dünnes Buch in seiner Hand hielt, als er versuchte, ihn dazu zu überreden zu gehen.

Severus schaute auf und grinste, wohl wissend, dass Mulciber nicht einmal einen flüchtigen Blick auf die erste Seite des Buches geworfen hatte, das er hielt. „Nee, geh mal, Kumpel. Ich möchte die hier zuerst aussortieren. Außerdem bin ich nicht wirklich durstig."

„Hätte dich bis nach dem Umtrunk warten lassen sollen, um dich hier herkommen zu lassen." Mulciber drückte sich vom Bücherregal mit einem Stirnrunzeln ab. Er schob das Buch unzeremoniell in ein Regal. „Okay, ich erkläre den Jungs, dass du später nachkommst."

Severus rief das Buch mit mit Hilfe eines Aufrufezaubers zu sich, neugierig darauf herauszufinden, was Mulciber aufgegabelt hatte. Es war ein altes, gebrauchtes Buch über zauberstablose Magie. Severus legte es auf seinen Stapel. Eine halbe Stunde später stand er auf. Er hatte sieben Bücher, hatte jedoch nur genug Geld, um ein paar davon zu kaufen. Er sortierte sie zweimal durch, bevor er sich dafür entschied, vier Bücher zu kaufen: eines über weiterentwickelte Zaubertränke, ein weiteres über Tarnzauber, eines, das interessante Verführungs-Zaubertränke enthielt, die an Dunkle Künste angrenzten, und das Buch über zauberstablose Magie.

Er betrat die Straße, nur, um die Gruppe Gryffindors in der Nähe der Drei Besen herumlungern zu sehen. Severus schlüpfte in den Schatten, von wo aus er sie für eine Weile beobachtete, während er gelegentlich flüchtig zu den anderen Geschäften blickte, und dann in den klaren blauen Himmel hinaufschaute. Es gab keinen Ort in Hogsmeade, wohin er gehen wollte, doch er wollte auch nicht den ganzen Nachmittag oben im Schloss eingesperrt sein. Er drehte sich um, schlüpfte auf die Rückseite der Geschäfte und steuerte trotzdem das Schloss an.

Auf seinem Weg dachte er über Hermione nach. Es machte Spaß, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Sicher, sie war jung, doch sie war intelligent und lustig, leicht zu begeistern und brachte ihn zum Lächeln. Sie war beherzt und schien seinen bissigen Humor zu verstehen. Es war eine Schande, dass er sie nicht hinausschmuggeln und ein wenig Zeit mit ihr – am See sitzend – verbringen durfte oder sie nicht auf eine Wanderung über die Ländereien mitnehmen konnte. _'Eine Wanderung wäre nicht schlecht – wir würden niemanden sehen und von niemandem gesehen werden.'_ Er lächelte, während er einen Plan ausarbeitete. Er begann zu rennen und hastete zum alten Klassenzimmer. „Komm mit mir", sagte er, während er durch die Tür barst.

Er hatte sie erschreckt. Sie war emporgeschnellt, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand herumwirbelte, der auf seinen Brustkorb zielte. Sie ließ ihre Hand fallen, steckte dann den Zauberstab in die Tasche von Averys Robe. „Wohin mitkommen?", fragte sie, wobei sie immer noch schwer atmete.

„Wir verschwinden von hier für ein Weilchen", sagte er, während er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf sie zuging.

„Ich darf den Raum nicht verlassen", sagte sie, während sie vor ihm zurückwich und erneut ihren Zauberstab zog. „Wer sind Sie, und wo ist Severus Snape?"

„Ich werde dich Desillusionieren und einen Beachte-Mich-Nicht verwenden", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, ergriff ihr Handgelenk und warf die Zauber. „Komm mit, es ist okay."

Er hielt weiterhin ihr Handgelenk umklammert, während er ihr voranging, wobei es ihn nicht interessierte, ob es sonderbar wirkte. Er verabscheute allein den Gedanken es ab, von ihr separiert zu werden und wollte genau wissen, wo sie sich befand. Er benutzte eine Tür am Ende des Korridors im ersten Stock, die normalerweise vor der Dämmerung verschlossen wurde, und führte sie zum Quidditch-Spielfeld, dann an der Außenseite des Spielfeldes vorbei zu einem Trampelpfad, den er mochte und von dem nur wenige Leute wussten. Hermione blieb stumm, während sie ihm folgte, doch ihre Schritte konnten deutlich im Schmutz und Kies des Trampelpfades gehört werden. Als sie weit genug entfernt waren, um nicht vom Spielfeld aus bemerkt zu werden, hob er den Verblendungszauber auf.

„Bist du dir sicher, dies hier ist ungefährlich?", fragte sie.

Er lachte über ihre Besorgnis. „Das Schwierige an der Sache wird sein, vor der Dämmerung ins Schloss zurückzukommen, ohne dass du gesehen wirst. Aber ich dachte, dass du etwas frische Luft mögen würdest, und wir können unterwegs ein paar Pflanzen sammeln."

Sie lächelte und biss auf ihre Lippe, ihre Augen glänzten vor Glück. Sie wanderten den Trampelpfad entlang und sprangen und kletterten über Felsen. Er hielt ihre Hand, während sie entlang eines umgefallenen Baumes über einen Bergsturz gingen. An einem Punkt mussten sie eine kurze Strecke eine Felswand hinaufklettern. Hermione hielt mit ihm mit, wobei sie lediglich bei dem Felsaufstieg ein wenig Hilfe benötigte. Einmal am Gipfel angekommen, drehte sie sich herum und atmete – über die Ansicht staunend – tief ein. „Oh, dies ist so wunderschön!"

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es magst. Ich komme manchmal hier herauf, um abzuschalten und allem zu entfliehen", sagte er, während er ihre offensichtliche Freude über den Blick auf das Tal, in das Hogwarts eingebettet lag, beobachtete. „Du kannst den gesamten See von hier oben sehen, das Schloss, und da drüben ist Hogsmeade." Er musste zugeben, die Ansicht des Schlosses war atemberaubend.

„Ich habe das Schloss noch niemals zuvor von diesem Blickwinkel aus gesehen", sagte sie in Ehrfurcht.

„Komm mit, wir gehen diesen Weg lang", sagte er, als sie durch zwei Büsche führte, die den Trampelpfad ein Stück überwuchert und damit blockiert hatten. Der Trampelpfad folgte dem Höhenrücken rund um Hogsmeade, fiel dann ab, machte danach einen steilen Anstieg und führte mit einem allmählichen Abfallen weiter. Severus stoppte sie auf der Stelle, bevor sie eine schwarze Argus-Ratte, eine magische Kreuzung aus einem großen Eichhörnchen mit dem Kopf einer Katze und einziehbaren Klauen verschrecken konnte.

Hermione kauerte sich neben ihn, wobei ihr Oberschenkel gegen den seinen rieb. Sie warteten, bis das Tierchen davonhuschte. „Werden wir mehr Tiere sehen?", fragte sie leise.

Er zog einen überhängenden Zweig zurück, um sie zuerst passieren zu lassen. „Wenn wir leise genug sind – ja. Dieser Teil des Trampelpfades kommt in der Nähe des Waldrandes aus dem Unterholz heraus und führt dann durch eine Wiese. Ich habe dort Einhörner gesehen."

Sie sahen Eidechsen und ein paar Kaninchen, während sie ihren Weg den Trampelpfad hinunter fortsetzten. Als sie die Wiese erreichten, hielt Severus seinen Finger an seinen Mund. „Die Einhörner werden dich unbehelligt passieren lassen. Bei mir – wenn sie mich sehen, wird der Hengst angreifen, aber die Stuten laufen einfach weg. Sei wirklich leise. Wenn sie uns wittern, stell' dich vor mich und agiere protektiv, zieh' jedoch nicht deinen Zauberstab."

Hermione nickte verstehend. Als sie unter den Bäumen hervortraten, stand Severus wirklich ganz still da. Die Büsche und das Gras waren nach wie vor hoch genug, um sie ein wenig verborgen zu halten. Er gab ihr ein Zeichen, dem Trampelpfad zu folgen, der sich durch die höher aufgeschossenen Gräser schlängelte. Auf halbem Wege um die Wiese herum, blieb Hermione abrupt stehen. Zwei Einhörner grasten im Sonnenschein, wobei das Sonnenlicht ihr Fell so hell wie die Sonne erstrahlen ließ, die auf dem Wasser in ihrer Nähe reflektiert wurde. Sie seufzte in ehrfurchtsvollem Staunen auf. Severus gab ihr einen Stupser und drängte sie leise weiterzugehen. Als sie die Stelle erreichten, an der der Trampelpfad ins Gebüsch zurückkehrte, drehte sich Hermione noch einmal herum, um die Einhörner ein letztes Mal zu sehen, doch sie waren gegangen. „Ich sah einstmals ein totes Einhorn – in meinem ersten Jahr. Aber ich habe nie ein lebendiges zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie sind derartig überwältigend – das ist mir niemals wirklich bewusst geworden."

Er blickte sie an, es bildete sich eine Falte zwischen seinen Augen und sein Kopf neigte sich leicht. „Was hat es getötet?"

„Ich möchte das nicht erklären", sagte sie und ging weiter.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schloss zu ihr auf, um einmal mehr vorauszugehen. „Wir sind im Begriff, unten bei der Heulenden Hütte aus den Wald herauskommen. Ich muss dich dann Desillusionieren. Versuche, nah bei mir zu bleiben, okay? Ich hoffe, dass wir niemandem in die Arme laufen; falls das geschehen sollte, geh geradewegs zum Schloss, aber stoß' nicht mit irgendjemandem zusammen. Wenn du den Bäumen folgst, bist du sicherer, als wenn du an dem Fußpfad festklebst."

Severus warf ein paar weitere Zaubersprüche, einschließlich eines Geräuschlosigkeit-Zaubers auf ihre Turnschuhe, und Desillusionierte sie dann, sobald die Heulende Hütte in Sicht kam. „Bleib bei mir", sagte er und startete in Richtung des Schlosses. Sie schafften es bis zu den Toren, bevor es ein Problem gab.

„He, Severus, wo bist du denn bloß abgeblieben?", fragte Avery, während er zu ihm heraufwanderte, gefolgt von Rosier, Thortenson und deren Mädchen.

Severus seufzte und erklärte ihnen, dass er eine Wanderung gemacht hatte, um Zaubertrank-Zutaten zu sammeln.

Die Jungs lachten und Avery klopfte ihm leicht auf den Rücken. „Man hat dich vermisst, Kumpel. Mulciber kehrte sogar früher zurück, um an seinem Aufsatz zu arbeiten – kannst du so was fassen?"

Severus warf flüchtig viele verstohlene Blicke um sich herum, während sie zum Schloss hinaufgingen, doch er konnte Hermione nicht ausfindig machen. Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er in Verblendungszaubern zu gut für sein eigenes Seelenheil war. Er wurde im Gewühl seiner Freunde den ganzen Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum mitgezogen, während er nach wie vor heimlich versuchte herauszufinden, wo sie steckte. Sie gingen zu den Plätzen am Feuer, und Avery gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er sich neben ihn setzen solle.

Severus seufzte und ließ sich auf den Stuhl hinunterplumpsen. „Ich muss duschen, Jungs", grummelte er. Er schaute sich um. Drei Erstklässler wiederholten an einem Tisch den Unterrichtsstoff, ein Viertklässler las am magischen Fenster und zwei Zweitklässler spielten Zauberschach.

„Du bist noch nicht derartig übelriechend", sagte Avery zur gleichen Zeit, als Thortenson schnaubte: „Was hält dich dann auf?"

Severus spürte, wie eine kleine Hand seine Schulter berührte. „Okay, nun, dies hier ist amüsant, aber ich bin raus", sagte er, während er sich erhob. Avery sprang ebenfalls auf, wobei er Miss Myers erklärte, sie solle auf ihn warten, während Severus flüsterte: „Bleib nah bei mir, aber komm' nirgendwo gegen."

Avery schenkte ihm einen sonderbaren Blick, als er auf ihren Schlafsaal zusteuerte, während er ihm über irgendeine betrunkene Hexe erzählte, die in den Drei Besen gesungen hatte. Severus spürte, wie jemand in ihn hineinbumste und war erleichtert, dass Hermione anscheinend eng an ihm klebte. Avery lief auf seiner anderen Seite und machte einen Schritt nach vorn, um zwischen zwei Tischen vor ihm zu gehen. Severus manövrierte um einen Stuhl herum, so dass er hinter Hermione kam, und er schob sie in Richtung der Schlafsäle, während er hoffte, dass niemand seine Hände sah. Einmal im Raum, verlor er sie erneut.

„Severus, bist du okay?", fragte Avery.

„Yeah", bekundete Severus. „Bleib hier", flüsterte er, bekam jedoch keine Antwort zurück. Er sammelte hastig sein Zeug zusammen und ein zusätzliches Handtuch. „Kommst du?", murmelte er leise in den leeren Raum, falls Avery glaubte, dass er mit ihm sprach, und verließ den Raum.

„'türlich. Ich hänge nicht hier drinnen herum", antwortete Avery und folgte ihm. „Was ist über dich gekommen?"

„Nichts", antwortete Severus, während er in Richtung der Duschen steuerte. Er spürte ihre Hand wiederum, als er in der Türöffnung stehen blieb. Aufseufzend führte er sie zu der letzten Kabine und setzte sich auf die Bank. „Du kannst genauso gut gesäubert werden. Es scheint so, dass die meisten aus Slytherin irgendwo unterwegs sind, irgendwo draußen, oder noch in Hogsmeade, nehme ich an. Meine Freunde werden für eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben – ihre Shopping-Funde miteinander vergleichen und ihre Freundinnen abknutschen."

„Okay", hörte er sie sagen. Es gab ein kleines patschendes Geräusch, als sie durch eine kleine Wasserpfütze auf dem Boden lief, gefolgt von ein paar Fußspuren. Er spürte, wie ihre Robe auf der Bank neben ihm landete. Das Geräusch ihrer Turnschuhe, die fallen gelassen wurden, als Nächstes, vorausgegangen von Seife, Waschlappen, Handtuch und Shampoo, die durch die Luft davonschwebten. Er entfernte den Verblendungszauber von den Roben und Schuhen und warf einen Reinigungszauber über diese, als in der letzten Kabine das Wasser aufgedreht wurde.

„Es ist bizarr zu versuchen, sich zu waschen, wenn du Desillusioniert bist", hörte er sie sagen.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte er und verschränkte seine Arme, während er sich an die Wand lehnte und seine Augen schloss.

„Nein", erwiderte sie, und er konnte ihr Grinsen vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen. Zumindest war es auf diese Weise einfacher – sie sich waschen zu hören und nicht kurze, flüchtige Eindrücke von ihr durch den Schlitz im Vorhang sehen zu müssen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und herein kam Avery. „Was geht hier vor, Kumpel?" Er feixte Severus gegenüber und begann, seine Sachen abzustreifen. „Wenn du sauber werden willst, musst du _unter_ den Wasserstrahl gehen, und nicht ihn anstarren."

„Ich habe nur gerade nachgedacht", sagte er und verfluchte jede Gottheit, die er kannte, für sein Pech.

„Du kannst zur gleichen Zeit nachdenken und duschen", sagte Avery, während er das Wasser aufdrehte. „Severus, Kumpel, ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nein, nichts", antwortete Severus mit einem Schulterzucken, während er den Wasserhahn neben Hermiones Kabine aufdrehte.

„He, was ist mit dieser da?", fragte Avery und zeigte auf die Kabine, in der sich Hermione befand.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern, als er sich schnell auszog. „Keine Ahnung, das Wasser lief bereits, als ich hier hereinkam. Ich glaube, dass dieser Geist - Myrtle - im Leitungsrohr sitzt."

„Verdammt, ich hasse es, wenn sie einen Blick zu spähen versucht", sagte Avery, als er sein Haar ausspülte. „Also, wie war die Wanderung? Hast du irgendetwas in den Geschäften bekommen, bevor du losgezogen bist?"

„Kaufte ein paar Süßigkeiten und ein Buch, von dem ich glaube, dass es mir möglicherweise helfen könnte, ein Problem zu lösen, das ich habe", sagte er, während er mit der Hand durch den Vorhang reichte, der seine Kabine von der von Hermione trennte, und nach der Seife griff.

„Du und deine Bücher", sagte Avery mit einem leisen Glucksen. „Also, denkst du, dass Hurshiser und Rowe etwas klarmachen?"

Dies war keine Unterhaltung, von der er wollte, dass Hermione sie unabsichtlich mithörte. „Ist dies nicht ein erstes Date?", fragte Severus und ließ seinen Kopf nach vorn hängen und das Wasser sein Haar durchtränken. Er bemerkte eine Flasche mit Haarspülung, die irgendjemand auf dem Fußboden seiner Duschkabine vergessen hatte, und stieß sie mit dem Fuß zu Hermione hinüber.

„Genau darum", sagte Avery, als ob es eine sichere Sache war.

„Nein", sagte Severus. „Die Mädchen schauen nicht so aus, als ob sie so leichtgläubig wären, wie diejenigen, denen sie normalerweise nachstellen."

Avery spähte um den Vorhang herum. „Zehn auf ja", sagte er mit einem großspurigen Grinsen. „Fünf für jede."

„Ich hab' keine zehn", erwiderte Severus mit einer Grimasse.

„Ich leihe sie dir", sagte Avery und ließ den Vorhang zurück an seinen Platz fallen.

Severus reichte durch den Vorhang, der seine Kabine von Hermiones trennte, und schnappte sich das Shampoo.

„Nun, ich bin fertig. Bis nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum?", sagte Avery und stellte das Wasser ab.

„Yeah", sagte Severus und spülte das Shampoo aus seinem Haar. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er sich zweimal in einer Woche wusch. _'Was ich nicht alles für dieses Mädchen tue!'_

Avery spazierte herüber und stellte sich hinter ihn. „Du wirst wieder die ganze Nacht brauen, nicht wahr?"

Severus drehte sich zu ihm herum und nickte, und ließ ihn unverfroren mehr sehen, als er wollte, wohl wissend, dass dies Avery unangenehm war. „Für eine Weile; sie köcheln bei geringer Hitze vor sich hin, und ich muss sie abfüllen."

Avery schnaubte und drehte sich ab. „Okay, wir sehen uns später."

Severus spülte sein Haar aus und stellte das Wasser ab. Er lausche für eine Weile, während er ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte wickelte. „Entschuldige bitte diese ganze Sache. Bist du fertig?"

„Ich bin seit einer Weile fertig, aber ich hatte Angst, mich zu bewegen", hörte er sie sagen.

„Lass das Wasser laufen." Er machte ein paar Schritte von den Vorhängen weg und ging hinüber zu den Bänken. „Ich habe versucht, die Robe aufzufrischen", sagte er, während er diese in Richtung der Stelle hielt, von wo ihre Stimme gekommen war. „Hier?"

Der Vorhang bewegte sich, und eine Hand nahm die Robe. Sie flatterte und schwebte durch die Luft, als sie sie anzog. Severus hatte gerade seine Robe angezogen, als Avery zurück in den Duschraum kam. „Vergaß meine Seife."

Severus blickte flüchtig auf und begriff, dass Hermione sich in seine Duschkabine geduckt hatte. „Sag mir nicht, dass du in deinem Alter vergesslich wirst", frotzelte er spöttisch lächelnd, während er in seine Turnschuhe glitt. Er Desillusionierte Hermiones Robe abermals, als Avery ihm den Rücken zukehrte und hatte kaum seinen Zauberstab verstaut, als sein Freund sich herumdrehte.

„Komm'ste?", fragte Avery an der offenen Tür.

Severus sammelte seine Sachen zusammen, ging hinüber zur Tür und zog sie noch weiter auf, während er Avery ein Zeichen gab, zuerst zu gehen. Er spürte, wie Hermione an ihm vorbeihastete und roch sein Shampoo in der Luft, bevor er ihr nach draußen folgte. Er wandte sich zum Ausgang und hoffte, sie unbemerkt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum herauszubekommen.

„Gehst du nicht dein nasses Zeug wegbringen?"

Severus seufzte. „Yeah, nachdem ich nach meinem Zaubertrank geschaut habe", sagte er ausdruckslos.

Avery machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Du hast in letzter Zeit ein bisschen merkwürdig agiert", brummte er. „Was ist in dich gefahren?"

Severus drehte sich herum und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. „Wieso?"

„Du bist in der letzten Zeit einfach nur … fort. Bist du über irgendetwas wütend? Haben Potter oder Black in Hogsmeade irgendetwas getan?", fragte er. „Du kannst doch nicht immer noch diesem Schlammblut hinterherschmachten, oder?"

„Verpiss dich! Dies hat nichts mit _Lily_ zu tun", schnauzte Severus, ihren Namen betonend, und drehte sich herum, um den Raum zu verlassen. Er hoffte, dass Hermione ihm folgte oder irgendwo in seiner Nähe war. Er konnte sie nicht sehen – selbstverständlich nicht – doch er konnte genauso wenig den Schimmer der Verzerrung durch den Zauber ausfindig machen, der ihre Anwesenheit anzeigen würde.

Ein paar Viertklässlerinnen kamen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei eine von ihnen etwas fallenließ, das in den Korridor purzelte. Ihre Freundinnen hielten die Tür offen, während sie sich herumdrehte, um es aufzuheben. Er schritt durch die Tür und dankte den Viertklässlerinnen, als er hindurchging. Er wanderte in Richtung des Klassenzimmers und fragte sich, ob Hermione irgendwo in der Nähe war.

„Hermione?", wisperte er so laut, wie er dies wagte, als die Mädchen die Tür schlossen. Er ging beiläufig zurück zu der Tür und versuchte, nochmals ihren Namen zu flüstern. Nichts. Er drehte sich herum und starrte in beiden Richtungen den Korridor hinunter, doch er konnte nichts entdecken. _'Was, wenn sie nach wie vor im Gemeinschaftsraum feststeckt?'_ „Hermione?", fragte er ein wenig lauter.

Eine Hand berührte seine Schulter. „Ich bin genau hier", wisperte sie.

Er wirbelte herum und ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich zum Klassenzimmer. Er entfernte den Zauber, sobald sie drinnen waren. „Verdammt, das war viel zu knapp! Was für ein Durcheinander."

Ihre Augen waren verlegen hinunter auf den Boden gerichtet. „Tut mir leid wegen dem allen. Ich habe an der Tür auf dich gewartet, als ich die Mädchen hereinkommen sah, und schlüpfte hinaus, als ich sah, wie sie ihr Buch fallen ließ."

„Nein, es ist okay", sagte er, während er einer Welle der Erleichterung verspürte. „Das nächste Mal müssen wir deine Dusche zeitlich besser abstimmen, das ist alles."

„Genau genommen, wenn man alles in Betracht zieht, denke ich, dass unser Timing richtig gut war. Wie eine Komödie der Irrungen, die gut ausgeht", sagte sie und lachte. „Obwohl ich nie gedacht hätte, dass ich so viel vom Gemeinschaftsraum und den Schlafsälen in Slytherin sehen würde."

Er ließ seine Hände über sein Gesicht streichen und verschränkte sie hinter seinem Kopf. „Eine Komödie, von der ich inständig hoffe, dass es keine Wiederholung der Aufführung gibt." Er ließ seine Arme fallen, als er sie betrachtete. „Du bist okay? Bist du wund oder irgendetwas?"

„Nein, ich bin in Ordnung. Allerdings müde", gab sie zu. „Severus, was hat es mit dir und Ha— äh, Potter und Black auf sich?"

Er schaute auf die Wand und seufzte. „Sie sind Schläger, Hermione. Sie haben mich seit meinem ersten Jahr schikaniert." Er drehte sich herum, um sie anzusehen. „Ich möchte wirklich nicht über sie sprechen."

„Gewiss", sagte sie und drehte sich herum, um erst auf das Bett und dann zurück zu ihm zu schauen. „Wirst du eine Weile bleiben oder musst du gehen?"

„Ich dachte, du wärst müde?", fragte er und verschränkte seine Arme.

Sie lächelte, während sie hinüberging und ein Kartenspiel aus ihrer Tasche zog. „Ich bin – war, doch ich dachte, dass du es vielleicht mögen würdest, Karten zu spielen."

Er grinste sie an. „Poker oder Quartett", neckte er sie.

„Kannst du Gin spielen?", fragte sie, während sie sich auf ihr Bett setzte und begann, die Karten zu mischen.

„Yeah, tue ich, in der Tat" sagte er, während er seinen Kopf schüttelte und über sie lachte. Er setzte sich an das Fußende des Bettes ihr gegenüber, während sie die Karten austeilte.

*'*'*'*'*

* * *

Am nächsten Tag schaute Severus zu, wie Hermione die Kette des Zeitumkehrers um ihren Hals gleiten ließ und ihre Tasche hochnahm. „Ich hatte eine schöne Zeit", sagte sie, als ob sie die Örtlichkeit lediglich nach einem Besuch verließ.

„Na ja, du warst ziemlich schwer zu ertragen", sagte er mit einem Grinsen und seufzte dann, als er auf den Boden blickte. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass sie ging. „Ich hatte ebenfalls eine gute Zeit. Du solltest besser gehen." Er konnte ihre Unentschlossenheit auf ihrem Gesicht sehen, und sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie wollte ihn umarmen, war er sich sicher, wusste jedoch nicht, wie er selbst darüber dachte. Lily pflegte ihn zu umarmen, wann immer sie auch gehen würde – oder pflegte dies zu tun, als sie einander noch nah gewesen waren. Er betrachtete Hermione und fragte sich, ob es dasselbe sein würde, sie zu halten. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen schien sich zu einer Ewigkeit auszudehnen.

Er hatte plötzlich Schwierigkeiten damit, ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Sie sah traurig aus – als ob sie einen Freund verlor. Das war, was er verspürte, doch er würde dies ihr gegenüber nicht eingestehen. _'Verdammt. Geh einfach endlich'_, dachte er, da er nicht hier stehen und das Unvermeidliche hinauszögern wollte.

Sie machte einen Schritt vorwärts und berührte seinen Arm, und alles, was er tun konnte, war, nicht vor ihr zurückzuzucken. Sie machte dies wirklich nicht einfach für ihn.

„Danke für alles", sagte sie leise und schob sich näher.

„Yeah, na ja, gern geschehen", sagte er, während er sich wie ein blöder Trottel fühlte. _'Was sollte eine Umarmung schaden?'_ Sie senkte ihren Kopf und schaute dann wieder zu ihm auf, während sie ihr Gewicht abermals verlagerte. Er schluckte, als sie eine zaghafte Bewegung in seine Richtung machte und die Arme ausstreckte. Seine Arme schienen einfach dazuhängen, als sich die ihrigen um ihn schlangen. Ihr weiches, lockiges Haar kitzelte seine Nase. Er erwiderte die Umarmung ungeschickt, und schloss seine Augen, als er sein eigenes Shampoo in ihrem Haar roch. Er hatte gedacht, dass es sich peinlich anfühlen würde, sie zu umarmen, doch nun, da er sie hielt, wollte er sie nicht mehr loslassen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und küsste seine Wange. Severus wich zurück und starrte auf den Fußboden. „Es ist Zeit. Du musst in deine Zeit zurückkehren, Hermione."

Sie machte ein langes Gesicht, sobald er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Sie nickte und bewegte sich von ihm weg. „Tschüss, Severus."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Hermione", sagte er, sehr wohl wissend, dass sie zurückkehren würde – nur nicht, wann. Er würde das Tagebuch überprüfen müssen, um dies herauszufinden.

Sie überprüfte die Ausrichtung und aktivierte das Gerät.

Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er dort stand – am Boden angewurzelt – während er auf die leere Stelle starrte, von der sie verschwunden war. Er drehte sich langsam um und betrachtete den Stapel aus Kleidung und Bettwäsche. Eventuell würde er am Ende doch diesen Hauselfen bitten, den Raum zu säubern. Widerstrebend steuerte er seinen Schlafsaal an, wobei er hoffte, dass seine Schlafsaal-Kameraden schliefen.

_Fortsetzung folgt_

* * *

**A/A:**Das Latein, das in diesem Kapitel verwendet wird, entspricht:

Excussum - [herausschütteln, suchen]  
Inveni - [vorzufinden, finden, entdecken, sich zeigen]

beaweasley2


	9. Kapitel 9

**Consequences of Meddling With Time**

by beaweasley2

Chapter 9

**SUMMARY:** SSHG; DH-compliant. EWE? Hermione Granger wird ein Zeitumkehrer in die Hand gedrückt und die Anweisung erteilt, diesen zu benutzen. Lediglich – die Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers kann ein klein wenig heikel sein, falls man ihn nicht korrekt verwendet: Ein Fehler, der beim Zählen unterläuft, oder ein Abrutschen der Finger können den Benutzer außerplanmäßig springen lassen, und folglich könnte sie ihre Zeitachse versehentlich verändern. Und als ein solcher Unfall geschieht, verwendet Severus Snape Hermiones Zeitumkehrer, um ein entsetzliches Unrecht wiedergutzumachen. Allerdings ist es sein jüngeres Selbst, der zu der Person wird, die sicherstellen muss, dass der Lauf der Geschichte nicht verändert wird.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meins. Ich borge sie mir nur für eine Weile aus. Und ich verspreche, sie zurückzustellen, wenn ich fertig bin. Oh, nee, auch keine Knete – nur aus Spaß an der Freud'.

**RATED:** NC17

**GENRES:** Romance, Time Turner

**WARNINGS:** Character Death, Violence

**TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

**A/A:** Ich möchte gern EverMystique eine dicke fette Umarmung als Dankeschön schenken, dafür, dass sie das hier durchkämmt hat, um auf meine zahlreichen Fehler hinzuweisen und mir zu helfen, diese Story für die Leser präsentabel zu machen. Du bist die Beste! Danke!

beaweasley2

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

Hermione traf in dem kleinen Klassenraum ein und bemerkte unvermittelt, dass sie nicht allein war. „Schulleiter!", rief sie aus, während sie schockiert einen Schritt zurücktrat und sich herumdrehte, um verwirrt den Blick auf den unbekannten Mann, der am Schreibtisch saß, zu richten. „Wer? Was? Hallo."

„Hallo, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore, in einem bequemen Chintz-Sessel mit seinen Ellbogen auf den Armlehnen und mit seinen Händen miteinander verflochten am Ende genau desselben Tisches sitzend, den sie und Severus benutzt hatten. Es überstieg ihr Vorstellungsvermögen; es schien so, als wäre dies erst gestern gewesen, doch in Wirklichkeit war es vor zwanzig Jahren gewesen. „Um Ihnen eine Antwort zu geben … dies ist Mr. Cronus Latimer, der Erfinder des Zeit-Apparates, den Sie gegenwärtig benutzen." Der Mann, der ihr gegenüber am Tisch saß, nickte höflich, während Dumbledore fortfuhr. „Hinsichtlich dieser Angelegenheit – ich bin darauf aufmerksam geworden, dass es irgendein Problem mit dem Gerät zu geben scheint oder Sie Ihre Instruktionen dahingehend vergessen haben, wie man es ordnungsgemäß verwendet, da Sie anscheinend die Erfahrung einiger Fehlkalkulationen gemacht und ein paar waghalsige Abenteuer in der Zeit erlebt haben."

Hermione bemerkte, dass seine blauen Augen nicht das übliche schalkhafte Funkeln besaßen, und er sie eher streng betrachtete. „Setzen Sie sich", sagte er und deutete auf den hölzernen Sessel gegenüber von Mr. Latimer. „Wir warten darauf, dass Professor Snape seinen Unterricht beendet, damit er sich uns anschließen kann."

Hermione schluckte nervös, als sie ihre Tasche fallenließ und sich in den angebotenen Sessel setzte. Mr. Latimer hatte ein geöffnetes Journal vor sich, sowie ein kleines Tintenfass und einen Federkiel.

„Darf ich den Zeitumkehrer sehen, Miss Granger?", fragte Mr. Latimer, während er seine Hand in ihre Richtung ausstreckte. Er hatte einen eigentümlichen Stoff über seine Hand drapiert, der aussah, als wäre er aus Wasser gemacht, jedoch so schwarz wie die Nacht war.

Hermione nickte, während sie den Zeitumkehrer abnahm und ihn auf den Stoff legte. Das Gewebe schien beim Kontakt mit dem Gerät mit Ringen aus sich kräuselnden kleinen Wellen zu schimmern. Mr. Latimer untersuchte das Gerät sorgfältig. „Es ist dasselbe wie vorher, Albus. Es wurde übermäßig beansprucht – oder sollte ich sagen – bis an den Rand seines Leistungsvermögens strapaziert."

„Glaubst du, dass damit der Umfang seiner Leistungsfähigkeit erreicht ist, Cronus?", fragte Dumbledore, während er sich nach vorn lehnte, um das Gerät ebenfalls zu begutachten.

„Wie weit sind Sie in der Zeit zurückgegangen, junge Dame?", fragte Mr. Latimer.

„Ich bin mir nicht genau sicher, Sir", gestand Hermione ein. „Ich habe keine wirkliche Vergleichsbasis."

„Ich glaube, dass Professor Snape mir zu verstehen gab, dass sie bis ins Jahr 1976 zurücksprang", sagte Dumbledore. Er drehte sich herum, um seinen Blick auf Hermione zu richten. „Sie werden mir gegenüber offen und ehrlich sein, junge Dame. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie mir die Wahrheit sagen und nichts zurückhalten. Wie hat Severus Sie behandelt? Was haben Sie gemacht?"

Mr. Latimer betrachtete den Schulleiter erstaunt, dann Hermione. Er nahm seinen Federkiel auf und begann, eine arithmantische Gleichung aufzuschreiben.

„Er war nett zu mir", antwortete sie dem Schulleiter unverzüglich, während sie Mr. Latimer mit großem Interesse beobachtete.

„Führen Sie das weiter aus. Wurden Sie gesehen? Worüber haben Sie diskutiert? Was taten Sie, und war er in irgendeiner Hinsicht ungehörig Ihnen gegenüber?"

„Niemals!" Hermione schaute auf und rang bei den Fragen, die der Schulleiter stellte, nach Luft. „Ich meine, nein, Sir, er war nicht ungehörig. Er brachte mir Bücher aus der Bibliothek, und manchmal haben wir darüber diskutiert. Wir brauten Zaubertränke – Heiltränke und einige von seinen eigenen. Wir übten Zaubersprüche, größtenteils solche, von denen Severus sagte, sie entsprächen meiner Jahrgangsstufe." Eine von Dumbledores Augenbrauen wölbte sich bei dieser Bemerkung. „Okay, nicht alle vielleicht, aber nichts, wozu ich nicht in der Lage war."

„Das ist nicht sehr beruhigend, da ich mir nur allzu bewusst bin, dass Sie zu Zaubersprüchen weit über Ihrem Altersniveau fähig sind. Sie werden durch Madam Pomfrey auf Auszehrung Ihres magischen Kerns untersucht werden, oder Anzeichen von magischen Stress", sagte Dumbledore in einem glatten, flachen Ton, während er sie aufmerksam hinsichtlich Anzeichen von Täuschung beobachtete. „Wurden Sie gesehen?"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Es gab eine Situation, als ich beinahe gesehen wurde, wie ich das Badezimmer der Jungen verlassen habe", gab sie zu, verspürte dann jedoch rasch das Bedürfnis, genauere Einzelheiten auszuführen. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass der Kerl mich nicht sah – Severus hatte mich Desillusioniert. Severus würde mich wirklich spät nachts hereinschmuggeln, damit ich duschen könnte. Er hat immer einen Beachte-Mich-Nicht-Zauber verwendet und mich Desillusioniert, wenn er dies tat. Es gab nur dieses eine Mal, dass Avery in den Duschraum kam, bevor ich fertig war, aber Severus sagte ihm, dass ich die Maulende Myrte wäre, und das schien seine Neugier zufriedenzustellen. Aber das ist alles, woran ich mich erinnern kann."

Mr. Latimer legte das auf dem Stoff liegende Gerät von Hermione behutsam auf den Tisch. „Dies hier ist mein Prototyp", sagte er, als er ein kleines Kästchen aus seinen Roben zog und es öffnete. Er zog einen weiteren Zeitumkehrer aus dem Kästchen heraus. „Es ist ein unfertiges Stück, aber die Ringe sind komplett. Wenn Sie bitte für mich demonstrieren würden, wie Sie die Ringe für Ihren Sprung zurück in der Zeit eingestellt haben", sagte er, während er das Gerät in ihre Richtung schob.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich das kann. Ich meine, ich kann approximieren", sagte sie, nahm das Teil entgegen und musterte es.

„Versuchen Sie es, Miss Granger", sagte der Schulleiter nachdrücklich.

Als ein Mensch, der niemals jemand gewesen war, der die Erwartungen anderer enttäuschen wollte, versuchte Hermione, die Ringe derartig zu justieren, wie sie sich daran erinnerte, sie eingestellt zu haben, wobei sie sich damit abquälte, die Runen ganz akkurat auszurichten. „Ich kann mir nicht sicher sein, aber ich denke, dass dies so richtig ist", sagte sie, als sie das Gerät zurückgab. „Ich war nach Alten Runen im Korridor in der Nähe des Fensters mit der Weide, und ich habe versucht zu vermeiden, von hinten angerempelt zu werden – das ist, was dieses Mal geschah."

„Und das ist also der Umstand, wie Sie Severus Snape begegnet sind, als er hier Schüler war?", fragte Dumbledore.

Sie spürte, wie ihr Gesicht vor Verlegenheit brannte. „Na ja, nein, bei meinem ersten Sprung sah ich einen Professor Snape, der mich nicht wiedererkannte. Er nahm mich mit zu seinem Büro, um mich ins Verhör zu nehmen, aber es gab eine Störung, und er warnte mich, mich nicht vom Fleck rühren. Ich war verängstigt und versuchte, in meine Zeit zurückzukehren, aber stattdessen sprang ich weiter in der Zeit zurück. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich den jüngeren Severus Snape traf. Er wusste, wer ich war und versteckte mich – beide Male."

Dumbledore deutete mit seinem Finger auf die Kalkulationen, die Mr. Latimer niederschrieb. „Professor Snape begann im Jahre 1981, hier zu unterrichten", erzählte er Mr. Latimer. Er wandte seinen festen Blick auf Hermione. „Wie alt, würden Sie sagen, war Severus, Miss Granger?"

Hermione starrte auf die Wand, während sie versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, an wie alt er gewirkt hatte. „Beim ersten Sprung sah er wie zwanzig oder möglicherweise ein wenig älter aus. Bei den anderen Malen befand er sich in seiner N.E.W.T.s-Lehrstufe – im sechsten oder siebten Jahr. Er war wirklich schlau und las immer die Bücher für Fortgeschrittene."

Mr. Latimer schrieb einige Worte in sein Journal nieder, kontrollierte das Gerät abermals und verfasste ein paar mehr Anmerkungen. „Also unternahmen Sie einen zweiten Sprung zurück in der Zeit, anstatt zu Ihrer eigenen Zeit zurückzukehren?"

„Nur beim ersten Mal. Das zweite Mal sprang ich direkt in die Zeit zurück, als Severus hier Schüler war", erklärte Hermione, musste dann jedoch akkurater darlegen, an welche Details sie sich erinnern konnte.

„Sehr interessant … siebzehn Jahre", sagte Mr. Latimer und nahm einige Berechnungen in seinem Journal vor. Er schaute mit einem nachdenklichen, jedoch geistesabwesenden Gesichtsausdruck zum Schulleiter auf. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass Miss Granger bei ihrem ersten Mal zwei Sprünge über jeweils zehn Jahre absolviert hätte, Albus, und einen Sprung über zwanzig Jahre beim zweiten Mal, nicht siebzehn. Allein – die Einstellungen, die sie mir gezeigt hat, stimmen nicht mit zwanzig Jahren überein, es sieht eher wie …" Er überprüfte seine Berechnungen. „Acht Jahre aus oder so. Achteinhalb." Er sah zu Hermione auf. „Wiederholen Sie schon mal Tage, Miss Granger?"

Hermione spürte, wie ihr Gesicht warm wurde, und sie senkte ihren Kopf. Sie schaute von unten durch ihre Ponyfransen hindurch zu ihm auf und nickte. „Hin und wieder, einmal oder zweimal, aber nur, wenn ich in all meinen Fächern gleichzeitig Aufsätze zu schreiben hatte."

„Als Sie die Sprünge zurück in der Zeit machten, in die siebziger Jahre zurückgingen – in welchem Zustand befand sich der Zeitumkehrer danach? Schaute er so aus, wie er jetzt aussieht?", fragte Mr. Latimer, während er das zweite Gerät auf den Schreibtisch legte und ihren Zeitumkehrer zwischen sie beide schob.

Hermione betrachtete die Sandkörner im Stundenglas und nickte. „Ja. Er war heiß und die Sandkörner sahen wie diese hier aus, eher wie Glasscherben, nicht unbedingt flüssig, aber flüssiger als der opaleszierende weiße Sand, wie er normalerweise aussieht. Als ich in der Zeit zurückging, legte Severus den Zeitumkehrer in ein blaues Kästchen, das mit irgendeiner Art Stoff ausgefüttert war, ähnlich dem, was Sie da haben", sagte sie mit einem kurzen Vorstrecken ihres Kinns.

Mr. Latimer lächelte und wandte sich Dumbledore zu. „Wenn dies unser Kästchen ist, dann sollte es in Ordnung sein." Er betrachtete sie beide und schaute dann auf seine Anmerkungen zurück. „Albus, wenn sie so weit zurücksprang, wie sie eingestanden und das Kästchen für eine Woche benutzt hat, bevor sie abermals sprang … das dürfte genügend Zeit sein."

„Miss Granger, wie lange waren Sie bei Master Snape in der Vergangenheit?", fragte Dumbledore, während Mr. Latimer seinem Journal ein paar Kommentare hinzufügte.

„Das erste Mal eine Woche; dieses letzte Mal – zwei Wochen oder so, Sir", erklärte sie. „Er ist schwer zu sagen, da ich die ganze Zeit in dem Raum einpfercht war."

„Ich verstehe nicht – wie lange setzte er Sie in seinem Büro fest, als Sie den jüngeren Professor Snape trafen?", fragte Mr. Latimer.

„Nur wenige Minuten. Ich aktivierte den Zeitumkehrer, sobald er sein Büro verließ", sagte Hermione, als sich bewusst wurde, dass er sie missverstand. „Bei dem damaligen Sprung blieb ich eine Woche bei Severus Snape – als er hier Schüler war. _Dieses_ Mal blieb ich zwei Wochen bei ihm."

„Dieses Mal? Es gab ein anderes Mal?" Mr. Latimer blätterte durch sein Journal, mit einer voller Verwirrung in Falten gelegten Stirn. „Du sagtest, dass sie letztes Mal nur eine Woche gegangen war, als sie falsch kalkuliert hatte, und dieser Sprung – wann hat sich dieser andere Sprung zurück ereignet?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und jedermann drehte sich herum, um Professor Snape hereinkommen zu sehen, dessen schwarze Roben hinter ihm her wogten, während er sich dem Tisch näherte, und sich die Tür eigenständig hinter ihm schloss. „Ah, Severus, gesellen Sie sich zu uns", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Wink seiner Hand. Professor Snape setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch gegenüber von Dumbledore. Er wurde mit Mr. Latimer bekannt gemacht. „Professor, bitte erzählen Sie uns über Ihren Ausflug zurück in der Zeit. Zuerst, auf welche Art sind Sie in den Besitz des Zeitumkehrers gekommen?"

„Ich kann Ihnen nur das erzählen, woran ich mich erinnere, Schulleiter. Als ich sechzehn war, hatte ich zwei außergewöhnliche Besuche von mir selbst – nun, von meinen älteren Selbst. Das erste Mal identifizierte er sich selber als mein Ich aus der Zukunft und berichtete mir Dinge, die nur ich wissen konnte. Er erklärte, dass Miss Granger in der Zeit zurückgesprungen war – in meine Zeit – und durch meine Hausgenossen brutal zusammengeschlagen worden war und starb. Er überzeugte mich dann, zu tun, was notwendig wäre, um Miss Granger vor Schaden zu behüten und sie zu verstecken, bis sie zurückkehren könnte", sagte Professor Snape in einem fließenden Tonfall, die Finger seine Hände miteinander verflochten, seine Ellbogen auf den Armlehnen, als er leger auf seiner Sitzfläche saß. Mr. Latimer war damit beschäftigt, Snapes Bemerkungen niederzuschreiben. „Das zweite Mal informierte er mich darüber, dass Miss Granger abermals falsch kalkuliert hatte und zurückspringen würde. Ich stellte sicher, an dem Ort zu sein, von dem er sagte, dass sie dort erscheinen würde, und versteckte sie."

„Wie kamen Sie an den Zeitumkehrer?", fragte Dumbledore nochmals.

„Ich bin nicht in der Lage, mir ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen, wie mein älteres Selbst ihn erhalten hat, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass er einen besaß. Er trug ihn beide Male um seinen Hals", antwortete Snape ruhig, seine Augen auf die beiden Männer gerichtet, als ob Hermione nicht einmal im Raum wäre.

„Und das Kästchen?", fragte Mr. Latimer, während er aufschaute, mit seinem Federkiel unbeweglich in seiner Hand verharrend.

„Mein älteres Selbst gab es mir – beim ersten Mal, als ich ihn sah", bekundete Snape. „Er erklärte, um was es sich handelte und sagte mir, dass ich es in meiner Tasche behalten solle, also tat ich das." Er drehte sich herum, um Hermione mit einem beiläufigen flüchtigen Blick zu betrachten, was sie aufrechter in ihrem Sitz sitzen ließ. „Ich nehme an, dass mein jüngeres Selbst es noch in seinem Besitz hat; ist das korrekt, Miss Granger?"

Hermione nickte, setzte zu sprechen an und wurde durch Mr. Latimer unterbrochen. „Sahen Sie zufällig die Konfiguration auf dem Gerät, Professor? Würden Sie in der Lage sein, mir zu erklären, wie die Runen justiert waren?"

Snape wandte sich dem Mann zu und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ja, ich untersuchte das Gerät, aber ich war mehr über den Sand im Stundenglas, als über die Konfiguration beunruhigt. Ich habe mich allerdings in Acht genommen, sie nicht zu verändern und benutzte das Kästchen, das mir gegeben worden war. Daher – nein, es tut mir leid, sagen zu müssen, dass ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann, wie Miss Granger das Gerät eingestellt hat, um solch einen Sprung zu machen."

Mr. Latimer schaute wiederum von seinen Aufzeichnungen auf. „Und haben _Sie_ eine Erinnerung daran, in der Zeit zurückgegangen zu sein, Professor?", fragte er.

Snape seufzte. „Das habe ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich es zweimal tat und ich erinnere mich daran, was er zu mir sagte, aber ich erinnere mich nicht, beide Ausflüge unternommen zu haben. Ich kann lediglich vermuten, dass, da ich zurückging, um ein Unrecht wiedergutzumachen, diese Zeitachse nicht länger existiert." Snape erzählte den Männern, was sein älteres Selbst während seines zweiten Besuchs über Hermione erzählt hatte, darüber, dass Hermione von einem Querschläger während eines Duells verletzt wurde und dass sie für einen Monat im Gryffindor-Turm gelebt hat. „Selbstverständlich erinnere ich mich auch an keinen jener Sprünge, da diese in seiner Zeitachse geschahen, nicht in meiner eigenen."

Hermione rang schockiert nach Luft.

„Ach so?", sagte Mr. Latimer, während sich seine Finger bewegten, als würde er in die Luft schreiben. „Ein Monat? Warum ein Monat? Äußerst faszinierend. Miss Granger sagte, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn sie in der Zeit zurückging, länger bleiben musste, eine Woche, dann fast zwei Wochen … Faszinierend – gänzlich unerwartet. Aus welchem Grund war das so – was glauben Sie, Professor?"

„Beim ersten Mal brauchten die Sandkörner nur eine Woche, um genug abzukühlen, um normal von einer Seite des Stundenglases zur anderen zu fließen. Ich war vorsichtig dabei, das Gerät zu bewegen, ohne irgendetwas zu verändern oder zu verdrehen, als ich es überprüfte. Das zweite Mal dauerte es länger, fast zwei volle Wochen – sie kehrte am Morgen des vierzehnten Tages zurück, um genau zu sein. Beim dritten Mal brauchte es vielleicht aufgrund des Umfangs an Zeit, den Miss Granger den Zeitumkehrer verwendet hatte, länger, aber dies ist eine Vermutung", sagte Snape in einem klinischen Ton, als Mr. Latimer Snapes Bewertung niederschrieb. Er schaute auf Hermione und für zwei kurze Sekunden – für die Zeitspanne von zwei Herzschlägen – dachte sie, dass sie in seiner Miene einen Anflug von Wehmut erkannte, bevor sein Gesicht in seine übliche Verachtung für sie geschult war.

Mr. Latimer lehnte sich hinüber, um sich mit Dumbledore zu unterhalten, und Snape drehte sich herum, um abermals Hermione zu betrachten. Sie sah ein sonderbares Aufflackern von Emotion auf Snapes Gesicht, beinahe wie die konspirativen, flüchtigen Blicke, die Harry und Ron gelegentlich erhielten, bevor er sich wieder herumdrehte, um das Wort an die anderen Männer zu richten. „Jene Zeitdauer betrug fast einen Monat, wenn ich mich korrekt erinnere. Mein älteres Selbst warnte mich, dass jedes Mal, wenn Miss Granger sich verkalkulierte und in meine Zeit zurücksprang, sich die Dauer des Aufenthalts verlängerte. Er war der Meinung, dass dies der Fall war, weil Miss Granger das Gerät jeden Tag benutzt."

„Ein drittes Mal?", sagte Dumbledore, während sich eine steile Falte zwischen seinen Augen bildete, als sich seine Augen misstrauisch verengten.

Mr. Latimers Augenbrauen wölbten sich und er grinste. „Sind Sie sicher?"

Ja", sagte Snape, während Mr. Latimer den Zeitumkehrer vorsichtig in seinen Händen umdrehte.

„Der Sand ist nach wie vor kristallisiert – gerade noch – und noch nicht flüssig. Mit genügend Zeit mag das Gerät sich möglicherweise selbst repariert haben, unter kühlen und trockenen Bedingungen … Wenn in dem Kästchen deponiert, kühlt es ausreichend schneller ab." Mr. Latimer legte das Gerät auf den Tisch und wickelte es sorgfältig in den Stoff. „Albus, ich werde selbstverständlich das Kästchen benötigen", sagte er, wobei ihm Dumbledores Kopfnicken der Beistimmung entging, da er sich zu Snape umwandte. „Es sei denn, dass Sie noch immer eins in Ihrem Besitz haben – oh, Augenblick, Mr. Snape hat es in der Vergangenheit."

„Es befindet sich in meinem Büro", erklärte Snape. „Da ich es noch als Teenager hatte, habe ich es all diese Jahre behalten. Ich werde es gern holen gehen."

Dumbledore hielt eine Hand hoch. „Nicht gerade jetzt, Severus, ich habe noch immer Fragen." Er wandte seinen Blick auf eine Weise, als wenn er in leeren Raum starren würde. „Ich befinde mich in der Zwangslage, eine Dienstleistung in Anspruch nehmen zu müssen", sagte er laut. Ein Hauself erschien mit einem Plopp und verbeugte sich. „Professor Snape besitzt ein kleines blaues Kästchen …" Dumbledore warf Severus einen spitzen Blick zu.

„In der äußersten rechten Schublade meines Schreibtisches in meinem Büro, ganz hinten an der Rückseite", sagte Professor Snape in einem fließenden Tonfall. „Du wirst sie auf die gleiche Weise öffnen müssen, in der ihr Lausbuben meine privaten Vorratslager öffnet, um Staub zu wischen." Der Elf lächelte nervös, nickte, verbeugte sich dann flugs und verschwand. „Ich hoffe, dass die Zauber noch wirksam sind." Der Elf erschien wieder und hielt zwei kleine Kästchen, das eine, das Hermione sofort wiedererkannte und ein langes, das wie eine Geschenkbox für einen Federkiel aussah. Snape nahm das quadratische Kästchen und bat darum, das andere zurückzubringen.

Mr. Latimer blätterte einige Seiten in seinem Journal zurück. „Also, was ich nicht verstehe, ist, warum ich eine Anmerkung hier stehen habe, dass Miss Granger am dreiundzwanzigsten September einen eine-Woche-Sprung in der Zeit zurück gemacht hat, danach diesen Sprung heute?", fragte er und schaute zu Hermione. „Wann haben Sie den zweiten Sprung gemacht, den Sie erwähnten?"

Sie rutschte nervös auf ihrem Sessel hin und her. „Am dreiundzwanzigsten September, das war erste Mal, dass ich zurücksprang – der Sprung, von dem ich Ihnen erzählt habe. Als ich zurückkam, sprang ich um eine Woche zurück und bat Professor McGonagall, mich zu verstecken …"

Mr. Latimer und Dumbledore schauten sie beide an, ganz offensichtlich verwirrt.

Professors Snapes Augen verengten sich, er setzte sich auf und legte seinen Unterarm auf den Tisch, als er sich in ihre Richtung lehnte, seine andere Hand zur Faust geballt auf seinem Schenkel. „Also machten Sie einen weiteren Sprung am selben Tag, an dem Sie zurückgekehrt sind – für eine Woche? Erklären Sie das", verlangte er leise.

Sie starrte auf ihre Hände, unfähig, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Ich war besorgt, dass ich an zu vielen Orten gleichzeitig gewesen bin. Ich hatte den Zeitumkehrer die ganze Woche dazu benutzt, um rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu erscheinen, und hatte ein paar zusätzliche Drehungen vorgenommen, um Aufsätze fertigzustellen. Ich dachte, dass, wenn ich an einen Tag zurückgehen würde, an dem ich ihn nur einmal verwendet hatte, dies sicherer sein würde, und erinnerte mich dann daran, dass ich eine Woche mit Severus verbracht hatte, um das Gerät abkühlen zu lassen – also ging ich um eine Woche zurück … damit … ich keinen Unterricht versäumen würde", stammelte sie und fühlte sich unsicher, als sie zu Professor Snape aufsah und seinem scharfen, stechenden Blick begegnete. „Ich dachte, es wäre am besten so."

„Eine extrem unvernünftige und kindische Reaktion, Miss Granger", erklärte Snape spöttisch lächelnd, wobei er ihr gegenüber seine Stimme hob. „Sie gingen ein unnötiges Risiko ein, das Sie gefährdet haben könnte – und dauerhaft das Gerät beschädigt haben könnte."

„Severus, das ist nicht …", mahnte Dumbledore ihn, als Snape sich umdrehte, um seinen Blick in vollem Umfang auf sie zu richten.

„Ist es Ihnen nicht in den Sinn gekommen, Kind, dass dieses Gerät Sie zur richtigen Zeit für Ihren Unterricht zurückgebracht haben könnte, _nachdem_ es abgekühlt war?"

Hermione ließ beschämt ihren Kopf hängen.

„Denken Sie jemals an die Risiken, die Sie eingehen, an die Gefahren, in die Sie sich regelmäßig begeben? Ich kann nicht immer da sein, um Sie zu retten – Sie zu schützen." Er schlug mit seiner Hand auf den Schreibtisch. „Sie können nicht durchs Leben gehen, indem Sie die erstbeste voreilige Schlussfolgerung ziehen, die Ihnen einfällt, ohne zuerst die Konsequenzen und andere Möglichkeiten in Erwägung zu ziehen. Sie sind ein brillantes Mädchen, aber Sie machen die idiotischsten Sachen! Ich erwarte solch schwachköpfige Entscheidungen von Potter, aber ich würde hoffen, dass Sie es besser wissen würden. Ich verbringe mehr Zeit damit, mich um Sie zu sorgen—"

„SEVERUS! Das reicht", blaffte Dumbledore. „Wir werden dies ein andermal besprechen." Er wandte sich zu Hermione um und lächelte, und sein Zwinkern funkelte einmal mehr in seinen blauen Augen. „Miss Granger, wenn Sie einen Federkiel und Pergament herausnehmen, denke ich, dass Sie von Mr. Latimer darüber instruiert werden sollten, wie man den Zeitumkehrer richtig verwendet."

„Ja, Sir, ich … verst—", sagte sie und erstarrte auf halbem Wege, als sie nach ihrer Tasche reichte – und schaute den Schulleiter schockiert an. „Sie meinen, dass ich ihn zurückbekomme, um ihn zu behalten?"

„Junge Dame, in einer Zeitspanne von gerade mal zwei Monaten haben Sie mir so viele Informationen über den Gebrauch von meiner Erfindung gegeben!", sagte Mr. Latimer, während er entzückt lächelte. „Albus versorgt mich mit wöchentlichen Berichten, genau wie Professor McGonagall dies tut. Diese Sprünge Jahrzehnte zurück in der Zeit sind dermaßen spannend! Kein anderer Zeitumkehrer hat dies getan. Das geht weit über meine wildesten Erwartungen hinaus!"

„Wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen?", schnaubte Snape, während er fest die Armlehnen packte und sich nach vorn lehnte. „Sie lassen sie das Gerät weiterhin verwenden?"

„Oh, allerdings", sagte Mr. Latimer, sein Gesicht mit gespannter Erwartung leuchtend. „Sie sagen, dass sie erneut springen wird. Sind Sie sich sicher?" Er drehte sich zu Hermione herum, nicht auf eine Antwort wartend. „Ich werde Sie nochmals zu instruieren haben, wie man den Zeitumkehrer für Ihre Rückkehr neu ausrichtet, und sicherstellen, dass Sie wissen, wie man die Zeitvarianz-Einrichtung abliest …"

„Schulleiter, das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein!", sagte Snape verärgert. „Ich verlor sie einmal und musste in der Zeit zurückgehen, und jetzt lassen Sie sie experimentieren für diesen alten Narr—"

„Severus, dieses Gerät besitzt eine Schutzfunktion, die Miss Granger aus der Zeit zurückbringt, in welcher auch immer sie sich befindet", sagte Dumbledore geduldig, während seine Augen funkelten. „Es scheint ihr keinerlei körperlichen Schaden zuzufügen, und wir haben Ihnen dafür zu danken, dass Sie ihre Sicherheit überwachen." Er legte seine Hände auf den Schreibtisch, während er sich erhob, um hinter dem Schreibtisch stehenzubleiben. „Ich, für meinen Teil, bin zufrieden, dass sich um Miss Granger derartig gut gekümmert wird, aber sie wird sicherlich – mit der richtigen Anleitung – kein weiteres unbeabsichtigtes Missgeschick haben."

Snape ließ seine Hand durch sein Haar streichen und griff in seinen Nacken. „Verlassen Sie sich nicht darauf, alter Mann. Ich erinnere mich auch jetzt noch an daran, dass sie dort war."

„Wir werden sehen", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte ihn an, und wandte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit Hermione zu, wobei er beide Hände – die Finger miteinander verschränkt – auf dem Tisch abstützte. „Miss Granger, hören Sie aufmerksam zu und gehen Sie vorsichtig mit dem Gerät um. In Zukunft werden Sie bitte zu mir kommen, falls Sie irgendeinen Kalkulationsfehler fabrizieren, ganz gleich wie klein. Ich werde Mr. Latimer höchstpersönlich den Sachverhalt mitteilen. Und – falls Sie sich verstecken müssen – Professor McGonagall und ich werden an Vorkehrungen treffen, was auch immer notwendig sein sollte." Er lächelte, als er zu Mr. Latimer sah. „Cronus, Miss Granger wird dich zu meinem Büro bringen, sobald du hier fertig bist. Severus, würden Sie mit mir mitkommen?"

Hermione fing den sonderbaren Blick auf, den Professor Snape ihr schenkte, bevor er sich umdrehte, um dem Schulleiter aus Raum zu folgen. Mr. Latimer sprach, und zog damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf das Gerät in seinen Händen, um ihm zuzuhören, während er den Gebrauch der Runen erklärte, wenn man das Gerät für Zeitreisen konfigurierte.

*'*'*'*'*

* * *

Severus wanderte zu seiner privaten Unterkunft hinunter, nachdem er den Schulleiter verlassen hatte, auch jetzt noch wütend darüber, dass Miss Granger nach wie vor der Gebrauch des Zeitumkehrers erlaubt wurde. Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer, öffnete den Kleiderschrank, zog eine Schublade auf und entnahm ihr ein kleines braunes Tagebuch. Er blätterte durch die Seiten, wobei er flüchtig auf die Einträge blickte, die mit Hermiones Besuchen zusammenhingen. Sie waren alle markiert – einer mit einem Stück des Pergaments, das sie benutzt hatte, um die Bücher zu notieren, die er ihr aus der Bibliothek hatte ausleihen sollen, ein weiterer mit einem Blatt vom ersten Tag, an dem sie Wandern gegangen waren. Er lächelte, als er das spröde Blatt mit dem Finger berührte, während er sich an den Tag mit Wärme und Zuneigung erinnerte. Es war ein derartiges Risiko gewesen, sie aus dem Schloss heraus- und wieder hineinzuschmuggeln. Sie waren beinahe erwischt worden, doch dies war eine der schönsten Erinnerungen, die er besaß. Zutaten im Wald zu sammeln und das Spielen im Schnee waren weitere. Er blätterte die Seiten um und nahm die Schokofrosch-Karte heraus, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, um die kurze Eintragung zu lesen.

Severus schloss seine Augen und atmete langsam ein. Sie war ein Anachronismus, dessen Gesellschaft sein jüngeres Selbst für eine kurze Zeitspanne genoss. In dieser – seiner heutigen – Zeit war sie seine Schülerin und gänzlich unerreichbar. Er sah keine Zukunft für sie beide; er selbst stellte dies sicher, jeden Tag. Jegliche Assoziierung, die er möglicherweise hätte, konnte derartig mühelos entdeckt und gegen ihn verwendet werden, oder schlimmer – gegen sie. Die Situation mit Professor Quirrell vor zwei Jahren war Beweis dafür; der Dunkle Lord war nach wie vor dort draußen, den rechten Augenblick für sich abwartend, bevor er an Stärke wiedergewann, um zurückzukehren. Er musste seine Persona aufrechterhalten.

Wie auch immer – er vermisste es, mit ihr zusammen den Unterrichtsstoff zu wiederholen, vermisste ihrer beider Diskussionen und ihre Hilfe zu haben, wenn er Zaubertränke braute. Sie war eine außergewöhnliche Laborpartnerin, sogar in diesem jungen Alter. Wenn sie in seinem Alter gewesen wäre oder wenn er es sich leisten könnte, seine Maske abzulegen und ihr hätte Privatunterricht geben können, würde sie eine außergewöhnliche Hexe sein. Aber jene Gedanken waren sinnlos. Sie war muggelgeboren und noch schlimmer – Potters Freundin. _'Sie wird zu einem Angriffsziel werden, und ich muss sie schützen.'_ Er legte das Tagebuch beiseite und starrte auf die Tür. Er hatte bei Lily versagt. Er würde nicht bei Hermione versagen.

Severus blätterte bis zum Eintrag von Hermiones drittem Kalkulationsfehler die Seiten durch und las die Eintragung. Datum, Zeit, Örtlichkeit, wer sich im Korridor befand und die Situation – alles klar ausformuliert. Er hatte sogar notiert, welche Bücher sie lesen würde und welche Zaubertränke sie gebraut hatten. Sein jüngeres Selbst hatte sie in einer solch kurzen Zeitspanne liebgewonnen.

Er klappte das Buch zu und legte es zurück in seine Schublade. _'Jenes war die Vergangenheit, dies hier ist die Gegenwart.'_ Sein Job war es, sie zu unterrichten, sie vor Schaden zu bewahren und – zur Hölle mit Merlin – er plante, sie und ihre Freunden im Auge zu behalten und genau dies zu tun.

*'*'*'*'*

* * *

Severus wusste, dass er ungerecht war, als er Hermione für eine Woche zu Nachsitzen verdonnerte, dafür, dass sie Longbottom im Unterricht behilflich gewesen war, doch sie gab ihm Widerworte, wobei sie ihre Aktionen verteidigte.

_'„Aber,_ _Sir,_ _wenn_ _ich es nicht getan hätte,_ _dann hätte_ _der_ _Zaubertrank_ _einen_ _giftigen_ _Dampf erzeugt und wäre_ _explodiert –_ _beides davon_ _würde_ _uns_ _alle_ _in den_ _Kranken—"_

_„Genug!", knurrte er wütend, platzierte seine Hand auf ihrem Arbeitstisch und lehnte sich nach vorn. „Stellen Sie nie wieder meine Anweisungen oder meine Unterrichtsmethoden in meinem Klassenraum in Frage."_

_„__Ja,_ _S—__"__,_ _hatte_ _sie_ _begonnen_ _zu sagen,_ _höchstwahrscheinlich_ _eine_ _Entschuldigung,_ _doch_ _er__hatte ihr_ _abermals das Wort abgeschnitten__ – __und_ _ihre_ _Strafstunden verdoppelt.'__  
_  
Er hatte es nicht einmal in seinem Hauptbuch vermerkt. In Wirklichkeit war er wütend auf sie gewesen, weil sie Potter dazu ermutigt hatte, sich hinunter nach Hogsmeade zu schleichen, obwohl jeder, einschließlich ihm selbst, versuchte, den Jungen vor Sirius Black zu schützen. Und sie waren gesehen worden – vor der Heulenden Hütte – Blacks altem Schlupfwinkel aus seiner Schulzeit!

Hermione erschien rechtzeitig, gekleidet für Tätigkeiten, die Schinderei darstellten. Severus lächelte. „Miss Granger, ich setze voraus, dass Sie sich daran erinnern, wie man Brandsalbe richtig herstellt?", sagte er in einem fließenden Tonfall, während er auf den Arbeitstisch wies, der am nächsten zu seinem Schreibtisch befindlich war und den er für ihre Strafarbeiten aufgestellt hatte.

Hermione schaute konfus auf den Stapel Kessel im Waschbecken und zurück auf ihn, mit einer tiefen Falte zwischen ihren Brauen. „Ja, Sir. Selbstverständlich erinnere ich mich."

„Ich erwarte von Ihnen, den Zaubertrank für Verbrennungen ersten, zweiten und dritten Grades zu brauen, und ich möchte, dass sie von mustergültiger Qualität sind", gab er vor, während er auf die drei Kessel wies, die für sie in einer Reihe aufgestellt waren. Er lächelte, genau wissend, dass sie für die Aufgabe, die er ihr stellte, drei Abende brauchen würde, nicht einen. „Ihre Resultate werden an Madam Pomfrey gegeben werden, _wenn _sie adäquat sind."

„Und dies ist meine Aufgabe für meine Strafarbeit, Sir?", fragte sie, deutlich überrascht über seine Entscheidung.

„Ja", erklärte er und lächelte. „Es sei denn, dass Sie lieber den ganzen Abend lang Kessel scheuern würden?"

„Nein, Sir", sagte Hermione, wobei sie das Lächeln erwiderte und ihre Tasche auf den Schemel neben sich fallen ließ.

Severus bewegte sich näher an sie heran. „Sie erinnern sich an die Veränderungen zu den Anweisungen in Ihrem Buch?"

Hermione nickte. Sie biss auf ihre Lippe, während sie den Brenner unter ihrem Kessel entzündete und mit dem Regler das Brennmittel so abstimmte, dass die Flamme blau war.

Severus beobachtete sie, während sie arbeitete. Als Drittklässlerin wusste sie nicht, wie man alle drei gleichzeitig braute. Aber, wenn er seine Karten richtig ausspielte, würde er in der Lage sein, sie ihm nächste Woche dabei helfen zu lassen, den Wolfsbane zu brauen. Er duckte seinen Kopf über den Aufsatz, den er benotete, um sein Lächeln über diesen Gedanken zu verbergen.

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	10. Kapitel 10

**Consequences of Meddling With Time**

by beaweasley2

Chapter 10

**SUMMARY:** SSHG; DH-compliant. EWE? Hermione Granger wird ein Zeitumkehrer in die Hand gedrückt und die Anweisung erteilt, diesen zu benutzen. Lediglich – die Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers kann ein klein wenig heikel sein, falls man ihn nicht korrekt verwendet: Ein Fehler, der beim Zählen unterläuft, oder ein Abrutschen der Finger können den Benutzer außerplanmäßig springen lassen, und folglich könnte sie ihre Zeitachse versehentlich verändern. Und als ein solcher Unfall geschieht, verwendet Severus Snape Hermiones Zeitumkehrer, um ein entsetzliches Unrecht wiedergutzumachen. Allerdings ist es sein jüngeres Selbst, der zu der Person wird, die sicherstellen muss, dass der Lauf der Geschichte nicht verändert wird.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meins. Ich borge sie mir nur für eine Weile aus. Und ich verspreche, sie zurückzustellen, wenn ich fertig bin. Oh, nee, auch keine Knete – nur aus Spaß an der Freud'.

**RATED:** NC17

**GENRES:** Romance, Time Turner

**WARNINGS:** Character Death, Violence

**TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

**A/A:** Vielen Dank an meine Betas, EverMystique und DuchessOfArcadia, dass sie mir dabei geholfen haben, meine zahlreichen Fehler zu bereinigen,und an Pookah für ihre Schulter und ihre freundlichen Ratschläge. Ich weiß es wirklich mehr zu schätzen, als Ihr möglicherweise wisst. Ich wäre beschämt, irgendjemandem meine Story ohne Eure unschätzbare Hilfe zu präsentieren.

beaweasley2

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

Hermione hatte eine schreckliche Woche – nun gut, mehrere schreckliche Wochen, genau genommen. Ron war über Krätzes Verschwinden auf sie dermaßen wütend gewesen, dass er es abgelehnt hatte, mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie wusste, dass ihre Katze ihn nicht gefressen hatte. Krummbein fraß seine Jagdbeute nicht; er liebte es, ihr seine Beute zu zeigen, damit sie von seinen Fähigkeiten und seinem Heldenmut beeindruckt sein würde. Er erwartete immer ein lang andauerndes erbauliches Schubbeln hinter seinen Ohren und einige Katzenleckerli zum Tausch gegen seine Geschenke. Sie hatte zu viele Gnome, Ratten, Eidechsen, Vögel und andere kleine Tiere in Abfalleimer geworfen, um zu wissen, dass Krummbein Krätze nicht erwischt hatte. Er hatte ihr einmal sogar eine Doxy und einen Bowtruckle angeschleppt.

Noch dazu – nach ihrer ganzen harten Arbeit, Hagrid dabei zu helfen, sich auf seinen Tag vor dem Zaubergamot vorzubereiten, hatte Mr. Malfoy die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots von der Annahme überzeugt – oder sie bestochen – dass Seidenschnabel gefährlich war, und Hagrid hatte seinen Prozess verloren. Hermione hatte sich niemals enttäuschter gefühlt. Sie hatte jede Nacht ein paar Stunden in der Bibliothek verbracht und nach irgendetwas gesucht, was Hagrid dabei helfen würde, sein Plädoyer für den Hippogreif zu gewinnen. Dennoch war es vergebens gewesen; Seidenschnabel war zum Tode verurteilt worden, und das war ein ziemlicher Schlag für Hagrid und für sie selbst gewesen. Selbstverständlich würde Hagrid gegen die Entscheidung Berufung einlegen – sie hatte ihn genötigt, lange genug mit dem Weinen aufzuhören, um die Schriftstücke einzureichen.

Die Wahrheit war, dass sie neuerlich Tage wiederholte, nur, um alles rechtzeitig fertig zu bekommen. Der Tag hatte einfach nicht genügend Stunden, um alles zu erledigen, was sie tun musste. Sie war den ganzen Tag müde und jede Nacht dermaßen erschöpft, und zwar so sehr, dass sie durch Zauberkunst durchgeschlafen hatte.

Zauberkunst! Eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer!

Sie hatte sogar ihre Beherrschung verloren und Malfoy geschlagen. Naja, der Wahrheit entsprechend war, dass dies ein Highlight ihrer Woche gewesen war, obgleich Professor McGonagall _und_ Professor Snape beide ein gestrenges Wort darüber zu verlieren hatten.

Und sie war aus Wahrsagen hinausgestürmt, obgleich der Wahrheit entsprechend war, dass Severus Recht gehabt hatte. Sie hätte diesen Kursus vor einer Ewigkeit sausen lassen sollen.

Und das Geschnatter im Gemeinschaftsraum über das Quidditch-Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin trieb sie in den Wahnsinn. Es gab so viele Hausaufgaben für die Osterferien, dass Hermione in dieser Flut total zu ertrinken glaubte, und der Druck machte sie dermaßen leicht reizbar, dass sie ehrlich dachte, dass sie unter der Last zusammenbrechen würde.

Zumindest waren sie und Ron wieder Freunde. Um ehrlich zu sein – sie hatte seinen Sinn für Humor und seine Freundschaft vermisst.

Obwohl Harry es irgendwie bewerkstelligen hatte, seine Zeit zwischen ihr und Ron auszubalancieren, hatte auch er geglaubt, dass Krummbein Krätze getötet hatte. Mithin – unter Berücksichtigung von allem, was vor sich ging – wurde der größte Teil ihrer Zeit von ihnen damit verbracht, in der Bibliothek den Unterrichtsstoff zu wiederholen, was nicht gerade Harrys Lieblingsbeschäftigung war, obwohl es seine Zensuren verbesserte.

Darüber hinaus – unabhängig von der Tatsache, dass ihre zweit- und drittliebsten Lieblingsfächer an Donnerstagen stattfanden – war Donnerstag ihr am wenigsten geliebter Tag der Woche. Selbst ohne Wahrsagen hatte sie noch Muggelkunde, Arithmantik und Verwandlung am Morgen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste am Nachmittag. Von all ihren Unterrichtsfächern war Verteidigung dasjenige, in dem sie sich am allerschwersten tat, trotz all der vielen Stunden, die sie mit der Wiederholung des Unterrichtsstoffs verbrachte und – um Salz in die Wunde zu reiben – dies war das eine Fach, in dem die Jungen sie ausstachen.

Hermione verließ Muggelkunde und drehte sich herum, um sich in eine Ecke des Korridors zu ducken, um vorab ihren Aufsatz und ihre Gleichungen für Arithmantik herauszuziehen, damit sie diese bereit halten würde, um sie abzugeben. Aufgrund ihres Stundenplans hatte Hermione einen Nicht nachweisbaren Erweiterungszauber auf das Innere ihrer Tasche geworfen und auf die Beutel in deren Inneren ebenfalls. Auf diese Weise hatte sie alles bei sich – all ihre Notizbücher, Wiederholungs-Journale und Bücher für jedes Unterrichtsfach, sowie einige zusätzliche Bücher, die ihr in ihrer Schulstunde in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe halfen. Sie war es leid, mit ihrem Buch, _Monsterbuch der Monster_, zu kämpfen, obgleich sie glaubte, dass sie das Ding beinahe gezähmt hatte. Allerdings war das vermutlich Wunschdenken. Wenigstens hatte sie bisher keinen Finger verloren, wie dies Amanda Stebbins und Luis Spenser passiert war. Offensichtlich war Madam Pomfrey in der Lage gewesen, ihre Finger problemlos über Nacht nachwachsen zu lassen.

Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen und zog ihren Zeitumkehrer heraus, um die letzte Stunde zu wiederholen. Sie justierte die Ringe und stand dann da, während sie die Konfiguration anstarrte. Sie hatte auch jetzt noch nicht genügend Material für ihren Zaubertränke-Aufsatz gefunden, ihr Zauberkunst-Aufsatz benötigte weitere neun Zoll, und jetzt hatte sie einen weiteren Sieben-Fuß-Aufsatz für Muggelkunde vor sich, der diese Woche fällig war. Sie musste auch zwanzig weitere Arithmantik-Gleichungen erledigen. Sie stöhnte innerlich. In jedem ihrer Kurse waren Aufsätze aufgegeben worden, sogar in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Sie wehrte nochmals den Drang zu gähnen ab, was sie kurzzeitig feuchte Augen bekommen ließ.

Sie schaute auf den Zeitumkehrer und justierte die Ringe, um eine zusätzliche Stunde zurückzugehen, veränderte sie dann, um einen ganzen Tag zurückzugehen. Sie könnte ein Nickerchen machen und dann acht Stunden Zeit haben, um den Aufsatz für Professor Snape zu schreiben … Respektive könnte sie zwei Tage benutzen, damit sie Zeit dazu haben würde, alles aufzuholen und immer noch Zeit hatte, um den Unterrichtsstoff zu wiederholen. Sie seufzte, was sich zu einem Gähnen auswuchs, was darüber entschied, dass es zu riskant war, die letzten zwei Tage zu wiederholen, und drehte die Ringe zurück.

„He, da ist dieses Schlammblut!", hörte sie Crabbe sich nur einigen Fuß entfernt mokieren.

Sie ließ den Zeitumkehrer fallen, drehte ihren Kopf und sah Crabbe auf sich zukommen, gefolgt von Malfoy, Parkinson und Goyle. Unseligerweise hatten Crabbe und Goyle beide den Ausdruck von Böswilligkeit auf ihren Gesichtern, und Malfoy und Parkinson zeigten beide ein arrogantes, höhnisches Grinsen, das nichts Gutes für sie versprach.

„McGonagalls kostbarer Straßenköter-Liebling", Parkinson spottete. „Wir sollten ihr beibringen, wie man die Leute, die in der Hierarchie über ihr stehen, auf die richtige Art und Weise respektiert!"

Sie wusste, dass sie nach wie vor richtig angefressen darüber waren, dass sie Malfoy geschlagen hatte. _'Als ob sie mir nicht Schlimmeres angetan hätten!'_ Sie schaute ringsum und stellte fest, dass sie allein war – ein erstklassiges Ziel – und gab sich selbst einen mentalen Tritt dafür, sich so viel Zeit genommen zu haben.

Hermione stieß einen Kraftausdruck aus und ging davon, um eine Konfrontation mit den Slytherins zu vermeiden, da sie sich nicht mit deren Sticheleien befassen wollte – oder Schlimmerem. Sie hörte schnelle schwere Schritte und das Klacken von Pansys Absätzen, die sich ihr im Laufschritt näherten. Da sie nicht in einem Korridor mit den Slytherins allein gefangen sein wollte, duckte sie sich in die Türöffnung zu einem Klassenzimmer und drückte mit ihrer Schulter die Tür auf, während sie den Zeitumkehrer aktivierte. Sie erschien einige Sekunden später, wobei sie sich einer Klasse mit Erstklässlern gegenübersah, als eine Hand ihre Roben packte und sie zurück in den Korridor zog.

„Nein, nichts da", spöttelte Severus hinter ihrem Rücken.

Hermione gab einen erschrocken Aufschrei von sich, als er sich nah an ihr Ohr vorlehnte und flüsterte: „Spiel mit", und dann ein wenig lauter sagte: „Verflixt. Schau, du musst dich nicht verstecken; Ich werde dir nichts tun."

In Hermiones Gedanken wirbelte alles durcheinander, als sie zu der Erkenntnis gelangte, wer genau gerade hinter ihr stand und, dass sie anscheinend abermals zu weit in Zeit zurückgesprungen war.

Severus drehte sie an ihren Schultern herum, so dass sie mit dem Gesicht den Korridor hinunter blickte. „ Ab zum Unterricht, bevor du zu spät kommst." Er gab ihr einen kleinen Schubs in den Rücken, von dem sie annahm, dass er bedeutete, dass sie die Kerker unten ansteuern sollte.

Hermione nickte, als sie registrierte, dass sich immer noch etliche Schüler im Korridor befanden, die zu ihrem Unterricht hetzten. Glücklicherweise schien keiner davon ihnen beiden allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken – nur ein paar flüchtige Blicke seitwärts, während sie an ihnen vorbeieilten.

„Nicht rennen. Ich möchte dich sicher versteckt haben, aber ich möchte keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Also laufe im normalen Tempo, das du benutzt, wenn du zum Unterricht gehst. Ich bin direkt hinter dir", wies Severus sie leise an.

Sie sagte „In Ordnung", und ging so schnell, wie sie konnte, ohne regelrecht zu rennen zu beginnen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie das Ende des Korridors erreichten und damit begannen, die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinunterzusteigen, waren nur noch einige Nachzügler unterwegs. Severus war ein oder zwei Schritte hinter ihr auf der Treppe, wobei alle beide sich nah an der Wand hielten.

Sie schafften es nahezu zum Fuß der Treppe zur Eingangshalle, als eine Stimme ausrief: „He, du dort, Slytherin, was machst du da mit einer von meinen Gryffindors?" Hermione drehte sich herum und stellte fest, dass das Mädchen – nach dem klickenden Geräusch ihrer Schuhe auf dem Fußboden zu urteilen – ihnen nachjagte, als sie sich näherte.

„Geh weiter! Das Passwort ist Drachenwurz", zischte Severus und drehte sich herum, während Hermione weiter die Treppe hinunterstieg. „Ich mache _gar nichts_ mit ihr. Sie geht einfach in die gleiche Richtung, wie ich", hörte sie Severus das Mädchen anblaffen.

Hermione schaute nicht zurück; sie lief zielstrebig quer durch die Eingangshalle und steuerte die Treppe zu den Kerkern an.

„Warum bist du ihr dann gefolgt?", rief das Gryffindor-Mädchen, wobei das stampfende Geräusch ihrer Schuhe auf den Steinen der Treppe Hermione erkennen ließ, dass sie immer noch dazu entschlossen war, Severus zur Rede zu stellen.

„Ich habe sie nicht verfolgt. Ich bin auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst. Nicht, dass es dich irgendetwas angeht, wohin ich gehe", höhnte Severus. Die Geräusche der Schuhe des anderen Mädchens verstummten. Hermione erhaschte einen raschen flüchtigen Blick, als sie sich flüchtig umwandte, bevor sie die Treppe gerade rechtzeitig erreichte, um zu sehen, dass Severus dem Mädchen seinen Rücken zuwandte. Sie hörte ihn „Verdammte Gryffindors" knurren, als er sich von ihr entfernte.

„Wir müssen diejenigen schützen, die zu uns gehören! Wenn deinesgleichen uns nicht immer angreifen würden, wäre ich nicht beunruhigt, Snape!", schrie das Mädchen ihm nach und versuchte, wieder zu Severus aufzuholen. „Warum hast du diese Drittklässlerin belästigt, Snape?"

Doch Severus war schneller, als sie es war, seine Schritte ausladender. „Das habe ich nicht!", knurrte er verärgert, während er quer durch die Eingangshalle stürmte.

„Warum ist sie dann weggelaufen vor—Snape!", verfolgte sie ihren Standpunkt weiter.

Hermione strebte rasch das schmale Treppenhaus hinunter, aber Severus holte sie ein, bevor sie den Fuß der Treppe erreichte. Die Schritte des Gryffindor-Mädchens hallten in der Halle über ihnen wider. Hermione rannte zu dem Raum, in dem Severus sie zuvor versteckt hatte.

Er war dennoch schneller, und er erreichte die Tür, bevor sie dies tat. „Nach drinnen, schnell."

Hermione hastete nach drinnen, ließ ihre Tasche fallen und drehte sich herum, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. „Was war das denn gerade?"

„Eine verdammte Vertrauensschülerin", erklärte er spöttisch lächelnd, während er die Tür schloss und einen Zauberspruch darauf warf. Er bedeutete ihr, ruhig zu sein, als er sein Ohr an das Holz presste. Nach einigen langen Sekunden drehte er sich herum, um den Blick auf sie zu richten. „Hermione, du sollten wissen, dass sich die Dinge hier im Schloss und rundum ein wenig zuspitzen, insbesondere unter den oberen Jahrgängen. Gryffindors— die meisten von ihnen schlagen sich auf die Seite des Widerstands, zumindest denke ich, dass sie das tun. Slytherin ist gespalten; einige sind über die Unterdrückung durch Muggel aufgebracht und darüber, gezwungen zu werden, sich zu verstecken. Es gibt einige, die sogar so weit gehen, alle Muggelgeborenen zu hassen. Aber andererseits gibt es einige, die denken, dass dieser Lord Voldemort die Dinge auf die falsche Art und Weise angeht, und er damit nur die Muggel animieren wird, die Inquisition gegen die Zaubererschaft wieder einzusetzen. Es sind jedoch nicht allein wir. Die Ravenclaws sind ebenfalls gespalten und einige Hufflepuffs, gut, nicht viele von ihnen – von dem, was ich gesehen habe, möchten die meisten Hufflepuffs neutral bleiben. Aber ich höre Dinge und … Beinahe jeden Tag liest du über das Verschwinden von Zauberern und Hexen, über Morde, Inferi-Angriffe, Überfälle und so etwas."

„Es ist dieser Krieg, richtig?", fragte Hermione. „Du-weißt-schon-wer."

Severus verschränkte seine Arme und lehnte sich an die Tür. „Yeah, ist es. Was weißt du über ihn?"

Hermione senkte ihren Kopf und fragte sich, wie viel sie ihm sagen sollte. „Nur, was ich in den Zeitungen und in Büchern las", sagte sie nervös. „Du wolltest nichts über Dinge aus meiner Zeit wissen, erinnerst du dich? Wir haben immer vermieden, darüber zu sprechen."

„Bücher? Also ist in deiner Zeit der Krieg vorbei?"

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern, betrachtete dann seine Schuhe und nickte, als sie auf ihre Lippe biss. „Du hast immer darauf bestanden, dass ich dir nichts über meine Zeitachse erzähle, richtig?" Sie schaute auf, entließ ihre Lippe aus ihren Zähnen, und schluckte gegen ihre Nervosität. „Ich sollte wirklich nichts sagen, weißt du, im Falle, dass es die Dinge zu sehr verändert … Aber warum fragst du mich jetzt? Es ist zu riskant, nicht wahr?" Sie hatte über diese Problematik nachgedacht, seitdem Professor Snape erwähnt hatte, dass sie einen weiteren rückwärts gerichteten Sprung in der Zeit machen würde – dass sie ihn wiedersehen würde – diesen Severus.

Hermione hatte wirklich erwogen, ihm davon zu erzählen, hatte sogar eine Liste mit Vor- und Nachteilen angelegt, dass sie ihm sagen könnte, was geschehen war und damit möglicherweise Harrys Eltern retten konnte. Allerdings wusste sie, dass in dieser Nacht irgendetwas geschehen war, etwas, das Harry gerettet, doch Du-weißt-schon-wen getötet hatte. Dann hatte sich Hermione an den Handlungsstrang von _Die Zeitmaschine_ von H.G. Wells erinnert und daran, den Film gesehen zu haben. Der Wissenschaftler war nicht in der Lage gewesen, das Leben seiner Frau zu retten. Die Zeit-Paradox-Theorie. Es hatte sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Schließlich hatte Hermione mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen. Er hatte ihr zugehört, sogar ihre Pro- und Contra-Liste gelesen und ihr dann gesagt, dass sie Severus nicht ein Wort davon sagen konnte. Es war der beruhigendste und dennoch total frustrierendste Besuch gewesen.

„Severus, wenn ich dir irgendetwas davon erzähle, an was ich mich erinnere, dann geschähe es möglicherweise überhaupt nicht auf diese Weise. Wenn du irgendetwas unternimmst, um das zu verändern, was ich aus meiner Zeit weiß, dann verändert sich meine Zeitachse, und dann wird das, was ich dir erzähle, das geschehen wird, geschehen – nicht geschehen – oder wird geschehen, aber auf eine andere Art, oder überhaupt nicht in dieser Weise geschehen", versuchte sie zu erklären.

„Nein, du hast Recht", sagte er, während er seinen Nacken rieb. „Verdammt, aber – nein, du hast Recht." Er betrachtete sie und Hermione wusste, dass er sie trotzdem wirklich fragen wollte. „Aber es würde schön sein zu wissen, wer gewinnt."

Sie fürchtete genau diese Fragen, sich Gedanken darüber machend, wie viel sie verändern würde, falls sie ihm irgendetwas erzählen würde. Sie sah oftmals Professor Snape im Gespräch mit Schulleiter Dumbledore, und sie sahen dabei aus, als wären sie Vertraute oder Freunde, nicht nur Kollegen. Sie wusste, dass Professor Snape Dumbledores Spion gewesen war, weil Dumbledore während dessen Verhandlung für Snape eingetreten war. Dazu kam, dass Professor Snape mehr Patrouillengänge machte, als die anderen Professoren, es sei denn, dass es nur so schien. Professor Snape war normalerweise derjenige, den sie, Ron und Harry zu vermeiden versuchten, wenn sie nachts im Schloss umherschlichen. Na ja, ihn und Filch.

„Wenn ich dir erzähle, wer gewinnt, könnte irgendetwas, was geschah oder hätte geschehen sollen, nicht geschehen. Dann, wenn ich zurückkehre, wäre es möglicherweise nicht meine Zeitachse, in die ich zurückgehe, sondern eine andersartige, eine Zeitachse, in der ich möglicherweise nicht weiß, was geschah … Es ist verwirrend", sagte sie und versuchte, eine weiteres Gähnen zu unterdrücken, während sie ihr Gewicht unter seinem intensiven starren Blick von einem Fuß auf den anderen verlagerte.

„Hermione, du siehst erschöpft aus. Mach' ein Nickerchen", schlug er vor und stieß sich von der Tür ab. „Ich bin nach Verwandlung zurück."

„Yeah, das würde ich wirklich gern tun", gab sie zu, während sie ihre Tasche aufhob und sie mit einem Ruck über ihre Schulter hievte. Sie war mit all den zusätzlichen Büchern und der Kleidung, die sie für ihren Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe an diesem Nachmittag hineingestopft hatte, wirklich schwer. Nun ja, das, was ihr Nachmittag gewesen sein würde, wenn sie nicht neuerlich falsch kalkuliert hätte. _'__O__bschon –_ _wenn_ _ich__in meine Zeit zurückkehre,__werde ich_ _vermutlich_ _rechtzeitig für_ _meinem_ _Arithmantik__-__Unterricht sein __– __falls ich_ _zu_ _meiner_ _eigenen_ _Zeitachse_ _zurückgehe.'_

Sie drehte sich herum, um Severus zu danken, doch er war gegangen. Sie wanderte hinüber zum Bett, ließ ihre Tasche fallen, während sie ihre Schuhe wegkickte und ihre Roben auszog, wobei sie die Robe an das Fußende des Bettes legte. Sie kletterte hinauf und ließ sich auf die Kissen zurückfallen, während sie abermals gähnte. Sie war in dem Moment eingeschlafen, als ihr Körper auf der Matratze schlaff wurde.

* * *

Hermione schlief immer noch, als Severus zurückkehrte. Sobald er durch die magische Sperre getreten war, die er um ihr Bett herum errichtet hatte, und sie sah, lächelte er. Sie schaute engelsgleich aus, wie sie dort lag. Sie war ihm zugewandt, ihr Haar um ihren Kopf ausgebreitet, und ihre Hände waren unter ihre Wange gestopft. Sie hatte ihre Roben und Schuhe ausgezogen und trug eine weiße Bluse, einen Rock und Socken. Severus beobachtete sie für ein paar Minuten, bevor er die zusätzliche Decke über sie zog. Hermione bewegte sich leicht, als er sich über sie lehnte, als ob sie sich seiner bewusst war, trotzdem sie fest schlief. Sie hatte ein süßes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, und er erwiderte dieses Lächeln. Er fragte sich, ob sie träumte, und wenn ja, worüber. Er richtete sich auf und verschränkte seine Arme, überwachte einfach nur ihren Schlaf.

Sie hatte Recht; er sollte sie nicht nach seiner Zukunft fragen. Severus war die ganze Zeit durch Verwandlung hindurch abgelenkt gewesen, während er darüber nachgedacht hatte, während er die möglichen Konsequenzen von einem rationalen Standpunkt aus betrachtete. Sein älteres Selbst hatte ihn ebenfalls davor gewarnt, die Zeitachse durcheinanderzubringen. Sein älteres Selbst hatte gesagt, dass zwei ihrer drei Sprünge in seiner Zeitachse verhängnisvoll gewesen waren; der eine, als sie von seinen Hausgenossen zu Tode geprügelt worden war, und der andere, als sie einen Monat mit Lily verbracht hatte. Nichts davon war in seiner Zeitachse geschehen, doch sie waren im Tagebuch niedergeschrieben, das sein älteres Selbst ihm gegeben hatte. Er hatte nicht erzählt, was während ihres dritten Sprungs geschehen war. Wenn also Hermione irgendetwas tat oder sagte, um seine Zeitachse zu verändern, könnte dies für sie desaströs enden, und sie hatte Recht – es geschähe möglicherweise nicht, wie sie sagen würde, dass die Geschehnisse sich jedenfalls ereignen würden. Wenn sie sagte, dass irgendetwas Schreckliches geschehen würde, würde er sich möglicherweise dazu veranlasst sehen, dies zu verändern, falls er dazu in der Lage wäre, und ihre Zeitachse würde dann von ihrer jetzigen differieren. Wer wusste, in welche Welt sie zurückkehren würde? Nein, hatte sie Recht; er musste sich von diesem Thema einfach nur fernhalten.

Severus ging hinüber zu seinem Arbeitstisch und spähte in seinen Kessel, um zu kontrollieren, ob auf die Florfliegen, die er dünstete, kein Staub gefallen war. Sein Zaubertrank hatte die erwartete Farbe und Konsistenz. Er überprüfte seinen Timer. Es war beinahe an der Zeit, die Apothekerskink-Schuppen hinzuzufügen. Er hob das Glas neben seinem Ellbogen hoch, um den Knöterich zu untersuchen, den er während des letzten Vollmonds gepflückt hatte, und der für die letzten drei Wochen in Salz, Limetten-Solution und den Säften aus seinen Blutegeln eingelegt gewesen waren. Er überprüfte als Nächstes das Glas, das seine Blutegel enthielt, und war froh zu sehen, dass sie unter dem Stasis-Zauber nach wie vor ausreichend feucht geblieben waren. Alles sah gut aus.

Er wog sorgfältig die Apothekerskink-Schuppen ab. Als die dünnen roten Hände des Timers die Zahl vierundzwanzig erreichten, gab der Timer ein leises läutendes Geräusch von sich. Er siebte die Schuppen in den Kessel, so dass sie sanft auf seinem langsam vor sich hin siedenden Zaubertrank landeten. Er überprüfte seine Anweisungen und stellte die Berechnungen an, um herauszufinden, wann die Blutegel und das pulverisierte Horn eines Zweihorns würden hinzugefügt werden müssen. Er lächelte; der Knöterich würde zur Essenszeit hinzugegeben werden, gefolgt von den Blutegeln eine Stunde später. Das pulverisierte Horn eines Zweihorns würde in zwei Tagen hinzugefügt werden. Er drehte die roten Stunden- und Minuten-Hände auf seinem Timer, um der erforderliche Zeitdauer bis zum folgenden Verarbeitungsschritt zu entsprechen, tippte leicht auf den goldenen Knopf auf der Oberseite seines Timers, und stellte ihn dann sorgfältig auf dem Arbeitstisch ab.

Er blickte hinüber zu dem leeren Raum, von dem er wusste, dass Hermiones Bett dort stand, und entschied, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, um den Unterrichtsstoff zu wiederholen. Es würde ihr gut gehen, und er käme sowieso in wenigen Stunden zurück. Sie hatte dermaßen gestresst und erschöpft ausgesehen. _'Kein Wunder – die Göre versuchte schließlich, jeden Kursus zu belegen, den Hogwarts anbot!'_ Er drehte sich um, während er über ihr törichtes Benehmen lächelte. Obschon er ihre Hartnäckigkeit bewundern musste; es war beeindruckend, dass sie alles auf einmal lernen wollte.

Als er zum Abendessen zurückkehrte, wobei er ein Tablett und einen Stapel Bücher trug, kam Hermione heraus, ihn zu empfangen. „Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn, als er seine Mitbringsel auf dem Tisch fallenließ.

Sie streckte sich, ihr Haar zerzaust und ihr Gesicht vom Schlaf zerknittert, und sah damit seiner Ansicht nach für ein kleines Mädchen viel zu entzückend aus. „Ich habe Lammkoteletts und Rosenkohl und massenhaft Bücher für dich mitgebracht", erklärte er sprachlos, als Hermione ihr Haar flocht, was ihre Brüste gegen die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse presste. Er wandte seinen starrenden Blick ab, beschämt. „Geh und iss", sagte er, während er hinüber zum Arbeitstisch ging, anstatt sie zu beobachten. Bedauerlicherweise gab es nichts für ihn zu tun; er hatte bereits vor dem Abendessen den Knöterich hinzugegeben, und er hatte weitere fünfzig Minuten auf seinem Timer, bevor er die Blutegel hinzufügen würde.

Als er sich herumdrehte, war Hermione damit fertig, den Tisch für das Abendessen zu decken, was ihn lächeln ließ. Mahlzeiten mit ihr einzunehmen, hatte etwas davon an sich, Vater-Mutter-Kind mit ihr zu spielen. Nun ja, auf die Art, wie er sich immer sein Familienleben gewünscht hatte, dass es sein sollte. Sie wartete, bis er sich hinsetzte, um mit dem Essen zu beginnen. Noch einmal kam ihm der Gedanke in den Sinn, dass sie aus einem wohlsituierten Haus kommen musste, da sie die meiste Zeit über solch gepflegte Umgangsformen hatte.

„Erzählst du mir, was ihr in Verwandlung gemacht habt?", fragte sie und schnitt ihren Rosenkohl in mundgerechte Stücke.

„In der N.E.W.T.s-Lehrstufe versuchen wir entweder, all die alten Zaubersprüche nonverbal zu wiederholen, oder wir versuchen uns an schwierigeren Verwandlungen, wie einen Felsen in einen Hund zu verwandeln", sagte er und lachte, als sich ihre Augen weiteten und ihr Lächeln sich verbreiterte. „Nein, ich werde dir nicht zeigen, wie man das macht." Ihr Lächeln verblasste sofort und er lachte über ihre Enttäuschung leise in sich hinein. „Es ist nicht einfach. Ich hatte Probleme damit, alle Hunde-Körperteile an die richtige Stelle zu setzen."

„Es ist mit schwer gefallen, eine Teekanne in eine Schildkröte zu verwandeln", sagte sie zwischen Bissen. „Ich habe beständig das lila Muster auf dem Panzer behalten."

„Wir können das nach Abendessen üben, wenn du möchtest", schlug er zerstreut vor, als er über seiner Schulter auf den Timer blickte.

Indessen zog Severus nach dem Abendessen seine Bücher heraus, um an seinem Aufsatz zu arbeiten, deshalb machte Hermione dasselbe. Er war über die Anzahl von Büchern überrascht, die sie aus ihrer Schultasche zog und begann, sie zur Hand nehmen, um einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Titel zu werfen. „Sind die alle für deine – autsch!", begann er zu sagen, bevor das Buch in seinen Händen ihn biss. „Was zum Teufel war das?"

„Oh, sei vorsichtig mit dem da", sagte sie, schaute auf und eilte um den Tisch herum. „Das ist mein Buch für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe." Sie ergriff seine Hand, um seine Finger zu betrachten und ignorierte das Buch, das knurrend auf dem Tisch lag.

Severus konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Buch abwenden, das um den Lederriemen herum, der es vermutlich verschlossen halten sollte, ihm gegenüber seinen bezahnten Einband fletschte. „Das ist dein Lehrbuch für den Unterricht? Ist dein Lehrer übergeschnappt oder was?" Er hatte von dem Buch, das durch einen starken, braunen Gurt gebunden war, ihn anknurrte und versuchte, vom Tisch zu krabbeln, einen derartigen Schreck bekommen, dass er kaum bemerkte, wie sie seine Hand untersuchte, bis er sich herumdrehte, um sie anzuschauen. „Äh, meine Hand ist in Ordnung, Hermione. Es hat mich nur erschreckt."

„Es hat einen gemein Biss, es sei denn, du weißt, wie du es beruhigen kannst", sagte sie und gab seine Hand frei, um das Buch zu packen, bevor es vom Tisch fiel. „Professor Hagrid dachte, dass sie witzig wären. Du musst es streicheln, um in der Lage zu sein, es zu lesen – ich vermute mal, dass es in gewisser Hinsicht lustig ist. Aber es passt wirklich in seinen Unterricht rein … Du müsstest ihn kennen."

Severus war fassungslos, als er sie dabei beobachtete, wie sie das Buch streichelte. „Meinst du den Hüter der Ländereien, Rubeus Hagrid – er ist dein Lehrer?"

Das Buch hatte sich beruhigt und schnurrte stillvergnügt in ihren Armen. „Ja." Sie legte das Buch ab und zog ihre Arithmantik-Gleichungen und Astrologie-Karten heraus.

Er starrte auf das sonderbare Buch, beobachtete, wie es sich häuslich niederließ, als ob es ein Nickerchen machen wolle, und verengte dann seinen Augen, als er sich herumdrehte, um sie anzusehen. „Hermione, in welcher Jahrgangs-Lehrstufe bist du?"

Sie schaute zu ihm auf, ihre Brauen in einem fragenden Ausdruck zusammengezogen. „Ich bin im drittem Jahr", antwortete sie, als ob er dies gewusst haben sollte.

Severus fluchte, während er mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar fuhr. „Und hier stehe ich – unterrichte dich, zeige dir – heilige Scheiße! Ich hätte dir die Energie entzogen haben können – hätte dich aufzehren lassen können oder hätte dir Schaden zugefügt … Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?!" Er war überrascht, nein, vollkommen fassungslos. Er hatte die ganze Zeit geglaubt, dass sie eine Viertklässlerin sein müsste; die Dinge, die sie wusste, wie leicht sie dieses ganze Zeug für Viertklässler meisterte, das er ihr gezeigt hatte. „Verdammt, wir haben sogar Magie auf Fünftklässler-Niveau praktiziert – und für Sechstklässler – was habe ich mir dabei gedacht!" Er hielt darin inne, einen Graben in den nicht vorhandenen Teppich zu laufen, um sie anzustarren – ja, sie dieses Mal wirklich _anzusehen_.

„Ich verstehe nicht? Wo liegt das Problem?", fragte sie, ganz offensichtlich verwirrt, während sie ihn mit einem beunruhigten Gesichtsausdruck anschaute.

„Als Drittklässlerin bist du nach wie vor dabei, die elementaren Grundvoraussetzungen der Prinzipien von Magie zu erlernen – das ist das Problem! Lediglich die außergewöhnlich begabten Schüler sind dazu in der Lage, Zaubersprüche zwei Jahre über ihrer Altersstufe zu meistern, und es ist wirklich ungewöhnlich, dass irgendjemand Zaubersprüche schaffen kann, die drei oder mehr Stufen über ihrem Altersniveau liegen, ohne unter Auszehrung des magischen Kerns zu leiden, insbesondere in ihren ersten paar Jahren. Und ich habe genau das mit dir gemacht!" Selbstverständlich – er hatte es immer bewerkstelligt, Zaubersprüche zu werfen, die drei und vier Jahre über seiner Altersstufe lagen, aber das war nicht relevant. Er hatte ihr Wohlergehen riskiert und hatte nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, nach ihrem Alter zu fragen. „Du bist im dritten?" Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er es immer noch nicht fassen. Sie schien einfach … älter, weitaus reifer, und ihre Sinne besser beisammen zu haben, als die kleinen Mädchen im drittem Jahr aus seinem Haus.

Sie hatte ihn beobachtet, wobei sie allem Anschein nach nicht verstand, was er meinte, oder die Situation nicht nachvollziehen konnte. „Ja, bin ich im dritten. Schulleiter Dumbledore ließ Madam Pomfrey mich untersuchen, nachdem ich das letzte Mal in meine Zeit zurückkam und sie sagte, dass ich in Ordnung sei, magisch gesund, und sie gab mir einen Persilschein."

„Gut, Merlin sei dank dafür!", sagte er, drehte den Stuhl herum, setzte sich rittlings darauf, und verschränkte seine Arme auf der Rückenlehne. Er starrte sie an, sein Gesicht unlesbar.

Hermione begann, mit ihren Papieren herumzuspielen, und dann zog sie einige Journale, Notizbücher und schließlich einen Federkiel und Tinte aus ihrer Tasche heraus. Severus beobachtete sie, wobei er schmunzelte, als sie alles dafür vorbereitete, den Unterrichtsstoff zu wiederholen. Sie schaute auf und fragte „Was ist?" zum selben Zeitpunkt, als sein Timer rasselte.

„Oh, nichts. Du hast mich überrascht, das ist alles. Nicht viele Leute überraschen mich", antwortete er und erhob sich, um sich um seinen Zaubertrank zu kümmern. Er filterte den Knöterich aus, zerkleinerte ihn und kippte ihn in den Kessel, wobei er eine volle Minute wartete, bevor er rührte, damit sich die Zutat in den Ölen an der Oberfläche aufwärmen und sich besser vermischen würde.

„Was braust du?", fragte sie, als sie zu ihm herüberging, sich an seine Seite stellte und ebenfalls in seinen Kessel spähte. „Oh! Du braust Vielsaft-Trank."

„Ja", sagte er, während er seine Rotationen mit seinem Glasstab mitzählte. Er drehte sich herum, um sie zu betrachten, als er den Glasstab zurückzog und sein Messer zur Hand nahm, um die Blutegel in Würfel zu schneiden. „Woher weißt du das? Die meisten fortgeschrittenen Schüler kennen den Zaubertrank nicht gut genug, um ihn wiederzuerkennen."

„Ich habe ihn hergestellt", erklärte sie und lehnte sich nach vorn, um zuzusehen, allerdings nicht weit genug, um ihm wirklich im Weg zu sein, abgesehen davon, dass Severus an niemanden gewöhnt war, der über seine Schulter spähte, während er braute. Nun ja, mit Ausnahme von Slughorn oder Lily. Er kippte die Blutegel hinein und begann erneut zu rühren.

„Du bist in der zweiten Brauphase, nicht?", fragte sie, als er die letzten zehn Umdrehungen beendete.

_'Zumindest weiß sie,_ _mich_ _nicht_ _zu unterbrechen, während ich rühre.'_ Er legte seinen Glasstab beiseite, ließ mit einem Ruck sein Haar aus seinen Augen schnippen und wandte sich zu ihr, um sie anzustarren, wobei er seine Arme verschränkte. „Ja … Du hast Vielsaft-Trank gebraut? Wann?" _'Sie lügt mich an. Sie muss einfach lügen.'_

„Mhm", sagte sie und nickte, um ihre Behauptung zu bekräftigen. „Ich habe ihn im letzten Jahr gemacht."

Jetzt wusste er, dass sie ihn anlog. Vielsaft-Trank wurde nicht einmal erwähnt, ausgenommen in Zaubertränke-Büchern für Fortgeschrittene und die Anleitungen dazu befanden sich in der Verbotenen Abteilung. „Du willst mich wohl auf den Besen nehmen! Du sagtest, dass du im dritten Schuljahr bist."

„Ja", sagte sie, während sie nickte und ernsthaft zu ihm aufschaute, wobei ihre Augen die seinigen mit einem Ausdruck trafen, den er normalerweise als offene Aufrichtigkeit gelesen haben würde.

„Und du hast dies hier in deinem zweiten Schuljahr hergestellt?", fragte er, nach wie vor nicht sicher, was er glauben sollte. Ihre sanften braunen Augen starrten direkt in die seinigen, und es gab keine Täuschung in ihrem Blick. „Das ist unmöglich."

„Nun, ich habe ihn gebraut", sagte sie, während sie sich von ihm abwandte.

Er konnte die Kränkung aus ihrer Stimme heraushören. Er brachte sie dazu, sich herumzudrehen und legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn, um es anzuheben und ihr in die Augen zu blicken. Er konnte erkennen, dass sie ihm nicht davon erzählte, um ihn zu beeindrucken zu versuchen. Ihr Ausdruck war unschuldsvoll und ihr unverwandter Blick hielt den seinigen nach wie vor unerschütterlich fest. „Hast du irgendeine Vorstellung davon, wie kompliziert dieser Zaubertrank ist? Wie viele ausgeklügelte Techniken dafür erforderlich sind, diesen Zaubertrank tadellos ausfallen zu lassen, ganz zu schweigen von absolut perfekt? Das Buch erwähnt nicht einmal alle subtilen Variationen … Ist der Zaubertrank tadellos gewesen?"

Hermione versuchte, ihren Kopf innerhalb seines Griffs an ihrem Kinn bejahend zu bewegen. „Meine beiden Freunde verwandelten sich in die Leute, deren Identität sie annehmen wollten."

Er feixte ihr gegenüber, wobei sein Lachen als ein in Gedanken versunkenes leises Lachen herauskam. „Du hast nicht einmal deinen eigenen Zaubertrank probiert? Schande über dich." Er ließ ihr Kinn los. „Ein Meister der Zaubertränke testet seine eigenen Zaubertränke zunächst immer an sich selbst aus, bevor er einen Freund oder irgendeine Versuchsperson dem aussetzt."

„Ich habe ihn getrunken", sagte sie und ergriff seinen Arm, wobei ihre Augen ihn praktisch anflehten, ihr zu glauben, während sie auf ihre Lippe biss. Sie war so aufgelöst, dass ihre Augen mit unvergossenen Tränen gefüllt waren.

„Und in wen hast du dich verwandelt?", fragte er, während er seine Arme verschränkte – und auch jetzt noch fand er ihre Behauptung unfassbar.

Hermiones Augen wurden riesig und sie drehte sich ab, doch nicht, bevor er sah, wie sich ihr Gesicht beschämt rötete. „Es war Katzenhaar … Ich habe mich in eine Katze verwandelt."

Severus konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er lachte derartig heftig, dass er sich vornüber beugte und seine Hände auf seinen Knien abstützte. Hermione wandte sich ab, um davonzustürmen, doch er ergriff ihr Handgelenk, um sie zu stoppen. „Oh, ist das unbezahlbar", sagte er, während er sie mit einem Arm umarmte und mit der anderen Hand eine Träne abwischte. „Entschuldige." Er ließ sie los und wischte über sein Gesicht, während er abermals sein Haar zurückschob. „Merlin, ich würde alles dafür gegeben haben, das zu sehen."

Sie stützte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften, und ihre Augen blitzten verärgert. „Also, du wirst es nicht zu sehen bekommen, da ich diesen Fehler niemals wieder begehe."

„Ich will hoffen, dass so etwas nicht wieder geschieht", sagte er, als er seine Fassung zurückgewann. „Soll ich dir etwas sagen – ich hole mein Zeug und wir wiederholen zusammen den Unterrichtsstoff. Später kannst du mir beim Brauen helfen. Merlin, du bist wirklich bemerkenswert, Hermione, ein richtiges Prachtstück."

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und drehte sich dann herum, um sich in ihren Stuhl plumpsen zu lassen. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn man über mich lacht", murmelte sie, als sie ihren Federkiel zur Hand nahm.

Er setzte sich rittlings auf den Stuhl, seine Arme neuerlich auf der Lehne verschränkt und sein Kinn auf ihnen ruhend. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe davon gehört, dass dieser Fehler gemacht wird, aber ich habe niemals … Du musst zugeben, dass es sehr lustig ist."

„Fellknäuele auszuwürgen ist nicht lustig", sagte sie, schaute dann zu ihm auf und lächelte. „Aber ja, ich nehme es an. Ich hasse es nur einfach, die Hauptleidtragende zu sein… Es tut mir leid. Es ist lustig."

Severus stand auf, um seine Tasche zu holen, während er nach wie vor über ihr Missgeschick lachte und verblüfft darüber war, dass sie den Zaubertrank hergestellt hatte. _'Sie hat es geschafft. Sie hat ihn wirklich hergestellt.'_ Er drehte sich herum, um sie zu betrachten, während er seine Tasche vom Boden aufhob. _'Sie ist wirklich etwas besonderes, oder nicht?'_

_Fortsetzung folgt_

* * *

A/Ü: Damit Ihr einen kleinen Anhaltspunkt habt, wohin diese Fic führt:

Kapitel 01 - 18 - 3. Schuljahr (PoA) 1993/94

Kapitel 19 - 21 - 4. Schuljahr (GoF) 1994/95

Kapitel 22 - 23 - Sommerferien zwischen 4. und 5. Schuljahr (1995)

Kapitel 24 - 30 - 5. Schuljahr (OoTP) 1995/96

Kapitel 31 - 34 - Sommerferien zwischen 5. und 6. Schuljahr (1996)

Kapitel 35 - 49 - 6. Schuljahr (HBP) 1996/97

Kapitel 50 - 51 ½ - Sommerferien zwischen 6. und 7. Schuljahr (1997)

Kapitel 51 ½ – … - 7. Schuljahr (DH) 1997/98 (Horcrux-Jagd)

Kapitel … - H/R/H in Hogwarts – Kampf um Hogwarts – Ende des Krieges

Kapitel 59 – 60? - Nach dem Endkampf


	11. Kapitel 11

**Consequences of Meddling With Time**

by beaweasley2

Chapter 11

**SUMMARY:** SSHG; DH-compliant. EWE? Hermione Granger wird ein Zeitumkehrer in die Hand gedrückt und die Anweisung erteilt, diesen zu benutzen. Lediglich – die Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers kann ein klein wenig heikel sein, falls man ihn nicht korrekt verwendet: Ein Fehler, der beim Zählen unterläuft, oder ein Abrutschen der Finger können den Benutzer außerplanmäßig springen lassen, und folglich könnte sie ihre Zeitachse versehentlich verändern. Und als ein solcher Unfall geschieht, verwendet Severus Snape Hermiones Zeitumkehrer, um ein entsetzliches Unrecht wiedergutzumachen. Allerdings ist es sein jüngeres Selbst, der zu der Person wird, die sicherstellen muss, dass der Lauf der Geschichte nicht verändert wird.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meins. Ich borge sie mir nur für eine Weile aus. Und ich verspreche, sie zurückzustellen, wenn ich fertig bin. Oh, nee, auch keine Knete – nur aus Spaß an der Freud'.

**RATED:** NC17

**GENRES:** Romance, Time Turner

**WARNINGS:** Character Death, Violence

**TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

**A/A:** Vielen Dank an meine Betas, EverMystique und DuchessOfArcadia, dass sie mir dabei geholfen haben, meine zahlreichen Fehler zu bereinigen,und an Pookah für ihre Schulter und ihre freundlichen Ratschläge. Ich weiß es wirklich mehr zu schätzen, als Ihr möglicherweise wisst. Ich wäre beschämt, irgendjemandem meine Story ohne Eure unschätzbare Hilfe zu präsentieren.

beaweasley2

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

Hermione blickte finster auf ihr Buch und ließ ihren Federkiel auf ihren Zaubertränke-Aufsatz fallen.

Sie hatte an seiner Seite gestanden, um zu beobachten, wie er das Horn eines Zweihorns in den Kessel gesiebt hatte, vorsichtig, um zu erreichen, dass das Pulver in der Mitte des Zaubertrankes verblieb, damit es sich gänzlich vermischen würde, und seine Umdrehungen lautlos in ihrem Kopf vorgezählt. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er einen akkuraten, zügigen, gleichmäßigen Takt angeschlagen hatte, am Ende jeder Rotation den Glasstab geringfügig nach innen gerichtet, so dass das Pulver des Horns eines Zweihorns nicht an den Rand des Zaubertrankes entwischt und am Kessel festgeklebt war. Nach dreiundzwanzig Umdrehungen war das Pulver bereits untergemischt, doch er nahm anschließend zusätzlich weitere siebzehn Umdrehungen vor. „Woher weißt du, was jene kleinen subtilen Unterschiede sind, zu dem, was das Buch dir erklärt?", hatte sie gefragt, als er den Glasstab ablegte und die Flamme kleiner stellte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung – ich habe so eine Art intrinsisches Gefühl dafür. Ich weiß, wie die Dinge normalerweise reagieren und weiß, was ich zu erwarten habe. Ich experimentiere und teste verschiedene Sachen aus und mache mir Notizen hinsichtlich dessen, was funktioniert", hatte er mit einem Achselzucken gesagt. „Ich bin immer gut in Zaubertränken gewesen, und da ich weiß, wie Zutaten miteinander reagieren, vermute ich, dass bestimmte Dinge mir einfach im Blut liegen."

Hermione wusste, dass es mehr als das war – Severus braute selten einen Zaubertrank, ohne irgendetwas an den Anweisungen zu verändern, und das Endergebnis war normalerweise perfekt. In der gesamten Zeit, in der sie ihn erlebt hatte, waren ihm nur zwei Zaubertränke misslungen, einer, der elendiglich in einer Eruption explodiert war und ein weiterer, der Übelkeit erregende Dämpfe produzierte. Und – er konnte obendrein mehr als einen Zaubertrank auf einmal brauen.

Innerhalb der ersten Tage in diesem Klassenzimmer hatte sie ihre Aufsätze für Muggelkunde, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Magische Künste und Literatur und ihre Arithmantik-Gleichungen beendet, und sie hatte all ihre Übersetzungsseiten für Alte Runen abgeschlossen, wobei sie ihre Übersetzungen mehrmals nachgeprüft hatte, um sicher zu sein, dass jede davon richtig war. Hermione hatte eine Menge an Material für ihre Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und wusste alles über Muggel-Geld: das Pfund Sterling, ausländische Währungen, Kreditkarten, Banken … Sie hatte sogar Informationen über Reiseschecks und Zahlungsanweisungen hinzugefügt. Selbst ihr Arithmantik-Aufsatz war einfach genug gewesen, da Severus wusste, welche Bücher sie benötigte.

Severus hatte sie geneckt, weil sie ihr 'Haustier-Buch' streichelte, als sie versucht hatte, ihr _Monsterbuch der Monster_ dazu zu zwingen, ruhig auf dem Tisch liegen zu bleiben, so dass sie es lesen konnte. Hermione hatte einfach ihm gegenüber die Nase gerümpft und ihn für eine Weile ignoriert; dann hatte sie ihr Buch ungehindert vom Tisch herunterkrabbeln gelassen, leise vor sich hin grinsend, als er mit seinem Fuß darauf stampfte, als das Buch versuchte, ihn in seinen Knöchel zu beißen. Unglücklicherweise hatte er verärgert mit ihr den Raum verlassen, und seine Abwesenheit hatte sich wie ein beklemmendes Gewicht angefühlt. Als er zum Mittagessen zurückgekommen war, wobei er Roastbeef und Roulade mit sich brachte, war sie niemals glücklicher gewesen, irgendjemanden zu sehen.

Nichtsdestotrotz waren ihre Aufsätze für Muggelkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe die einfachen zu schreiben. Allerdings erreichte ihr Zaubertränke-Aufsatz nicht gerade ihren üblichen Standard, und sie wusste, dass Professor Snape sie für unter dem Durchschnitt liegende Leistungen ausschelten würde, falls sie ihm das übergab, was sie jetzt hatte. Nicht nur das, sondern – sie hatte nach wie vor noch neun Zoll für ihren Zauberei-Aufsatz vor sich. Hermione wünschte sich händeringend, in die Bibliothek zu gehen und ihre eigenen Recherchen anzustellen.

„Ich kann dich nicht in der Bibliothek herumwandern lassen, du wirst gesehen werden", erklärte er unerbittlich in einem gelangweilten Ton, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, von seinem eigenen Buch aufzuschauen.

„Du kannst mich Desillusionieren", verfolgte sie das Thema weiter. „Du bewerkstelligst das gut genug, wenn du mich duschen lässt."

„Und hab' um mich herum Bücher, die zufällig gerade in der Luft schweben, mit ihren sich selbst umblätternden Seiten?", spottete er. „Bist du verrückt? Du bist kein Geist, und es wäre nicht zu übersehen, wenn du dich durch Bücher liest – unsichtbar!"

„Bücher schweben ständig in der Bibliothek herum", sagte sie, verschränkte ihre Arme und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Vom Bücherwagen zu den Regalen!", erläuterte er, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seinem Sitz und senkte seine Nase über sein Buch, um darum herumzukommen, ihre bockige Anwandlung zu beobachten. „Nicht nach dem Zufallsprinzip von den Regalen fallend, um zwischen den Stapeln zu schweben und mit sich selbst umblätternden Seiten."

Hermione war nicht bereit aufzugeben. Es war im Grunde genommen eine ausgezeichnete Idee und eine perfekte Lösung. „Was, wenn du mit mir zusammen dort wärst – jedermann, der das sieht, wird glauben, dass die Bücher, die ich durchsuche, dir gehören."

„Ich lasse keine Bücher neben mir in der Luft schweben", erklärte er und kippte das Buch derartig, bis ihr die Sicht auf sein Gesicht versperrt war. „Abgesehen davon – ich kann dir jedes Buch besorgen, das du benötigst."

„Aber ich weiß nicht, welche Bücher ich brauche", reagierte sie ihm gegenüber empört. „Das ist das Problem!" Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum er sich dermaßen schwierig gab. Es war doch nicht so, dass sie einen Spaziergang unternehmen wollte; sie benötigte mehr Literaturhinweise.

„Lass mich sehen, was du bis jetzt hast", sagte er und streckte seine Hand aus.

Hermione gab ihm ihren Zaubertränke-Aufsatz. Severus las ihn, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, dann wölbte sich seine Augenbraue, und er warf ihr überrascht einen flüchtigen Blick zu, um dann die Stirn zu runzeln.

„Was ist? Ist es dermaßen schlecht? Liege ich falsch? Die Zaubertränke nutzen die gleichen Zutaten. Möglicherweise hätte ich den Augen-Wiederherstellungs-Zaubertrank ausgewählt haben sollen? Oh, ich wusste, dass Zorbets Theorie im Vergleich zu Newts zu verwenden reine Spekulation sein würde, aber der Gebrauch der Zutaten ist derselbe. Stobecks Hoffnung-manifestierender Zaubertrank und Horners Artikel über Vergesslichkeit—"

„Halt mal die Luft an und lass mich das Zeug hier lesen", schnitt er ihr das Wort ab, seine Augen verengt.

Hermione hielt daraufhin ihren Mund, während sie ihn mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit hinsichtlich jeder noch so winzigen Reaktion oder jedem noch so winzigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht beobachtete, um zu entscheiden, ob er ihren Aufsatz mochte. Schlussendlich legte er das Papier ab. „Merlin, du hast genügend Theorien und Komparative, um ein verdammtes Buch zu schreiben."

„Aber ich …"

„Du gehst hier querbeet. Du untermauerst nicht keine einzige davon; du zitierst einfach nur wörtlich die Bücher und springst von einer Idee zur nächsten." Er reichte ihr ihren Aufsatz zurück. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Herz in der Brust sank. „Du musst unbedingt vollständig erforschen, was du da hast und das zusammenfassen, was du präsentieren willst."

Sie betrachtete ihn, ihre Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, was tiefe Falten zwischen ihnen hinterließ. „Hab' ich doch."

„Hast du nicht. Du zitierst all die Bücher, aber ich weiß nicht, was du darüber denkst. Du hast überhaupt nicht extrapoliert. Du äußerst nicht deine Auffassung, du stellst keine Theorien oder Vermutungen auf."

Hermiones Gesicht entspannte sich, als sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurücklehnte und darüber nachdachte, was er sagte. „Meine Auffassung. Extrapolieren … aber das tue ich doch."

„Schwerlich. Du hast so viel Kram da drinnen zitiert – das ist so, als würde man die Bücher lesen", sagte er, während er auf das Pergament zeigte.

Sie quälte ihren Daumen, während sie das überdachte, was er sagte.

„Schau, ich kann dir die Bücher für das Zeug bringen, das du zitiert hast, aber du solltest dies hier wirklich einfach neu schreiben und deine eigenen Gedanken und Eindrücke hinzufügen. Erkläre, warum du diese Theorien und Reaktionen miteinander vergleichst, anstatt einfach andere zu zitieren … Aber hey, es ist dein Aufsatz. Mach', was du willst." Er stand auf, um zu gehen, als Hermione ihren Aufsatz durchlas. „Ich wette, dass du das in all deinen Aufsätzen machst – jede Referenz aus der Bibliothek zu zitieren und eine Expertenmeinung nach der anderen zu vergleichen, oder nicht?"

„Nein!", rief sie aus, obwohl das im Grundsätzlichen das war, was sie üblicherweise tat.

„Dacht' ich mir. Ich fasse es nicht – wenn wir über diese Sachen sprechen, bist du wirklich gescheit – du verstehst so viel", sagte er, während er in Richtung der Tür steuerte. „Das ist die Art und Weise, wie du deine Aufsätze abfassen solltest."

Obwohl sie verletzt darüber war, was er über ihren Aufsatz gesagt hatte, ließ sie sich durch den Kopf gehen, was er gesagt hatte. Sicherlich musste Professor Snape das gleiche über ihre Aufsätze denken, da technisch gesehen Severus er selbst war – lediglich jünger. Ganz egal, wie sehr sie sich in seinem Unterricht abmühte, sie konnte niemals seine Anerkennung erlangen oder auch nur ein 'gut gemacht' erreichen, sondern nur Noten von Adäquanz, die verletzend waren. Es war so schmerzlich, dass er ihr gegenüber derartig harsch war – naja, bei jedem, genau genommen. Sie nahm ihren Federkiel zur Hand und begann, Markierungen in ihrem Aufsatz zu setzen, Stellen, an denen sie zwischen den Vergleichen ihre Schlussfolgerungen ausführen konnte und Hervorhebungen, wo sie erklären oder ihre eigene Theorie einbauen konnte, indem sie die Zitate verwendete. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie in etwa die Hälfte ihres Aufsatzes durchgearbeitet hatte, war er ein einziges Chaos. Eine weitere Rolle Pergament aus der Tasche herausziehend, begann Hermione, ihn neu zu schreiben.

*'*'*'*'*

* * *

Sie waren Stunden damit beschäftigt, sich miteinander zu unterhalten und sich gegenseitig lustige Geschichten über ihre ersten magischen versehentlichen Missgeschicke zu erzählen. „Oh, das übliche, vermute ich mal", sagte sie. „Ich habe einmal das Auto meines Vaters angehoben, um meinen Ball wiederzubekommen, als er darunter eingeklemmt war, oder ich würde meinen Ball zu mir rufen, insbesondere, wenn er auf die Straße rollte. Oh, und ich pflegte im Park Helium-Ballons zu mir herunterzuziehen, wenn ich sie sah. Ich konnte Blätter dazu bringen, herumzuwirbeln und zu tanzen, und ich konnte Kerzen anzünden. Ich ließ Sachen frei schweben oder rief Sachen von den Regalen herunter, die ich nicht erreichen konnte, und in der Küche, fand ich heraus, dass ich Sachen reparieren konnte, die ich beim Geschirrspülen hatte fallen lassen: Tassen, Teller, und einmal reparierte ich ein kleines Figürchen, als ich das Bein abbrach. Ich hatte solche Angst davor, bestraft oder gescholten zu werden, dass ich die beiden Stücke aneinanderhielt und mir ganz stark wünschte, dass die Teile wieder zusammen sein würden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, die es sich um Magie handelte – ich habe einfach gedacht, dass meine Wünsche in Erfüllung gingen." Sie lachte und errötete. „_Reparo_ war der erste Zauberspruch, den ich mit einem Zauberstab richtig zuwege brachte."

„Das lässt eine Menge an Kontrolle erkennen", antwortete Severus, während seine Füße auf dem Tisch ruhten. „Ich wurde immer streng dafür gescholten, zu Hause Magie auszuführen; obgleich – Mum würde mich in die Küche schmuggeln, wenn Dad das Haus verließ, und wir würden einfache Sachen üben. Sie lehrte mich ebenfalls viele Duellier-Zaubersprüche. Ich war ein dürres Kind, nicht, dass ich seitdem viel zugelegt habe, aber sie wollte, dass ich in der Lage bin, mich selbst zu verteidigen. Ich pflegte eine Menge an Büchern über Verteidigungszauber und ähnliches, insbesondere über Verhexungen, Verwünschungen und Flüche zu lesen … Ich wollte nicht, dass in Hogwarts jemand auf mir herumhackt, wie man es an der Grundschule mit mir gemacht hat."

Hermione biss auf ihre Lippe und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Also musst du jede Menge an Flüchen und ähnliches gekannt haben, als du in die Schule kamst. Ich meine, wenn du damals so viel gelesen hast, wie du es jetzt tust, dann musst du eine Menge gewusst haben."

Severus schmunzelte. „Ich war sehr versiert, überwiegend in der Theorie von Flüchen und hatte mir massenhaft davon eingeprägt. Ich beeindruckte den Vertrauensschüler aus meinem Haus, Malfoy, damit, wie viele ich wusste. Gerüchte verbreiteten sich, dass ich genauso viele wie ein Siebtklässler kannte. Ich glaube, dass er und seine Freunde die Gerüchte in Umlauf setzten. Es entsprach nicht der Wahrheit, aber das Gerücht ließ andere Kinder zweimal nachdenken, bevor sie sich mit mir anlegten – na ja, die meisten der anderen Schüler. Ich gebe zu, dass ich jedes Buch in der Bibliothek über Flüche gelesen habe, nur für alle Fälle … Manchmal pöbeln dich die Schlägertypen nur an, um herauszufinden, ob die Gerüchte wahr sind oder nicht." Severus schaute auf den Timer und ließ seine Füße zu Boden fallen. „Verdammt, schon so spät? Ich muss gehen!" Er schob seine Pergamente in seine Tasche. „Benötigst du irgendetwas?", fragte er, während er aufstand und sich die Daumen drückte, dass sie sagen würde …

„Nein, ich brauche nichts. Ich hätte gern heute Abend eine Dusche gehabt, aber …"

„Nein, das ist in Ordnung", sagte er, auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Kannst du schnell duschen?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon", antwortete sie und beeilte sich, ihre Duschsachen und Roben zum Wechseln zu holen.

„Bleib' dicht bei mir, damit ich nicht nach dir Ausschau halten muss", sagte er, als er sie Desillusionierte und vorausging. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer und das Badezimmer dunkel. Er zündete eine der Wandleuchten an und nahm auf der Bank Platz, dankbar dafür, dass er seine Augen nicht schließen musste, während sie sich auszog. Es war einfacher auf diese Weise, sie unsichtbar sein zu lassen, während sie ihre Kleidung auf die Bank neben ihm verfrachte. Er beendete den Zauber auf der Kleidung, als sie die Duschkabine betrat. „Wie hast du in einem solch jungem Alter gelernt, deine Magie zu kontrollieren?", fragte er.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Ihre Stimme, obwohl sanft, schien von den Wänden widerzuhallen. Die unregelmäßig schwereren Geräusche des Wassers bedeuteten, dass sie ihr Haar wusch. „Meine frühzeitigen Ausbrüche von Magie jagten mir und meinen Eltern Angst ein. Sie sind Zahnärzte und wissenschaftlich denkende Menschen, und sie vermuteten, dass ich telekinetische Fähigkeiten hätte. Also – Sachen zu bewegen, sie zu mir zu rufen, sie von mir abzuwehren, Gegenstände fliegen zu lassen … Dinge wie diese waren leicht zu verstehen. Kleine Feuer schrieben sie Pyrokinese zu. Glas zu zerbrechen – nun ja … Sie arbeiteten mit mir an der Kontrolle meines Ärgers und meiner Fähigkeiten. Weißt du, was ich mit Telekinese und Pyrokinese meine?"

Severus feixte, als er sich entspannte und sich gegen die Wand an die Bank lehnte, bis sie fertig war. „Ja, ich weiß, was das ist." Hermione beeindruckte ihn wirklich. Sie hatte als Kind ein enormes Potenzial gezeigt. Sie hatte einiges an Kontrolle über ihre Magie besessen, wie es schien, doch andererseits hatten ihre Eltern sich ihre Fähigkeiten ziemlich unvoreingenommen vernunftmäßig erklärt. „Ich bin überrascht darüber, dass das Ministerium nicht jedes Mal aufkreuzte, um diese Sachen zu regeln oder jedermanns Gedächtnis aufzublähen?"

Das Wasser spritzte weiterhin, während Hermione sich wusch. „Da gab es eine kauzige Frau, von der ich dachte, dass sie die Straße hinunter lebte, die häufig vorbeizukommen pflegte, aber meine Eltern hatten immer ihre eigenen Entschuldigungen für meine Missgeschicke und die merkwürdigen Ereignisse, so ging sie normalerweise … Wenn ich es mir genau überlege, dann tauchte sie immer dann auf, nachdem ich irgendetwas Befremdliches getan hatte."

Er lachte. „Klingt nach einer Ministeriumsbeamtin. Sachen unter die Lupe zu nehmen und festzustellen, dass deine Eltern die Zügel in der Hand hatten, nehme ich an. Was hast du sonst noch angestellt?"

„Oh, einmal habe ich aus Versehen die Affenkäfige im Zirkus entriegelt! Ich dachte, dass sie so traurig blickten, und ich wollte einem von ihnen meine gefrorene Banane geben. Dad ergriff meinen Arm und zerrte mich weg, als die Affen zu entwischen begannen. Ich war sechs, glaube ich. Und einmal saß ich auf dem Dach fest. Ich stand im Vorgarten, als mein Cousin an meinen Haaren zog. Ich pflegte es zu hassen, wenn er das machte, also habe ich versucht, vor ihm davonzulaufen, nur, dass er mich sowieso irgendwie fangen würde. Na ja, ich erinnere mich an einen Tag, an dem ich mich herumdrehte, und bevor ich mich versah, stand ich auf dem Dach. Dad rief die Feuerwehr, um mich herunterzuholen. Ich klammerte an der Antenne."

Severus setzte sich schockiert auf. „Verflixt, du bist appariert? Wie alt warst du?"

Das Wasser wurde abgestellt. „Ich war fast sieben, denke ich. Es war am Ende des Sommers, als seine Familie zu Besuch kam. Was ist mit dir?"

Er grinste beim Anblick von zwei Handtüchern, eins davon offensichtlich um ihren Körper gewickelt und das andere auf ihrem Kopf, die frei durch den Raum zu schweben schienen. Er Desillusionierte rasch die Handtücher. „Ich habe größtenteils Sachen zerbrochen, wenn ich versehentliche Ausbrüche von Magie hatte. Mum würde sie reparieren, so dass mein Dad nichts davon erfahren würde. Ich ließ einen Ast auf ein Mädchen fallen, das mich ständig zu verspotten pflegte, warf einen Hund quer über die Straße, der versuchte, hinter mir her zu hetzen – diese Art von Sachen. Ich konnte Schulhofschläger, die mich jagten, dazu bringen, zu stolpern und sich selbst zu verletzen, um ihnen zu entkommen. Aber die meisten meiner Zauber habe ich gemeinsam mit meiner Mum ausgeführt." Er stand auf und sammelte ihre Sachen ein. „Ich lasse deine alten Roben zusammen mit meinen auf meinem Bett. Auf diese Weise werden sie gereinigt werden."

„Bekomme ich meine zurück?", fragte sie, als die Ärmel von Averys Roben sich selbst zusammenzufalten schienen.

„Yeah, ich mache das schon", erklärte er, die Tür für sie öffnend. „Komm schon, ich möchte ins Bett gehen." Er hob in der Türöffnung des Klassenzimmers den Zauber auf, der auf ihr lag, bevor er sich herumdrehte, die Tür schloss und ging.

Severus stellte den Timer auf seinem Muggel-Wecker auf vier Uhr morgens ein und schob ihn unter sein Kissen, damit der Alarmton nicht seine Schlafsaal-Mitbewohner aufwecken würde. Ein Trick, den er zu Hause gelernt hatte, so dass er seinen Dad nicht aufwecken würde. In der Dämmerung würde es erforderlich sein, den nächsten Schritt des Zaubertrankes hinzuzufügen, und dies ließ ihm viel Zeit, seinen Aufsatz vor seinem Unterricht zu beenden. Er hatte gehofft, dass der Zaubertrank vor dem Wochenende fertig sein würde. Das Spiel Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff fand an diesem Wochenende statt – nicht, dass er sich wirklich für dieses Spiel interessierte; Slytherin war im Begriff, Hufflepuff zu vermöbeln, selbst mit drei ihrer Spieler im Krankenflügel und dem Einsatz von Ersatzspielern. Weiterhin war er gebeten worden, die Luxation-Emulsion, Hämatom- und Muskelkater-Zaubertrank für Slughorn zu brauen, weil seine Tränke so viel besser als die des Professors waren – nicht, dass er ihm erzählen würde, warum.

Am Morgen kleidete er sich an und schlüpfte mühelos aus dem Raum.

Hermione schlief noch tief und fest, als er den Klassenraum betrat. Nicht, dass er von ihr erwartet hatte, bereits auf zu sein. Er kümmerte sich um seinen Zaubertrank, beendete seinen Aufsatz und hoffte, dass sie aufwachen würde, bevor er zum Frühstück gehen musste. Er ging hinüber, um abermals nach ihr zu sehen. Sie war nicht wie die Mädchen, die er kannte; sie vertraute ihm, verzieh ihm mühelos und lachte über seine Scherze. Keines der Mädchen aus seinem Haus würde sich derartig wohl dabei fühlen, in einem Raum zu schlafen, zu dem er unbeschränkten Zugang hatte, und er war sich absolut sicher, dass keine von ihnen in einer solchen Situation eingeschlafen wäre, ohne einen Alarmzauber zu werfen, um sie vor seinem Eindringen zu warnen.

Er verschränkte seine Arme, erstaunt über das Vertrauen, das sie ihm geschenkt hatte. Vom ersten Mal an, als er sie getroffen hatte, hatte sie ihm ihr vorbehaltloses, unbegrenztes Vertrauen geschenkt, ohne auch nur eine Frage zu stellen. Im Großen und Ganzen tat sie alles, um was er sie bat, ohne ihm irgendwelchen Kummer zu bereiten oder irgendein Aufhebens darum zu machen. Wenn er verärgert war, war sie dermaßen einfühlsam und besänftigend, hörte geduldig zu und ließ ihn seine Frustrationen abreagieren. Wenn er sich in mieser Laune befand, oder ihm nicht besonders kameradschaftlich zumute war, schien sie ihn zu verstehen und las still auf ihrem Bett und gab ihm damit den Freiraum, den er benötigte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er dort stand und sie beobachtete. Da war ein leises Klopfen an der Tür, und Severus machte rasch ein paar Schritte von dem Bett weg. Er war richtig froh, dass er die Voraussicht gehabt hatte, den Nötigungszauber auf die Tür zu werfen. Er erreichte den Arbeitstisch zu der gleichen Zeit, als Avery die Tür öffnete.

„Severus, Kumpel, hast du eine Minute?", fragte Avery, während er hereinkam. „Du kontrollierst den Zaubertrank?"

„Yeah, ich habe eine Stunde, bis ich die nächste Zutat hinzufügen muss", sagte er. „Ich habe gerade meinen Aufsatz für Professor Walters beendet."

Avery schaute sich im Raum um. „Hast du irgendwelche Stachelschwein-Federkiele, die du nicht brauchst?", fragte er.

„Nur ein paar und die sind alt", sagte Severus, während er nach dem Glas auf seinem Regal griff.

Avery grinste. „Oh, es interessiert mich nicht, dass sie alt sind. Ich bringe dir beim Mittagessen andere mit. Ich habe Dad bereits eine Eule geschickt. Also – wann ist der Zaubertrank voraussichtlich fertig?"

„In zwei Wochen", antwortete Severus und bedeutete ihm mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Handgelenkes, dass sie gehen sollten. „Was hast du mit den Federkielen vor?"

„Oh, ich benötige sie nur, um meinen Standpunkt deutlich 'rüberzubringen. Sei vorsichtig, was du fragst – du möchtest doch kein unfreiwilliger Helfershelfer werden, oder?", fragte Avery, während er sich umdrehte, um zu gehen, bevor Severus ihn fragen konnte, genauere Einzelheiten preiszugeben. „Wir sehen uns später im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Severus war froh darüber, dass er neue Federkiele erhalten würde, aber er war misstrauisch hinsichtlich Averys Intention. Falls dieser im Begriff war, sie bei einem Streich zu verwenden oder gegen irgendjemanden einzusetzen, wollte er dies wirklich nicht wissen. Er schaute nach Hermione und lächelte darüber, dass sie nach wie vor schlief und verließ dann den Raum, um im Gemeinschaftsraum den Unterrichtsstoff zu wiederholen. _'Wenn_ _Avery_ _die_ _Federkiele_ _nicht_ _für irgendetwas_ _Unerlaubtes_ _benutzt,_ _dann_ _bedeutet dies,_ _dass_ _meine_ _Abwesenheit_ _erneut bemerkt_ _wird.'_ Er würde jedermann davon überzeugen müssen, das er nicht einsiedlerisch oder depressiv wurde oder was auch immer sie über ihn dachten. _'Scheiße. Das bedeutet, dass ich am Samstag wirklich das Spiel beobachten muss, anstatt in der obersten Reihe zu sitzen und zu lesen.'_

Nachdem er im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Stunde lang gefaulenzt hatte, wobei er Kakao schlürfend den Unterrichtsstoff wiederholte, entschuldigte er sich und machte sich auf den Weg, um Hermione zu besuchen. Er schlüpfte leise herein und schloss behutsam die Tür. „Buh."

Sie erschrak überhaupt nicht, verglich nur gerade irgendetwas aus ihrem ursprünglichen Aufsatz mit dem Buch unter ihrem Ellbogen hindurch. „Ich wusste, dass du es warst."

„Oh, ja?" Er feixte, als er sich hinsetzte und sie beobachtete, während sie eine Zeile schrieb und sie ausstrich. „Ich hätte jedermann gewesen sein können."

„Jeder andere würde geklopft haben." Sie deutete mit ihrem Federkiel über ihrer Schulter hinweg auf die Tür. „Dieser Zauberspruch, den du mir gezeigt hast, der Nötigungszauber, er veranlasst jeden dazu, der beabsichtigt, die Tür zu öffnen, zuerst zu klopfen, richtig?"

„Du Schlaumeier", spöttelte er spielerisch, während er ihr _Monsterbuch der Monster_ streichelte, so dass er es hochnehmen konnte. Abgesehen davon, dass es für Finger gefährlich war, beinhaltete das dicke, plüschige Buch eine Menge an großartigen Informationen, wenn er das verfluchte Ding dazu bringen könnte zu kooperieren.

„Unerträgliche Miss Neunmalklug." Hermione schaute auf. „Zumindest ist das, was du mich normalerweise nennst – ich meine, dein älteres Du."

„Miss Neunmalklug? Ich denke nicht", er grinste und bemerkte, dass sie ihren Zaubertränke-Aufsatz überarbeitete. „Unerträglich – okay, möglicherweise." Sie hatte seinen Rat befolgt und war dabei, all ihre Aufsätze zu überarbeiten.

Sie hob ein zusammengeknülltes Stück Pergament auf und warf es an seinen Kopf. Severus fing es mit Leichtigkeit. „Nicht schlecht. Schon jemals darüber nachgedacht, als Sucher zu fungieren?", fragte sie.

Er warf das Papier in einen Abfalleimer. „Nee – wollte nie so ein geistiger Tiefflieger sein, wie es die meisten dieser hirnlosen Sportskanonen sind. Mehr Muskeln als Hirn!"

„Sondern einfach bloß ein brillanter Meister der Zaubertränke und ein Experte für Dunkle Künste der Ausnahmeklasse", schalt sie ihn.

„Kann man wohl sagen", sagte er und lächelte, als er letztendlich das Buch dazu veranlassen konnte, mit Knurren aufzuhören und aufgeschlagen in seinen Händen liegenzubleiben. Er streichelte weiterhin das weiche Fell, während er las, rechtzeitig aufblickend, um ihr Grinsen zu sehen.

„Was denn – mein Buch streicheln, Severus?" Sie betonte ihre Worte, als ob sie stillschweigend irgendetwas unterstellen wolle, während sie ihn unter ihren Wimpern hervor betrachtete.

Er blickte sie mit einem unmutigen Ausdruck an. „Es ist faszinierend."

Hermione stützte ihren Ellbogen auf den Tisch und legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hand, als sie wieder auf ihren Aufsatz hinuntersah. „Oh, das ist in Ordnung, du kannst es gern streicheln, wenn du das möchtest", sagte sie, leise vor sich hin kichernd, während sie irgendetwas aus ihrem Aufsatz strich.

„Schwierigkeiten mit deiner Abhandlung, Hermione?", fragte er in einer bedächtigen, schmeichelnd gedehnten Sprechweise.

Sie blickte flüchtig auf, ihre Augen weit und ihr Mund offen.

„Warum zeigst du mir nicht, was du bis jetzt hast", sagte er mit einem Timbre in der Stimme, das wie das Schnurren einer Katze klang, abermals bedächtig und so seidenweich, wie er konnte, während er damit fortfuhr, sie aufmerksam anzustarren. Es amüsierte ihn, sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie für eine Sekunde ihren Atem anhielt, bevor sie nervös schluckte und wegschaute.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung", schaffte sie es zu quieken.

„Bist du sicher, _Hermione_?", fragte er, wobei er ihren Namen so seidenweich aussprach, wie er überhaupt dazu imstande war. Dieses Mal erröteten sogar ihre Wangen. Er wusste, dass er sich wie ein nichtsnutziges Arschloch benahm, doch Mädchen reagierten selten auf seine Stimme – nun ja, er hatte selten die Gelegenheit, auf diese Art mit ihnen zu sprechen. Er hatte Black und Potter über Jahre hinweg dabei beobachtet, wie sie diese Technik in der Bibliothek erfolgreich bei den Mädchen erprobten. Na ja, sie waren nicht in der Lage dazu, ihren Stimmen diesen derartig weichen Klang zu verleihen, wie er dies vermochte. Die Jungs in seinem Haus hatten sogar einst versucht, auf diese Weise zu sprechen – eine sanfte, seidenweich gedehnte Sprechweise, die in seinen Ohren lächerlich klang – als ob sie viel zu sehr darum bemüht wären, sexy zu sein – doch allem Anschein nach bot sich seine Stimme dazu an, Sex-Appeal zu vermitteln. „Ich würde mich glücklich schätzen, dir zu Diensten zu sein."

„Ich muss nur noch, äh, den Vergleich – von der theoretischen Seite her – meiner Hypothese über … von meinem Standpunkt aus … zu Ende denken", stammelte sie und senkte ihren Kopf. „Du lenkst mich ab."

Er lachte innerlich darüber, wie nervös sie geworden war – zusammenhanglos stammelnd und dermaßen tief errötend. Es war faszinierend zu beobachten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie derart stark emotional berührt sein könnte – schlicht und einfach durch den Klang seiner Stimme. Selbst als er sie lediglich mit seinem Blick fixierte, schien sich das Rosa ihrer Wangen zu vertiefen, und sie wollte seinem festen Blick nicht begegnen. Dies ließ ihn innerlich in sich hineinlachen, trotz der Tatsache, dass er ein nachdrückliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht trug. Sie begann, sich auf ihren Aufsatz zu konzentrieren, und das Erröten verblasste. Er entschied sich dazu, mal zu schauen, ob er sie erneut erröten lassen könnte. „Also, willst du, dass ich dir helfe? Sagst du mir, was ich für dich tun kann?", fragte er, wobei er seine Stimme senkte und diese so sanft klingen ließ, wie er dies vermochte.

Hermione schaute nicht auf, doch ihre Hand stellte jegliche Bewegung ein, und sie schluckte sichtbar. „Nein, ich brauche nichts, danke", brachte sie zustande zu sagen, doch ihre Stimme überschlug sich einmal.

Severus lächelte über ihre Reaktion. „Bist du sicher? Ich würde mehr als glücklich sein." Er wusste, dass er sie ihren Aufsatz überarbeiten lassen sollte, aber dies hier machte einfach zu viel Spaß. „Also, was _möchtest_ du heute tun?"

Hermione schaute auf. „Ich möchte in die Bibliothek gehen."

„Wird nicht geschehen", erklärte er, wobei er seinen Kopf schüttelte und und das sexy Timbre fallenließ.

„Eine Wanderung – wie letztes Mal?" Ihr Gesicht zeigte den erwartungsvollsten hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck, den er jemals gesehen hatte.

_'Slytherin_ _hat_ _das_ _Spielfeld heute_ _für_ _ein_ _großes_ _Training gebucht_ _… __Die Ersatzspieler spielen gegen die erste Reihe, was bedeutet, dass nahezu jeder aus meinem Schlafsaal heute draußen auf dem Quidditch-Feld sein wird, wie auch die Haus-Groupies und deren Freundinnen …'_ „Kommt nicht in Frage! Nicht heute", sagte er und schüttelte seine Hand, als das Buch ihm aufgrund seiner Unaufmerksamkeit ihm gegenüber einen Kratzer versetzte.

„Morgen dann?", fragte sie und biss auf ihre Lippe, während ihr Blick, der dem eines Rehs ähnelte, auf sein Gesicht fixiert war.

„Du bist dabei, dein Glück überzustrapazieren", sagte er und wünschte, er hätte diese Frage gar nicht erst gestellt. Er hatte gehofft, sie würde an Zaubersprüchen arbeiten wollen.

Sie seufzte und wandte sich zu ihrem Aufsatz zurück. „Zu schade, dass dies nicht meine Zeit ist."

Okay, das reizte seine Neugier. „Warum?"

„Es schneite gestern", erklärte sie, als ob dies alles erklärte. „Niemand würde mich erkennen oder wissen, dass ich eine Fremde bin, insbesondere, wenn ich einen Hut und einen Schal trüge und meine Kapuze aufsetze."

Severus schaute zu ihr hinüber und sein Mund klappte auf. _'Es schneite __– __in ihrer__Zeit __– __und_ _es__schneite auch heute ein_ _wenig.'_ „Eventuell. Aber deine Roben sind Gryffindor …"

„Die, die ich jetzt anhabe, sind Slytherin", antwortete sie, während sie mit ihren Fingern über ihren Federkiel strich.

Severus warf ihr einen finsteren Blick hinsichtlich der Art und Weise zu, wie sie mit ihrem Federkiel Schindluder trieb. „Roben für Jungen, falls du es nicht bemerkt hast." Das _Monsterbuch der Monster_ begann abermals damit, sich zu drehen und zu winden, und er strich über den Buchrücken, um es erneut zu beschwichtigen.

Sie seufzte und lehnte ihren Kopf wieder gegen ihre Faust, während sie beobachtete, wie seine Finger das Buch streichelten. „Ich dachte nur, dass es möglicherweise schön wäre, diesen Raum für eine Weile zu verlassen. Du weißt schon – frische Luft, Sonnenschein, im Schnee spielen …" Sie schaute zu ihm auf. „Es sei denn, dass es jetzt nicht schneit? Ich meine, in dieser Zeit." Sie lehnte ihre Wange gegen ihre Faust und legte ihren kleinen Finger an ihre Unterlippe. „Ich dachte bloß, dass es Spaß machen würde – ich habe das letzte Mal so viel Spaß gehabt."

„Und es war wirklich riskant", sagte er und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Kapitel über Wassergeister zurück.

„Was ist das Leben ohne ein kleines Risiko?", fragte Hermione.

Severus schwieg, seine Finger streichelten geistesabwesend das Buch, während er las, was das große Buch buchstäblich ihm gegenüber schnurren ließ. Wenn es hier eine Uhr gäbe, so war er sich sicher, dass er hören würde, wie die Zeit verstrich. Sie starrte ihn an und sie wusste, dass er genau das hasste, doch sie wartete auf eine Antwort. Er schaute auf und einer seiner Mundwinkel verzog sich wieder zu in einem Grinsen. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken", sagte er schließlich. „Nicht heute jedoch."

Sie seufzte in ihrer Entschlusskraft gestärkt. Sie beugte sich hinunter, griff nach ihrer Tasche, zog einen Schokofrosch heraus, schaute dann zu ihm auf und kramte einen weiteren heraus. „Möchtest du auch einen?"

Er lächelte. „Wenn du glaubst, dass du einen für mich übrig hast?"

Sie lachte und reichte mit ihren Arm in seine Richtung. „Ich habe etliche in meiner Tasche. Ich mag es, an ihnen zu knabbern, wenn ich den Unterrichtsstoff wiederhole."

„Ah, ja, der kleine offene Ungehorsam der Zahnärzte-Tochter gegen die Erziehung ihrer Eltern", sagte er ein klein wenig bissig, während er die angebotene Leckerei angrinste.

„Ha, ha, ha", antwortete sie, und ihr Kopf bewegte sich rasch nach links, nach rechts und dann wieder nach links hin und her. „Ich putze meine Zähne immer besonders sorgfältig, nachdem ich Süßigkeiten gegessen habe." Sie streckte ihren Arm ein wenig weiter in seine Richtung aus. „Wirklich, möchtest du?"

Er nahm die Pentagon-förmige Schachtel und lächelte. „Danke. Möchtest du die Karte zurückhaben?" Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie sie sammelte oder nicht. Sie waren eine große Sache unter den jüngeren Kindern seines Hauses, die sogar mit ihnen handelten oder sie verkauften.

„Nein, es ist – du kannst sie behalten", sagte sie, ihn anlächelnd.

Als er die Schachtel öffnete – nach dem Frosch greifend, bevor er wegspringen konnte – erblickte er Hengist Waldebeuf of Woodcroft, das Zweite Oberhaupt des Magischen Rates, der die erste Vereinbarung mit Kobolden für die Formgebung eines standardisierten Währungssystems durchgesetzt hatte, der sein Lächeln von der Unterseite der Schachtel her erwiderte. Er nahm die Karte heraus und las die kurze Eintragung. Dies war das erste Mal, dass er den berühmten, hakennasigen Zauberer zu Gesicht bekam, ausgenommen in Büchern. Seine Karte war durchaus einiges wert für diejenigen, die versuchten, alle Schokofrosch-Karten zu sammeln. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du die hier nicht haben willst?"

Hermiones Lächeln weitete sich. „Nee, das ist schon in Ordnung so. Ich habe andere. Nebenbei – das ist etwas, das dich immer an mich erinnern wird."

Er konnte ihre Äußerung nicht fassen. Er starrte sie an, als er den Rand der Karte mit den Fingern berührte. „Als ob ich dich vergessen würde", murmelte er unhörbar.

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	12. Kapitel 12

**Consequences of Meddling With Time**

by beaweasley2

Chapter 12

**SUMMARY:** SSHG; DH-compliant. EWE? Hermione Granger wird ein Zeitumkehrer in die Hand gedrückt und die Anweisung erteilt, diesen zu benutzen. Lediglich – die Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers kann ein klein wenig heikel sein, falls man ihn nicht korrekt verwendet: Ein Fehler, der beim Zählen unterläuft, oder ein Abrutschen der Finger können den Benutzer außerplanmäßig springen lassen, und folglich könnte sie ihre Zeitachse versehentlich verändern. Und als ein solcher Unfall geschieht, verwendet Severus Snape Hermiones Zeitumkehrer, um ein entsetzliches Unrecht wiedergutzumachen. Allerdings ist es sein jüngeres Selbst, der zu der Person wird, die sicherstellen muss, dass der Lauf der Geschichte nicht verändert wird.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meins. Ich borge sie mir nur für eine Weile aus. Und ich verspreche, sie zurückzustellen, wenn ich fertig bin. Oh, nee, auch keine Knete – nur aus Spaß an der Freud'.

**RATED:** NC17

**GENRES:** Romance, Time Turner

**WARNINGS:** Character Death, Violence

**TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

**A/A:** Vielen Dank an meine Betas, EverMystique und DuchessOfArcadia, dass sie mir dabei geholfen haben, meine zahlreichen Fehler zu bereinigen,und an Pookah für ihre Schulter und ihre freundlichen Ratschläge. Ich weiß es wirklich mehr zu schätzen, als Du möglicherweise weißt.

Lust darauf, ein Quidditch-Spiel anzuschauen? Hermione jedenfalls ist mit Spaß dabei.

beaweasley2

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

Hermione saß am Schreibtisch und überarbeitete ihren Zauberkunst-Aufsatz. Nun gut, sie hatte beschlossen, _all_ ihre Aufsätze zu überarbeiten. Sie versuchte, ihre Meinung zu jedem Prinzip niederzuschreiben, das sie in ihrem Zauberkunst-Aufsatz zitierte, und zusammenzufassen, warum sie geglaubt hatte, dass die Prinzipien und die Theorien, die sie zitiert hatte, miteinander in Zusammenhang standen. Es war schwieriger, als sie dachte, ihre Informationen mit guten Argumenten aus Theorien und Extrapolationen zu untermauern. Zusammenfassungen waren das einfachste; sie musste lediglich ihre Gedanken niederschreiben, als ob sie mit Severus sprach. Nichtsdestotrotz war sie entschlossen, den besten Aufsatz zu verfassen, zu dem sie imstande war. Das Problem bestand darin, dass ihr das Pergament ausging, weswegen sie die Vor- und Rückseite davon für ihre Entwürfe und Anmerkungen nutzte.

Sie schaute hinüber zu dem Timer auf dem Arbeitstisch. Ausweislich der Hände würde Severus in drei Stunden und in fünfzehn Minuten aufkreuzen, wenn nicht vorher. Die Menge an Zeit, die er mit ihr verbrachte, erstaunte sie immer wieder. Er nahm seine Aufgabe, sich um sie zu kümmern, wirklich ernst und versuchte sicherzustellen, dass sie genügend Lesematerial hatte, das ihr half, die Zeit zwischen seinen Besuchen zu füllen.

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz zu und fragte sich, was die Jungs gerade trieben, und kicherte dann über sich selbst. _'Dumbledore_ _sagte,_ _dass_ _dies hier_ _1976_ _ist,_ _und_ _Professor_ _Snape_ _sagte,_ _dass_ _er_ _sechzehn_ _war,_ _als ich__ … __- demzufolge,_ _Harry_ _und_ _Ron_ _sind also__noch nicht einmal_ _geboren.'_ Sie kannte Rons Geburtstag und versuchte auszurechnen, welcher seiner Brüder sich in dieser Zeitachse befinden könnte. _'Percy __– __vielleicht.__Er ist vier Jahre älter und sein Geburtstag ist im August, also … würde er noch ein Säugling sein. Was bedeutet, Bill und Charlie sind Kleinkinder. Charlie ist drei oder vier Jahre älter als Percy.'_ Sie strich die Gleichungen aus. Sie vergeudete ihre Zeit damit und kicherte dann über diesen Gedanken. _'Alles,_ _was_ _ich_ _habe,_ _ist_ _Zeit – zusätzliche Zeit dafür!'_

Trotzdem – sie vermisste ihre Freunde. Sie machte sich Gedanken darüber, was Harry über diesen Severus Snape denken würde und rollte ihre Augen. _'Er_ _würde_ _vermutlich bei der_ _ersten_ _Gelegenheit, die_ _er_ _bekäme,_ _davonrennen,_ _um_ _seine_ _Eltern zu treffen,_ _und_ _würde_ _Severus_ _vollständig_ _ignorieren.'_ Sie lachte über das Szenario, das sich in ihrer Phantasie entwickelte.

Sie schob ihre Ponyfranse aus ihrer Stirn und las nochmals die letzten Absätze. Sie hatte ihren Zaubertränke-Aufsatz gestern beendet, und Severus hatte zustimmend genickt, als er ihn für sie korrekturgelesen hatte. Wie auch immer, er hatte heute morgen ihren Zauberkunst-Aufsatz begutachtet und hatte ihr gesagt, dass ihr zweiter Entwurf besser war, allerdings bruchstückhaft, und der Verfeinerung bedurfte.

Hermione las den Absatz laut – noch einmal – und strich aus, was sie gerade neu geschrieben hatte, und begann dann von vorn. Ihre Anschauungen klangen in ihren Ohren stark vereinfacht und kindisch. „Ich bin nicht fähig dazu, zusammenhängende Gedanken zu schreiben!", knurrte sie sich selbst an. Sie las den Aufsatz wieder von Beginn an. Sie war nach wie vor völlig von der Rolle, weil sie zu viele Zitate verwendet hatte.

Sie nahm ihren Federkiel wieder zur Hand. Unter diesen Umständen war ihr Aufsatz im Begriff, zusätzliche elf Zoll zu beinhalten. _'Möglicherweise,_ _wenn_ _ich_ _einfach irgendetwas eliminiere.'_ Seufzend strich sie ein Zitat aus, und kreiste es dann ein. Nein, Craigmyles Theorie substantiiert Bethencorts Prinzip der sich gleichzeitig ereignenden Reaktionen, und das dritte newtonsche Gesetz, das Wechselwirkungsprinzip_,_ validiert Pierces Hendersons Theorie der fluktuationsbedingten Spannung der zur Anwendung gebrachten magischen Kräfte … Jetzt musste sie nur mit ihren eigenen Worten erklären, warum. Sie zeichnete einen Pfeil zum Seitenrand und begann zu erklären, warum. Dann kreiste sie Craigmyles Namen ein, zog einen weiteren Pfeil zum Seitenrand und schrieb eine Zusammenfassung ihrer Gründe dafür, warum sie seine Theorie mit Bethencorts und Tredwells Prinzipien und dann Hendersons Theorie verglich.

Sie kreiste Newtons Namen ein, zeichnete einen Pfeil zum unteren Rand des Pergaments und begann zu schreiben. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie dies beendete, hatte sie den gesamten unteren Rand und den größten Teil des folgenden Seitenrandes aufgefüllt. Ihren Federkiel fallenlassend, las sie durch, was sie geschrieben hatte. '_Nicht_ _schlecht,_ _schludrig, aber_ _sinnvoll,_ _hoffe_ _ich.'_ Sie durchforstete es und korrigierte ihre Änderungen.

Sie griff nach einem frischen Blatt Pergament und stellte fest, dass sie keins mehr übrig hatte. Sie hatte immer noch fünf weitere Aufsätze fertigzustellen; gut, drei davon waren jene, die sie umformulieren wollte. Sie suchte nochmals auf den Rückseiten der weggeworfenen Pergamente nach einem Pergament mit einer leeren Seite, die lang genug war und fand schließlich eine, die sie verwenden konnte. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das benutzte Blatt und versuchte, die Tinte aus ihm herauszuziehen – und schnaubte verzweifelt, als alles, was sie erreichte, war, die Tinte über die ganze Seite zu verschmieren.

„Probleme, kleine Gryffindor?"

Hermione erschreckte sich fast zu Tode, während sie in ihren Stuhl herumwirbelte, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. „Wann bist du …? Wie lange stehst du schon dort?"

Severus lachte. „Ich bin gerade erst hereingekommen, um meinen Zaubertrank zu kontrollieren. Wo liegt das Problem?"

Sie zeigte ihm ihr Pergament. „Ich habe versucht, die Tinte zu entfernen, aber sie ist bereits eingezogen und … Ich habe kein Pergament mehr."

„Gib mir eine Minute." Severus ging hinüber zu dem Zaubertrank, rührte ihn die vorgeschriebenen Male, wartete und rührte ihn abermals. Nachdem er fertig war, drehte sich er herum, um seinen Blick auf sie zu richten. „Verwendest du dein Pergament denn nicht immer wieder?"

„Manchmal, nicht ständig … aber ich habe mein Lösungsmittel nicht dabei", sagte sie, während sie reumütig das Pergament in ihren Händen betrachtete und errötete. „Es ist in meinem Schrankkoffer, an den ich natürlich nicht herankommen kann."

„Was, du hast nichts davon in diesem deinem riesigen 'Magischen Sammelbeutel'?", schalt er sie, feixend, während er mit einem Heben seines Kinns auf ihre Tasche hindeutete.

„Nein, ich trage es im Allgemeinen nicht mit mir herum, es sei denn, dass ich weiß, dass ich in der Bibliothek sein werde. Ich habe an Donnerstagen zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden keine Pausen", gestand sie ein. „Gibt es keine einfachere Möglichkeit?"

Er lächelte, als er sich gegen den Arbeitstisch lehnte. „Ich verwende ein Lösungsmittel oder den Auflösungs-Zauber und sauge die Tinte ab, trockne danach das Pergament." Er stand auf. „Ich hole meins", bot er an, während er sich herumdrehte, um zu gehen.

„Oder du könntest mir den Auflösungs-Zauber beibringen", sagte sie hoffnungsvoll und drehte sich auf ihrem Platz herum, als er vorüberging.

Er drehte sich herum und verschränkte seine Arme. „Nein, das ist ein Zauber auf Fünftklässler-Niveau. Dein Zauberkunst-Professor wird euch den Zauberspruch in der ersten Woche zeigen."

„Du hast mir zuvor schon andere Zauber für Fünftklässler gezeigt", sagte sie und lächelte ihn süß an.

„Und ich habe erklärt, warum dies eine schlechte Idee ist", sagte er, alarmiert durch ihre Überredungstaktik.

Sie ließ das Lächeln verblassen und atmete tief ein, während sie sich darauf vorbereitete zu versuchen, mit ihm logisch zu argumentieren.

„Du wirst beharrlich darauf bestehen, bis ich ja sage, nicht wahr?", fragte er, als sie ihren Mund öffnete, um erneut zu versuchen zu fragen.

Sie zog es durch und brachte genau das zum Ausdruck, von dem sie glaubte, dass es eine äußerst folgerichtige Lösung war. „Wir könnten es an einem kleinen Stückchen Pergament versuchen, um zu sehen, ob ich den Zauber bewerkstelligen kann, und wenn du glaubst, dass ich dazu in der Lage bin, kannst du mich überwachen, wenn ich einen größeren Teil versuche. Falls ich so ausschaue, als ob ich mich überanstrenge, werde ich aufhören und dir damit nicht wieder auf den Wecker fallen."

Severus stand dort und starrte sie einfach nur an. Langsam verzog sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln, bevor er zu lachen begann, und seine Arme an seine Seiten fielen. „Verflixt, Mädchen, du bist eine gerissene Mieze. Clever argumentiert, aber ich muss trotzdem ablehnen. Ich habe im Augenblick keine Zeit."

Hermione legte ihr Pergament hin. „Okay. Aber das ist kein nein." Ihr Lächeln verblasste, als sie das Pergament in ihrer Hand betrachtete. „Aber ich habe keins mehr übrig. Ich habe all meine Ersatzrollen aufgebraucht."

Er betrachtete den Stapel Pergamentblätter und ließ seinen Kopf absacken, was die Ansicht seines Gesichts vor dem Blick verschleierte. „Du weißt, wie man Wasser absaugt, richtig?", fragte er, kam zu ihr herum, um neben ihr stehenzubleiben und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus, „Und das lateinische Wort für Tinte?"

„Selbstverständlich", sagte sie und grinste ihn an, „es ist atramentum."

Er lehnte sich um sie herum. „Okay, ich verflüssige die Tinte – du saugst sie ab", schlug er vor, seinen Zauberstab auf ihr Pergament richtend. „Fertig?"

Gemeinsam reinigten sie mehrere Seiten Pergament. „Danke", sagte sie, als er seinen Zauberstab einsteckte.

„Keine Ursache", sagte er und zeigte dann mit seinem Finger auf sie. „Also, kein Praktizieren des Zauberspruchs, bis ich zurück bin, okay? Versprich es mir. Ich lasse ihn dich versuchen, aber ich möchte hier sein, um mich zu vergewissern, dass du es nicht übertreibst."

„Ich verspreche es."

Er starrte sie einen Moment lang an, nickte und drehte sich herum, um zu gehen. „Ich bin in zwei Stunden zurück. Wenn du möchtest, können wir irgendetwas zusammen brauen."

Hermione warf einen schnellen, flüchtigen Blick auf den Timer auf dem Arbeitstisch und lächelte. Er ließ erkennen, dass der Zaubertrank für drei Stunden keine Zuwendung brauchte. „Sicher", sagte sie, während sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, und lächelte.

Er schüttelte über die erwartete Überschwänglichkeit seinen Kopf. „Also sei brav, meine kleine Gryffindor."

„Ich verspreche es."

*'*'*'*'*

* * *

Severus kehrte aus der Bibliothek zurück, wobei er so viele Bücher mit sich schleppte, wie Madam Pince ihm erlauben würde auszuleihen. Seine Bibliothekskarte zeigte an, dass er die Anzahl der Bücher in nur einer Woche beinahe verdreifacht hatte, die er diesen Monat ausgeborgt hatte, obgleich die Bibliothekarin darüber bis jetzt keinen Kommentar abgegeben hatte. Allerdings hatte Rowe zu der Unmenge an Büchern, die er neuerdings ausgeliehen hatte, seine Bemerkungen gemacht, so dass Severus den Nicht nachweisbaren Erweiterungszauber auf seine eigene Tasche angewandt hatte. Außerdem machte ein simpler Relevo-Zauber, um das Gewicht der Tasche zu verringern, sie einfach genug zu tragen.

Hermione war nach wie vor dabei, ihren Zauberkunst-Aufsatz zu überarbeiten, als er hereinkam. „Wieviele hast du noch übrig?"

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie, während sie ihren Federkiel in ihr Tintenfass tauchte.

„Deine Aufsätze – wieviele hast du noch übrig?", fragte er langsamer, während er seine Tasche auf dem Tisch abstellte.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf. „Außer diesem hier – fünf, und ich muss meine Astronomie-Karte fertigstellen."

Er nickte und lächelte. „In Ordnung, nimm deinen Zauberstab …", begann er zu sagen, als sie grinste und ihren Zauberstab ergriff, der neben ihrem Buch lag. „Okay … Wie du weißt, sind wasserlösliche Tinten im Allgemeinen viel stärker als pigmentierte Tinten – aufgrund der Dichte der Pigmente – demnach sind sie schwerer zu entfernen. Du scheinst die wasserlösliche Tinte zu bevorzugen. Dies erfordert die Kombination von zwei Zaubersprüchen gleichzeitig – um die Tinte zu verflüssigen und sie dann vom Pergament abzuscheiden. Liquare macht die Tinte flüssig, verwandelt sie zurück in eine Flüssigkeit, und Dilutum separiert die Tinte von der Oberfläche des Pergaments, wobei es wie ein Lösungsmittel wirkt, nur besser."

„Liquare dilutum", wiederholte sie das Latein, sorgfältig die Worte aussprechend, wie er dies getan hatte.

„Genau", sagte er mit einem Kopfnicken, beeindruckt – wie üblich – wie schnell sie etwas erfasste. „Also, die Zauberstabbewegung ist heikel, weil Liquare einen Schwung in einer fließenden Bewegung erfordert und das gesamte Blatt des Pergaments umspannen muss, während Dilutum in einer kräftigen, geradlinigen Schweifung ausgeführt wird. Du musst deshalb den Zauberstab das Blatt hinauf mit einem wohlüberlegten Streich bewegen, während du die gesamte Pergamentseite von einer Seite zur anderen umspannst, ohne allzu sehr deine Zauberstabspitze wellenartig zu bewegen. Und feste Entschlossenheit ist zwingend erforderlich – du musst dich gleichzeitig auf beide Ziele konzentrieren, was nicht allzu schwer ist, aber ein gewisses Maß an Konzentration erfordert."

Hermione nickte, während sie ihm hingebungsvoll zugehört hatte, und ihre Lippen bewegten sich leicht, als ob sie wiederholen würde, was er gesagt hatte, um es in ihren Verstand fest einsinken zu lassen.

Er schmunzelte über die Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf, nickte und sagte: „Kapiert."

„Also gib aufmerksam auf meinen Zauberstab Acht. Ich werde mir die Vor- und Rückseite eines Pergaments vornehmen, damit du die Bewegungen sehen kannst." Er wählte eine lange Rolle Pergament aus und befestigte die Ecken mit einem einfachen Klebezauber. „_Liquare dilutum!_", sagte er langsam und deutlich, während er seinen Zauberstab bewegte und am Ende aus dem Handgelenk heraus eine schnelle wedelnde Bewegung vollführte, wobei er hinzufügte: „_Scourgify!_" Er betrachtete das Resultat mit finsterem Blick. „Nicht so sauber, wie ich dies normalerweise bewerkstellige, vermutlich, weil ich nicht genügend bewusst und entschlossen war. Beobachte noch mal." Er wiederholte die Zaubersprüche, dieses Mal schneller, und lächelte selbstzufrieden über das Ergebnis. Er löste das Pergament und wiederholte die Demonstration und musste noch einmal die Zaubersprüche wiederholen, um den restlichen Rückstände zu entfernen, die daraus resultierten, dass er die Zaubersprüche langsam ausgesprochen hatte.

Hermione versuchte die Zauberstabbewegung.

„Du fuchtelst mit deinem Zauberstab zu viel herum. Du musst deine Bewegung gerader halten, mit mehr Anwinkeln des Zauberstabes, anstatt so viel herumzufegen. Versuch's noch einmal." Sie musste mehrmals korrigiert werden, bevor Severus dachte, dass sie es richtig gemacht hatte.

„Jetzt versuchst du es." Er blätterte durch ihre benutzten Pergamente und wählte ein kleineres, vollgeschriebenes Blatt aus. „Versuch zuerst dies hier."

Bei ihrem ersten Mal brachte sie die Tinte nur dazu zu verschmieren, der zweite Versuch säuberte die Mitte, ließ jedoch die Worte an den Rändern nur verschwimmen, und das dritte Mal ließ einige blässliche Kleckse zurück. Der vierte Versuch hinterließ das Pergament sauber, aber nicht dermaßen rein, als wenn Severus den Zauberspruch ausgeführt hatte. „Nicht schlecht, du bekommst den Bogen raus."

Sie schnaubte enttäuscht, während sie das Pergament umdrehte.

Er grinste über ihre Unzufriedenheit. „Was – dachtest du, dass du es in einem Rutsch schaffen würdest?"

„Nein", sagte sie, schürzte ihre Lippen und bekam diesen niedlich entschlossenen Blick in ihren Augen. Er beobachtete sie, während sie die andere Seite versuchte, wobei sie das Pergament in zwei Versuchen ausreichend, jedoch nicht vollständig säuberte. Beim dritten Mal war es sauber. Sie seufzte enttäuscht.

„Schau mich an", verlangte Severus sanft und hob ihr Kinn an. Er entdeckte keine Anstrengung in ihren Augen; die sanften braunen Augäpfel waren stabil und die Iris war nicht geweitet. „Okay, gut. Streck' deine Hände aus." Sie kam schweigend seiner Bitte nach, während er einen Schritt zurücktrat, um ihre ausgestreckten Hände zu beobachten. Sie waren stabil, wobei die linke etwas abfiel, aber, als er diese korrigierte, war sie in der Lage, beide waagerecht ausgerichtet und stabil zu halten.

„Keine Anzeichen von Erschöpfung dann?"

„Werd' nicht frech." Er ließ ihre Hände fallen. „Nein, du bist in Ordnung. Versuch' ein anderes Blatt."

Hermione hob die oberste Rolle auf und befestigte sie – sie hatte sie in nur zwei Versuchen sauber und die Rückseite in einem. Severus nickte nur und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Er rief mit einem Aufrufezauber einen Apfel aus ihrem Essenversteck unter den Bänken herbei. „So, jetzt hast du den hier geschafft, was möchtest du als Nächstes tun?"

Sie hatte über das Kompliment gelächelt und grinste dann hoffnungsvoll über das Angebot. „Schmuggle mich in die Bibliothek?"

„Nein", sagte er und biss in den Apfel. „Ich meinte Zaubersprüche."

„Ich dachte nur …"

„Wie wäre es damit: Wir machen deine Tasche leichter zu tragen", schlug er vor. Er grinste spöttisch über ihre hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Der Relevo-Zauber – gelernt im vierten Schuljahr, glaube ich. Relevo, um anzuheben oder zu erleichtern, wie du weißt. Der Zauberspruch ist Relevare und dann saccus, um zu spezifizieren, dass du deine Tasche leichter machst." Es brauchte ganze zwei Versuche, um ihr zu zeigen, wie man diesen Zauber ausführte, und gleich viele für Ingraveso, um Dinge schwer oder belastend zu machen.

Am folgenden Morgen, nachdem er ihr gezeigt hatte, wie man die Zaubersprüche auf größere Gegenstände wie den Tisch und den Stuhl anwandte, überprüfte er sie wieder auf Anzeichen der Erschöpfung, darüber erleichtert, als sie in Ordnung ausschaute.

„Du weißt, dass es möglich sein kann, dass ich einfach dazu in der Lage bin, Zaubersprüche über meinem Jahrgang zu bewerkstelligen", betonte sie, als er ihr sagte, dass sie ihre Hände fallenlassen könnte.

„Ich beginne, dir zu glauben, aber ich werde dir nichts über einem Fünftklässler-Niveau zeigen", erklärte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als sie hoffnungsvoll zu ihm aufschaute, „und nicht heute. Ich habe Zaubertränke zu brauen."

Hermione biss auf ihre Lippe und neigte ihren Kopf. „Darf ich helfen?"

„Ich zähle darauf", sagte er, überprüfte seine Vorräte und wählte Zutaten aus. „Ich muss den Beruhigungstrank, die Pustel-Salbung und den Blutbildungstrank brauen … aber ich habe nicht genügend Nieswurz oder … Blutegel, also brauen wir ein wenig Beruhigungstrank und den Stärkungstrank jetzt, erledigen Pustel-Salbung, wenn wir Zeit haben, und machen morgen den Blutbilder."

Er lachte leise in sich hinein, als Hermione lächelte und sagte „Okay", während sie zwei große Kessel ergriff und diese zum Arbeitstisch trug.

*'*'*'*'*

* * *

Severus strich eine Zeile seiner Arithmantik-Gleichungen aus und begann von vorn. Sie mochte es, ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er irgendetwas Schwieriges ausarbeitete.

„Hermione, du starrst mich an", sagte er, ohne überhaupt zu ihr aufzusehen.

Sie grinste, während er einen Arm auf sein Pergament platzierte und sich darüber lehnte, als er schrieb. Sie kämpfte damit, ein leises Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Ich werde nicht bei dir abschreiben. Meine Gleichungen sind nicht so schwierig, wie deine."

Severus riss mit einem Ruck seinen Kopf hoch und funkelte sie an, was sie zum Kichern brachte. Sie bedeckte ihren Mund, um ihr Lächeln zu verbergen, während sich die Falte zwischen seinen Brauen vertiefte, was ihn seinem älteren Selbst ähneln ließ, wenn dieser wirklich erbost war. „Entschuldige, es ist nur … ich habe all meine Arbeit nachholt, und der Zaubertrank ist noch nicht fertig mit Sieden, und, nun ja, und …"

Sein ohnehin schon finsterer Blick verdüsterte sich noch mehr und er hob seine Hand, um seine Wange gegen seine Faust ruhen zu lassen. „Du bist gelangweilt – jetzt schon?" Er tauchte seinen Federkiel in seine Tinte ein und tupfte den Überfluss auf dem obersten Rand der Flasche ab. „Du bist noch nicht wirklich dermaßen lange hier gewesen."

„Ich bin über eine Woche hier", sagte sie und schalt sich selbst für das Gejammer in ihrer Stimme. Wenn sie irgendetwas über ihn wusste, dann war dies, dass sie bei ihm mit Jammern keinen Blumentopf gewinnen würde. Zumindest wusste sie, dass sein älteres Selbst Jammern hasste. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ich niemanden anderen als mich selbst dafür verantwortlich zu machen habe, überhaupt in dieser Situation zu sein, aber die ganze Zeit über in diesem Raum herumzusitzen … Ja, ich bin gelangweilt."

„Beim letzten Mal warst du zwei Wochen hier und es ging dir gut", sagte er spitz.

Hermione hielt das große Buch hoch, um kein Anzeichen von Gereiztheit zu zeigen. „Dreizehn Tage, genau genommen, aber, wen kümmert's", sagte sie und blätterte die Seite um, obwohl sie sie nicht zu lesen beendet hatte. Sie schürzte über die Dummheit ihrer Aktionen ihre Lippen und blätterte die Seite zurück.

Er blickte flüchtig zu ihr hinüber und legte sein Buch ab. „Dich, anscheinend." Er schaute verärgert.

Freilich, er hatte sie jetzt mehrmals aus dem Raum schlüpfen lassen, um zu duschen, und er war das letzte Mal, als sie in der Zeit zurückgesprungen war, das Risiko eingegangen, sie mit nach draußen zu nehmen, aber dies hatte in einer Reihe von Komplikationen geendet. Er war auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss von ihr getrennt worden, und sie hatten eine Reihe von Beinahe-Katastrophen erlebt, die verhängnisvoll hätten sein können, wenn sie entdeckt worden wäre.

Er seufzte und nahm sein Buch wieder zur Hand. „Es ist keine gute Idee, das Schloss zu durchwandern. Was, wenn du gesehen wirst? Wie soll ich dich und deine Anwesenheit irgendjemanden gegenüber erklären? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es lieben würdest, von Professor Dumbledore oder Professor McGonagall ins Verhör genommen zu werden. Hermione, ich bin die einzige Person, die weiß, dass du hier bist, und der Einzige, der weiß, wer du bist."

„Ich weiß das", sagte sie, während sie das Buch über das Grundprinzip der Theorie der zugrundeliegenden Beziehungen in Verwandlung bei Mischlings-Spezies auf dem Schreibtisch ablegte. Sie konzentrierte sich ohnehin nicht wirklich und hatte die gleiche Zeile zweimal gelesen. „Wir könnten wieder nach draußen schlüpfen. Ist es nicht immer noch am Schneien?"

Sein Kopf schoss empor und die gleiche Linie bildete sich zwischen seinen Brauen. „Ja, aber – wie kannst du das wissen?", fragte er und war ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. „Hast du den Raum verlassen?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und ließ ihre Hände fallen. „Nur mit dir – zum Duschen. Abgesehen davon, als du gestern hier hereinkamst, waren deine Stiefel klatschnass, deine Haare und die Schultern deiner Roben waren nass, und da waren ein paar Schneeflocken!"

„Und?", fragte er, sie misstrauisch betrachtend.

Möglicherweise könnte sie ihn dazu bringen, sie wieder mit nach draußen zu nehmen, wenn sie mit ihm logisch argumentierte. „Schnee. Kälte. Ich würde total in Klamotten eingemummelt sein. Wir könnten für eine Stunde nach draußen gehen …"

„Es ist zu riskant", sagte er und lehnte seinen Kopf wieder an seine Faust.

Hermione seufzte, als sie feststellte, dass er nicht im Begriff war, sich erweichen zu lassen. Sie nahm ihr Buch zur Hand und zog es näher zu sich heran, um es an der Schreibtischecke anzulehnen, in ihre Richtung geneigt. Sie musste einige Absätze zurückgehen, um zu verstehen, was sie las.

Die Zeit schien sich in die Länge zu ziehen.

*'*'*'*'*

* * *

Severus überprüfte die bei geringer Hitze sanft vor sich hin köchelnden Zaubertränke mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, bevor er sich Hermione am Tisch hinzugesellte, um den Unterrichtsstoff wiederholen. Sie war wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Laborpartnerin und konnte jeglicher seiner Anweisungen tatsächlich fehlerfrei folgen. Sie hatte in Scheiben geschnittene Äpfel auf einen Teller zwischen sie gesetzt und lehnte ihren Kopf in eine Hand, während sie an einer Scheibe mampfte und dabei ihr Buch las. Er wählte _Die_ _praktische_ _Theorie_ _der_ _Resonanz_ _des_ _Verschmelzungs-Zaubers_ aus, legte seinen linken Knöchel auf sein rechtes Knie und öffnete das Buch an der Stelle, wo sein Lesezeichen steckte.

Hermione blickte flüchtig auf, während sie nach einer weiteren Scheibe Apfel griff und fragte: „Was machst du heute nachmittag?"

„Mein Haus spielt heute gegen Hufflepuff, also muss ich zum Quidditch-Spiel gehen", erklärte er ungezwungen und überprüfte seinen Timer. Es war noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit bis zum Mittagessen. Er wünschte sich, dass er Hermione mit sich zum Spielfeld nehmen könnte, so dass er jemanden haben würde, mit dem er sich auf der Tribüne unterhalten könnte, außer Mulciber.

„Oh, es würde so viel Spaß machen zuzuschauen", sagte sie, ihr Lächeln hoffnungsvoll. „Ich möchte wirklich gern Slytherin gegen Gryffindor spielen sehen – in deiner Zeit!"

„Warum?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Hermione errötete in einem tiefen Pink. „Oh, um … äh, die Teams zu vergleichen, selbstverständlich. Meine Zeit mit deiner …"

„Du möchtest Potter dabei zuschauen, wie er auf seinem Besen eine Show abzieht?", fragte er und bedauerte dann sofort die Frage. Hermione kannte James Potter nicht oder irgendeinen der Gryffindors in seiner Zeit. Diese Zeitachse, als sie einen Monat im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum mit ihnen verbracht hatte, worüber sein älteres Selbst ihm erzählt hatte, hatte sich nicht in seiner Zeitachse abgespielt.

„Meinst du das im Ernst?", fragte sie, ihre Augen hell und glänzend voller Hoffnung. „Ich kann mitgehen?"

Er griff nach seinem Knöchel, der auf seinem Knie ruhte. „Oh sicher, warum nicht? Niemand würde bemerken, wenn ich mit einem Date aufkreuze", spottete er und bedauerte im selben Augenblick, 'Date' gesagt zu haben.

„Ist es noch immer kalt? Ich könnte eine Kappe, einen Schal und einen Mantel tragen, und du könntest einen Verblendungs- und den Beachte-Mich-Nicht-Zauber hinzufügen …", quasselte sie unbeirrt und hoffnungsvoll weiter, wobei sie dankbarbarerweise keinen Kommentar zu seinem Versprecher abgab.

„Zu riskant und ich besitze keinen zusätzlichen Schal oder Mütze", sagte er rundheraus. Er hatte daran gedacht, sie mit nach draußen zu nehmen, bevor sie es überhaupt erwähnt hatte. Er hatte es als Überraschung beabsichtigt, obgleich das Quidditch-Spiel nicht ganz zu oberst auf der Liste seiner Unternehmungen stand.

„Dann ist es gut, dass ich meine Sachen habe", sagte sie.

Er war verblüfft, als sie schelmisch grinste und einen Lammfellmantel aus ihrer Tasche zog, und außerdem eine Mütze und einen Schal und warme, robuste Stiefel. Die Mütze und der Schal, die sie auspackte, waren grün und blau kariert mit schwarzer Bordüre an der Mütze und schwarzen Fransen am Schal. Nicht, dass dies wirklich von Bedeutung war.

„Ich hätte in meiner Zeit nach dem Mittagessen Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gehabt, also habe ich sie in meinen riesigen 'Magischen Sammelbeutel' gestopft."

Severus fühlte sich, als ob er in die Enge getrieben worden wäre. _'Verdammt,_ _okay …_ _warum_ _nicht? Niemand wird sie wiedererkennen … Ich benötige lediglich Roben und … Bin ich total __**bekloppt**__?!'_ „Ich denke darüber nach."

Ihr Lächeln war dermaßen breit, so ausgefüllt von freudiger Erwartung – er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Am Ende ließ er sich erweichen. „Merlin, ich verliere meinen Verstand – dem hier zuzustimmen!", stöhnte er, als er alles sorgfältig überdachte und analysierte, wie er dies zuwege bringen könnte. _'In_ _Slytherin-Roben_ _für_ _Mädchen_ _mit_ _einer_ Mütze _und_ _einem_ _Schal … Ich könnte es durchziehen. Mit den Zaubersprüchen auf ihr, ist sie verdammt nah dran, unsichtbar zu sein …'_ „Mit einem Beachte-Mich-Nicht-Zauber und in Slytherin-Roben. Wir sitzen in der obersten Reihe der unüberdachten Tribüne, und du wirst Slytherin unterstützen müssen."

Hermione klatschte tatsächlich voller Freude in ihre Hände. „Das kriege ich hin."

Sie hatte dem Match das ganze Mittagessen hindurch begeistert entgegengesehen. Sie zog sich um in Slytherin-Roben, die er in der Wäsche gefunden hatte und zog ihre Stiefel an. Severus warf den Beachte-Mich-Nicht auf sie, sowie einen Schweigezauber auf ihr Schuhwerk und den Warmhaltezauber auf ihre Kleidung, bevor sie das Klassenzimmer verließen.

Er steckte seinen Kopf aus der Tür heraus, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Korridor auch nicht allzu sehr bevölkert war, bevor er ihr signalisierte, ihm zu folgen. Sie schafften es durch das Schloss ohne Zwischenfälle. Es schneite leicht, als sie aus dem Schloss herausgingen. Severus lief langsam, sein Kopf gebeugt, und gab wegen Hermiones Schuhabdrücken auf den Erdboden acht. Glücklicherweise, da so viele Schüler den gleichen Pfaden folgten, vermischten sich ihre Schuhabdrücke mit dem ganzen Rest, und bis jetzt war niemand gestolpert, was darauf hinwies, dass sie mit niemandem zusammenstieß. Er kletterte in die oberste Reihe auf der Tribüne und spürte Hermione hinter ihm hereinschlüpfen, gerade, als Mulciber sich näherte. Er warf einen Abwehrzauber auf den Platz auf ihrer anderen Seite und setzte sich hin, dankbar, dass sechs Erstklässler in einer Traube in ihrer Nähe saßen. _'Gut. Sie werden jedwede Geräusche kaschieren, die sie von sich gibt.'_

„Willst wohl niemanden in deiner Nähe sitzen haben?", fragte Mulciber und ließ sich auf den Sitz auf Severus' anderer Seite plumpsen.

„Ich möchte ungestört lesen", sagte er und zog das dünne Buch über stablose Magie heraus, während er sich hinsetzte.

„He, du hast also mein Buch gekauft", sagte Mulciber, Severus mit der Schulter anstoßend.

Er wandte sich um, um ihn anzugrinsen. „Es ist nicht dein Buch, es sei denn, dass du es kaufst, aber ja, ist es das Buch, das du auf dem Regal liegen gelassen hast."

„Darf ich es mir später ausborgen?", fragte Mulciber und schaute mit einem Stirnrunzeln an Severus vorbei, wobei er mit einem konzentrierten starren Blick direkt auf den freien Raum neben ihm schaute.

„Sicher", sagte Severus, stellte seine Füße nach oben auf den Sitz vor ihm und starrte ostentativ über das Spielfeld hinweg zur Gryffindor-Tribüne. „Hörte, dass du einen Zusammenstoß mit Black hattest."

Mulciber wandte seinen konzentrierten starren Blick von der Stelle ab, wo Hermione saß, und der Gryffindor-Tribüne zu. „Er beschuldigte mich, Evans verhext zu haben – bekomm' keinen Knoten in deinen Zauberstab", sagte er, als Severus ihn finster anblickte. „Ich sagte 'beschuldigte'. Ich hab's nicht getan! Ich hab' absolut nichts gemacht." Er schaute abermals an Severus vorbei, wobei sich seine Augen misstrauisch verengten, gleichwohl seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut in eine andere Richtung gelenkt wurde, als das Spiel begann.

Obwohl der Zauber es schwierig machte, sie zu sehen, war Severus während des Spiels in der Lage gewesen, Hermione neben sich auf der Tribüne zu spüren, die ein klein wenig aufhüpfte, wenn Slytherin ein Tor schoss und grummelte, wenn Professor Campbell eine schlechte Entscheidung hinsichtlich eines Fouls traf. Offensichtlich kannte sie das Spiel ziemlich gut, und es schien so, als ob sie Quidditch tatsächlich mochte. Er hatte sie einige Male zum Schweigen zu bringen, und dann einen Schweigezauber über ihre Stimme werfen müssen. Glücklicherweise war Mulciber die meiste Zeit zu vertieft in das Spiel, um irgendetwas zu bemerken, und die Erstklässler waren ziemlich ausgelassen.

Rowe flog für einen Ersatz-Jäger gut genug, und er machte zwei Tore in Folge und stahl zweimal den Quaffel von Saunders, einem der Hufflepuff-Jäger. Avery schlug sich recht gut als Schläger für Thortenson, obgleich er mehrmals den Klatscher in die Gryffindor-Tribüne geschlagen hatte. Glücklicherweise dachte Professor Campbell, dass er es auf Burbage oder Quirke, zwei der Hufflepuff-Jäger, abgesehen hätte, da die beiden nah an der Tribüne flogen, wo die Schneefälle geringer waren. Allerdings schien Hodges, der Rosier als Jäger ersetzte, Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, im Schnee zu fliegen. Er fiel nach drei Stunden von seinem Besen und ließ dabei den Quaffel fallen, den – dankbarerweise – Rowe schaffte aufzufangen, und durch den Ring zu werfen, bevor der Hufflepuff-Hüter diesen versperren konnte, was Slytherin ein weiteres Tor einbrachte.

Tompkins, einer der Hufflepuff-Schläger, schaffte es, Avery in die Seite zu schlagen, was ihn gefährlich an nur einer Hand an seinem Besen hängen ließ. Er bewerkstelligte, auf der Ravenclaw-Tribüne zu landen, erneut seinen Besen zu besteigen und sich dem Spiel wieder anzuschließen, jedoch nicht, bevor Quirke abermals für Hufflepuff punktete. Avery benutzte seine nächsten drei Kontakte mit dem Klatscher, um sich zu revanchieren. Als Slytherin um dreißig Punkte hinten lag, schaffte es Westlake, den Hufflepuff-Hüter, Elliston, mit dem Klatscher zu treffen, was Hornsby erlaubte, ein Tor zu erzielen.

Das Spiel war eng und zog sich über den gesamten Nachmittag und auch noch in den Abend hinein, beinahe durch das Abendessen, bevor Regulus Black plötzlich eine schnelle Richtungsänderung auf seinem Besen vornahm und vorwärts schoss, wobei er fast mit dem Hufflepuff-Torpfosten zusammenstieß, um den Snitch zu fangen. Regulus flog durch den höchsten Hufflepuff-Torring, während er mit dem Snitch in seiner Faust winkte.

Das Endergebnis betrug lediglich zweihundertsiebzig zu hundertvierzig. Hornsby und Rowe hatten jeder sechs Tore für Slytherin erzielt. Doch in Anbetracht dessen, dass Rosier, Atkinson und Thortenson aufgrund von Verletzungen heute nicht spielten, war es ein gutes Spiel. Severus flüsterte Hermione zu, sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer zu begeben, und er würde sie dort treffen. Seine Hausgenossen umzingelten ihn jedoch – aufgeputscht durch ihren Sieg – sobald er den Boden betreten hatte.

„Severus, Kumpel, hast du gesehen, wie ich diesen Hufflepuff, Tompkins, von seinem Besen 'runtergestoßen habe?", fragte Avery und warf seinen Arm über Severus' Schultern, was ihn beinahe über seine eigene Füße stolpern ließ.

„Rowe war richtig heiß auf das Spiel heute!", sagte Mulciber und griff Rowes Schultern. „Du warst phantastisch!"

„Hast du diesen Wiederaufschwung mitbekommen?", fragte Rowe und hielt seinen Besen über seinen Schultern. „Hat mir geradewegs dieses Tor beschert."

Severus versuchte, sich nach Hermione umzusehen, während seine Hausgenossen mit ihm zurück zum Schloss marschierten.

„… und Reg hat bis zur letzte Minute entgegenhalten, um sicherzustellen, dass wir vorn waren …"

„… dachte beinah, dass ich vom hinteren Ende meines Besens abrutschen würde", gab Hodges zu, während er mit Mulciber zusammenstieß.

Severus drehte sich herum, suchend.

„Kumpel, Evans ist mit Potter dort oben", erklärte Avery und drapierte seinen Arm erneut über seinen Schultern. „Sie hat ihre Wahl getroffen, Kumpel."

Severus versuchte, sich im Korridor in den Kerkern zu entschuldigen, um sich davonzustehlen, doch seine Freunde zwangen ihn, sich ihnen für Getränke und Essen im Gemeinschaftsraum anzuschließen. Er versuchte nach kurzer Zeit, sich zu verabschieden, aber Hodges drückte ein Glas Kürbissaft mit einen Schuss Feuerwhiskey in seine Hände.

„Auf das Team!", brüllte Hodges, wiederholt durch die feiernden Slytherins, was etliche Male geschrieen wurde, als verschiedene Heldentaten aus dem Spiel ihm gegenüber wiederkäut wurden, als ob er nicht das Spiel beobachtend auf der Tribüne gesessen hätte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn Severus sein Glas abstellte, um Hermione suchen zu gehen, erschien ein frisches Glas, und ein weiterer Toast wurde ausgebracht.

Severus war ziemlich angeheitert, als er in das Klassenzimmer stolperte, Hermione zwei Flaschen Butterbier und drei Fleischpasteten gab, und sich auf den Boden neben ihrem Bett setzte. Er schlief prompt ein, während er sich an ihr Bett lehnte.

_Fortsetzung folgt_

* * *

**A/A: **Laut Kalender fiel in Schottland Schnee während der Oster-Ferien sowohl in 1977 als auch in 1994, in der zweite Hälfte von Hermiones drittem und Severus' sechstem Jahr.


	13. Kapitel 13

**Consequences of Meddling With Time**

by beaweasley2

Chapter 13

**SUMMARY:** SSHG; DH-compliant. EWE? Hermione Granger wird ein Zeitumkehrer in die Hand gedrückt und die Anweisung erteilt, diesen zu benutzen. Lediglich – die Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers kann ein klein wenig heikel sein, falls man ihn nicht korrekt verwendet: Ein Fehler, der beim Zählen unterläuft, oder ein Abrutschen der Finger können den Benutzer außerplanmäßig springen lassen, und folglich könnte sie ihre Zeitachse versehentlich verändern. Und als ein solcher Unfall geschieht, verwendet Severus Snape Hermiones Zeitumkehrer, um ein entsetzliches Unrecht wiedergutzumachen. Allerdings ist es sein jüngeres Selbst, der zu der Person wird, die sicherstellen muss, dass der Lauf der Geschichte nicht verändert wird.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meins. Ich borge sie mir nur für eine Weile aus. Und ich verspreche, sie zurückzustellen, wenn ich fertig bin. Oh, nee, auch keine Knete – nur aus Spaß an der Freud'.

**RATED:** NC17

**GENRES:** Romance, Time Turner

**WARNINGS:** Character Death, Violence

**TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

**A/A:** Vielen Dank an meine Betas, EverMystique und DuchessOfArcadia, dass sie mir dabei geholfen haben, meine zahlreichen Fehler zu bereinigen,und an Pookah für ihre Schulter und ihre freundlichen Ratschläge. Ich weiß es wirklich mehr zu schätzen, als Ihr möglicherweise wisst.

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

Der Vielsaft-Trank war vollendet, daher maß Severus sieben Flaschen der klebrigen Substanz ab; sechs davon beabsichtigte er an seine Hausgenossen zu verkaufen – ohne Fragen zu stellen. Er kratzte einen halben Becher voll vom Boden des Kessels, bevor er diesen mit einem _Scourgify_ säuberte. Er trug den Becher und eine Flasche hinüber zu dem Schreibtisch, der von Hermione als Schrankkoffer verwendet wurde, um sie darin zu verstauen.

„Oh, bekomme ich eine davon?", fragte sie, während sie auf dem Rücken auf dem Bett lag, mit einem Bein, das auf ihrem Knie balancierte, lesend.

„Nein", sagte er und schloss den Schreibtisch, „aber ich möchte den Trank verstecken – nur für alle Fälle." Mulciber war bei seinen Aufsätzen in Rückstand geraten und hatte tatsächlich Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht und versucht, Versäumtes nachholen. Severus hatte drei von Mulcibers Haaren auf dessen Kissen gefunden und sie in einem ordentlich gefalteten Stück Toilettenpapier in seiner Tasche verstaut. Es war ein Risiko, doch er hoffte, dass, falls irgendjemand ihn sah, wie er das Schloss mit Hermione in Mulcibers Gestalt verließ, niemand misstrauisch sein würde, mit Ausnahme möglicherweise eines anderen Slytherins. Doch es schien, als ob die meisten seiner Freunde seit Neuestem zu beschäftigt waren, um Notiz davon zu nehmen. Hurshiser und Rowe waren nach wie vor mit den Ravenclaw-Mädchen zusammen; Thortenson verbrachte seine freie Zeit mit Linnet, und Avery dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, mit Mysterie Myers seriös zu werden. Sogar Rosier ging auf Schmusekurs mit einer der Hufflepuff-Jägerinnen, und Hodges war in seiner Revision des Unterrichtsstoffs in Rückstand geraten aufgrund einer schlechten Wechselwirkung zweier boshafter Verwünschungen, die ihm einen dreiwöchigen Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel eingebracht hatten.

„Dieses Jahr hat es einen späten Frühling gegeben, aber ich möchte sehen, ob ich heute irgendwelche Flechten, Krokusse, Schafgarbe und Sprösslinge vom Riesen-Bärenklau finden kann. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

„Ja!" Hermione legte ihr Buch hin und rollte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung aus dem Bett, um auf ihren Füßen zu landen.

Er lachte und übergab ihr dann mit einem Grinsen eine von Mulcibers Roben und seinen Schal, seine Mütze und seinen Mantel. „Hier kommt der Haken – du hast ein Kerl zu sein."

„Sicher, das schaffe ich", antwortete sie. Sie hielt die Robe, während er dem Vielsaft-Trank im Becher die Haare hinzufügte. Der Trank veränderte sich in ein bräunliches Avocado-grau. Sie betrachtete den Zaubertrank und verzog das Gesicht. „Das riecht wie eine faule, überreife Avocado."

Er kicherte leise über ihre Bemerkung. „Trink dies und zieh seine Robe an. Ich warte an der Tür." Er drehte sich herum und ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber, um sie sich umziehen zu lassen. Obwohl sie wie Mulciber aussehen würde und er Mulciber zahlreiche Male sich ausziehen gesehen hatte, fühlte es sich nicht richtig an, sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich auszog.

Er lachte, als Mulciber den Raum betrat, während er erwartungsvoll lächelte und den Becher vor sich her trug. Er nahm den Becher und verwandelte ihn in eine Taschenflasche, falls sie einen weiteren Schluck trinken musste. „Hermione, entspann dein Gesicht." Ihr Lächeln verblasste, und er nickte. „Mulciber hat die meiste Zeit ein verpeiltes Aussehen, mit offenem Mund, als ob das, was er liest, keinen Sinn macht, und er ist nicht so wortgewandt, wie du."

Sie versuchte es, und das Ergebnis war goldrichtig und umwerfend komisch.

Sie schafften es aus den Kerkern heraus, wobei sie lediglich an einigen Slytherins aus den unteren Jahrgängen vorbeikamen, die ihnen verschlagene flüchtige Blicke zuwarfen, und aus dem Schloss heraus, ohne irgendwelche Scherereien. Der Schnee lag knöchelhoch, bis sie sich von den gebräuchlichen Pfaden entfernt hatten, wo er ein wenig tiefer war, aber am Waldrand lagen tiefe Schneewehen, die durch die kürzlich wehenden Winde verursacht worden waren.

Severus hatte nicht zu weit wandern wollen, aber er konnte keinen einzigen Krokus an der Baumgrenze finden. Er versuchte, den Waldrand in Sichtweite zu behalten, während sie sich auf der Suche nach den Zaubertrankzutaten, die er haben wollte, unter den Bäumen entlang bewegten. Die Schafgarbe stand noch nicht in Blüte, deshalb musste er darauf verzichten, irgendetwas davon zu pflücken, und er war nicht in der Lage, irgendwelche Pilze zu entdecken, von denen er gehofft hatte, diese ebenfalls sammeln zu können. Die Hirschhorn- und Silberkaminsims-Flechten waren einfacher zu finden, und der Riesen-Bärenklau hatte viele neue Triebe, die man einsammeln konnte. Indessen fand er etliche Einhornhaare und ein kleines Nest Holzasseln, um die Bowtruckle zu ködern, so dass er ein paar hübsche gerade Äste von ihrer Birke nehmen konnte, um neue Rührstäbe herzustellen.

Als der Zaubertrank begann, seine Wirkung zu verlieren, schluckte Hermione einen weiteren Mundvoll aus der Flasche, verzog Gesicht und rümpfte ihre Nase in Widerwille. „Urgh, das ist so widerlich! Die Katze schmeckte ja besser."

„Ich könnte Mulciber mitteilen, dass du so denkst", neckte er sie.

Hermione griff nach einer Handvoll Schnee.

„Denk nicht mal daran", warnte er sie, bevor sie in den Schnees biss, und er seufzte, als er merkte, dass sie nicht im Begriff war, ihn damit zu bewerfen.

Mulcibers Augenbrauen stiegen in die Höhe und er grinste verschmitzt, ein äußerst Nicht-Mulciber-ähnlicher Gesichtsausdruck, kurz bevor Hermione ihre Finger um den Schneeklumpen schloss und ihn auf Severus schmiss.

„Ich dachte, ich sagte—", begann er zu sagen, als ein weiterer Schneebatzen auf ihn geschleudert wurde. Er fegte ihn mit einer wischenden Bewegung seiner Hand und einem stablosen Zauberspruch fort. „Nicht lustig."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht – ich denke, dass es höchst amüsant ist", sagte sie. Es war dermaßen merkwürdig, Mulciber fröhlich ihn anlächeln zu sehen, während er nach mehr Schnee griff. Hermione warf diesen auf ihn, und er duckte sich, als er den Schneeball mit seinem Arm wegschmetterte.

Er ergriff eine Handvoll Schnee und warf ihn nach ihr. Hermione quiekste und duckte sich, als sie beide mehr Schnee zusammenschaufelten. Ihrer verfehlte sein Ziel – seiner nicht. Doch als er sich bückte, fiel ein kleines bisschen davon auf seinen Kopf.

„Du hast darum gebettelt", sagte er und packte schnell einen besonders großen Schneeball zusammen.

„Das kam vom Baum!", kreischte sie in der unähnlichsten Mulciber-Manier, als sein Schneeball auf ihre Schulter platschte und dabei auch ihre Wange traf. Hermione lupfte einen in seine Richtung, der auf seinem Arm aufschlug.

Sie schaufelten beide mehr Schnee zusammen und bewarfen sich gegenseitig damit. Er war schneller und traf sie direkt, kurz bevor ihrer ihn traf. „Oh, jetzt hast du es getan." Er stürzte vorwärts und erwischte ihren Schal und zog sie damit heftig zu sich heran, während er eine riesengroße Handvoll Schnee grabschte.

„Severus, nein", protestierte sie vergeblich, als er den Schnee in ihren Nacken niederschmetterte, und sogar etwas davon unter den Schal geriet.

Sie kreischte, während sie sich abmühte, ihm zu entkommen und erreichte nur, ihn zum Stolpern zu bringen. Doch er hatte nicht losgelassen, was sie nur auf ihm landen ließ. Der Sturz machte ihn atemlos, und er brauchte einen Moment, um zu Atem zu kommen, als sie ihn Nase an Nase anstarrte. Er schnippte ein bisschen Schnee in Mulcibers grinsendes Gesicht, und sie drückte sich hoch und wischte über ihr Gesicht, als sie sich lachend neben ihn auf den Rücken fallen ließ. Severus krabbelte auf seine Füße, drehte sich herum, um ihr eine Hand zu offerieren und erstarrte. Mulciber schob seine Beine auseinander und dann wieder zusammen, während er gleichzeitig seine Arme in der Schneebank auf und ab flattern ließ.

„Was machst du da?"

„Einen Engel", erklärte Hermione, als sie eine Hand nach Hilfe zum Aufstehen ausstreckte. Severus ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie hoch. Einmal auf ihren Füßen, drehte sich sie herum, um ihren Abdruck im Schnee zu betrachten. „Schau, es ist ein Engel: Kopf, Flügel, Kleid …"

Er betrachtete die Mulde im Schnee und unterstellte, es sah wirklich wie ein Engel aus.

„Jetzt machst du einen?"

Er schaute sie an, als ob sie ihre Koboldsteine verloren hätte. „Ich schlage nicht wild im Schnee um mich."

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie und er lachte darüber, solch einen ausgelassenen, spielerischen Ausdruck auf Mulcibers Gesicht zu sehen. „Machen Zauberer keine Schneeengel?"

„Nein, wir bauen Schneeschlösser und Schneeskulpturen", erklärte er und bedauerte dies sofort, als sich Mulcibers Augen voller Staunen weiteten. „Lass mich raten – du möchtest lernen, wie."

Er ließ seinen Kopf fallen, als sie antwortete: „Oh, ja!"

Er seufzte und ließ sich vor einer hohen Schneewehe auf seine Knie sinken. „Wenn du irgendjemandem irgendwann davon erzählst, dass ich …"

„Wem denn?", fragte sie und unterbrach ihn damit. „Ich schicke mich nicht an, bei deinen Haus-Mitbewohnern damit prahlen zu gehen, dass du versucht hast …"

„Versucht? Ich muss dich hiermit wissen lassen, dass ich …", begann er eher defensiv zu sagen und machte dann ein finsteres Gesicht über ihren selbstgefälligen Ausdruck. „Ich sagte, dass ich es tun würde. Jetzt tritt zurück und gib mir ein wenig Raum." Severus nahm einen seiner Birkenzweige und begann damit, die Konturen seines Schlosses in groben Zügen zu skizzieren, Schnee wegschiebend.

Hermione kniete sich neben ihn nieder und half, den überschüssigen Schnee zu entfernen. Er pappte neuen Schnee in Bereiche, in denen er erforderlich war, stocherte Mulden für Fenster und Türen heraus und benutzte seinen Stock, um die Wände zu glätten und Zinnen zu bauen. Er hob einen Batzen Schnee auf, während er einen nonverbalen stablosen Zauber von sich gab und einige Türmchen an den Seiten formte.

Er markierte, wo er Hermione eine Mauer um das Schloss zu errichten wünschte und kennzeichnete die Stellen, wo er Türme hinstellen wollte. Während er stablose Magie verwendete, um das Schloss zu verfeinern, errichtete Hermione seine Mauer und drei Türme. Nach der Fertigstellung des letzten kegelförmigen Dachs, unterstützte er sie und befestigte die Türme, fügte Zinnen und lange dünne Fensterschlitze hinzu, und glättete die Seiten. Er setzte sich zurück auf seine Fersen und prüfte seine handwerkliche Arbeit.

„Severus, das ist erstaunlich", sagte Hermione bewundernd, sich nicht bewusst, dass der Zaubertrank gerade begann, seine Wirkung zu verlieren.

„Du brauchst mehr Zaubertrank", legte er ihr nahe, ihr Kompliment mit der Achsel zuckend gelassen hinnehmend.

„Muss ich?", stöhnte sie, offensichtlich nicht bereit, abermals Extrakt von Mulciber zu trinken.

Er schaute über seine Schulter und bemerkte, wie weit sie gewandert waren. „Wenn du dich mit seinen Roben anfreunden kannst, musst du ihn im Moment nicht trinken. Aus dieser Entfernung werden wir nicht gesehen." Er stand auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Schneeschloss. „_Crystallinus_!" Der Schnee nahm einen beinahe transparenten Schimmer an, irisierend in allen Regenbogenfarben schillernd, was das Schloss wie das aus einem Märchen aussehen ließ.

Er wandte sich um und schaute auf Hermione, selbstzufrieden mit der fassungslosen Ehrfurcht in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wo hast du gelernt, so etwas zu erschaffen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, nicht gewillt, ihr über die Schlösser, die er und Lily zu bauen pflegten, zu erzählen. „Etwas, was man während der Weihnachtsferien machen konnte, wenn Mum darauf beharrte, dass rausgehen und spielen angesagt ist. Gab nicht viel zu tun in meiner Stadt, also vermute ich, dass ich sie baute, um mich zu vergnügen." Er korrigierte rasch: „Zuerst waren es Festungen – keine Schlösser wie dies hier", gab er zu, so dass sie ihn nicht für eine Tunte halten würde.

„Was kannst du sonst noch machen?", fragte sie, nach wie vor noch das Schneeschloss anstarrend.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich baue nicht mehr viel", gestand er ein. „Ich habe so etwas seit einer Ewigkeit nicht gemacht." Genau genommen war es erst während des vorletzten Weihnachtsfests – sein letztes Weihnachten mit Lily – dass er ein Schneeschloss und einen Drachen für sie gebaut hatte. Er wollte nicht daran denken – nie wieder. „Wir sollten zurückgehen", schlug er vor.

„Müssen wir?", fragte sie und schaute durch ihre Wimpern hindurch zu ihm auf.

Er starrte auf eine verirrte Locke, die wegen der leichten Brise gegen ihre Wange flatterte. Er schaute auf, um zu versuchen, die Zeit zu bestimmen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine weitere halbe Stunde möglicherweise, aber ich muss dich zurückbringen, bevor jedermann den Gemeinschaftsraum ansteuert, um sich fürs Abendessen fertig zu machen. Es würde ziemlich verdächtig aussehen, wenn Mulciber dabei gesehen werden würde, wie er in den Korridoren sich selbst begegnet oder, noch schlimmer, dass irgendjemand, dem wir begegnet sind, den echten Mulciber gesehen hat, wie er gerade irgendwo entlangging … Dies hier ist wirklich riskant, Hermione."

„Du könntest mich einfach erneut Desillusionieren", bat sie hoffnungsvoll flehend.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, während er sagte: „Es ist immer noch besser, wenn ich dabei gesehen werde, mit irgendjemandem hier herumzuwandern, als wenn ein zweites Paar mysteriöser Fußspuren im Schnee erscheint." Er schaute hinauf zum Schloss und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich vermute mal, dass wir warten können, bis wir näher dran sind. Du bist aus dieser Entfernung nicht leicht erkennbar." Hoffte er.

Als sie näher an das Schloss herankamen, sagte er ihr, dass sie mehr von dem Zaubertrank nehmen solle, deshalb zog sie die Flasche heraus, hob diese ihm gegenüber als spöttischen Gruß und sagte: „Prost!"

Der Wandel geschah rasch genug – ihr hübsches Gesicht verwandelte sich in Mulcibers ungepflegtes– und er schaute weg, sich wünschend, sie müsse den Zaubertrank nicht benutzen. Sie gingen langsam und unterhielten sich über die verschiedenen, auf dem Schulgelände wachsenden Pflanzen, die er entdeckt hatte, und über die beste Zeit, sie für optimale Wirksamkeit zu kultivieren. Es war lustig, diese Unterhaltung mit ihr zu führen und dabei Mulcibers Gesicht zu sehen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass der echte Mulciber überhaupt an Kräuterkunde oder Zaubertränken interessiert sein würde oder derartig gewillt, über irgendetwas Akademisches zu sprechen.

Als sie in der Nähe des Schlosses ankamen, bat er sie, ihr geistiges Niveau ein bisschen herunterzuschrauben und erinnerte sie daran, zu lächeln aufzuhören. In der Eingangshalle warfen der Fünftklässler-Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin und seine Freundin ihnen flüchtig verstohlene Blicke zu, und sie gingen auf der Treppe zu den Kerkern an einigen Zweitklässlern, Thortenson und Hodges vorüber. Glücklicherweise brummte Hermione lediglich als Gruß mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung ihres Kopfes, genau wie Mulciber – es war amüsant – außer, dass an seinen Kameraden vorbeizukommen Severus nervös machte. Sie hatten beinahe das Klassenzimmer erreicht, als Rowe, Rosier und Atkinson um die Ecke bogen.

„He, Mulciber, bist du schon fertig mit meinen Aufzeichnungen aus Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?", fragte Rosier und blieb vor Hermione stehen.

„Yeah. Sie sind in meinem Schrankkoffer", sagte sie ein wenig zu freundlich, während sie versuchte, ihr Gesicht verpeilt aussehen zu lassen.

„Ich dachte, du hättest sie mit in die Bibliothek genommen?", fragte Rosier.

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern, nichts, was Mulciber getan haben würde, und Severus kämpfte darum, seinen Gesichtsausdruck in eine Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit zu zwingen. „Ich habe meine Tasche abgeladen …"

„Hör zu, ich hab' keine Zeit – ich muss zu meinem Zaubertrank", unterbrach Severus. „Wenn du also vor dem Abendessen meine Hilfe willst, müssen wir gehen, oder du kannst mich in meinem Labor treffen."

„Na ja, da du anscheinend damit fertig bist – ausreichend, um im Schnee spielen zu gehen – ich brauche sie zum Abendessen zurück", verkündete Rosier nachdrücklich.

Severus schrak innerlich zusammen und fragte sich, wann Rosier sie gesehen hatte. Er begann, seinen Weg fortzusetzen und Hermione rief: „Severus, warte!" Er drehte sich nicht herum, aber verlangsamte sein Tempo etwas.

„Ich werde sie dir beim Abendessen geben", sagte Hermione, als sie hinter Severus her eilte.

Er kreuzte mental seine Finger, dass seine Hausgenossen nicht auf Mulcibers andersgeartetes Verhalten aufmerksam wurden.

„Was geschieht, wenn Mulciber seine Aufzeichnungen beim Abendessen nicht mit hat?", fragte Hermione leise, als sie zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte.

Severus öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer, wobei er bemerkte, dass der Zaubertrank abermals seine Wirkung verlor. _'Verdammt,_ _das_ _war hart am Limit.'_ „Er wird sie haben; Ich werde dafür sorgen. Falls er mault – ich leihe ihm meine."

Hermione nickte und wanderte hinüber zu ihrem Bett, um sich umzuziehen.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte er, gerade als sie verschwand. „Ich muss sichergehen, dass diese Kerle nicht misstrauisch werden."

„Werden sie nicht misstrauisch, wenn du jetzt gehst – du bist angeblich dabei, deinen Zaubertrank zu kontrollieren?"

Er fluchte leise und zählte langsam bis fünfzig, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte. „Ich bin nach dem Abendessen zurück, und wenn du duschen möchtest, werde ich dich später hineinschmuggeln, nachdem jedermann eingeschlafen ist."

Hermione erschien, während sie einen Pullover anzog, den er für sie aus Averys Schrankkoffer ausgeliehen hatte. Er war riesig an ihr, und sie schaute darin wirklich bezaubernd aus. „Okay, ich werde hier sein."

Er drehte sich, um zu gehen. „Das solltest du auch, meine kleine Gryffindor, oder du bekommst keinen Pudding von mir."

* * *

Einige Tage später saß Hermione im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und las den in dem schweren Band auf ihrem Schoss, als sich die Tür öffnete. Sie lehnte sich um den Bett-Behang herum und sog scharf ihren Atem ein, sobald sie erkannte, dass es nicht Severus war. Der Zauberer war untersetzt, groß, hatte eine Igelfrisur und eine leicht von Pockennarben gezeichnete Gesichtshaut. Sie sah ein silbriges Aufblitzen von einem Abzeichen auf seinen Roben, und schreckte zurück, als sie realisierte, dass er ein Vertrauensschüler war.

„Nicht da, verdammt." Er drehte ihr seinen Rücken zu, um die Gegenstände auf den Bänke zu betrachten, begutachtete die Decken, hob ihren Teller und ihr Besteck hoch und stellte beides wieder zurück, und schaute in den Krug. „Was zur …?"

Sie blieb auf dem Bett, ihre Knie im festen Griff ihrer Arme, während sie ihn beobachtete, darum betend, dass er sie nicht finden würde, und sich fragend, warum er nicht geklopft hatte, bevor er hereinkam. Nicht, dass dies jetzt von Bedeutung war; wenn er hier herüber käme, saß sie in der Falle.

Der Junge hob einen von Severus' Kessel hoch und drehte sich herum, um einen Blick auf den Schreibtisch und den Arbeitstisch zu werfen. „Also, warum würdest du einen Schreibtisch verlängern und verbreitern müssen? Du hast das niemals zuvor getan", sagte er, während er mit den Fingern die Tischplatte des Schreibtisches betastete. Seine Finger trommelten gegen die Seite des Kessels, als er zum Arbeitstisch hinüberging und diesen untersuchte. „Und du hast die Abmessungen des Professoren-Schreibtisches verändert – hast ihn größer gemacht." Er stellte den Kessel auf einem der Brenner ab und öffnete die lange schmale Schublade. Er knallte die Schublade zu und schaute auf, ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Hermione schluckte voller Furcht. Sie versuchte, ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren, wohl wissend, dass er nicht sehen würde, sofern er nicht tatsächlich zum Bett hinüberging und die Zaubersprüche passierte, die Severus auf ihre Ecke des Raumes angewandt hatte. Doch ihr Herz raste, wobei es dabei laute Schläge machte, die sie hören konnte, und sie versuchte verzweifelt, langsam und lautlos zu atmen, doch ihre Atemzüge wurden unregelmäßig, je mehr sie versuchte, sie unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Hast es dir ja wirklich hier richtig gemütlich gemacht, nicht wahr, Snape?", fragte er und drehte sich langsam herum.

Hermione versuchte, sich ein wenig zu entspannen, als er sich an den Arbeitstisch lehnte und an die Wand starrte. In dieser Geräuschlosigkeit fühlte sich Hermione vollends exponiert. Sie traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen, und zählte mit jedem Ein- und Ausatmen bis fünf, um ihre Atmung langsam und gleichmäßig zu halten, während sie den donnernden Schlag ihres Herzens ignorierte. Sie schluckte, wobei sie darauf Acht gab, den Jungen nicht anzustarren und ihre Augen auf dem bewegenden Bild in ihrem Buch hielt und hoffte, dass er ihre Präsenz nicht spüren und sich herumdrehen würde. Sie blickte flüchtig auf und sofort wieder zurück nach unten, sich zu deutlich seiner Anwesenheit bewusst. Er wandte sich abermals um, ließ seinen Blick noch einmal durch den Raum schweifen, und sie kämpfte dagegen an, ihren Atem anhalten zu wollen, während sie sich zwang, jeweils bis fünf zu zählen, bevor sie ein- und ausatmete. Nach einer Weile, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, drehte er sich herum und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch, seine Arme verschränkend. Sie war überrascht, seinen Zauberstab zu sehen, den er in seiner Hand hielt.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein weiterer Junge kam herein, was den erste dazu veranlasste, sich umzudrehen. „Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist", sagte der Neuankömmling besorgt, was Hermione dazu brachte, als Reaktion ihren Atem einzusaugen. Er war ein dünner, drahtig aussehender Kerl mit strähnigem aschblonden Haar und einer gekrümmten Nase, doch es war der Gesichtsausdruck, der sie zurückschrecken ließ. Es war ein dümmlicher Ausdruck, mit offenem Mund, und seine hellen, wässrig-blauen Augen schienen tölpelhaft. „Ich hab' in der Bibliothek geschaut, und Rosier hat den Krankenflügel überprüft. Nischt, er is' nich' irgendwo."

Hermione betrachtete ihre mit Strümpfen bekleideten Füße und flehte stumm, dass sie weggehen sollten, während sie ihnen durch den Bett-Behang verstohlen flüchtige Blicke zuwarf. Sie griff ihren Zauberstab und schob sich leise zur der anderen Seite des Bettes, bereit dazu, sich darunter – falls erforderlich – zu verstecken.

Der erste Junge fluchte und schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Schreibtisch. „Ich wusste es! Die stecken dahinter, diese Gryffindors. Ruf' alle im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen." Der andere Junge drehte sich herum, um zu gehen. „Nein, warte." Der dünne Junge erstarrte und wandte sich um. „Nimm Rowe und Hurshiser und überprüfe den Wald. Ich trommle alle anderen zusammen, um alle Klassenzimmer und Besenschränke abzusuchen. Er muss irgendwo sein!"

Der dünne Junge, von dem sie annahm, dass es sich um Severus' Freund Mulciber handelte, nickte und verließ den Raum, wobei er die Tür offen ließ. „Verdammt", fluchte der stämmige Junge und ließ nochmals seine Hand auf den Schreibtisch knallen. „Wenn ich – wenn er verletzt ist, werden sie dafür bezahlen!" Er stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab und schritt zielstrebig aus dem Raum.

Hermione blieb, wo sie war, während ihr Verstand einen sich bekriegenden Wirbel aus Möglichkeiten schuf – eine weit schlimmer als die andere.

Sie stand auf, tigerte durch den Raum und warf sich auf das Bett, während sie sich wünschte, dass sie Harrys Karte hätte.

Sie saß auf dem Bett, starrte die Tür an und machte sich Gedanken darüber, was Severus zugestoßen war und versuchte, nicht das Schlimmste zu denken. Wenn er verletzt war, wusste niemand, dass sie hier war. Doch, wenn er verletzt _war_, gab es nichts, was sie für ihn tun konnte. Sie konnte ihn nicht einmal im Krankenflügel besuchen gehen.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über ihr Gesicht und versuchte, die aufsteigende Angst, die sie verspürte, unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es würde ihr nichts nützen, in Panik zu verfallen.

Hermione fiel auf das Bett zurück und bedeckte ihre Augen, während sie ihren besorgten Verstand mit Willenskraft dazu zwang, sich zu entspannen und damit aufzuhören, über die schlimmsten Szenarien zu spekulieren.

Nach einer Weile, die wie eine Ewigkeit schien, knurrte Hermiones Magen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Sie lief einen Graben in den Teppich und versuchte, Ruhe zu bewahren, während sie etwas von dem übrig gebliebenen Essen aß, mit dem sie sich bevorratet hatte. Mittlerweile kannte sie die genaue Anzahl der Schritte, die sie brauchte, um das Klassenzimmer zu durchqueren, von Wand zu Wand, und von der Tür zu jedem Möbelstück in ihrem begrenzten Raum.

Der Timer rasselte, und sie überprüfte den Zaubertrank und fragte sich, ob sie versuchen sollte, ihn für Severus zu beenden. Sein Buch und seine Anweisungen lagen nach wie vor auf dem Arbeitstisch, auf dem er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Sie entschied, dass er unglücklich sein würde, wenn der Zaubertrank verdarb. „Außerdem, was ist das Schlimmste, was ich tun kann – ihn ruinieren? Wenn ich die Finger davon lasse, würde er sowieso ruiniert sein, also – kein Schaden angerichtet, richtig?", fragte sie den leeren Raum.

Sie maß die Käferaugen ab, fügte diese während des Umrührens hinzu, genau so, wie seine Anmerkungen es nahelegten – gut, diejenige, die nicht durchgestrichen waren. Sie stellte den Timer neu auf eine Zeitspanne von sechs Stunden ein, bevor sie den nächsten Schritt las, wobei sie seine zusätzlichen Kommentare zwischen den Zeilen der Anweisungen mit ihrem Finger verfolgte. _'In einem Winkel … papierdünn. Das kann ich schaffen.' _Auf den rechten Seitenrand hatte er geschrieben: _Spüle_ _die_ _Tragantwurzel vor dem Schneiden ab._ _'Tragantwurzel – die Anweisungen verlangen nicht nach Tragantwurzel! Die Wacholderbeeren sind dran.'_ Doch dies stand mehr oder weniger über den Wacholderbeeren geschrieben.

Sie versuchte wiederholt, sich hinzulegen, um bis zum Morgen zu schlafen, da sie wusste, dass sie sechs Stunden Zeit hatte, um auf den Zaubertrank zu warten, es sei denn, dass Severus zuerst auftauchte, doch ihre Emotionen voller Sorge hatten sich zu sehr aufgestaut, als dass sie sich entspannen konnte. Sie versuchte, ein Stückchen Éclair zu essen, aber es drehte ihr den Magen um und sie ließ die restliche Hälfte verschwinden. Sie legte sich wieder hin und umarmte ihr Kissen, wobei sie verzweifelt versuchte, an noch irgendetwas anders als Severus' Körper – in einen Besenschrank geschoben – zu denken, gebrochen, magisch entstellt oder blutend.

Der Timer schreckte sie auf, brachte sie dazu aufzuspringen, wobei ihre Hände leicht zitterten und sie Nervosität verspürte. Irgendwie bewerkstelligte sie es, ihre zittrige Hand stabil genug zu halten, um die Tragantwurzel, die Severus auf den Teller gelegt hatte zu säubern, zu schälen und abzuspülen, bevor sie die gesamte Wurzel ordentlich genug in Scheiben schnitt, obgleich sie schätzen musste, wie viel davon sie verwenden musste. Sie rührte die erforderlichen zwanzig Male und stellte den Timer auf weitere sechs Stunden ein. Sie aß eine Roulade, während sie abermals einen Graben in den Teppich lief, fiel dann auf ihr Bett und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen, wobei sie auf die Tür starrte und sich wünschte, dass sie sich erneut öffnen möge.

Der Timer schreckte sie wiederum aus dem Schlaf auf. Sie schnitt die Wacholderbeeren in der Mitte durch, danach – entsprechend seinen Anmerkungen – in Scheiben und stellte den Timer auf neun Stunden ein. Hermione beschloss, im Bett zu lesen, während sie ein Hühnerbein und einen Apfel aß. Nach einer Weile war sie erschöpft und legte sich hin. Als sie erwachte, hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, ausgenommen, wenn sie nach der Zeit urteilte, die auf dem Timer verblieben war.

Als dieser rasselte, stellte sie die Flamme kleiner, um den Zaubertrank bei geringer Hitze vor sich hin köcheln zu lassen und tigerte für eine Weile auf und ab, bevor sie sich abermals hinlegte. Als der Timer neuerlich rasselte, löschte sie die Flamme und hob sie den Kessel auf das Abkühlgitter. Sie schaute sich um und machte sich Gedanken darüber, wie sie es fertigbringen könnte herauszufinden, ob Severus in Ordnung war oder nicht. Sie überprüfte den fertigen Zaubertrank, wobei sie sich fragte, ob die etwas dunklere Schattierung der Goldrute der Zustand war, wie der Zaubertrank sein sollte oder nicht, in Anbetracht dessen, dass er viel dunkler war, als das Buch im Farbmuster anzeigte.

Sie versuchte zu lesen, konnte sich jedoch nicht konzentrieren. Sie versuchte zu analysieren, welchen Effekt die Tragantwurzel auf dem Zaubertrank haben würde, konnte allerdings in seinen Anmerkungen oder seinen Büchern nicht finden, was sie suchte. Frustriert versuchte sie, mit dem Wasserkrug die Zaubersprüche zu üben, die er sie gelehrt hatte. Ohne Severus' regelmäßige Besuche hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie viel Uhr es war, oder auch nur, wie viel Zeit vergangen war – und sie vermisste ihn aus ganzem Herzen.

Sie war im Begriff, sich erneut hinzulegen, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und Hermione herumfuhr, wobei sie sich wie ein Reh fühlte, das durch Scheinwerfer hypnotisiert wurde. Sie flitze geschwind zurück in den freien Raum neben ihrem Bett.

* * *

Severus mühte sich ab, die Tür zum Klassenzimmer zu öffnen, seine Arme beladen mit seiner neuen Lieferung seiner Zaubertrank-Zutaten, die unter seinen Arm geklemmt war, und seine Tasche vollgepackt mit Büchern. Er würde lediglich die Zutaten und Bücher abladen und dann zu den Küchen gehen, um irgendetwas zu essen abzustauben. Er hatte Hermione seit Montag nicht gesehen, und das war gleich nach dem Frühstück gewesen, also wusste er, dass sie inzwischen einen Riesenhunger haben müsste. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel übrig gebliebenes Essen sie auf den Regalen als Vorrat hatte, doch er hoffte inbrünstig, dass es ausreichend genug gewesen war, um ihr diese letzten drei Tage zu genügen.

Hermione stürzte nach vorn, sobald er sich durch die Tür schob und in den Raum kam.

„Du bist am Leben!", schrie sie heraus und warf sich in dem Moment in seine Arme, als er sich aufrichtete, nachdem er die Zutaten auf dem Schreibtisch und seine Tasche auf einem Stuhl deponiert hatte. „Oh, Gott sei Dank!"

„Natürlich—", hatte er kaum Zeit zu sagen, bevor ihre Arme sich in einer erdrückenden Strangulierung seiner schmerzenden Rippen um ihn schlangen. Severus wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Seine Hände landeten auf ihrem Rücken, unsicher dahingehend, wohin damit. Niemand hatte ihn auf diese Weise umarmt seit … Lily, damals, beim ersten Mal, als er aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war. Eine warme Feuchtigkeit sickerte durch sein Hemd. „Hermione?", fragte er und versuchte, sich aus ihrer Umklammerung zurückzuziehen, um in ihr Gesicht zu schauen.

Hermione sah auf und küsste ihn – nun ja, küsste genau genommen seinen Mundwinkel – allerdings nah genug an seinen Lippen, um als Kuss zu gelten, gewissermaßen. Er zog vor Schreck mit einem Ruck seinen Kopf hoch, und sie vergrub ihren Kopf an seinem Brustkorb, weinend.

„I-Ich war s-so besorgt", würgte sie zwischen Schluchzen gegen sein Hemd heraus.

Er schlang seine Arme um sie, während er dieses Mal ihren Rücken in dem Versuch streichelte, ihr zu versichern, dass es ihm gut ging, die Schmerzen in seinen kürzlich geflickten Rippen, dem Handgelenk und dem Knöchel ignorierend. „Pscht, es geht mir gut." Er hatte gehofft, dass sie in Ordnung gewesen war, doch Madam Pomfrey hatte darauf bestanden, dass er einige Tage im Krankenflügel bliebe, ganz gleich, wie sehr er protestiert hatte, dass er gehen müsse. Er hatte trotzdem heute Abend gegen ihren Wunsch den Krankenflügel verlassen, indem er erklärte, dass, wenn er nicht ginge, ihr Zaubertrank ruiniert sein würde und versprach, sie morgen vor seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde aufzusuchen. Sie hatte sogar darauf bestanden, ihn zur Eingangshalle zu eskortieren und ihn beobachtet, bis er die Kerkertreppe hinuntergegangen war, damit er nicht von seinen vier Nemesis auf seinem Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum konfrontiert würde.

Hermione schaute auf, neue Tränen hinterließen ihr Gesicht hinunter Spuren, und ihre Nase lief. „W-was ist gesch-geschehen?", fuhr sie fort, zwischen quälenden Schluchzern zu stammeln. „W-wo warst d-du?"

Er hatte angenommen, dass sie besorgt sein würde, doch war geradezu bestürzt, dass sie über seine Abwesenheit und darüber, was mit ihm geschehen war, dermaßen aus der Fassung gebracht war. „Ich ging zurück, um nach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe einige Kräuter und Pilze im Wald zu sammeln und bin auf ein paar Schlägertypen gestoßen. Sie entwaffneten und betäubten mich und verschwanden dann."

„Was?!", kreischte sie und ließ schließlich von ihm ab.

Severus war dermaßen froh, dass er den schalldämpfenden Zauber auf die Tür geworfen hatte. „Zwei Zentauren fanden mich und waren dabei, darüber zu diskutieren, was mit mir zu tun sei, als Rowe und Hurshiser kamen. Selbstverständlich sind beide siebzehn und Erwachsene, aber die Zentauren kennen mich, und wir haben eine Art harmonisches Verhältnis zueinander. Sie ließen Rowe die Zaubersprüche kontern und mich mit zurück zum Schloss nehmen." Es war eine verkürzte Version dessen, was geschehen war, aber gut genug, um auszureichen. Wenn sie derartig aus dem Gleichgewicht war, machte es keinen Sinn, ihr die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen.

Ihre Augen waren riesig und voller Sorge. „Er-er sagte, dass du angegriffen worden wärst und der andere Kerl sagte, dass du nicht im Krankenflügel wärst … Er war im Begriff, jeden Klassenraum nach dir abzusuchen", erzählte sie, während sie ihre einander umklammernden Hände gegen ihre Brust presste und sie dann zu Fäusten ballte, als ob sie sich nicht sicher war, was sie mit ihnen tun sollte.

„Moment mal –welcher Kerl – wo?", fragte er und packte ihre Schultern.

„Hier drinnen", würgte sie heraus und griff eine Hand mit der anderen. „Er kam einfach so herein! Er hat nicht geklopft oder so was! Ich hatte solche Angst vor ihm. Er sah so brutal aus, und er ist hier überall herumgetigert und hat sich alles angeschaut."

„Und wo warst du?", fragte er, wobei er die Einzelheiten darüber wollte, was geschehen war, selbst wenn er sie aus ihr herausschütteln musste. „Hat er dich gesehen?"

„Nein, ich war auf meinem Bett", antwortete sie, wobei sie ihn nach wie vor mit riesigen Tränen, die in ihren Augen schwammen, ansah. „Ich hatte Angst, überhaupt zu atmen – dann kam der zweiten Kerl herein und erzählte ihm, dass du nicht im Krankenflügel wärst … Ich hab' mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht." Vier Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinunter, und sie schniefte laut.

„Ich bin in Ordnung", sagte er. Er würde sie beruhigen müssen, wenn er irgendwelche Antworten erhalten wollte. „Gequetschte Rippen, aber in einem Stück."

Sie nickte, ihr fester Blick schweifte über ihn, als ob sie versuchte, seinen Zustand selbst einzuschätzen. „Es waren Potter und Black, die dich erneut angriffen, nicht wahr?"

„Wer sonst", erklärte er spöttisch lächelnd. „Hermione, es geht mir gut. Es braucht mehr, als von zwei Bullies entwaffnet, von einer Ganzkörperklammer getroffen, verkehrt herum aufgehangen und mit einem Schockzauber betäubt zu werden, um mich zu verletzen." Er zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und wischte über ihr Gesicht, hielt es dann an ihre Nase. „Schnaub!"

Sie schnaubte und er ließ den beschmutzten Stoff auf die Tischecke fallen. Sie schaute auf und schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. „Sie sind wirklich Ärsche, oder?"

„Yeah", räumte er ein und rubbelte ein wenig über ihre Arme, nicht wissend, wie er ein weinendes Mädchen beruhigen konnte. „Schau, es geht mir jetzt gut. Noch empfindsam, aber in Ordnung. Hast du Hunger? Ich kann etwas zu essen besorgen."

„Ja, ich habe Hunger", sagte sie und umklammerte seine Hand, als ob sie ihn bei sich behalten wollte. „Ich habe alle Reste aufgegessen, die ich auf den Bänken gelagert hatte. Bist du dir sicher, dass du in Ordnung bist?"

„Ich hole dir etwas zu essen." Er benutzte seine freie Hand, um die Tränen auf ihrer Wange abzuwischen und schob ihr Haar hinter ihr Ohr. „Hermione, es geht mir gut – wird mir gut gehen. Ich muss morgen nach dem Frühstück zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, aber ich kann in meinem eigenen Bett schlafen. Sie weiß, dass ich ihre Zaubertränke braue – verdammt! Mein Zaubertrank!" Er befreite seine Hand aus ihrer Umklammerung und hastete zum Arbeitstisch hinüber.

„Ich habe ihn, so gut ich konnte, fertiggestellt", sagte sie, als sie hinter ihm zu stehen kam.

Sie klang dermaßen unsicher, aber, soweit er sagen konnte, war der Zaubertrank perfekt – ein klein wenig geronnen, aber verwendbar. Madam Pomfrey würde ihn mehr als annehmbar finden. „Nein, du hast gute Arbeit geleistet. Anscheinend hattest du kein Problem damit herauszufinden, wann man die Tragantwurzel dazugeben muss. Wie viel hast du hinzugefügt?"

„Das Meiste davon", sagte sie, „den ganzen fleischigen Teil"

Er nickte, zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort, während er etwas davon mit seinem Löffel herausschöpfte und es zurück in den Kessel laufen ließ, die Farbe überprüfend. Der dunkle Senf hatte einen Honigfarbton, wie er gehofft hatte. „Wie hast du die Wacholderbeeren geschnitten?"

„Auf die Hälfte, dann in Scheiben – das ist, was du an den Seitenrand geschrieben hattest." Sie lächelte ihn an, klang jedoch auch jetzt noch unsicher.

Er drehte sich herum und ergriff ihr Kinn, um sie dazu zu bringen, zu ihm aufzuschauen. „Du hast das gut gemacht. Er ist beinahe perfekt. Danke." Sie umarmte ihn erneut, dieses Mal nicht genauso heftig, aber gleichwohl unangenehm. „Hermione, meine Rippen."

Sie ließ sofort los. „Es tut mir so leid", antwortete sie, legte ihre Hände zusammen und schaute hinunter auf ihre Finger. „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Es ist nur, dass … entschuldige."

Er war nach wie vor in Erstaunen versetzt, wie aufgebracht sie über seine Misshandlung war. Niemand in seinem Haus war derartig besorgt gewesen. Zumindest hatte sie aufgehört zu weinen. „Lass mich dir etwas zu essen holen gehen. Ich bin sofort zurück, das verspreche ich." Er rannte den gesamten Weg zu den Küchen. Die Elfen häuften wie zuvor Essen auf einem Servierteller an, doch sein Handgelenk schmerzte immer noch, und er konnte das schwer beladene Tablett nicht wirklich tragen. Ein Elf folgte ihm zum Klassenzimmer, wobei dieser das Tablett für ihn trug. Er dankte dem Hauselfen, wollte jedoch nicht, dass der Elf die Tür öffnete, für den Fall, dass er Hermione sehen würde. „Ich kann es von hier aus mit Hilfe eines Levitation-Zaubers schweben lassen, danke." Der Elf verbeugte sich und verschwand mit einem Plopp.

Hermione stürmte vorwärts, um das Tablett zu ergreifen, als er es in den Raum schweben ließ.

„Also, was würdest du gern tun – abgesehen davon, zur Bibliothek zu gehen, da es beinahe Sperrstunde ist?", fragte er.

„Würdest du gern ein bisschen Gin Rommé spielen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, während sie mit einer Hand ein Hühnerbein aß und in der anderen ein Brötchen hielt.

„Sicher. Nachdem du gegessen hast", sagte er und füllte ihre beiden Becher mit Kürbissaft.

„Severus, warum versagte der Zauberspruch auf der Tür?", fragte sie zwischen zwei Bissen.

Er schaute auf, es bildete sich eine Falte zwischen seinen Augen, während er ihre Frage überdachte. „Nicht alle Zaubersprüche sind narrensicher, unüberwindbar oder nicht zu durchbrechen. Abwehrzauber sind jeweils nur so stark, wie derjenige, der sie wirft, und der Wille der Person, die von ihm beeinflusst werden soll. Wenn der Wille stark genug oder die Person entschlossen genug ist, können sie gegen die Auswirkungen ankämpfen oder die magische Suggestion ignorieren. Ich vermute, dass meine Freunde zu besorgt um mich waren, so dass sie hereinplatzten, unabhängig von dem Drang, zuerst zu klopfen."

„Der Zauber beeinflusst mich nicht", sagte sie und nahm ein weiteres Hühnerbein.

Er beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie das Essen gierig verschlang, und fühlte einen Anflug von Schuld. „Das würde er auch nicht – du weißt, dass er da ist und dass du nicht klopfen musst – aber jeder andere würde davon beeinflusst sein. Abwehr- und Nötigungszauber werden geworfen, um ein Ziel zu beeinflussen: eine Person, eine Örtlichkeit oder einen Gegenstand – in diesem Fall die Tür – um jemand anderen dazu zu bringen, irgendetwas zu tun, wie beispielsweise zu klopfen oder wegzugehen. Während des Spiels hatte Mulciber das Empfinden, dass irgendjemand neben mir saß, obwohl der Zauberspruch dafür da war, dass er ihn dazu veranlassen sollte wegzuschauen. Er konnte dich nicht sehen, aber er ist der misstrauische Typ. Nur wurde er durch das Spiel abgelenkt, und es störte seine Konzentration. Der Nötigungszauber lässt jemanden etwas Nebensächliches tun, wie das Waschen deiner Hände, bevor du das Klo verlässt, aber es kann nichts Bedrohliches oder Schädigendes sein – lediglich einfache Sachen, wie Klopfen, bevor man eine Tür öffnet."

„Oh."

„Yeah, oh." Er lächelte, als sie ihre Hände an einem Lappen abwischte und diesen beiseite legte, nun da ihr Hunger gestillt war. „Möchtest du duschen?"

„Oh, ja, bitte", antwortete sie, richtig erleichtert über sein Angebot aussehend.

Er wartete, als sie die Reste versteckte und dann hastig ihre Sachen zusammensammelte, wobei er dachte, dass eine Dusche auch ihm guttun würde und das heiße Wasser seine Leiden und Schmerzen erleichtern würde. Er wünschte für einen Moment, dass er sie beide in das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler schmuggeln könnte, doch Avery würde dorthin gehen wollen, somit war dies keine Option.

„Ich bin soweit", sagte sie, ihre Arme voll.

„Okay, dann lass uns gehen. Ich möchte nicht getrennt werden."

„Kein Problem", antwortete sie.

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	14. Kapitel 14

**Consequences of Meddling With Time**

by beaweasley2

Chapter 14

**SUMMARY:** SSHG; DH-compliant. EWE? Hermione Granger wird ein Zeitumkehrer in die Hand gedrückt und die Anweisung erteilt, diesen zu benutzen. Lediglich – die Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers kann ein klein wenig heikel sein, falls man ihn nicht korrekt verwendet: Ein Fehler, der beim Zählen unterläuft, oder ein Abrutschen der Finger können den Benutzer außerplanmäßig springen lassen, und folglich könnte sie ihre Zeitachse versehentlich verändern. Und als ein solcher Unfall geschieht, verwendet Severus Snape Hermiones Zeitumkehrer, um ein entsetzliches Unrecht wiedergutzumachen. Allerdings ist es sein jüngeres Selbst, der zu der Person wird, die sicherstellen muss, dass der Lauf der Geschichte nicht verändert wird.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meins. Ich borge sie mir nur für eine Weile aus. Und ich verspreche, sie zurückzustellen, wenn ich fertig bin. Oh, nee, auch keine Knete – nur aus Spaß an der Freud'.

**RATED:** NC17

**GENRES:** Romance, Time Turner

**WARNINGS:** Character Death, Violence

**TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

**A/A:** Vielen Dank an meine Betas, EverMystique und DuchessOfArcadia, dass sie mir dabei geholfen haben, meine zahlreichen Fehler zu bereinigen,und an Pookah für ihre Schulter und ihre freundlichen Ratschläge. Ich weiß es wirklich mehr zu schätzen, als Ihr möglicherweise wisst.

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

Severus war über die Attacke auch jetzt noch wirklich zornig. Er hatte gerade ein beträchtliches Vorkommen an leuchtend gelben, wie aufgestapelt wirkenden Schichten des Gemeinen Schwefelporlings auf der 'Wunde' eines riesigen, alten Baums gefunden. Er hatte nicht gehört, dass sich der Gryffindor-Vierer-Club näherte, bis es zu spät war. Zuerst hatten Potter und Black ihn beide mit dem Entwaffnungszauber getroffen mit genügender Kraft, um seine Rückseite gegen die dicken Wurzeln einer alten Buche hinter ihm zu schleudern, die anscheinend seine Nieren beschädigt hatten. Dann, als er versucht hatte, sich zu verteidigen, hatte Potter eine Ganzkörperklammer auf ihn geworfen, während Black ihn an seinem Knöchel mit dem Levicorpus nach oben gerissen hatte, zur gleichen Zeit, als Pettigrew einen Schleuder-Zauber geworfen hatte. Severus hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass, gegen einen Baum geschleudert zu werden, während man in einer Ganzkörperklammer kopfüber in der Luft hing so viele Knochen auf einmal brechen würde, doch Madam Pomfrey hatte sie alle im Handumdrehen geflickt. Allerdings hatten die Schäden an seinen Nieren Madam Pomfrey wirklich Sorgen gemacht.

Der Zaubertrank half, der, doch die Beschwerden machten es für ihn unangenehm, allzu lange zu liegen oder zu sitzen. Nicht, dass Madam Pomfrey es mochte, wenn ihre Patienten in ihrem Krankenflügel hin und her tigerten, aber, da seine Rückseite so sehr geschmerzt hatte, konnte er es nicht ertragen, für eine längere Zeitspanne im Bett zu liegen. Das, und er wollte die Pilze vor dem nächsten Vollmond sammeln – hoffentlich ohne wieder angegriffen zu werden. Und das bedeutete, er brauchte Rückendeckung. Immerhin hatte Hermione seine Rastlosigkeit nicht bemerkt. Dennoch graute ihm davor, für seine vereinbarte Nachuntersuchung und die Zaubertrank-Behandlung zum Krankenflügel zu gehen. Er erinnerte sich vollinhaltlich an die Debatte mit Madam Pomfrey die Nacht zuvor, als er es abgelehnt hatte, noch länger im Bett zu bleiben.

Slughorn kam, um Severus vor dem Frühstück abzuholen, und plauderte mit ihm den ganzen Weg zum Krankenflügel hinauf über die bemerkenswerten Veränderungen, die er bei seinem letzten Zaubertrank vorgenommen hatte. »Ich habe Ihr Euphorie-Elixier an Heiler Weston McKenna im St. Mungo's geschickt. Er war durchaus beeindruckt, Mr. Snape. Er hatte niemals Ihren Gebrauch von Pfefferminze in Erwägung gezogen, um die Nebenwirkungen in Form von ausgelassenem Singen und Nasenjucken auszugleichen – höchst scharfsinnig von Ihnen. Ich habe Sie und Miss Evans für den Hector Dagworth-Granger Höchst Hervorragende Nachwuchs-Zaubertrankbrauer-Preis vorgeschlagen. Zwei meiner Spitzenschüler, beide dieses Jahr um diesen Preis im Rennen. Ich bin so stolz.«

Severus war im Begriff, sich dafür zu bedanken, doch Slughorn stieg in seine übliche Litanei über die Zeit ein, als er seinen Nachwuchs-Zaubertrankbrauer-Preis gewonnen hatte. »… ließ mein Foto mit Reginold Waldheim, dem Zaubereiminister, machen und dem Obersten-Heiler-vom-Dienst aus dem St. Mungo's selbst, nicht, dass ich nicht Gordon McDermid in früheren Jahren als Schüler hatte. Habe ich Ihnen über ihn erzählt? Er war der …«

Severus blendete ihn aus, als er über die beste Möglichkeit nachdachte, zurück in den Wald zu entwischen, um seine Zutaten zu sammeln.

Madam Pomfrey wich seit dem Moment nicht von seiner Seite, als er sich auf das Untersuchungsbett setzte. »Ich hätte darauf bestanden haben sollen, dass Sie für vier weitere Tage hier im Bett bleiben, aber Sie beharrten ja hartnäckig darauf, dass Sie sowieso gehen würden, um Zaubertränke brauen zu gehen in diesem privaten Labor von Ihrem«, rügte sie ihn.

»Aber, ich weiß, wie sehr Sie den Zaubertrank haben wollten, den ich braute«, sagte er, während er etliche Flaschen aus seinen Taschen zog und sie auf das Bett legte.

Sie nahm die Flaschen und blickte ihn finster an. »Ich dachte, dass ich sagte, es ist Ihnen _nicht_ gestattet, _schwere_ _Sachen_ zu tragen! Ich sollte Sie hier behalten, selbst wenn ich Sie am Bett festbinden muss«, sagte die Heilerin anklagend; allerdings – sie lächelte ungeachtet ihrer eigenen Schimpftirade über die Zaubertränke.

»Ich bleibe im Bett und lese«, protestierte Severus.

Madam Pomfrey blickte ihn finster an. »Sie wissen, dass Sie den ganzen Tag Zaubertränke brauen werden, wenn ich Sie gehen lasse, und ich wünsche, dass Sie sich _ausruhen_. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie _irgendetwas_ Schweres heben – und dies bedeutet: kein Heben von Kesseln!«

»Ich werde meine Schlafsaal-Mitbewohner haben, um mein schweres Heben für mich zu erledigen«, versprach Severus und wusste, dass zumindest Hermione ihm helfen würde, die Kessel zu bewegen. »Und ich kann alles mit Hilfe eines Levitation-Zaubers schweben lassen …«

»Dies fällt unter schweres Heben, Mr. Snape. Magisch oder nicht, dabei ist ein bestimmtes Maß an Anstrengung involviert …«

»Madam Pomfrey, ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr. Snape verantwortungsbewusst sein wird«, unterbrach Professor Slughorn unbeabsichtigt, als er noch einmal versuchte, sie zu beschwichtigen. »Ich übernehme die persönliche Verantwortung dafür, Severus für vier Tage in seinem Schlafsaal zu halten, und Severus wird schwören, dass er nichts anhebt, das schwerer als sein Messer, der Glasstab oder ein Federkiel ist.«

Am Ende, trotzdem sie ihren Patienten so gut kannte oder, weil sie wusste, er würde es ablehnen, im Krankenflügel zu bleiben, gab Madam Pomfrey schließlich nach – widerstrebend – und akzeptierte Professor Slughorns Zusicherungen. Wie auch immer, sie entließ ihn nur unter der Bedingung, dass Severus sie für die folgenden vier Tage für eine Behandlung aufsuchen würde – vor dem Frühstück und nach dem Abendessen.

Slughorn eskortierte Severus zu den Kerkern. Indes führte er ihn zum Klassenzimmer anstelle des Gemeinschaftsraums. Severus wusste, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich deshalb war, um sich selbst zu versichern, dass er genügend Zutaten hatte, um für den Rest des Schuljahres die Anforderungen des Krankenflügels zu brauen. glücklicherweise war Hermione auf ihrem Bett – oder Severus vermutete dies, da er sie nicht sah oder hörte, als sie den Raum betraten.

»Gut, gut, Sie scheinen mit allem gut bestückt zu sein«, gab Slughorn weiterhin unnötiges Geschwätz von sich, während er die Zaubertrank-Zutaten überprüfte. »Ich sehe, Sie haben sogar Knabberzeug. Möchte nicht, dass Sie Mahlzeiten überspringen, nur, damit Sie Ihre Brauerei erledigen können, nicht?«

Severus betrachtete die Bänke und zuckte innerlich zusammen. Hermiones sämtliche Bücher, außer dem knurrenden Buch, lagen ordentlich aufgestapelt und gruppiert nach Themen auf der Bank. _'Bitte_ _sei_ _nicht_ _auf_ _dem Fußboden.'_ »Sir«, sagte Severus, darauf hoffend, dass der Professor nicht zu genau auf die Titel der Bücher schaute.

»Nun, lassen Sie uns Sie in Ihrem Raum etablieren, sollen wir? Ich möchte nicht, dass Madam Pomfrey glaubt, dass ich mein Wort nicht halte. Ich werde bei Ihren Professoren in die Wege leiten, dass Ihnen Ihre Schularbeit hier herunter gebracht wird«, rasselte Slughorn herunter.

»Danke, Sir«, sagte Severus höflich, wobei er dem Mann gerade genügend Ehrerbietigkeit erwies, um ihm zu schmeicheln, ohne wie ein Schleimer zu klingen.

»Sie haben zweifellos einen ganz netten Buchbestand hier drinnen«, erklärte Slughorn, während er Severus leicht auf die Schulter klopfte. »Müssen davon irgendwelche in die Bibliothek zurückgehen?«

»Ein paar, aber ich hatte gehofft, einige nach dem Mittagessen umzutauschen, Sir«, erklärte Severus, als sie den Raum verließen.

»Ich werde einen meiner Schüler bitten, Ihnen zu helfen«, sagte Slughorn, während er Severus heraus aus der Tür in Richtung des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraums führte.

»Ich werde Mulciber oder Avery fragen.« Er wünschte sich, dass Slughorn gehen würde, doch es schadete nicht, den Mann bei Laune halten. Er lauschte der Prahlerei des Professors über die Heiltränke, die er für die Quidditch-Medi-Zauberer erfunden hatte, während sie zu seinem Schlafsaal gingen.

»Catriona McCormack, Jägerin und Kapitän der 'Pride of Portrees', baut geradezu auf meine Hämatom-Salbe, wissen Sie. Sagt, dass das die Beste ist, das sie jemals verwendet hat. Sie sollte Ihre probieren, Severus, und Ihre für Verstauchungen versuchen. Ich habe nie eine bessere gesehen.«

»Danke, Sir.« Severus lächelte, sehr genau wissend, dass, wenn der Kapitän des Quidditch-Teams 'The Prides' seine Zaubertränke mochte, würde er ein stabiles Einkommen auf Lebenszeit haben. Mr. Avery hatte ihn über die Weihnachtsferien Kevin und Karl Broadmoor vorgestellt, den beiden Ex-Treibern für die 'Falmouth Falcons' und Ex-Slytherins, und sie beide benutzten jetzt seine Zaubertränke. »Ich würde ein Empfehlungsschreiben sehr zu schätzen wissen, Sir.«

»Oh, Severus, so ungeduldig«, sagte Professor Slughorn, die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum für ihn öffnend. »Können gar nicht abwarten, bis Sie die Schule verlassen, um diese Ihre glänzende Zaubertränke-Karriere zu starten.«

Als Professor Slughorn endlich ging, wartete Severus ganze zehn Minuten, bevor er aufstand, um zum Klassenzimmer zu gehen.

Hermione machte ein paar Schritte nach vorn, um ihn zu begrüßen, als er zurückkam. »Wie fühlst du dich heute Morgen?«

»Besser«, sagte er , während er sich vorsichtig hinunter in einen Sessel manövrierte.

Sie legte ihren Kopf schief, als sie ihn beobachtete. »Du schaust nicht besser aus. Su siehst steif und unbehaglich aus.«

Er schoss ihr einen warnenden, stechenden Blick zu.

Sie streckte ihre Hand nach seiner aus, um diese zu nehmen. »Komm schon.«

»Wohin?«

»Vertrau mir, bitte«, bat sie inständig, während sie ihn zu ihrem Bett anstelle der Tür mit sich zog – also gab er nach. »Zieh' deine Roben und dein Hemd aus und leg' dich dann auf deinen Bauch.«

Er sah sie an, und es bildete sich eine Falte zwischen seinen Augen, völlig verwirrt, während sie in ihrer Tasche grub und ein großes Glas mit Einreibemittel herauszog.

»Leg' dich hin und zieh' deine Roben und dein Hemd aus«, wiederholte sie und zeigte auf das Bett.

»Was ist das?«, fragte er und deutete mit einem Vorstrecken seines Kinns auf das Glas.

»Etwas, das du für Rücken- und Muskelschmerzen geschaffen hast … Ich bekomme Krämpfe in meinen Waden, und das Quidditch-Team verwendet die Salbe für Schmerzen, insbesondere, wenn sie einen Schlag mit einem Klatscher abbekommen haben. Jetzt zieh' dich aus und leg' dich hin.«

Etwas in ihrem Ton, zuzüglich der Tatsache, dass sie sagte, er hatte die Salbe gemacht – offensichtlich in der Zukunft – ermutigte ihn, ihrer Bitte nachzukommen. Das Liniment war beim Kontakt kühl, doch dann setzte sie sich rittlings auf seine Hüften und begann, es auf seinem Rücken zu verreiben. Die Empfindungen waren himmlisch. Das Einreibemittel war unter ihren Händen warm, und es kühlte langsam an den Stellen ab, wo seine Haut entblößt lag, fühlte sich jedoch niemals wirklich unangenehm kalt an. Hermione ließ ihre Hände mit langen, festen Strichen seinen Rücken auf und ab gleiten. Er stöhnte vor Behagen, ausgenommen, als sie über die Stelle rieb, wo die Nierenschmerzen waren. Er spürte, wie sie mehr Liniment hinzufügte und seinen unteren Rücken und seine Seiten damit streichelte, während sie sanft das Zeug in seine Haut einarbeitete.

Er wusste nicht, wann er eingeschlafen war, doch, als er erwachte, lag er noch immer auf seinem Bauch auf ihrem Bett. Sie saß in einem Sessel, ihre Füße auf dem Bett hochgelagert. »Was im Himmel ist in diesem Zeug?«, fragte er, überrascht darüber, dass das meiste von seinen Schmerzen verschwunden war.

»Ich habe keine Ahnung«, antwortete sie und ließ ihre Füße auf den Boden fallen. »Du wirst heute Abend und morgen mehr davon brauchen, aber deine Rückenschmerzen werden in ein oder zwei Tagen verschwunden sein.«

»Oh, ich werde mich nicht darüber beschweren, mehr von _dieser_ Behandlung zu erhalten!«, sagte er in einem fließenden Tonfall, während er sich bewegte und streckte, überrascht über den Unterschied, den er fühlte. »Hermione, danke.«

Sie errötete tief und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Kein Problem. Ich bin froh, dass es hilft.«

Er schaute auf seine Uhr und keuchte auf. _'Es_ _ist_ _bereits Mittagspause! Ich hab' versprochen, Mulciber_ _Nachhilfe zu geben __…__'_ »Scheiße, ich bin spät dran!« Er sprang auf und rannte zur Tür hinaus. »Ich komme wieder.«

Er kam später zurück, wobei er Käse, etliche Äpfel, Birnen, ein halbes Dutzend Apfelteigtaschen und ein Stapel geschnittene Rinderrouladen mitbrachte – genügend Essen für vier.

»Versuchst du, mich zu mästen?«, neckte sie ihn.

»Nö, will nur nicht, dass dir irgendwas ausgeht, falls mir wieder etwas passiert«, sagte er, während er sich hinsetzte, als sie den Tisch eindeckte. »Nimm dir, was du willst, und ich setze den Rest für dich in Stasis.«

»Isst du nichts?«, fragte sie und nahm eine Rindfleischrolle und eine Birne.

»Nö, ich habe auf dem Weg hierher zurück gegessen«, antwortete er, während er sich herumdrehte und das Essen auf die Bank zu ihren anderen gebunkerten Sachen stellte. Er suchte seine Zaubertränke-Bücher zusammen und gesellte sich am Tisch zu ihr. Er hatte sich ein Blatt Pergament von Mulciber geborgt und hatte zwei Versionen der Pustel-Salbe, eine aus seinem Buch _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ und eine andere Pustel-Solution, die er in _Magische_ _Heilmittel und_ _Heilverfahren für Alltagsprobleme_ von Sacharissa Tugwood gefunden hatte, herauskopiert. Severus' Ansicht nach war die Pustel-Salbung besser, aber sie wirkte nicht so schnell wie die Pustel-Solution, die Bubotubler-Eiter als Basis benutzte. Allerdings hielt die Salbung länger an. Dessen ungeachtet beschwerten sich die Mädchen in seinem Haus häufig, dass keine davon die ganze Zeit über funktionierte. _'Wenn_ _ich nur eine_ _Möglichkeit finden_ _könnte,_ _sie miteinander zu mischen, unter Gebrauch von …'_

»Woran arbeitest du?«, sie fragte zwischen zwei Bissen.

Er schaute von seinem Buch auf. »Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich den Zaubertrank verbessern könnte, den wir im Unterricht hergestellt haben. Ich hörte die Mädchen sagen, dass er nur zu siebzig Prozent wirksam ist und nur, wenn sie nicht in ernsten Zuständen sind. Ich möchte schauen, ob ich ihn besser machen kann – wirksamer.«

»Oh«, antwortete sie und beobachtete ihn, als sie ihre Mahlzeit beendete.

Er verbrachte einen Gutteil des Nachmittages damit, Zaubertränke-Bücher zu lesen, wobei er versuchte, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, die Pustel-Salbung zu verbessern und einige mögliche Veränderungen auszuarbeiten, während sie still las. Als er anfing zu brauen, kam sie herüber, um zu helfen und lachte, als seine erste Veränderung beinahe den Kessel schmelzen ließ.

»Das ist nicht lustig!«, schnappte er und funkelte sie an, als er den unbrauchbaren Kessel unter den Tisch warf.

Hermione versuchte, ihre Heiterkeit zu unterdrücken. »Ich kann nicht glauben, dass _du_ einen Kessel schmelzen lässt, das ist alles.« Sie hob sein Pergament hoch und begann, seine Anmerkungen zu lesen.

Er wollte es aus ihrer Hand reißen, aber er weigerte sich, sie auch zu nur anzuschauen, wenn sie wegen eines einfachen Fehlers über ihn grinste. »So was passiert. Salamanderblut mit Honig und Orangenschale ergibt ein gutes Gesichtswasser, und der Kampfer und das Erdnussöl verhindern, dass es die Haut reizt. Allerdings möchte ich Bundimunsekret hinzufügen, aber dies reagiert heftig mit Salamanderblut, und Streelersekret macht den Zaubertrank zu heiß.«

Sie legte sein Pergament auf den Arbeitstisch. »Muss nicht Bundimunsekret mit unbehandelter, saurer Gruinard-Ziegenmilch ausbalanciert werden?«

Er betrachtete sie überrascht. »Die Milchsäure in der Sauermilch würde es schaffen. Wo hast du das gelernt?«

»In Zaubertränke. Mein Professor erwähnte das, als er uns über den Gebrauch von Sekreten in Zaubertränken einen Vortrag hielt, also hab' ich nachgeschlagen. Ich fand einen Artikel in einer Zaubertränke-Zeitschrift darüber, wie Milchsäure einige der schärferen Sekrete ausbalanciert, wenn zwei oder mehr davon zusammen in Zaubertränken verwendet werden. Dem wurde allerdings in _Zaubertränke zusammenbasteln, Beiderlei:_ _Absonderlich und_ _Wundervoll_ von Helga Grosselin widersprochen. Ich habe das Buch bei mir, da ich es mag, es als Referenz zu benutzen. Dad schickte mir zu Weihnachten eine Ausgabe. Sie hat ein ziemlich vollständiges Verzeichnis von Zaubertrank-Zutaten, ihren Gebrauch und ihre Wechselwirkungen«, erklärte Hermione mit einem Achselzucken.

»Das würde das Bundimun in der Pustel-Salbung ausbalancieren, aber es würde immer noch die Haut zu sehr irritieren«, sagte er und strich die Anmerkungen für die fehlgeschlagene Version durch.

»Als Lavender einen Pickel bekam, zeigte sie mir einen Artikel in _Witch_ _Weekly_, in dem es darum ging, dass irgendeine Hexe eine Reinigungslösung mit Bundimun benutzte, das mit Tomatenmark vermischt war, und es ihr Gesicht verbrannte, also schlug der Heiler saure Gruinard-Ziegenmilch, Honig, Limettensaft und rohen Zucker vor, um …«

Er schaute auf seine Aufzeichnungen, während sie sprach, und schnitt ihr unabsichtlich das Wort ab, als er murmelte: »Und mit Zucker und Bockshornkleeblättern … Ja, das würde den Unterschied ausmachen!«

»Gern geschehen«, sagte Hermione mit einem Lächeln, am Schreibtisch sitzend und ihre Nase wieder in ihrem Buch vergrabend, als Severus versuchte, eine Lösung dafür zu finden, wann man die Zutaten hinzufügen musste und welche Anpassungen hinsichtlich der zeitliche Koordinierung und Umdrehungen mit dem Glasstab vorgenommen werden mussten.

Sein erster Versuch endete schändlich. Beim zweiten Mal verrechnete er sich schrecklich. Der dritte Zaubertrank schlug in ein gedecktes Limettengrün anstelle von Rosa um, und der vierte Versuch hatte eine blass grünlich-blaue Farbe.

»Das ist, wie er in dem Zaubertränke-Buch aussah«, sagte sie, als er über die Farbe spottete.

»Grün?«, fragte er.

Sie nickte versichernd. »Türkis oder schwach grünlich, wenn richtig hergestellt«, sagte sie und schielte verwirrt zu ihm hinüber. »Welche Farbe, dachtest du, sollte er haben?«

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: »Die ursprüngliche Version ist rosa.« Er stellte ihn beiseite, um ihn abkühlen zu lassen. »Erzähl' mir nicht, dass du diesen Zaubertrank ebenfalls hergestellt hast.«

Hermione errötete. »Ich habe einen Kessel voll für Lavender gemacht, weil ich es leid war, ihr Gejammer über ihre Akne zu hören … Ich verwendete keine Bockshornkleeblätter oder Zucker, und meiner war nicht derartig dickflüssig. Sie musste wegen der Irritation eine Lotion benutzen und ihr Gesicht zweimal täglich waschen.«

»Ich werde eines der Mädchen ihn ausprobieren zu lassen haben, um zu sehen, wie es funktioniert.« Er füllte seine Probe ab und säuberte seinen Kessel. Er würde warten, bis beide Versuchsreihen ordnungsgemäß getestet waren, bevor er die anderen Varianten streichen würde.

»Ich dachte, dass ein Zaubertrank-Brauer seine eigenen Zaubertränke testet«, schalt sie ihn.

Er verschränkte seine Arme und lehnte sich an den Arbeitstisch. »Falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, ich habe keine Pickel.«

Sie drehte ihren Kopf ab, um ihr Erröten zu verbergen. »Ich sollte mehr des Liniments auf deinen Rücken reiben«, schlug sie vor, vermutlich, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Er zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern und folgte ihr zu ihrem Bett, wobei er sein Hemd auszog, während er hinüberging. Er legte sich hin und lächelte, als sie sich erneut rittlings auf seine Hüften setzte und damit begann, das Gebräu einzureiben. Sein letzter Gedanke, als er in den Schlaf glitt, war, dass er bloß herausfinden musste, was sein älteres Selbst in das Liniment hineingetan hatte.

Als er erwachte, saß Hermione neben ihm und las ein anderes Buch. Er schaute auf seine Uhr und runzelte die Stirn. Er war niemals zuvor auf diese Art bei Tage eingeschlafen, ausgenommen, als er als kleines Kind ein Schläfchen gehalten hatte oder ihm Schlaftränke verabreicht worden waren. »Verdammt, ich hab' das Abendessen verschlafen. Bist du hungrig?«

»Ich habe vorhin einen meiner Äpfel gegessen«, sagte sie und blätterte die Seite um.

Er betrachtete ihren Fuß neben seiner Hand und schmunzelte spöttisch über den Nagellack auf ihren kleinen Zehen. _'Merlin,_ _sie_ _hat_ _kleine_ _Füße.'_ »Gut, ich könnte genauso losziehen und etwas besorgen. Gibt es irgendetwas Spezielles, was du haben möchtest?«

Sie ließ ihr Buch auf ihren Beinen ruhen und knabberte an ihrer Lippe, während sie sein Angebot überdachte. »Würstchen mit Kartoffelbrei … oder Würstchen mit Bubble und Squeak«, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Er lächelte über ihre Vorschläge, während er plötzlich ebenfalls ein heftiges Verlangen danach verspürte. »Ich werde sehen, ob sie irgendein Flammeri oder Törtchen mit Clotted Cream zum Nachtisch haben«, schlug er vor, wohl wissend, dass die Hauselfen sie für ihn machen würden, wenn er fragte.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus früh, auch jetzt noch unfähig, für sehr lange Zeit im Bett zu liegen. Hermione offerierte, mehr Liniment auf seinen Rücken zu reiben. Er zog sein Hemd aus und streckte sich auf ihrem Bett aus, insgeheim begierig, ihre Fürsorge zu empfangen. Als sie damit fertig war, saß sie im Schneidersitz neben ihm. Sie sprachen über die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, was zu einer Diskussion über die Dunklen Künsten führte.

»Hermione, was Zauber von Flüchen unterscheidet, ist in Wirklichkeit nur die Absicht dahinter«, antwortete er auf ihre Nachfrage. »Dasselbe gilt für das Meiste bei den Dunklen Künsten. Sie sind Flüche, Verwünschungen und Zauber, die mit der Absicht verwendet werden, um körperlichen Schaden zu verursachen. Es ist nicht immer der Zauberspruch selbst; es ist die Absicht desjenigen, der ihn wirft.«

Sie rollte ihren Zauberstab träge in ihrer Hand. »Also gilt, wer auch immer schneller ist …?«

»Es ist nicht immer die Geschwindigkeit, sondern Genauigkeit und Entschlossenheit, was jemanden das Duell gewinnen lässt«, sagte er, während er auf seine Seite rollte. »Die Dunklen Künste sind nicht derartig statisch wie – sagen wir – Zauberkunst oder Verwandlung. Sobald ein neuer Verwandlungs-Zauberspruch entdeckt wird, wird er in einem Buch aufgeschrieben und jedermann benutzt ihn … solange, bis eine geringfügige Veränderung den Zauberspruch einfacher oder effektiver macht.«

Er schob ihr Kissen unter seinem Kopf zurecht, um es sich bequemer zu machen. »Dunkle Künste sind vielgestaltig und so einzigartig, wie die Individuen, die sie benutzen; sie verändern sich ständig und sind genauso verdreht, wie der Verstand, dem sie entsprungen sind. Um dich davor zu verteidigen, musst du ebenso kreativ, einfallsreich und entschlossen sein. Dein Angreifer mag erbitterter und cleverer sein als du, deshalb musst du in deiner Verteidigung flexibel und erfinderisch sein.«

»Ungefähr so, als – wenn du dich duellierst, musst du nicht nur versuchen, im Voraus zu berechnen, was dein Angreifer verwenden wird, sondern du musst auch in der Lage dazu sein, gleichzeitig abzublocken und zu werfen.«

»Das ist Teil davon. Aber in einem Duell ist es einer gegen einen. Bei echten Angriffen dürftest du mit zwei oder mehr Gegnern konfrontiert sein. Das ist der Moment, in dem du ebenfalls wissen musst, wie man Zaubersprüchen ausweichen und sich darunter wegducken kann.« Er schaute sie an und fragte sich, warum sie dermaßen besorgt war, sich selbst zu verteidigen.

»Genau wie, wenn du von Potter und Black angegriffen wirst«, spezifizierte sie und zog dann ihre Augenbrauen über seinen ärgerlichen Blick hoch. »Wann immer du angegriffen wirst, machst du immer sie dafür verantwortlich, und du nennst niemals den einen ohne den anderen.«

Er grinste über ihre Beobachtung. »Weil sie normalerweise zusammen sind. Sie sind Feiglinge, Hermione, und Feiglinge müssen Verstärkung haben, um sich tapfer zu fühlen.« Er setzte sich auf und schaute auf seine Uhr. »Verdammt, ich muss gehen. Wir können später über defensive Zaubersprüche sprechen, wenn du magst?«

Hermiones Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, das jedoch den beunruhigten Blick in ihren Augen nicht auslöschte. »Ja, das würde ich sehr gern.«

Er dachte über ihre Äußerung den ganzen Weg zum Krankenflügel hinauf nach. Sie hatte Recht; sie griffen ihn immer gemeinsam an. Potter und Black hatten eine Woche Nachsitzen dafür bekommen, ihn im Wald angegriffen zu haben, und sie würden sich dafür revanchieren wollen. Wenn er vorhatte, seine Pilze zu sammeln, würde er jemand benötigen, der ihm Rückendeckung gab.

Als er zu seinem vorgesehen Termin angekommen war, war Madam Pomfrey über Severus' Fortschritte überrascht. Er erklärte ihr, dass die Bettruhe dafür verantwortlich war, doch er wusste, dass sie ihm dies nicht abkaufte. Er fragte sie hinsichtlich des Experiments, das er mit der Pustel-Salbung versuchte. Sie war ordentlich beeindruckt und sagte sogar, dass sie glücklich sein würde, ihm zu helfen, seine Versuchsreihe zu testen. Sie brachte ihn zurück zur Treppe in der Eingangshalle, die zu den Kerkern führte, während beide über seine Hypothese hinsichtlich des Zaubertrankes diskutierten.

»Ich werde ihn heute Abend fertig haben«, versprach er ihr.

»Mr. Snape, während ich die ausgezeichnete Qualität Ihrer Zaubertränke schätze, wünsche ich nicht, dass Sie den ganzen Tag auf Ihren Füßen sind. Sie sollen ruhen«, ermahnte sie ihn in einem freundlichen Ton.

»Aber, ich kann auch nicht nicht den ganzen Tag liegen! Er schmerzt immer noch, wenn ich das tue«, antwortete er, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, einen ermahnten Eindruck zu machen, selbst wenn er sich nicht so fühlte. »Ich versprach, es ruhig angehen zu lassen, und das mache ich auch.«

Sie nickte und lächelte. »Ich erwarte Sie nach dem Abendessen.«

»Ja, Ma'am«, antwortete er und wandte sich zur Treppe um.

Hermione füllte seine Zaubertränke ab, als er hereinkam. »Ich war im Begriff, das zu machen.«

Sie lächelte einfach. »Ich bin fast fertig.«

Er beobachtete sie einen Moment, überrascht darüber, wie gut sie miteinander zurechtkamen. Sie war bislang drei Wochen mit ihm hier zusammen gewesen, und er wusste, dass ihre Zeit fast abgelaufen war. Während Hermione die Zaubertränke zu Ende abfüllte, nahm Severus das blaue Kästchen aus seiner Tasche, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, ihr dabei seinen Rücken zuzukehren. Er nahm den Zeitumkehrer heraus, um den Sand zu untersuchen und war augenblicklich enttäuscht. Er legte ihn leise weg, schloss das Kästchen und verstaute es wieder in seine Tasche, tief in Gedanken. Hermione betrachtete ihn weiterhin, doch er wurde von seinen eigenen Gedanken zu stark in Anspruch genommen, um dies zu bemerken.

Das Problem war, dass der Sand glitzerte, irisierend und granuliert war, doch nicht derartig transparent, wie er gehofft hatte. _'Nicht_ _ganz der_ _glitzernde weiße_ _Sand,_ _der_ _er__beim letzten_ _Mal war_ _… __Verdammt. Aber – er ist nicht der opaleszierende weiße Sand, der er sein sollte.'_ Er wusste, dass er sich selbst belog; der Zeitumkehrer war nahezu bereit, von ihr eingesetzt zu werden. Allerdings – er war nicht bereit, von ihr verlassen zu werden, obwohl es an der Zeit war, sie gehen zu lassen. Nach dem, was sein älteres Selbst gesagt hatte, sollte ein Monat für ihn mit ihr vorgesehen sein, und er würde keine Anstalten machen, ihren Besuch abzukürzen. Außerdem hatte sie anscheinend gehört, dass ihr Aufenthalt ein Monat sein würde, was also würde ein wenig Irreführung überhaupt für eine Rolle spielen? _'Was_ _würde_ _es schaden,_ _ihr_ _zu erzählen,_ _dass_ _der Sand_ _wieder in den Normalzustand zurückkehren wird,__in einigen_ _Tagen __– __in einer_ _Woche?'_ Er drehte sich herum , um den leeren Raum zu betrachten, in dem ihr Bett stand, und seufzte. _'Ich_ _warte_ _lediglich für_ _einige_ _Tage mehr.__Es ist ja nicht so, als ob sie nicht zu ihrer Zeit zurückkehrt, nur einfach später.'_

»Severus, bist du in Ordnung?«, fragte sie, was ihn dazu brachte, sich zu ihr umzuwenden, um sie anzuschauen.

Er lächelte und griff nach dem ruinierten Kessel. »Yeah, es geht mir gut. Ich werde diesen hier ersetzen gehen. Ich bin gleich zurück.« Auf seiner Weg zum Zaubertränke-Klassenraum, um einen anderen Kessel zu besorgen, entschied er sich herauszufinden, wie viel Hermione über defensive Zaubersprüche wusste und ihr einige einfache zu zeigen. _'Und_ _nebenbei – sie_ _macht mehr_ _Spaß_ _als_ _Mulciber_ _oder_ _Avery,_ _selbst wenn_ _sie_ _wie_ _einer_ _der beiden_ _aussehen_ _muss.'_

An diesem Nachmittag unterrichtete Severus Hermione darin, wie man die dunklere Version des Schockzaubers, den Schock-Fluch, warf, und von Zeit zu Zeit untersuchte er sie, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nicht überanstrengt war. Er brachte ihr ebenfalls die dunkleren Versionen des Stolperfluchs und des Beinklammerfluchs bei, sowie den Betäubungsfluch. Sie war eine talentierte Schülerin und nach mehrfachen Versuchen, schaffte sie es, sie alle ziemlich gut zu bewerkstelligen. Sie bat ihn, ihr noch mehr defensive Zaubersprüche zu zeigen, also fragte er sie ab über das, was sie wusste, überrascht darüber, dass sie buchstäblich ein Jahr im Rückstand war. »Du lernst erst jetzt über Dunkle Geschöpfe?«

»Professor Quirrell unterrichtete uns die Grundlagen von Flüchen, Verhexungen und Verwünschungen und wie sie sich von Zaubern aus meinem ersten Jahr unterscheiden«, antwortete sie.

»Das ist normal für das erste Jahr«, antwortete er, nickend, und winkte mit seiner Hand, um sie zu ermutigen fortzufahren.

»Aber im zweitem Jahr demonstrierte Professor Lockhart größtenteils, wie er gefährliche Wesen und Geschöpfe bekämpfte … und nun ja… es stellte sich heraus, dass er ein Aufschneider war, der nur den Ruhm dafür einheimste, was andere Leute getan hatten.«

»Verflixt«, sagte er, nicht sicher, was er über ihre Äußerung denken sollte. »Was ist mit defensiven Zaubersprüchen?«

»Ich kann _Immobilus_, den Babbelfluch, den Kitzelfluch verwenden, und die Ganzkörperklammer. Wir lernten über Wabbel-Körperglied-Flüche, doch darüber haben wir nur gelesen. Ich kann den Wabbelbein werfen, aber ich habe kein Glück mit dem Wabbelfinger-Fluch gehabt, und ich kann einen Ohrensausen-Fluch werfen«, sagte sie, während sie lässig ihren Zauberstab hielt.

»Was ist mit dem _Colloportus_ – um eine Tür zu verschließen oder dem _Impedimenta_, dem Lähmzauber – um eine Person oder ein Objekt langsamer werden zu lassen oder ganz bewegungsunfähig zu machen oder Abwehrzaubern wie _Defensoris_ oder _Averrunco_?«, fragte Severus, einige von denjenigen auflistend, die er in seinen frühen Jahren in Verteidigung gelernt hatte, doch Hermione schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. »_Infantiae tardus_ – um deinen Angreifer sich langsam bewegen und langsam sprechen zu lassen, wie in Zeitlupe?«

Sie schüttelte abermals ihren Kopf. »Mir wurde gezeigt – na ja, Professor Lockhart demonstrierte den Homorphus-Zauber, um einen Werwolf zurück in einen Menschen zu verwandeln, an meinem Freund Harry, und uns wurde der _Expelliarmus_, der Entwaffnungszauber, in einer Duelldemonstration gelehrt. Und dieses Jahr versucht Professor Lup— äh«, stammelte sie, um dann fortzufahren: »versucht unser gegenwärtiger Lehrer, uns das aufholen zu lassen, was wir im letzten Jahr versäumt haben.«

»Du möchtest mir nicht seinen oder ihren Namen sagen. Warum?«, fragte er, die Arme verschränkt, als er zu ihr herunter blickte. Sie hatte ihm die Namen ihrer anderen Professoren genannt, gut, abgesehen von dem ihres Zaubertränke-Professors, aber er hatte inzwischen eine recht gute Vorstellung davon, wer das war.

»Äh, nein«, räumte Hermione ein, während sie ihren Daumen betrachtete.

»Warum?«, beharrte er auf einer Antwort. Er zerbrach sich den Kopf nach irgendjemandem mit einem Familiennamen, der mit 'Lupäh' begann.

Sie weigerte sich, ihn anzuschauen. »Du magst ihn nicht, und ja, du kennst ihn – kanntest ihn. Es ist keine gute Idee. Ich sollte das wirklich nicht«, sagte sie und vermied ganz offensichtlich, ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

_'Also heißt das, ich kenne ihn __– __nicht wie in: ich _werde_ ihn _(irgendwann)_ kennen __… __ich _kenne_ ihn.'_ Severus konnte mit zwei – nein, drei Möglichkeiten nur aufwarten. »Sag' mir nur, dass es nicht Rene Lupperger oder Marcus Luppertz oder … Remus Lupin ist«, sagte er, wobei er die einzigen Leute nannte, von denen er wusste, dass ihre Familiennamen mit 'Lup' begannen.

»Okay, nein«, sagte sie. »Zeig' mir, wie ich …«

»Nein, sag' mir zuerst, wer«, beharrte er eigensinnig auf einer Antwort. »Du sagtest, _ich_ kenne ihn.«

»Ich sagte ebenfalls, dass du ihn nicht sonderlich magst«, sagte Hermione mit einem bestimmten, entschlossenen Blick, der ausdrückte, dass sie sich anschickte, in dieser Hinsicht unbeugsam zu sein. »Wirst du mir jetzt endlich zeigen, wie man unfreundliche Zaubersprüche abblockt oder nicht?«

_'Ich_ _mag_ _ihn_ _nicht?_ _Hmmm.'_ Rene Lupperger war während Severus' erstem und zweitem Jahr Gryffindor-Vertrauensschüler und eine Nervensäge gewesen. »Sag' mir, dass es nicht Rene Lupperger ist«, drängte Severus. Er wusste, dass es nicht Luppertz sein konnte. Er erinnerte sich an Luppertz aus Lucius Malfoys Jahrgang: ein reinblütiger Hufflepuff, hatte ein bisschen was von einer Tunte an sich, aber piekfein, ein Gutmensch und Severus' Erachtens nach nicht sonderlich clever. Er hatte in Severus' zweitem Jahr McGonagalls Tiere freigelassen, weil er gedacht hatte, dass sie misshandelt würden. _'Ich_ _habe mich_ _niemals_ _wirklich_ _um den_ _Typen gekümmert,_ _und_ _ihn_ _sicherlich nicht ablehnt. Er und Malfoy sind auch jetzt noch befreundet, glaube ich …'_

»Es ist nicht Rene Lupperger«, sagte sie und verschränkte mit einem wütenden Schnauber ihre Arme.

Es gab nur eine andere Person, von der er wusste, dass sein Name mit 'Lup' begann. »Du willst damit etwa sagen, dass es Lupin ist?«, fragte er – fassungslos.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrte sie ihn mit offenem Mund ungläubig an und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. »Nein, das habe ich damit auch nicht gesagt. Also, wirst du mir jetzt …?«

_'Das_ _ist_ _nicht möglich.__Es ist eine Sache, den Werwolf hier zur Schule kommen zu lassen …'_ Es brauchte einen Moment lang für ihn, um klar denken zu können. _'Er ist einer von_ _Dumbledores_ _favorisierten Vier.'_

»Duellieren wir uns jetzt?«, fragte sie ungeduldig.

»Ja, ja. Mach schon. Versuch', mich mit einer Ganzkörperklammer zu treffen«, sagte er, während seine Gedanken sich nach wie vor um die Tatsache drehten, dass der Werwolf in Hogwarts unterrichtete. _'Allerdings –_ _sie hat gesagt,_ _dass_ _Dumbledore_ _und_ _McGonagall_ _in_ _ihrer_ _Zeit immer noch_ _in_ _Hogwarts waren_ _… Scheiße!'_

Hermiones Ganzkörperklammer überrumpelte ihn. »Bist du nicht so weit?! Ich dachte, dass du bereit wärst?!«, rief sie aus, als sie ihn aus dem Fluch befreite.

»Nun, jetzt bin ich es«, schnappte er, verärgert mit sich selbst, sich ablenken lassen zu haben. Er wandte seinen Fokus auf sie und nahm die Duell-Grundhaltung ein. »Bereit, los.«

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	15. Kapitel 15

**Consequences of Meddling With Time**

by beaweasley2

Chapter 15

**SUMMARY:** SSHG; DH-compliant. EWE? Hermione Granger wird ein Zeitumkehrer in die Hand gedrückt und die Anweisung erteilt, diesen zu benutzen. Lediglich – die Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers kann ein klein wenig heikel sein, falls man ihn nicht korrekt verwendet: Ein Fehler, der beim Zählen unterläuft, oder ein Abrutschen der Finger können den Benutzer außerplanmäßig springen lassen, und folglich könnte sie ihre Zeitachse versehentlich verändern. Und als ein solcher Unfall geschieht, verwendet Severus Snape Hermiones Zeitumkehrer, um ein entsetzliches Unrecht wiedergutzumachen. Allerdings ist es sein jüngeres Selbst, der zu der Person wird, die sicherstellen muss, dass der Lauf der Geschichte nicht verändert wird.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meins. Ich borge sie mir nur für eine Weile aus. Und ich verspreche, sie zurückzustellen, wenn ich fertig bin. Oh, nee, auch keine Knete – nur aus Spaß an der Freud'.

**RATED:** NC17

**GENRES:** Romance, Time Turner

**WARNINGS:** Character Death, Violence

**TRANSLATION:** AleaThoron

**A/A:** Vielen Dank an meine Betas, EverMystique und DuchessOfArcadia, dass sie mir dabei geholfen haben, meine zahlreichen Fehler zu bereinigen,und an Pookah für ihre Schulter und ihre freundlichen Ratschläge. Ich weiß es wirklich mehr zu schätzen, als Du möglicherweise weißt.

* * *

**Kapitel 15**

Sie verbrachten zwei Tage mit dem Praktizieren defensiver Zaubersprüche und mit Brauen, wenn er nicht damit beschäftigt war, bei seinen Arbeiten für den Unterricht aufschließen. Er war überrascht darüber, wie schnell sie die Zaubersprüche lernte, obwohl sie beim Duellieren nicht sehr gut war. Severus musste seine Reaktionen verlangsamen, damit sie ihn die Hälfte der Zeit schlug. Sie war wahrhaftig mehr eine Intellektuelle als eine Kämpferin, doch sie gab sich wirklich die größte Mühe, legte großes Bestreben an den Tag, und ihre Zaubersprüche waren zwingend und mächtig, wenn sie wünschte, dass sie es sein sollten.

An dem Morgen, an dem Madam Pomfrey verkündete, Severus würde fit genug sein, um am nächsten Tag zum Unterricht zurückzukehren, fragte er Hermione, ob sie mit ihm während seiner Nachmittagspause nach draußen gehen wollte. »Du wirst wiederum unter Vielsaft-Trank sein und Mulciber verkörpern müssen.«

»Oh, bitte, ja! Ich werde jeder Beliebige sein, von dem du willst, dass ich es bin!«, rief sie aus, während sie einen kleinen Luftsprung machte und freudig über die Aussicht grinste.

Er neigte seinen Kopf und grinste sie an. »Du würdest ein Junge sein wollen, nur, um nach draußen zu gehen und im Schnee zu spielen?«

Sie zog ihre Füße auf die Sitzfläche ihres Stuhles und legte das Buch auf ihre Knie. »Na ja, ich weiß, dass du nicht mit mir gesehen werden möchtest – also ist das die einzige Alternative.«

Er verschränkte seine Arme und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Werde ich einen Moment Frieden bekommen, wenn ich nein sage?«

»Ja«, antwortete sie, ihn voller Spekulation musternd, während sie die Ecke ihrer Buchseite zwischen den Fingern rieb.

Severus beobachtete ihr Herumzappeln, wohl wissend, dass sie wirklich hoffte, dass er sie wieder mit nach draußen nehmen würde. »Ich muss ein paar Gleichungen fertigstellen, und ich habe einen Aufsatz zu Ende zu schreiben. Wenn ich sie erledigt bekomme …« Er schob seine Finger in sein Haar und ließ seine Hand dann im Nacken ruhen. »Lass mich zuerst meine Arbeit nachholen. Wenn ich mir eine Pause verschaffe, werden wir gehen … Keine Ahnung. Dann gehen wir nach draußen spielen«, sagte er sarkastisch.

Sie gab beinahe einen lauten, schrillen Schrei von sich, als er einwilligte. »Okay!«

Severus stöhnte auf, als er sich fragte, wie lange sein Glück mit diesen Exkursionen andauern würde, während er sich hinsetzte und seine Arithmantik-Gleichungen herauszog.

»Entschuldige, ich habe dich nicht gehört?«, fragte sie und biss auf ihre Lippe.

»Bitte, halt mal die Luft an, so dass ich meine Arbeit beenden kann«, grummelte er, als er seinen Kopf senkte, um sein Lächeln zu verbergen, während er dachte: _'Es macht einfach viel zu viel Spaß, sie zu necken.'_

Sie hob ihr Buch auf und sagte stillvergnügt: »Okay,«

* * *

Nach seiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde für den Morgen entschied sich Severus, das Mittagessen ausfallen zu lassen. Deshalb schnappte er sich Orangen, Fleisch- und Kürbispasteten aus den Küchen und hetzte dann zum Klassenzimmer. Sie aßen in Eile – Hermione ungeduldig, wieder nach draußen zu kommen.

»Halt' deinen Zauberstab griffbereit. Irgendein beliebiges Geräusch – zieh ihn, bereit zum Kampf. Es kümmert mich nicht, was du an Zaubersprüchen wirfst, solange du sie triffst.«

»Wen treffen?«, fragte sie besorgt, während sie ihre Tasche auf dem Bett ausleerte, um diese zum Transport von Zutaten zu verwenden.

»Jedermann, der irgendeine Absicht hegt, uns anzugreifen – insbesondere mich«, erklärte er nachdrücklich, als er ihr leere Beutel, Flaschen und Gläser reichte, die sie sorgfältig in der Tasche verstaute.

»Du meinst Potter und Black, nicht wahr?« Sie trank den Zaubertrank mit Mulcibers Essenz, wobei sie nur kurz das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzog, bevor sie abermals lächelte.

»Oder irgendeine dunkle Kreatur mit der Absicht, mich zum Mittagessen zu verspeisen«, neckte er sie. Er wartete, bis ihr hübsches Gesicht sich in das von Mulciber verwandelte. »Lass uns gehen.«

Sie folgte ihm leise aus dem Schloss, wobei sie an mehreren jüngeren Slytherins vorbeikamen, die ihnen nicht auch nur mehr als einen oberflächlichen, flüchtigen Blick schenkten, und rannte neben ihm in den Wald. Dieses Mal hatten sie viel mehr Glück, die Zutaten zu finden, die er benötigte.

Sie gruben Krokusse und Schafgarbewurzeln aus, als Hermione aufstand und von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat und ihre Knie zusammenpresste. »Severus, ich denke, wir sollten jetzt zurückgehen.«

»Warum?«, fragte er , während er einen Beutel voll Krokuszwiebeln in ihre Tasche legte.

»Ich, äh, ich-ich muss gehen«, stammelte sie eindringlich.

Er setzte sich auf seine Fersen zurück und schaute sie an, völlig verwirrt. »Gehen? Gehen wohin?«

»Du weißt schon – _gehen_«, bohrte sie hartnäckig weiter, während sie ein wenig herumzappelte und auf der Stelle hüpfte.

Er begriff plötzlich, was das Problem war, und kämpfte gegen das Gelächter an, das aus ihm herauszubrechen drohte, als er ihren kleinen Tanz beobachtete. »Also, geh zu dem Baum 'rüber, hol' dein Ding 'raus und lass es laufen«, sagte er, während er auf den nächstgelegenen Baum mit seinen enorm herausgestellten Wurzeln zeigte und versuchte, sein Gesicht teilnahmslos zu halten. »Das ist, was wir Kerle tun.«

Sie erstarrte, zu ihm aufschauend, ihre Augen über seine Aussage voller Schock. »Du meinst – es berühren?!«

Er gab sich die größte Mühe, nicht zu lachen. »Entweder das, oder wir warten einfach eine weitere halbe Stunde, bis du dich zurückverwandelst, und dann kannst du wie ein Mädchen in der Hocke sitzen«, sagte er regungslos, wobei er es genoss, sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich wand. »Ich dachte, dass du sagtest, dass du und deine Familie zum Campen gehen?«

»Das tun wir, aber ich mache nicht … ooh! Bitte, ich habe kein Papiertaschentuch«, jammerte sie.

Severus rief mit Hilfe eines Aufrufezaubers einige Blätter herbei und verwandelte sie.

Sie nahm es und starrte auf des Papiertaschentuch in ihrer Hand.

»Benötigst du mich, um dir zu zeigen, wie?«, fragte er, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf einen Fuß und brachte sein Knie nach oben, als ob er im Begriff war, sich zu erheben.

»Nein!«, rief sie aus, wobei sie ihn für einen Augenblick mit offenem Mund anstarrte, und rannte dann schnell davon hinter den Baum.

Er kehrte zu seiner Aufgabe zurück. Nach dem, was gefühlt wie eine lange Zeit schien, drehte er sich herum. Sie war nirgendwo zu sehen. Besorgt stand er auf, um sie zu suchen. Er sah sie an einem großen Baum in der Hocke sitzen, mit ihrem Rücken ihm zugewandt, die Roben hochkrempelt, um die Tatsache zu enthüllen, dass sie auf ihren Füßen balancierte, allerdings leicht nach vorn gebeugt. »Brauchst du Hilfe?«, fragte er.

»Nein, ich hab's kapiert«, murmelte sie, sichtlich beschämt, als sie in den Schmutz tappte.

Er verschränkte seine Arme und fragte sich, wo das Problem lag. Er sah einen kleinen Fleck aus nassem Schmutz am Baum, also hatte sie offensichtlich alles richtig gehandhabt. »Bist du dir sicher, dass bei dir alles in Ordnung ist?«

Schließlich stand sie auf und drehte sich herum. Ihr Gesicht war dabei, sich zurückzuverwandeln, und sie begann, wie ihr übliches Selbst auszusehen. »Es war einfach nur bizarr, weißt du«, begann sie zu sagen und verfärbte sich tiefrosa. »Ich würde lieber nicht darüber sprechen, bitte.«

Er fragte sich, was sie meinte, nickte jedoch irgendwie verstehend. »Sieht so aus, als hättest du trotzdem nicht verfehlt«, sagte er, sich dermaßen stark anstrengend, um sich vom Lächeln abzuhalten, dass sich sein Mund in ein Grinsen verzerrte. »Schau, ich werde es niemals irgendjemandem erzählen, okay?« Er schaute auf und spähte in den Wald. »Ich möchte tiefer hineingehen. Wenn du also möchtest, musst du den Zaubertrank im Moment nicht nehmen.«

Sie lächelte erleichtert. »Ich möchte das wirklich nicht. Ich glaube, dass ich es mag, ein Mädchen zu sein. Es ist einfacher.«

Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen.; er lachte über sie und dieses Mal zumindest, lachte sie zusammen mit ihm. Er holte die Tasche und führte sie einen schmalen Trampelpfad hinunter, der tiefer in die Bäume hineinführte und den Flecken des Sonnenlichts folgte, die durch die Überdachung über ihnen hindurchbrachen. Sie fanden eine kleine Lichtung, auf der ein weibliches Einhorn irgendetwas Goldenes auf dem Erdboden anstupste.

»Oh, nein«, sagte er, seine Stimme mit Mitleid erfüllt, als er sich bewusst wurde, was es war.

»Was?«, fragte sie in einem Flüstern.

»Ein Fohlen starb«, sagte er, während er sich hinunterhockte.

Die Stute schaute auf und stand schützend über dem gefallenen Fohlen.

Severus benutzte seine Hand, um Hermione dazu anzuhalten, sich nicht zu bewegen. »Ich bin froh, dass du keine weitere Dosis eingenommen hast. Sie hätte die Art und Weise, wie du gerochen hättest, nicht gemocht.«

Die Stute ging einige Schritte vorwärts, um die Eindringlinge in ihre Trauer zu betrachten. Severus und Hermione blieben wie zu Stein erstarrt stehen. Sie scharrte mit ihrem Huf auf dem Boden, schüttelte ihr Horn und schnupperte dann die Luft. Sie näherte sich zuerst Hermione und inspizierte sie, bevor sie sie mit ihrer Nase anstupste. Der Atem der Stute ließ ihr Haar flattern, und sie kicherte, als die kleinen Haare ihre Haut kitzelten. Hermione streckte die Hände aus und berührte das wunderschöne Geschöpf. Die Stute zuckte zusammen, trat dann näher und beroch ihre Roben.

Hermione schien die Verwirrung der Stute augenblicklich zu verstehen. »Sie sind nicht mein«, sagte sie. »Sie gehören einem Freund meines Freundes.« Sie deutete mit ihrer Hand in Severus' Richtung.

Die Stute blickte Severus an, abermals die Brise schnuppernd, während Hermione ihren weichen Hals streichelte.

Severus drängte nach vorn und Hermione keuchte über seine Kühnheit auf. Die Stute schaute Severus in die Augen und senkte dann ihre Nase zu seiner Hand. Severus hielt beide Hände hoch, damit die Stute an ihnen riechen konnte – ihr Horn zeigte gefährlich in sein Gesicht. Severus konnte die Frage spüren: _'Warum_ _seid ihr_ _hier?'_

Er konzentrierte seine Antwort auf ihre nachforschende Frage. _'Ich_ _bin_ _ein_ _Zaubertränke-Brauer,_ _Heiltränke__und_ _so etwas.__Ich kam, um Zutaten zu sammeln – Ich – wir haben dem Fohlen kein Leid zugefügt.'_

Die Worte _'Ich weiß, dass_ _Ihr das_ _nicht_ _tatet'_flatterten in sein Bewusstsein. Nach einem langen Abstand mehrerer Herzschläge nickte die Stute und verbeugte sich.

»Es tut mir leid um dein Fohlen«, sagte Hermione sanft. »Gibt es denn gar nichts, was man tun kann?«

Die Stute bewegte sich rückwärts, ihr Körper schien geringfügig abzusacken, als sie sich herumdrehte, um starr in die Richtung ihres Jungen zu blicken.

Ein Hengst trottete von der Baumgrenze vorwärts und blieb dicht hinter ihr stehen. Er schnaubte und stampfte verärgert mit seinen Hufen. Severus konnte ihn sagen spüren: _'Nein!'_

Die Stute bewegte sich hinüber und stellte sich direkt vor ihn, beide Einhörner starrten einander an. Sie nickte, und er schüttelte seinen Kopf, wobei sein Horn herausfordernd die Luft zerschnitt. Die Stute wandte sich um, um sie beide zu betrachten, und wieder zurück und nickte abermals. _'Ja, ich stimme zu.'_

Der Hengst wanderte vorwärts und starrte auf Severus und danach auf Hermione. Er senkte sein Horn, scharrte am Boden und bewegte sich dann rückwärts. _'Warum?'_, spürte Severus ihn fragen, war sich jedoch unsicher, ob dies an ihn gerichtet war oder nicht.

Verschiedene Gedanken gingen Severus durch den Kopf, alle sich darauf beziehend, welche Teile des Fohlens er sich wünschen würde und warum. Er konnte das Zögern und die Bedenken des Hengstes wahrnehmen. Letztendlich spürte er den Hengst sagen: _'Wir willigen ein.'_

»Ich kann dies nicht fassen!«, sagte Severus leise mit einer Menge Ehrfurcht in der Stimme. Er bewegte sich langsam vorwärts und drängte Hermione, ihm zu folgen. Er kniete an der Seite des wunderschönen Fohlens nieder und streichelte das goldene Fell mit einem Gefühl aus Staunen. Die Stute nickte erneut.

»Severus, was ist los?«, flüsterte Hermione.

»Hermione, wenn sie dies wünschen, können sie uns Eindrücke vermitteln, wie … irgendwie wie kommunizierende Vorstellungen … Sie haben mir die Erlaubnis für eine Entnahme erteilt«, sagte er leise, während er ehrfürchtig das Fohlen streichelte. Severus zog seinen silbernen Dolch heraus und folgte den Anweisungen des Hengstes, entfernte sorgsam die Hufe und das Horn.

Die Stute richtete ihr Horn auf Hermione, die Spitze direkt über ihrem Herzen positioniert, und drehte sich dann herum, um mit ihrem Horn auf das gefallene Fohlen zu zeigen.

»Bist du dir sicher?«, fragte Severus, zutiefst von Ehrfurcht ergriffen über den Vorschlag.

Der Hengst wandte seinen Kopf, eindeutig aufgewühlt, stand jedoch unbewegt wie eine Statue. Die Stute nickte hingegen. _'Ja, sie mag das Herz nehmen.'_

Severus wollte Hermione den Dolch in die Hand drückten. »Sie erlaubt dir, das Herz zu nehmen.«

»Das Herz herausnehmen – ich kann das nicht tun! Dies hier ist genug!«, rief sie aus, während sie rückwärts taumelte und ihre Hände hochhielt, als ob sie sich fürchtete, das Messer zu berühren.

»Wenn du es nicht tust, werden Wilderer oder wilde Tiere kommen, die danach trachten. Sie weiß – keine Ahnung, woher – aber sie weiß, warum wir es wünschen würden«, sagte er, während er sie drängte, sich ihm anzuschließen.

»Aber, Severus«, flehte Hermione eindringlich, »ich kann nicht!«

Der Hengst stampfte mit seinen Hufen auf, und Hermione bewegte sich vorwärts. Severus wusste, dass er ungeduldig wurde, dass sie die Entnahme von Körperteilen und inneren Organen beendete. Die Stute ging hinüber und streifte leicht mit ihrer Nase über Hermiones Wange. Hermione starrte auf das gefallene Fohlen – und Tränen strömten ihre Wangen hinunter, als sie sich umdrehte, um auf das Messer in Severus' Hand zu schauen.

Severus wusste, dass sie Zeit vergeudeten. »Hermione, getrocknetes Einhornherz wird in den stärksten Heiltränken verwendet, und es ist sehr selten. Ein Herz eines Fohlens kann zwölf Zaubertränke ergeben und kann mehreren tausend Galleonen kosten. Ähnliches gilt für Einhornblut. Einhornblut frei gegeben wird auch in starken Heiltränken verwendet, anders als Blut, das mit Gewalt genommen wird, die der Benutzer zu einem verfluchten Leben verurteilt – zu einem halbes Leben. Aber, ich bin ein Typ. Es muss deine Person sein – weiblich. Sie erlaubt _dir_, es zu entnehmen. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Komm schon.«

Hermione spürte, wie die Stute sie in den Rücken stupste. Sie ging vorwärts und fiel auf ihre Knie, und berührte das flaumig weiche, goldene Fell. Severus unterwies sie geduldig, wobei er in einem besonnen Ton sprach, derart, wie sein älteres Selbst dies mit ihm getan hatte, als dieser in seine Zeit zurückgekommen war. Hermione reagierte auf die Stimme und tat das, was er ihr erklärte, so präzise, wie sie konnte. Allerdings weinte sie die ganze Zeit. Er erklärte ihr, wie man das Blut sammelte, und sie füllte etliche Flaschen. Als sie das Herz in das Glas, das Severus hielt, platzierte, wandte sie sich von ihm ab und fiel über das Fohlen, während sie schluchzte, als ob ihr Herz brechen würde.

Die Stute stupste Hermiones Schulter an, ihren warmer Atem über ihr Gesicht blasend. Hermione setzte sich auf und umarmte das Einhorn, wobei sie ihr Gesicht an ihrem Hals vergrub.

Severus entfernte die Leber und die Milz und sammelte die Mähnen- und Schweifhaare des Fohlens ein. Als er fertig war, setzte er sich auf. Allerdings waren die Stute und der Hengst gegangen.

»Sollten wir nicht das Fohlen begraben?«, fragte Hermione und setzte sich auf den Erdboden.

»Nein«, sagte Severus, während er gleichzeitig auf die Bäume zeigte. Mehrere Zentauren standen am Rand der Lichtung. »Hermione, wir müssen jetzt gehen.« Er stand auf, zog sie auf ihre Füße und – halb schleppte er sie, halb trug sie davon. Zurück unter den Bäumen, benutzte er seinen Zauberstab, um seine Hände und danach ihre zu waschen.

Sie starrte ihre Handflächen an. »Du kannst das Blut nicht abwaschen«, murmelte sie vor sich hin, während die Tränen auch jetzt noch ihr Gesicht hinunterrannen.

»Sicherlich kann ich das. Ich habe dies gerade getan«, sagte er sanft und säuberte, so gut er konnte, ihre Kleidung. »Hermione,du hast das Fohlen nicht getötet. Ich weiß nicht, was es getötet hat, aber sein Tod lag nicht in deiner Hand. Hingegen werden die entnommenen Organe und das Blut für Heiltränke verwendet, die möglicherweise viele Leben retten können.«

Sie schaute zu ihm auf, schniefte laut und wischte ihr Gesicht mit ihrem Ärmel ab.

Er wischte die Tränen von ihrer Wange ab. »Wenn du nicht geweint hättest, würden sie gewusst haben, dass wir das Herz in böser Absicht wünschten«, sagte er in dermaßen besänftigender Weise, wie er aufbringen konnte. »Es gibt das Märchen einer alten Hexe über Einhornherzen. Das Herz kann unterhalb eines Gebäudefundamentes begraben werden, oder an einem Torweg, um das Gebäude zu segnen – vorausgesetzt, das Herz wurde freiwillig gegeben. Ich weiß, dass sie Hühner und so mit der gleichen Absicht zu begraben pflegten …«

»Warum gibt es so viele Mythen über das Begraben eines Herzens, um irgendetwas zu besänftigen?«, beklagte sie, während sie in Gleichschritt mit ihm fiel. Sie hob einen Zweig auf und schwang ihn, während sie liefen. »Es ist immer ein unschuldiges Geschöpf, das geopfert wird, um einen Gott zu beschwichtigen. Oder es ist eine lebendige Person – häufig ein unschuldiges kleines Kind – das ist eine derartig kranke Weltanschauung.« Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich herum, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. »Ich las eine Geschichte, dass Merlin … Dieser König musste ein Kind opfern, das ohne einen Vater geboren war, damit die Erde besänftigt würde. Deshalb versuchten sie, Merlin zu töten.«

»Ich kenne die Geschichte«, sagte er und hoffte, dass die Unterhaltung über Sachen, die sie gelesen hatte, sie ablenken würde. »Der König wurde aufgefordert, einen Jüngling zu finden, der ohne einen Vater geboren wurde, ihn töten zu lassen und den Boden, auf dem die Zitadelle errichtet werden sollte, mit seinem Blut zu besprühen. Allerdings sagte Merlin, dass sie Idioten wären und dass das Problem darin bestände, dass es zwei Drachen gäbe, die im Untergrund gegeneinander kämpften, was die Mauern des Schlosses zu Fall brächte. Es war die Geschichte von König Vortigerns Schloss, und Merlin behielt recht – das ist die Legende von Dinas Emrys, auch Dinas Ffaraon genannt.«

»Was wirst du mit dem Herzen machen?«, fragte sie, als sie schließlich aufhörte zu weinen.

»Es trocknen, um es zu konservieren, und es danach zu Pulver zerreiben«, erklärte er. »Ich werde dasselbe mit der Leber und der Milz machen. Es wird Monate in der Vorbereitung brauchen, aber, wenn es richtig gemacht wird, ist dies die stärkste heilende Zutat, die der Zaubererschaft bekannt ist.«

»Und das Blut?«

Er blieb stehen, um sie anzusehen. »Hermione, die Stute und der Hengst erlaubten uns, das Fohlen auszuweiden. Selbst die Zentauren warteten, bis wir fertig damit waren. Da uns die Genehmigung von den Eltern gewährt wurde, stellten die Zentauren unser Recht dazu nicht in Frage. Wäre uns nicht die Erlaubnis erteilt worden, hätten die Zentauren darum gebeten und würden das Fohlen selbst ausgeweidet haben.«

Sie starrte auf den Boden, nickte jedoch verstehend. »Besser wir als Plünderer, nehme ich an.« Sie schaute zu ihm auf. »Welche Teile wollten die Zentauren?«

»Sie würden die gleichen Teile genommen haben, die wir entnahmen, sowie einen Teil der Gedärme und einige der Sehnen, möglicherweise den Balg«, sagte er, während er sich umwandte, um einen Blick über ihren Kopf zu werfen, um zu schauen, ob irgendjemand sie sehen könnte, und schaute dann wieder auf sie herunter. »Das Fleisch wird dann für die Aasfresser gelassen. Es ist das Gesetz der Wildnis.«

»Der Kreis des Lebens?«

»Genau« antwortete er sanft. »Wie wäre es, wenn wir zu einem abgelegenen Teil des Sees gehen, um uns sauber zu machen, möglicherweise sogar eine Runde Schwimmen riskieren? Du kannst schwimmen, richtig?«

Sie schaute zu ihm auf, doch ihr Blick war auch jetzt noch gequält. »Ja, ich kann schwimmen. Das klingt gut, aber ich habe keinen Badeanzug.«

Er lachte über sie. »Du kannst mein Hemd über deinem BH und Höschen tragen. Wird das ausreichend sein?«

Sie nickte, und er wies den Weg und führte sie einen anderen Trampelpfad entlang.

Severus nahm Hermione mit zu einer Stelle, an der ein Nebenfluss eines Stromes einen Pool bildete, bevor er in einen Fluss unweit vom See floss, an dem gelegentlich Hinkepanks gesehen werden konnten. Das Wasser war kalt, doch mit einem Warmhaltezauber nicht zu kalt, und es war nur brusthoch. Allerdings gab es zwei Dinge, die Severus nicht bedacht hatte, als er das Schwimmen vorgeschlagen hatte. Zuallererst, er trug ein weißes Hemd, und sein weißes Hemd, sobald naß, hatte Hermiones BH und Höschen zur Geltung gebracht, wobei es ihren Körper ziemlich angenehm optisch aufwertete. Die andere Sache war, dass Hermione gegenüber seiner Reaktion, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie sein Hemd durchsichtig wurde und sich dicht an ihren Körper schmiegte, vollkommen blind gewesen war. Darüber hinaus – obwohl der See nicht kristallklar war, war er jedoch auch nicht trübe genug, um ihre Beine dem Blick zu entziehen. Aber das Wasser war kühl genug, so dass ihr Schwimmen nicht allzu lange angedauert hatte. Dankbarerweise.

Severus war nachdenklich, als sie zum Schloss zurückwanderten. Während Hermione sich abgetrocknet und angekleidet hatte, hatte Severus das blaue Kästchen aus seiner Tasche genommen. Er hatte ihr sorgsam seinen Rücken zugewandt, den Zeitumkehrer herausgeholt, um nochmals den Sand zu überprüfen und hatte ein Gefühl von Verlust verspürt. Er hatte leise das Kästchen geschlossen und es wieder in seiner Tasche verstaut, tief in Gedanken, während Hermione eine weitere Dosis Vielsaft-Trank genommen hatte.

Mulcibers räudiges Gesicht blickte ihn weiterhin an, während sie weitergingen, doch Severus war von seinen eigenen Gedanken zu sehr in Anspruch genommen. Es gab keinen anderen Ausweg; seine Zeit mit ihr war vorbei und war dies längst gewesen, wenn der Sand irgendein Indiz in dieser Hinsicht darstellte. Er zog einen Ast für sie zurück und reichte ihr eine Hand für die Überquerung einer Baumwurzel. Sie hörten einen Zweig vor ihnen brechen.

Hermiones Kopf schnappte nach oben. »Ach, schau, Schniefelus und sein Kumpel, Mulciber. Seid Ihr zwei jetzt ein Paar, oder was?«, stichelte Black höhnisch und schwang einen großen Stock wie einen Stab.

Potter beobachtete Hermione, in Mulcibers Gestalt, mit einer böswilligen Fröhlichkeit. »He, Mul-Vulcan, hast du dich mit Schniefelus im Wald gut unterhalten?«, spottete er verächtlich.

»Riecht du auch irgendwas komisches, James?«, sagte Black sarkastisch.

Severus manövrieren seinen Zauberstab diskret aus seiner Tasche und versteckte ihn sorgfältig hinter seinem Ärmel. Er hoffte, dass Hermione Verstand genug besaß, ihren ebenfalls gezogen zu haben.

»Zumindest kennst du deine römische Mythologie oder wusstest du nicht, dass Vulcan der römische Gott des nützlichen und behindernden Feuers ist«, sagte Hermione, während sie ihren Zauberstab zog und diesen fest in ihrer Hand hielt.

Severus wünschte sich, sie heftig zurückzerren und ihr zu sagen, sie solle den Mund halten. Sie spielte ihnen direkt in die Karten.

»Schau mal, Vulcanalia möchte spielen, Sirius«, spöttelte Potter arrogant.

Wie üblich stand Lupin abseits, beobachtend und keine Anstalten machend zu intervenieren. »Jungs, Ihr wisst, was McGonagall sagte – er soll in …«

»…Ruhe gelassen werden«, sagte Potter, der seinen Zauberstab selbstbewusst und bereit zum Angriff hielt.

Severus schlug zuerst zu, darauf hoffend, dass er die Oberhand gewinnen würde, wobei er seinen _Levicorpus_ mit einer Vorwärtsbewegung seines Armes gegen Potter einsetzte und in schneller Abfolge eine Ganzkörperklammer auf Black abfeuerte. Allerdings sah Potter die Bewegung und schwang seinen Arm, während er einen _Impedimenta_ auf ihn warf.

»_Expelliarmus_!«, schrie Hermione, was Blacks Arm sich ruckweise bewegen ließ, doch er hatte einen zu guten Griff um seinem Zauberstab.

Severus feuerte abermals auf Potter, zur gleichen Zeit, als Potter auf ihn feuerte, doch Severus schaffte es, Potters Zauberspruch abzublocken. Unglücklicherweise wich Potter aus und duckte sich, während er erneut auf Severus feuerte. Der Zauberspruch streifte leicht seine Roben, als Severus umwirbelte, um ihn zu parieren.

Unterdessen drehte sich Black herum und feuerte auf Hermione. Sie sprang zur Seite hinter einen Baum, um dort Deckung zu suchen. Sie feuerte auf ihn zurück, wobei sie noch einmal versuchte, ihn zu entwaffnen, und sich wieder hinter den Baum duckte.

»Spielen wir Kneazle und Maus miteinander, Mulciber?«, spottete Black höhnisch, während er abermals feuerte und weiter auf Hermiones Standort vorrückte.

Severus warf einen Wabbel-Gehirn-Fluch mit einem schnell gefolgten _Levicorpus_ auf Potter. Potter erahnte den Fluch genügend, um ihn zu blocken, doch er schleuderte an seinem Knöchel hoch in die Luft hinauf, als der zweite Zauberspruch ihn traf. Potter warf einen Schockzauber, dem Severus auswich und mit dem _Defensoris_ ablenkte.

Hermione versuchte unterdessen zu vermeiden, von Black getroffen zu werden, indem sie sich jedes Mal, wenn Black auf sie zielte, zurück hinter den Baum duckte. Severus ging das Risiko ein, auf Black zu feuern, doch dieser war darauf vorbereitet und lenkte die Wucht des Zauberspruches locker ab. Dies erlaubte es Potter, Severus mit einem Beinklammerfluch an seinem rechten Bein zu treffen.

»Jungs, das ist genug«, sagte Lupin, während er einen Entwaffnungszauber auf Severus warf, doch Severus hatte einen guten Griff um seinen Zauberstab. Das Momentum des Zauberspruchs ließ seinen Arm perfekt emporsteigen, um einen _Impedimenta_ auf Black zu werfen. Allerdings nutzte Potter Severus' abgelenkte Aufmerksamkeit zu seinem Vorteil, um ihn mit einer Ganzkörperklammer zu treffen.

Als Blacks Arm sich verlangsamte, sprang Hermione hinter dem Baum hervor und schrie: »_Immobulus__!_«, einen enormen Impuls sendend, der Black und Potter mit der vollen Kraft traf, was Black rückwärts taumeln und Potter mitten in der Luft erstarren ließ.

Lupin bewegte sich vorwärts, um seine Freunde zu verteidigen.

»Bleib genau dort stehen!«, schrie Hermione Lupin an, Mulcibers Gesicht rot vor Zorn. »Ich habe dir vertraut! Ich bewahrte dein Geheimnis und du – du hast sie uns einfach so ohne Provokation angreifen lassen?«

»Ich – ich – was hast du gesagt?«, sagte Lupin und erstarrte wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle, als er ungläubig in Mulcibers Gesicht starrte.

Hermione erlöste Severus von der Ganzkörperklammer. »Du hast mich gehört«, schnauzte sie Lupin an.

Severus lähmte Lupin augenblicklich mit Hilfe eines Schockzaubers. »Bist du wahnsinnig?«, schrie er sie an. »Sie denken, dass du Mulciber bist!« Er ging hinüber zu Potter, der nach wie vor an seinem Knöchel in der Luft hing und unfähig war, sich zu bewegen. »_Oblivate__!_« sagte er kalt lächelnd und machte ein paar Schritte hinüber zu Black, um dessen Erinnerung mit Hilfe eines Gedächtsniszaubers zu verändern.

»Was machst du?«, fragte sie und versuchte, seinen Zauberstab-Arm herunterzuziehen.

Severus zerrte mit einem Ruck seinen Arm frei und drehte sich zu ihr herum. »Das Erinnerungen an den Kampf auslöschen! Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, sie werden mir trotzdem die Schuld zuschieben – das tun sie immer – aber sie können sich nicht an dich erinnern.« Er wandte sich zu Black um und schnippte seinen Zauberstab. »_Oblivate__!_«

»Aber, das darfst du nicht! Es ist falsch!«, plädierte Hermione.

Severus veränderte auch Lupin Gedächtnis mit Hilfe eines Gedächtsniszaubers, löste die Immobilisierung und ergriff ihren Arm, um sie mit sich zu ziehen. Er verstärkte seinen Griff und Apparierte mit ihr zu einer dicht bewachsenen Stelle im Wald unweit der Hütte des Wildhüters. Hermione schwankte und versuchte, ihren festen Halt nach der Sinnesempfindung des Apparierens wiederzugewinnen.

»Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Ich konnte ihnen nicht erlauben, sich daran zu erinnern, dich hier im Wald mit mir gesehen zu haben. Mulciber ist, nach allem, was ich weiß, im Augenblick im Gemeinschaftsraum, falls er nicht im Unterricht ist. Wenn diese drei zurückgehen und Professor McGonagall erzählen, dass Mulciber und ich sie angriffen haben – und ich weiß, dass sie das tun würden – dann geht Professor McGonagall wegen einer Bestrafung geradewegs zu Slughorn. Nur – was ist, wenn sie nachforscht und Mulciber ist nicht allein? Es gibt andere im Gemeinschaftsraum oder, falls er in der Bibliothek ist – einen Raum voller Zeugen. Verstehst du, was ich sage? Auch wenn ich Mulcibers Identität dazu verwende, um dich _aus_ dem Schloss _heraus_ zu schmuggeln, er ist _im_ Schloss. An zwei Plätze gleichzeitig.« Er ließ seine Hand erregt durch sein Haar fahren.

»Und, wenn irgendjemand anfängt, Fragen zu stellen, wird man davon ausgehen, dass ein Eindringling im Schloss ist, der seine Identität angenommen hat«, sagte Hermione, und ihre Schulter sackten herunter.

»Nein, es _gibt_ einen Eindringling im Schloss, der ihn verkörpert«, sagte Severus unverblümt. »_Dich_. Nur, dass du keine Bedrohung für irgendjemanden darstellst. Aber, ich würde schwer in Verlegenheit sein, genau das zu beweisen. Du darfst nicht gesehen werden. Du solltest gewissenhaft verborgen werden und ein Geheimnis sein!« Er seufzte und drehte seinen Kopf ab und blickte sie dann wieder an. »Ich habe nicht beabsichtigt, unwirsch dir gegenüber zu sein, aber du musst die Risiken verstehen.«

»Nein, ich hab's begriffen«, sagte sie, und ihre Schultern sackten noch weiter herunter.

»Folge mir«, sagte er und steuerte auf den Rand der Bäume zu. Als sie sich der Hütte des Wildhüters näherten, Desillusionierte Severus Hermione und bat sie, dicht bei ihm zu bleiben. Er hockte sich hinter einen Baum und wartete. Sein Herz klopfte, und die Vögel in den Bäumen gaben ihre üblichen Geräusche von sich, doch aus der Hütte kamen keine Geräusche. Er seufzte erleichtert. Er setzte ein Knie auf dem Boden auf und wartete. »Hoffentlich kommen Potter, Black und Lupin aus den Wald heraus. Wenn nicht, werden du und ich die Hütte des Wildhüters kreisförmig umgehen und dem Weg zum Schloss hinauf folgen. Wir mischen uns unter die Schüler, die Kräuterkunde verlassen und gehen geradewegs in die Kerker.«

»Aber, werde ich nicht gesehen, meine Fußabdrücke, meine ich?«, fragte sie leise.

»Nein, ich werde gesehen – allein. Niemand wird deine Abdrücke bemerken. Ich werde für ein Weile in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen müssen … Niemand wird viele Gedanken daran verschwenden.« Er schaute auf seine Uhr; der Unterricht würde in zehn Minuten zu Ende sein. Er behielt seine Augen auf der Baumgrenze und seinem Ohren in Alarm für alle mögliche Geräusche hinter ihnen, wobei er von Zeit zu Zeit auf seine Uhr sah. Als vier Minuten vergangen waren, stand er auf und verstärkte seinen Verblendungszauber. »Okay, halte dich nah bei mir.« Er führte sie um die Hütte herum und den Hügel hinauf, als er den Anblick von Potter, Black und Lupin erhaschte, die den Wald nahe der Peitschenden Weide verließen. Er und Hermione erreichten früh den Weg nahe den Gewächshäusern und waren beinahe an der Treppe zum Schloss, als alle Ravenclaw- und Hufflepuff-Zweitklässler herausgeströmt kamen, und in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume rannten, um sich für das Abendessen zu waschen. Severus entfernte den Zauberspruch auf Hermione, während sie die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinabstiegen.

Die Sache ging gut, bis Severus Mulcibers Stimme den Korridor hinunter sagen hörte: »Keine Ahnung, wo er ist.«

Severus fluchte. Dies war genau, was er brauchte: zuerst eine Konfrontation mit Potter und Black, und jetzt näherte sich der echte Mulciber, und Hermione verkörperte ihn immer noch. Severus griff nach Hermiones Arm und zog sie mit sich in Richtung der am nächsten gelegenen Türöffnung. Er schob sie in Professors Slughorns Lagerraum und schloss die Tür, gerade, als Mulciber, Thortenson und Avery um die Ecke bogen.

»Wo bist du gewesen?«, fragte Avery.

»Zaubertrank-Zutaten sammeln. Warum?«, fragte er gelassen.

»Hab' mich nur gewundert. Du kommst zum Abendessen?«, fragte Avery.

»Yeah«, sagte Severus und rückte Hermiones Tasche auf seiner Schulter zurecht. »Ich möchte nur zuerst aufräumen.«

»Was hast'e in Slughorns Lagerraum gewollt?«, fragte Thortenson, während er über Severus' Schulter auf die Tür schaute.

»Behälter«, sagte Severus, als ob dies auf der Hand liegen sollte und starrte ihn herausfordernd an, seiner Aussage zu widersprechen.

»'kay«, sagte Thortenson mit einem Achselzucken. »Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen, in Ordnung?«

»Yeah. Gebt mir fünf Minuten«, erklärte Severus. Er ging davon und zählte bis zehn, kehrte dann denselben Weg zurück und öffnete der Tür. »Geh geradewegs zu dem Raum. Ich komme nach dem Abendessen vorbei.«

»Okay«, flüsterte sie, als sie hinter ihm herausschlüpfte.

* * *

Hermione ging zum Klassenzimmer, verschaffte sich Einlass und schloss leise die Tür. Sie ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch, auf dem ihre Kleidung lag, und zog sich aus, wobei sie die beschmutzte Kleidung auf dem Boden liegenließ. Sie Hände zitterten jetzt, nun, da das ganze Drama des Nachmittages vorbei war. Sie zog eine Robe und einen Flanellhose an. Einen Becher magisch vergrößernd, versuchte sie, sich so gut es ging zu säubern, während sie sich die Geschehnisse ihres Zusammenstoßes mit Harrys Dad und seinen Freunden durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

Sie war vom Auftauchen von Sirius Black, James Potter und Remus Lupin überrascht worden. Potter ähnelte Harry so sehr, dass sie beinahe nach ihm gerufen hätte, bis sie den arroganten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht bemerkte. Er war überhaupt nicht wie Harry – ihrer Meinung nach.

Und Black – er war nicht annähernd so, wie sie sich ihn vorgestellt hatte und sah zweifellos nicht seinem Bild im _Tagespropheten_ ähnlich. Er war sehr gutaussehend: hochgewachsen, mit einem großspurigen, aristokratischen Gebaren, einem ein wenig hochmütigen Ausdruck, und sein dunkles Haar war kurzgeschnitten, kurz über seinem Kragen in Stufen gelegt, und fiel mit einer Art von lässiger Eleganz in seine Augen.

Im Gegensatz dazu hatte Remus Lupin, einer ihrer Lieblingslehrer in ihrer eigenen Zeit, nur einfach dort gestanden, die Hände in seinen Taschen vergraben, und hatte absolut nichts unternommen, um seine Freunde davon abzuhalten, sie anzugreifen. Er schaute nicht viel anders aus. Sein Haar war gewellt, hellbraun, und seine Secondhand-Schulroben waren sauber und gut gepflegt. Er hatte sogar besser genährt ausgesehen, dennoch ein wenig krank und abgespannt mit einer leicht schlechten Körperhaltung. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und versuchte, den sanftmütigen Lehrer mit dem Teenager in Einklang zu bringen, den sie gerade erlebt hatte und versagte. _'Vielleicht …_ _wenn_ _Professor_ _Lupin_ _zu_ _einem_ _netten_ _Kerl_ _heranwuchs,_ _tat_ _dies auch_ _Harrys_ _Dad?'_ Dies musste der Fall gewesen sein, da Harrys Mum ihn geheiratet hatte – es sei denn, dass Lily Evans nicht das nette und liebenswürdig Mädchen war, von dem jeder zu denken schien, das sie dies sei. Slughorn nannte sie geistreich und entzückend, und Harry hatte gesagt, dass Professor Lupin ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie das Beste in anderen sah, selbst wenn diese es in sich selbst nicht sehen konnten, und häufig für diejenigen eintreten würde, die kritisiert, drangsaliert oder schlecht behandelt wurden.

Aber, es führte kein Weg daran vorbei; Sirius Black war ein schrecklicher Junge, und James Potter war nach Hermiones Ansicht nicht besser.

_Fortsetzung folgt_


End file.
